Y al regresar a casa
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Chap 27 UP 4 Interludios! Edward regresa, sin embargo, las cosas no son como esperaba... SPOILERS, SHONEN AI, INCESTO, ANGST, RAPE, GORE y además es una historia laaaaarga... pero prometedora! ACTUALIZACION- Estado: ABANDONADO.
1. Desengaño

**Advertencias y Notas de la Autora**: Este es mi segundo fic de FMA, aunque puede ser que el primero nadie lo haya visto porque FF me lo ha borrado. En fin, pero ahora hablemos de esta historia, que es lo que nos acontece hoy. Primero, que es un gran **SPOILER**, porque ocurre justo después del último capítulo de la serie (bueno, en realidad, unos seis años después) y sin tener en cuenta la película, porque todavía no la vi. Segundo, que las situaciones que no se entiendan probablemente se expliquen después, y que la edad de Alphonse está mal estimada por Ed, lo cual también se dirá en próximos capítulos. Tercero, que para los que hayan leído mi Con Violencia y Lágrimas en la categoría D N Angel, les aviso que esto, si bien tiene otra línea argumental, es del mismo estilo: tortuosamente **largo**, con mucho **angst**, relaciones prohibidas, cuestionamientos morales, **shonen ai** (quizás **yaoi**, dependiendo de mi ánimo) y bla bla, para qué decir si es mejor leer. Lo único que sí tengo que aclararles, para asegurarme de que nadie se lleve una sorpresa desagradable, es que me meto con el **incesto** y MUY de lleno, así que si eso no les gusta, pues no lean. Como FF sigue sin reconocerme los guiones, las cosas dichas en voz alta estarán en _cursiva_ y en **negrita**. En _cursiva_ sólo estarán los pensamientos o situaciones a resaltar. Los guioncitos así: -- quieren decir que se han interrumpido en mitad de una palabra o una frase. Ah, y no puedo prometerles que todos los capítulos sean así de largos… lo que pasa es que necesitaba que el primer capítulo dejara bien sentadas las bases de qué va a ir la historia (lo cual no sé si logré, pero bueh, no podía seguir alargándolo). Espero que les guste, y tanto si es así como sino, les agradecería que me dejen un review. Ahora… Enjoy!

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 1 – _Desengaño_

Durante seis años, había imaginado este momento. Seis años. Y sin embargo, ahora todo resultaba diferente. En su mente, había corrido miles de veces desde donde quiera que apareciera hasta la casa de Winly o de la sensei, había abierto la puerta de un golpe, gritando "_¡Alphonse!_", y siempre su hermano estaba allí, entre libros, buscando formas de encontrarle, y levantaba la mirada humedecida, mientras corría él a su vez, hasta que se fundían en un abrazo eterno, porque después de tanto, tanto, tanto… ya no quería soltarlo nunca más. Y sin embargo… ahora caminaba lento por las praderas de Rizenbul. La primer puerta que había abierto no había sido la de nada semejante a su hogar, sino que tocó en cualquier casa, exahusto y desnudo. El "_viaje_", como él lo llamaba, había sido un éxito, aunque conllevó demasiados detalles no tenidos en cuenta. Por suerte Rizenbul seguía siendo tan apacible como lo recordaba, por lo que los aldeanos que lo atendieron lo invitaron a pasar con plena confianza. Le dieron ropa, comida y bebida, así como le permitieron pasar allí dos días enteros, durmiendo. Cuando estuvo mejor, practicó el arte que había debido abandonar: usó la alquimia para reparar una buena cantidad de objetos, sintiendo así pagada su deuda. Salió de la cabaña por la mañana, con más fuerza pero con la mente aún confusa. Al despertarse le había asaltado una duda que le estaba destruyendo… porque¿Cómo podía saber él que Alphonse estaba vivo? No podía comprobar cuál había sido el resultado de su última trasmutación… y¿Qué tal si toda esta espera no había servido para nada¿Qué tal si los once años dedicados a recuperar su cuerpo habían sido en vano…?

Edward no quería saberlo. Le aterrorizaba la idea de llegar y oír una confirmación semejante. Por eso su paso no sólo era lento, sino irritante. Se sentía como en un sueño, y en los sueños no hay tiempo, ni verdad. Y entonces…

**_¿Niisan…?_**

Se volteó automáticamente, pero fue tanta su velocidad como su seguridad de que había sido su imaginación.

**_Qué tontería pensar que estaría por aquí… podría estar en tantos lugares, buscándome…_**

Retomó la marcha, esta vez un poco más ansioso. En su cabeza el sonido se repetía una y otra vez… _niisan_… _niisan_… Todavía no entendía como había resistido a traspasar el último borde que lo separaba de la locura, pero si seguía oyendo voces podría saber que _ya no estaba resistiéndose_.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a pocos kilómetros la casa de Winly y Tía Pinako. Tal vez Alphonse sí estuviese ahí después de todo… tal vez… apresuró el paso. Trataba de imaginarlo con 22 años, como suponía que debía tener, pero no conseguía dejar de lado la última imagen que había visto de él, cuando cumplía apenas los 10 años y lo miraba con miedo mientras le ayudaba a dibujar el círculo... Al fin, llegó. Levantó un puño, deteniéndolo en el aire.

**_Alphonse_.**

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

**_¡Ya va¡Un momento, amor!_**

Edward se preguntó internamente: _¿Es esa la voz de Winly?_ Y lo que lo intrigaba aún más, _¿A qué se refiere con "amor"?_

Una mujer rubia abrió bruscamente, sonriendo, y se acercó para besarlo. Edward estaba paralizado, con la piel erizada, y entonces ella, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, se detuvo en seco.

**_¿Eh…?_**

Ninguno de los dos contó el tiempo, pero es posible que hayan pasado varios minutos en silencio, observándose.

**_¿Edward…?_**

**_Sí…_** Respondió él tímidamente, como si fuera el responsable de una broma de muy mal gusto, y agachó un poco la cabeza.

**_¡YAY¡EDWARD!_** Gritó Winly tras un momento de vacilación, y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo como nunca lo había hecho, murmurando cosas sin sentido y riendo, riendo porque los nervios y la alegría la sobrepasaban sin límite. **_¡Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte¡Eres Edward, Edward, Edward!_**

**_Sí… Sí, soy yo…_ **

Edward había caído al suelo con Winly sobre él, y se sentía anonadado, confundido. La muchacha había cambiado mucho –más de lo que hubiera podido esperar- y, de alguna forma, no esperaba encontrarse con ella, sino con Alphonse. Así que, sin poder contenerse, preguntó, con un hilo de voz:

**_¿Está… está Al?_**

Winly abrió mucho los ojos, acomodándose. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre él, por lo que se levantó de un salto, roja.

**_Pues…_**

**_¡Cuántas veces te dije que no anduvieras saltando así en los primeros--¿Edward?_**

Tía Pinako se asomaba por la puerta, con el mismo aspecto de siempre, fumando su pipa. En un principio pareció sorprendida, no obstante enseguida adoptó su postura acostumbrada.

**_Ya sabía que vendrías. Aunque nos hiciste esperar._**

Y se volvió adentro.

**_Ayyy… esta mujer nunca va a soltar esa seriedad suya… pero, venga, Ed, que tienes mucho que contarnos…_**

**_Ehhh, Winly¡Espera!_** Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Winly lo había tomado de un brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la cocina.

Edward se moría de ganas por preguntar dónde estaba Alphonse. Y así y todo, Winly le insistió tanto en que se explicara, que estuvo por lo menos una hora hablando de sí mismo. Contó lo que había del otro lado de la Puerta –ese mundo ajeno y al mismo tiempo tan propio- y cómo se la había tenido que arreglar sin la alquimia, cómo había aprendido sobre la tecnología, los diseños que había realizado para lo que llamaba _naves espaciales_, el tiempo que pasó buscando a Envy sin resultados, la muerte de su padre, las guerras. Contó, en un último intento de que le respondieran, que lo único que le había mantenido vivo, lo único que le había traido de regreso, había sido la esperanza de encontrar a Al.

**_Ed…_** Murmuró Winly, apenada por las desgracias de su amigo. **_No te preocupes… Al ya debería haber llegado, pero sólo debe estar dando vueltas, él es así…_**

**_¡Qué?_** Edward saltó sobre su silla, excitado, viendo sus sueños realizados. **_¿Entonces sí funcionó, está vivo, está sano¿Qué pasó cuando desaparecí¿Es realmente él, es su alma y su cuerpo¿Está bien?_**

**_Ya cálmate, Ed… Al está bien. De veras._**

**_Dios mío… está bien… voy… voy a poder verlo…_**

Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward. Se puso de pie de pronto, musitando algo sobre ir a buscarlo ya mismo, y se dirigió a la puerta. Winly se interpuso y volvió a jalarlo del brazo.

**_Pero si ya viene… y te ves tan cansado… por qué no te quedás un ra---_**

Y se paró en seco, pálida. Edward se asustó, y cuando ella lo hizo a un lado para no vomitarle encima, lo primero que hizo fue acortar la distancia y tomarla de los hombros. La abrazó con delicadeza, ayudándola a arrodillarse, al tiempo que llamaba a Tía Pinako, pidiéndole un trapo. Cuando pareció que se había calmado, la llevó en brazos hasta el sofá y la recostó allí. Tía Pinako fue a verla mientras le dejaba a él la tarea de limpiar todo.

**_Yo… lo siento, mira cómo te recibo… _**

**_Pero no digas tonterías, Winly, si estás enferma no es tu culpa._**

_**No, no estoy enferma, Ed.**_

Edward se volteó a verla, extrañado.

**_¿Y qué pasa entonces?_**

A sus espaldas, escuchó un portazo. Y una voz conocida que le heló la sangre.

**_¡Aquí traje un rico pastel para mi querida Winly y mi be--_**

Alphonse soltó todas las bolsas llenas de alimentos. Sus inocentes ojos pardos se ensancharon y la sonrisa se le borró.

**_Tú… _**

Edward vaciló. No era esa la reacción que había esperado: ni de él ni de sí mismo. Las manos le temblaban como nunca antes y, al fin, no lo aguantó más. Dio grandes zancadas sobre los restos de vómito y abrazó a Alphonse con fuerza, levantándole en el aire (a pesar de no llevarle ni un centímetro de diferencia), y de su boca no salía ninguna palabra, pero no podía dejar de refregar su rostro una y otra vez contra aquel cuerpo amado, contra aquel muchacho que por un momento había pensado que no vería nunca más. A Alphonse le llevó unos segundos entender lo que pasaba, hasta que también él levantó los brazos que dormían como muertos, y lo rodeó con ellos. Ninguno de los dos lloró.

Winly, desde el sofá, los contemplaba con una sonrisa aprensiva.

Después de un rato de estar así, en silencio, los hermanos se separaron un poco. Edward reunió valor para ponerle voz a sus pensamientos.

**_Pensaba que ya no te iba a ver._**

_**Yo… yo también.**_

_**Ah, es cierto…**_

_**¿Qué cosa?**_

El mayor se acercó a su hermano hasta una distancia mínima, observándolo bien, y luego palpó con sus manos sus mejillas y sus hombros.

**_¿Estás bien¿Del todo sano¿No hice nada mal que te causara problemas?_**

**_¡Niisan! _**Respondió Alphonse, algo sonrojado.**_ ¡Claro que estoy bien¡Hiciste todo perfectamente! Y me han dicho que no debía sorprenderme, que eras conocido en el continente como el niño genio…_**

_**Dijiste que… ¿Te han dicho…?**_

Winly trató de ponerse de pie e iba a decir algo, pero el mareo le hizo caer otra vez sobre el sofá. Alphonse se preocupó mucho y corrió hasta ella, acomodándola sobre los almohadones. Edward los miró con cierta tristeza: actuaban como marido y mujer, y sentía que sobraba. Dio un paso atrás, tropezando con el balde que había estado usando para limpiar el suelo. Causó bastante ruido y Alphonse se volteó un segundo a ver qué ocurría. Pero pronto se volvió hacia Winly, preguntándole si estaba bien, si había vomitado mucho ese día, si había sentido algo distinto, y a todo esto le tomaba las manos con fuerza, como si quisiera retenerla, impedir que escapara a algún sitio.

Edward se paró lentamente, sacudiéndose. Y entonces dijo:

_**Me voy. Volveré mañana. Espero que me dejen un poco de ese pastel.**_

Ahí sí que logró llamar su atención, y Alphonse le pidió que esperara.

**_¿Dónde vas a dormir?_** Preguntó Winly.

**_Estoy quedándome por aquí cerca._** Mintió Edward. **_No se preocupen. Pero estoy muy cansado y veo que ya tienen bastantes problemas sin mí. Aunque no se librarán de que venga a desayunar, eso sí que no._**

_**Niisan… ¿Estás seguro que quieres irte tan pronto? Yo…**_

_**Está bien, Al. Mañana vamos a tener tiempo de hablar. Ahora quiero dormir. Estoy seguro.**_

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, serio.

**

* * *

**

**Lila Negra**

Miércoles, 04 de Mayo de 2005


	2. Ausencias

**Notas de la Autora**: Sé que estas notas se ven largas y tediosas, pero creo que realmente deberían leerlas para disfrutar mejor de la historia. Los reviews los contestaré al final del capítulo. Por las dudas de que no lo hayan leído antes, habrá **shonen ai **y también** incesto**, están avisados. FF se come algunos signos de exclamación e interrogación, por lo que debo pedirles que hagan el esfuerzo de comprender lo que ocurre a pesar de esos errores reiterativos. Si tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo, lean escuchando la banda de sonido de la serie, ayuda a ubicarse en la situación. El trato frío que está habiendo entre los hermanos tiene su explicación, y además basé sus conductas en lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 23, cuando ambos, por tener algo demasiado importante de lo qué hablar y por caer tan fácilmente en malinterpretaciones, se evitan durante un buen tiempo e incluso se pelean. Esta historia está plagada de malinterpretaciones, sólo que nosotros vemos únicamente el punto de vista de Edward y no sabremos qué ocurre en realidad hasta que él no lo sepa. Los capítulos siguen saliéndome más largos de lo esperado… todo esto, en realidad, surgió porque quería incluir cierta frase de la Tía Pinako. El capítulo tres ya está escrito y pienso subirlo en la semana, cuando tenga algo hecho del cuatro (así no tienen que esperar tanto entre uno y otro). Si encuentran algo que les parezca una equivocación, por favor avísenme e intentaré arreglarlo. Estoy escribiendo en un español extraño, que no es del todo español de España pero que tampoco es el castellano que hablo en Argentina… espero que eso no le moleste a nadie. Por cierto¿Cómo se llama el compañero de la Teniente Ross? Lo olvidé… ah, y si alguien sabe el primer nombre de ella, que me lo diga también. Bueno, creo que eso es todo por esta vez… cualquier cosa que les resulte poco clara pueden preguntármela en los reviews, yo trataré de explicar todo lo que pueda. Ahora, disfruten!

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 2 – _Ausencias_.

Edward recordaba bien esa ventana. Cuando eran niños, Winly se había burlado de su estatura alegando que, a pesar de tener la misma edad, ella podía entrar a la casa por aquella ventana y él no. Estuvo varios días intentando alcanzarla, siempre infructuosamente. Ahora él era mucho más alto que el borde de esa ventana (aunque no tanto como quisiera), y tuvo que agacharse para asegurarse de que no le vieran desde adentro. Primero había pensado en dormir en algún lugar alejado, donde no fueran a encontrarlo de casualidad. Pero al fin se dio cuenta de que si despertaba en otro sitio, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño, que era imposible que hubiera vuelto. Así que lentamente fue sentándose contra la pared en que estaba aquella ventana, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin dejar de mirar el paisaje que había extrañado tanto. No podía alejarse porque, aunque no estuviera viéndolo, necesitaba saber que estaba cerca de Alphonse. Incluso si él ya no le necesitara, incluso si no le hubiera extrañado… él sí lo había extrañado. Y mucho. Así que no iba a moverse de esa ventana, sumido en recuerdos de cómo Al había estirado un brazo y murmurado: "_yo tampoco llego, ves._". Nunca supo que Alphonse estaba en la misma posición, bajo al misma ventana, con los mismos recuerdos. Sólo que detrás de la pared.

Todavía se sentía mareado. Para ordenar sus pensamientos, buscó una verdad a la que aferrarse.

_**Amo a Al más que a mi vida.**_

De _eso_ estaba seguro. Pero ya no había nada más¿Cómo explicar, como afirmar que había sido cierto todo lo otro, los viajes, las penas, las muertes, y por sobre todo, ese frío reencuentro que le había partido el corazón? No entendía qué estaba pasando. No entendía cómo había sobrevivido en el otro mundo, cómo había conseguido volver. No entendía a dónde había vuelto.

Según sus cálculos, Al tendría 22 años. Pero no los tenía. O al menos, no lo parecía en lo absoluto. Y además… según sus cálculos, según sus fantasías, según todos esos juegos mentales a los que le había dedicado ya tanta energía, Al lo estaba buscando, Al lo extrañaba desesperadamente, como él. Pero no era así. O al menos, no parecía que fuera así en lo absoluto. No recordaba haber tenido tantos errores en mucho tiempo.

Dormitó, pensando en eso todavía, mezclándose en su imaginación imágenes de cuando eran niños, de la imponente armadura que él había llamado hermano durante años, de todos los sueños que había tenido… y en cuanto algo de luz se infiltró en sus ojos, se puso de pie.

No miró por la ventana. Dio un rodeo a toda la casa, como asegurándose de que estaba donde pensaba que estaba. Le dolía la cabeza… Pensó en que era muy temprano, pero que sin duda Tía Pinako ya estaba levantada, por lo que tocó a la puerta.

Estaba abierta.

Entró. El piso ya estaba limpio. Había una porción de pastel en la mesa con un cartel clavado en ella: _para Ed_. Esa no era la letra de Alphonse. Sintió pena, se sintió abandonado. _Lo cual es absurdo_, se dijo, _debería estar rebosante de alegría. Qué absurdo. Qué absurdo._

_**Pero qué torpe es… y claro, a él no le importa porque la que debe dar las explicaciones soy yo… Ed me va a matar…**_

Se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de Winly, quien estaba bajando por la escalera a los saltos. Cuando ella llegó a la planta baja, se encontró cara a cara con Ed, que la miraba desorientado.

_**¿Por qué te voy a matar?**_

**_Ah… _**Winly rió, quitándole importancia, como solía hacer siempre que quería ocultarle algo. **_Bueno… es que noté que no puedes mover bien tu brazo mecánico, entonces estuve buscando un brazo que había preparado hace tiempo, pero luego recordé que se lo entregamos a ese niño, Ira… ¡Lo siento!_**

**_Eso no es importante, Winly._** Edward sonrió comprensivamente. **_Estuve así seis años, ya estoy acostumbrado._**

**_Está bien… igual lo siento._** Murmuró ella, como avergonzada por algo muy profundo.

**_Estás muy distinta… _**Ahora él rió por lo bajo.**_ Antes nunca me pedías perdón_**.

Winly iba a protestar, pero entonces entró en la cocina Tía Pinako, interrumpiéndolos.

_**¿Dónde está Alphonse? Necesito su ayuda.**_

**_Ah…_** Winly se pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, continuando con su actitud extraña. **_Yo puedo ayudarte…_**

_**Dije que necesitaba a Alphonse.**_

_**¡Pero yo estoy disponible!**_

Edward miró a Winly consternado. Algo definitivamente estaba pasando.

_**¿Le pasó algo a Al?**_

Winly agitó los brazos en señal de negación, dejando caer un papel. El muchacho se agachó a agarrarlo, y antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo, ya estaba leyéndolo.

_**¿Se fue a CIUDAD CENTRAL¿Justo AHORA?**_

**_Ehh… Sí… quería organizarte una fiesta de bienvenida… y pensó en ir a invitar a tus viejos conocidos…_** Edward la miró con desaprobación. **_Es que… suponía que los habrías extrañado._**

_**Podría haber supuesto que lo extrañé a ÉL.**_

_**Oh… Lo siento, Ed. Al sólo quiere…**_

**_Está bien. No importa. Igual sí quería ver a los demás, a la sensei, a Riza, a Roze… al Coronel. Oye, y ¿Cómo te sientes?_** Preguntó, cambiando totalmente su expresión. **_¿Ya estás mejor?_**

_**Ah, sí, bueno… es que, ya te dije, no estoy enferma. Es algo natural.**_

_**No es natural vomitar de la nada.**_

**_Es natural en los primeros meses de embarazo._** Dijo Tía Pinako, parándose muy cerca de él y observándolo fijamente.

**_¿EMBARAZO? _**Exclamó Edward, totalmente desencajado.

**_Pues… sí._** Respondió Winly con timidez, sonrojada, enroscando sus manos a su espalda**_. Es por eso que decidimos casarnos._**

**_¡QUÉ¡¿CASARTE¿¡CON QUIÉN! _**Seguía gritando él, como si en su cabeza empezaran a encajar demasiadas piezas juntas, y la comprensión repentina le doliera más de lo que podía soportar.

_**Bueno… Con Al. El próximo mes.**_

Edward quedó paralizado. _Eso_ era lo que estaba pasando. _Eso_ era lo que lo dejaba a él de lado. Alphonse había formado una familia y estaba feliz. Todos estaban felices. Habían seguido con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez él había sido el único que no se había callado la boca cuando el destino se le impuso. Tal vez fue un tonto por soñar.

Estuvo un rato sin parpadear. Y al fin simuló una reacción, le ofreció la mano a Winly para estrechársela, dijo **_felicitaciones_** con entusiasmo, le deseo buena suerte, musitó **_vaya sorpresa, es genial, voy a ser tío_**. Winly le sonrió, pero no quitó su expresión de vergüenza, de culpa.

**_Bueno, ahora que han dicho lo que tenían que decir… si Alphonse no está, Edward, ven a ayudarme._** Los cortó Tía Pinako.

Edward asintió, aún sonriéndole a la chica. Salió de la cocina y entró en el taller. Tía Pinako le entregó unas herramientas, le dio unas indicaciones y le explicó que era necesaria _"mucha fuerza"_. Edward seguía asintiendo a todo lo que le decía, en silencio, como vacío. Pasaron varios minutos trabajando así, a la par, callados. No había tensión alrededor del chico: había angustia.

**_Edward Elric._** Dijo Tía Pinako de pronto, llamando su atención. Había dejado sus herramientas y ahora lo observaba a los ojos. **_Estás cometiendo un error. Esta familia se hizo solamente para soportar tu ausencia. _**

Él también soltó los elementos. Sin que se diera cuenta, le habían asomado lágrimas a los ojos. Quería decir algo, pero no podía.

_**Ya está, no necesito más tu ayuda, terminamos. **_

_**Pero todavía…**_

_**¡Andá! Puedo terminarlo sola.**_

Edward salió del taller con paso lento. Volvió a la cocina, donde Winly estaba preparando comida, probablemente para la fiesta de bienvenida que pensaban hacerle. Se sentó en una silla, apoyándose en la mesa, de tal manera que quedaba contemplándola. Se preguntó cómo podía ser que todos tuvieran algo que hacer a esa hora. Había esperado encontrarlos durmiendo… pero no, Al había conseguido escapar antes que él traspasara la puerta.

_**Oye, Winly… cuéntame qué pasó desde que me fui. ¿Cómo encontraron a Al? **_

**_Ah… _**Winly se volteó, aún con un cuchillo en la mano. **_Roze se había quedado en la puerta del templo, esperándote. Había vendado al chico, Ira, con su vestido, si no me equivoco. Y cuando vio que todo se estaba cayendo, no lo soportó más y fue a buscarte._**

_**¿A buscarme?**_

**_Claro, quizás estabas inconsciente o algo… no sabía qué podía pasar después de la trasmutación. Pero cuando llegó al lugar sólo estaba Al. Tenía el mismo cuerpo que había perdido._**

_**¿O sea que estaba bien?**_

_**Sí, estaba bien y con diez años. **_

_**¿Con… con diez años? Entonces… ahora debe tener dieciséis… ahora entiendo… pero… ¿Cómo salieron de ahí¿Estaba despierto¿Estaba…?**_

_**¡Dejame contarte de a poco! No estaba despierto. Estaba desmayado, desnudo, justo en el medio del círculo. Roze nos contó que unos escombros habían caído alrededor suyo, pero que él estaba intacto. Un milagro¿No?**_

_**Sí… Si lo hubiera traído de vuelta sólo para que muriera bajo unos escombros no me lo habría perdonado nunca.**_

_**No habría sido tu culpa.**_

_**Siempre es mi culpa. Yo debería cuidarlo.**_

**_Ed… estás diciendo tonterías. Mira, te sigo contando¿Está bien? Roze no podía cargarlo porque llevaba su bebé en brazos, así que intentó despertarlo…_** Winly se volteó y prosiguió su relato mientras continuaba cocinando. **_Lo logró y lo convenció de que tenían que salir de allí. Se demoraron un rato buscándote, pero al fin salieron, justo antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Afuera encontraron a los hermanos Russel y Fletcher y a Izumi, que acababa de llegar no sé de dónde… ella los trajo a todos acá._**

Edward escuchó absorto durante horas: Alphonse se había quedado a vivir con ellas; Roze vivió allí mientras su hijo era muy pequeño, pero más tarde se mudó a Ciudad Central; el Gran General había sido muerto por el Coronel, por lo que ya no era más Coronel, sino que tendría que llamarle Roy, y a Riza no podría decirle Teniente sino más bien señora Mustang, pues se habían casado; el gobierno era ahora un Parlamento; la Teniente Ross y los demás se habían pasado a la sección de Investigación junto con Scieska, para asegurarse de que nada similar volvería a ocurrir; no encontraron a Dante ni a Gula… Habían pasado muchas cosas.

De pronto Winly detuvo su historia.

**_¿Qué pasa?_** Preguntó Edward.

La chica había abierto una alacena y parecía congelada.

_**Argh… pues… ah, no es nada. **_

_**Sigue contando. ¿De veras el Coronel… digo, Roy, se ha casado?**_

_**Sí, en serio. Nos invitaron a la boda. Riza se ve mucho más hermosa desde que dejó el Ejército, tendrías que verla… se parece mucho a mí y todos piensan que somos hermanas, es muy gracioso…**_

_**Nunca lo había pensado… oye¿Y qué hay de los Ishbalitas¿No sabes qué ha ocurrido con ellos?**_

_**El nuevo gobierno los está tratando muy bien… no tienes que preocuparte.**_

Durante el almuerzo siguieron hablando. Edward quería preguntar sobre Alphonse. Y sobre ese embarazo. Pero prefirió callar, informándose de cómo había ido el mundo sin él.

Entrada la tarde, después de haber estado mirando fotos en la habitación que Winly le preparó para él, bajó a la cocina, preocupado.

_**Al ya tendría que haber vuelto¿No?**_

Winly mostró nuevamente una expresión avergonzada.

_**Ya volvió.**_

_**¡Al fin¿Dónde está? **_

**_Bueno… se fue otra vez. _**Desvió la mirada.

_**¿Qué, a dónde fue?**_

**_Es que… ayer se había olvidado de comprar unas cuantas cosas, lo cual descubrí recién hoy cuando revisé la alacena… y bueno, cuando llegó se lo reproché y enseguida se marchó a comprarlas, ni me dio tiempo a decirle que estabas aquí…_**

_**Ah, así que se fue otra vez… **_

Edward se desanimó. Decidió seguir viendo fotos hasta que llegara. Le pidió por favor a Winly que, en cuanto lo viera, antes que cualquier otra cosa, le dijera que fuera a saludarlo.

**_Dile… Dile que yo sí lo extraño._** Murmuró, queriendo que lo hubiera escuchado y que no al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Edward no soporta más la actitud de Alphonse y toma medidas al respecto. Descubre aquello que nosotros sabíamos pero que él no. Llevan a cabo la fiesta de bienvenida. Y se comprueb que las muchedumbres nos recuerdan nuestra soledad.

* * *

**Respuesta a mi único review**:

**Nyu Hikari**: Millones de gracias por tu review! Me hacés tan feliz! Hay otros fics en español que continúan la serie, así que no te preocupes que tendrás muchas cosas interesantes que leer. Cuando terminé de verla me apené tanto que volví a verla, la acabé esta semana por segunda vez, y ahora pienso embarcarme en una tercera vez para acompañar a una amiga que aún no la vio :P. Espero que las notas del principio te hayan aclarado un poco el porqué de la frialdad. Con el tiempo iremos viendo los distintos secretos que angustian a los personajes. Me alegro que te esté gustando. Nos leemos!

**+ Lila Negra +**

+ Sábado, 07 de Mayo del 2005 +


	3. Parientes Lejanos

**Notas de la Autora**: Me alegra que esta historia esté teniendo tan buena repercusión… temía que fuera rechazada por lo del incesto. Ya que estoy, repito mis advertencias de siempre, esto contendrá **altas dosis de incesto**, de **shonen ai**, de **angst**, de **figuras geométricas amorosas extrañas** (nada de triángulos… será por lo menos un pentágono!), quizás más tarde algo de **rape**, **tortura psicológica**, un poco de **lenguaje ofensivo**, en su momento habrá **sangre**, y… eso es todo por ahora :P. Me estaba olvidando del disclaimer, pues, por si alguien no se dio cuenta, FMA y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los reviews (esta vez son varios, yay!) los contesto al final del capítulo. Cualquier idea u opinión que tengan sobre el fic, será bienvenida. Ya escribí el capítulo 4, así que lo subiré durante la semana próxima, cuando haya hecho algo del quinto. Oh, y a raíz de lo que se dijo en un review, llegué a la conclusión de que no todo estará visto desde el punto de vista de Edward. Primero, porque incluso él nos guardará secretos. Y segundo, porque será necesario para la historia, aunque lo haré lo menos posible. En algún momento empezaré a usar flashbacks, porque hay demasiado que relatar y no son cosas que uno comente en un diálogo cualquiera. Ah, y además de mantenerse en pie mi pregunta por el nombre de la Teniente Ross y su compañero, ahora quería preguntarles el apellido de los hermanos Russel y Fletcher, si alguien sabe, por favor, avísenme. Sigo con los capítulos largos y espero que se mantengan :). A pedido del público, volví a subir el fic que FF me había borrado, aunque le cambié ligeramente el título, no sea cosa que lo reconozcan y me echen del todo. No es la gran cosa, es algo muy breve que escribí hace bastante, pero ojalá les guste. Bueno… ahora sí, los dejo con el tercer capítulo. Por favor, dejen reviews.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… + 

Capítulo 3 – _Parientes Lejanos._

Se había quedado dormido. En la mano izquierda sostenía con fuerza una foto de su hermano, como si se tratara del muchacho real. Lo despertó el ruido del agua.

_**¿Llueve...?**_

Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba oscuro. Acabó de despertarse, reaccionando, y se levantó apresurado. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, corrió hasta la cocina y llamó a Winly.

_**¿Llegó Al?**_

Estaba ansioso. Tan ansioso.

_**Sí... hace un momento. Subió a buscarte, pero me dijo que estabas dormido.**_

_**Me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta... ¿Y dónde está?**_

_**Está bañándose.**_

_**¿Bañándose? Pero...**_

_**Dijo que quería prepararse, porque invitó a todos para esta noche.**_

_**Ah, ya... está bien. Yo... me voy arriba. Y... gracias por lo de la fiesta, la comida y todo eso... gracias.**_

_**No hay problema. ¿Por qué no vas y te pruebas alguno de los trajes de Al? Porque la verdad que esa ropa...**_

_**Sí, lo sé, no me queda. Voy a ver.**_

Llegó arriba y volvió a oír el sonido del agua cayendo. Debía de ser Alphonse duchándose. Realmente deseaba hablar con él... ¿Por qué lo había estado evitando todo el día? Desde que llegó, parecía rehuirle: primero porque debía cuidar de Winly, luego ir a por los invitados, hacer las compras, bañarse... ¿Tan poco deseaba verle? Buscó el baño, que debían de haber construido en esos años, y tocó la puerta.

_**Al.**_

_**¿Uhm...?**_

_**Al¿Puedo pasar?**_

_**¿Niisan, eres tú?**_

_**Sí. ¿Puedo pasar a hablar un rato?**_

_**Eh... Ahora estoy bañándome...**_

_**Lo sé. ¿Puedo pasar a hablar un rato?**_

_**Ahora no, niisan... luego hablamos.**_

_**Luego habrán venido los invitados. ¿Puedo pasar ahora?**_

_**Niisan... dejame terminar de bañar.**_

Edward cerró los puños. Eso no iba más. No podía deshacerse de él como de un pariente lejano e indeseable, no podía abandonarlo en un rincón como si fuera parte del decorado, estaba harto, hablaría con él, por las buenas o por las malas. Así que abrió la puerta de una patada.

_**¡Niisan, qué haces...!**_

Hacía tiempo que había superado su impulsividad, pero si iba a haber un momento en que ya no pudiera controlarse, debía ser éste. Entró en el baño a zancadas y, como cuando corrió la cortina de la ducha, Alphonse, desnudo, trató de apartarse de él, se le arrojó encima. Cayeron al suelo bruscamente, pero se cuidó de no lastimarlo. Le hizo presión en los hombros para que no se levantara. Estaba furioso.

_**Mira, Al, ahora vas a escucharme. No me importa ni el baño ni la fiesta ni una mierda, me importas tú. Estuve más de diez años intentando recuperarte, no puede ser que al final del camino terminemos estando separados porque sí. Me decías que querías tocarme otra vez¿No te acuerdas? Tocarme, abrazarme, sentir mi calor como cuando éramos niños y nos cobijábamos el uno al otro¡Me decías que ése era tu sueño, estar a mi lado y sentir que así era! También era mi sueño, Al. También era mi sueño volver a sentirte, tenerte en mis brazos y saber que nada ni nadie te apartaría de mí jamás. Son promesas mutuas que nos hicimos, la promesa del reencuentro y la de estar siempre juntos... viví para ti, vivo para ti todavía¿No te acuerdas? No entiendo por qué me evitas¿Es que no te acuerdas...? **_

Los ojos de Alphonse parecían hipnotizados, pero después de un momento los cerró. Los cerró con fuerza y casi con miedo.

_**Al¿Qué haces...?**_

Edward lo observó. Se dio cuenta de que no había podido observarlo antes –todo había sido tan rápido- y, olvidándose de que esperaba una respuesta, se perdió en el acto de contemplarlo. Se había dejado el cabello largo, el cual ahora estaba desparramado violentamente debajo de su cabeza y su espalda. El flequillo también estaba distinto y le hacía pensar en él mismo. Tenía una contextura más delgada que la suya, pero aún así estaba bien formado y hasta quizás lo fuera a superar en altura en pocos años. Sus mejillas estaban hirviendo, como las de él. Su propio cabello, empapado bajo la lluvia de la ducha, caía hasta su pecho.

_**Niisan... yo... lo siento mucho, pero yo no recuerdo todo eso.**_

Edward sintió como si le metieran la cabeza en una cubetera helada sin previo aviso. Se le cortó la respiración y trató de procesar esas palabras. ¿Qué cosa no se acordaba, por qué no se acordaba, qué quería decir que no se acordaba?

_**No te entiendo... ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?**_

Alphonse se movió, esforzándose por acomodarse en aquella situación inverosímil.

_**No sabía cómo decírtelo... no tengo ninguna memoria de esos años de los que hablas, lo último que recuerdo antes de volver es cómo desaparecía tu pierna... pero no hay nada más.**_

_**Nada... más...**_

**_Así es. Lo siento, de veras lo siento... no soy el Alphonse que tú extrañas tanto, soy... soy... soy otra persona, no sé, no soy ese muchacho valiente que recuerdas..._**

Mirando el vacío, Edward lo soltó y se puso de pie, tambaleándose. Salió de debajo de la ducha y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Alphonse se sentó en el suelo con dificultad, y antes que se fuera, repitió: **_¡Lo siento mucho¡Trataré de ser un buen hermano!_**

Edward hizo un gesto irónico para sí mismo, pero al voltearse hacia el muchaho le mostró una sonrisa dulce.

_**Estoy seguro de ello.**_

Y se marchó a su habitación. Se secó con alquimia y luego se tiró en la cama boca arriba. La habitacón era pequeña y fría. Antiguamente la usaban como depósito, pero por lo que le había contado Winly, la transformaron en habitación cuando no sólo Alphonse se quedó con ellas, sino también Roze. Tenía una ventana bastante grande que daba a la parte trasera, y si se asomaba por ella podía ver el lugar donde había estado el hogar de su madre. Recordó el día en que crearon a Pereza, quien tenía el cuerpo de su madre pero no su alma. ¿Era este chico que vivía con Winly y con Tía Pinako el verdadero Alphonse¿Por qué no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido con su otro cuerpo...? Pero encima de todo, lo que más le dolía era que eso justificaba el que no le hubiese extrañado. No sabía nada de lo que habían pasado y seguramente no podría reconocer en este hombre adusto de veintitrés años a su infantil e irresponsable hermano de once. Para Edward este Alphonse seguía siendo su pequeño Al, seguía amándolo porque era algo que estaba más allá de sus posibilidades el evitarlo, pero entendía que no iba a ser correspondido de la misma forma, ya que nada podría unirlos más que todo aquello que habían sufrido en sus viajes y nada reemplazaría la necesidad de él que recordaba haber visto en un Alphonse capaz de sacrificarse para salvarlo. Podía ser que este adolescente que por algún motivo que no se figuraba estaba por ser padre fuera a intentar contentarlo siendo un buen hermano, pero nunca desearía realmente verlo feliz, porque no lo amaba de esa manera. Era, después de todo, tal y cómo él lo había presentido: había llegado como un pariente lejano, muy lejano e indeseable.

Cuando sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir pensando en eso, o moriría allí mismo. No tenía ganas de ir a la habitación de Alphonse –temía no reconocerse en ese lugar-, así que arregló sus ropas con la alquimia. Bajó las escaleras nuevamente y, serio, sin decir palabra, se puso a ayudar a Winly con los preparativos de la fiesta. Cuando Alphonse entró en la cocina, bien vestido, con el pelo recogido en una colita y una sonrisa avergonzada, Edward no dijo nada, y simplemente prosiguió su actividad, mostrándose falsamente tranquilo, falsamente animado. Los tres trabajaron en silencio por casi una hora, hasta que llegó la primer visita.

Era Alex Louis Armstrong, llevando varios regalos en cada mano. Parecía desbordante de alegría y cuando vio a Edward, arrojó al suelo todos los presentes y lo alzó en brazos, haciéndole girar en el aire.

_**¡Pero si es Edward Elric, el mismo Edward Elric que tuve el honor de acompañar en sus viajes de antaño!**_

**_Je, sí, soy yo... _**Sonrió Edward.

Antes solía enfadarse mucho con el Mayor, pero ahora que lo veía comprendía que había sido una suerte de tío postizo para ellos y que los había cuidado con empeño, a su manera. Así que se dejó abrazar muchas veces, escuchó muchas historias y contó otras tantas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran la Teniente Ross (¿Qué cargo ocuparía ahora?) y su compañero, y luego los hermanos Russell y Fletcher, el mayor de los cuales era mucho más alto que él y se burló a más no poder. De alguna forma, Alphonse se las había arreglado para invitar a personas que él casi no recordaba, pero a los que había ayudado a lo largo de sus viajes, y la casa pronto estuvo a rebosar de gente.

Cuando vio en la puerta a Roy Mustang y a Riza Hawkeye, enmudeció unos instantes. Se miraron con la hostil tensión con que se habían mirado durante años de servicio. Hasta que Riza dio unas zancadas hasta él y lo abofeteó.

**_¿Cómo te atreves a hacerte esperar tanto?_** Le espetó.

Edward sonreía.

**_Si buscabas llamar nuestra atención y demostrarnos que te necesitamos, tengo que admitir que obtuviste tu victoria, Acero._** Murmuró Roy, y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, lo abrazó con fuerza.

El muchacho también estaba sorprendido, pero al final correspondió al abrazo, reconociendo que, después de todo, lo había extrañado mucho.

_**No es mi culpa que mi superior haya sido tan debilucho que una vez que está sin mí ya pierde un ojo.**_

_**Cuida esa boca, Acero, que puede ser que ya no tenga derecho a darte órdenes, pero todavía guardo mis guantes.**_

Edward le sacó la lengua, divertido.

_**Acepto el desafío cuando quieras.**_

Todos rieron, sientiéndose en los viejos tiempos.

Roy armó un heroico relato sobre cómo venció al Gran General, mientras Riza agregaba comentarios sobre qué era cierto y qué no. Scieska y Ross le hicieron un resumen de todos los acontecimientos políticos y militares de importancia. Grazie, que hizo su aparición con tortas y otros preparativos caseros que sabían mucho mejor de lo que Edward recordaba, había venido con su hija Elysia, hecha una mujercita en miniatura que, a pesar de haberlo visto muy poco, se abrazó a él durante un buen rato.

Edward se sorprendió de que pudiese haber tantas personas que lo apreciaran en esa medida. Notó que Alphonse lo miraba de reojo, apoyado contra la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos, con una sonrisa un poco triste en los labios. Se preguntó si estaría así, apesadumbrado, por su culpa, por su reacción en el baño. Esperaba que no.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando llegó la sensei. No había venido sola: estaban su cuñado, su marido, Roze y su hijo, e Ira. Edward sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar. Efectivamente, Ira estaba con ellos. Izumi le sonrió, haciendo un gesto silencioso que le indicaba no hacer preguntas. Por lo tanto, se acercó a ellos como se había acercado a todos, riendo y festejando, estrechando manos y abrazándose. Ira desvió los ojos, pero le tendió la mano derecha, que estaba enguantada. Roze le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos se sonrojaron mucho. Por unos segundos, Edward revivió en su mente las palabras de Dante y su perversa idea de hacerlo enamorar de Roze, para más tarde convencerlo de que volviera a hacer la Piedra. Pero se olvidó de todo eso cuando alzó en brazos a su hijo, que ya tenía seis años, y por alguna razón le llamaba papá.

**_Él no es tu papá, es más como un tío._** Le dijo Winly.

**_Pero yo quiero decirle papá. _**Murmuró el niño, empecinado.

Edward sonrió con ternura.

_**Está bien, puedes llamarme como quieras, lo importante es que de ahora en más vamos a ser buenos amigos¿No?**_

El niño asintió, feliz.

Estuvo varias horas en sus brazos, escuchando las historias de todos, y de vez en cuando le llamaba la atención sobre algo o le contaba de sus caídas o de cualquier cosa bonita que hubiera visto. A Edward le causaba gracia que ese desconocido le quisiera tanto, pero oyéndole llegó a la conclusión de que Roze lo había extrañado en demasía y le había hablado de él como de un ídolo. Cada vez Edward se sentía más raro, más ajeno a ese mundo, y más le dolía cómo Alphonse mantenía las distancias, cómo servía a los invitados evitándolo, cómo reservaba una mueca avergonzada para todas las ocasiones en que sus miradas se encontraban. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas y se preguntó si algún día podría encajar en esas familias, si algún día, finalmente, dejaría de estar solo.

**

* * *

Próximo capítulo**: Edward conversa con Izumi. Rebautización (existe esta palabra?) de un personaje: presentación de Julián. El mejor cosplayer del mundo es descubierto! (no importa lo que parezca en este summary, la historia sigue su línea de seriedad) Y se inicia el crimen.

_(le digo crimen para agregarle dramatizmo. no trata de ser ninguna forma de discriminación.) _

**

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews**:

**Nyu Hikari**: me alegro que este fic haya conseguido atraparte! Es lo que siempre quiero hacer pero casi nunca me sale porque soy muy obvia T T. En fin, en este capítulo empezaron a revelarse algunas cosas, pero todavía hay muchas más razones que distancian a nuestros lindos hermanitos. Ambos tienen la mala costumbre de sentirse culpables por todo U U… hay que ver qué resultará de eso. Yo también había pensando en ver otras series, pero es como que ya no es lo mismo… igual no veo todos los capítulos, sino que los voy viendo salteados, no me da el tiempo para todo T T. Bien, espero que te haya gustado este capi, saludos!

**Winly**: me encanta que tengas dudas, demuestra que te interesa el fic :). Sí, la historia explicará cómo hizo Edo para volver, pero no sabría asegurarte cuánto falta para llegar a ese momento. Ahora mismo reformulé mi idea original, lo que probablemente lo haga todavía más largo. Pero, sin duda alguna, va a ser explicado. Es una de las situaciones para las que dije que podría usar el flashback. En el próximo capítulo ya empieza a plantearse la cuestión de cómo hizo para viajar, así que seguramente te va a gustar :). Nos leemos!

**Kayter**: oi, gracias XD qué emoción que te haya gustado tanto O o espero que el capi 2 y este te hayan gustado también. Volví a subir mi otro fic dentro de FF exclusivamente para vos :). Le cambié el formato para que no lo borraran. Igual no se parece mucho a este, no sé si te va a gustar… pero si este te gusta, tal vez deberías leer Con Violencia y Lágrimas de D N Angel (si conocés la serie), porque tiene un estilo ligeramente parecido… o los de King Arthur… ohhhh, lo siento, me emocioné autorecomendándome XD. Muchas gracias por todo y espero volver a leer tus reviews pronto!

Y al anónimo… la próxima pon un nick, por favor, así te reconozco si volvés a escribir y además sé a quién dirigirle la contestación y agradecerle las ideas :).

Saludos!

**+ Lila Negra +**

Sábado, 07 de Mayo del 2005


	4. Promesa

**Notas de la Autora**: Muchas gracias por los reviews n n. Los contestaré al final del capítulo. A ver… este fic contiene **incesto**, **shonen ai**, **angst**, **rape**, **sangre**, una **figura geométrica amorosa de seis puntas** (ya está definida, aunque puede que se le agregue alguien más con el tiempo), y cosas de esas que hago siempre en mis fics… Me di cuenta de que no sé el nombre del hijo de Roze y, suponiendo que no lo tenga, los invito a todos a proponer posibles nombres. A ese respecto, todavía necesito el nombre de la Teniente Ross y su compañero, pero el apellido de los hermanitos Tringham me lo dio Nyu Hikari, a quien le agradezco mucho por eso n n. Ah, al respecto de los homúnculos, como en la serie se dice que están hechos a imagen y semejanza de los seres humanos, si bien en ningún momento se muestra que tengan impulsos sexuales, yo doy por sentado que sí los tienen. No es que el tema vaya a aparecer ahora… ni mucho menos. Sólo avisaba que esa es mi concepción de las cosas. Por cierto, mis personajes se ruborizan bastante a menudo, pero ese acto no tiene ninguna connotación sexual, si los hermanos Elric se sonrojan al estar juntos no es porque desde el vamos estén pensando en la posibilidad del incesto (esa no es la idea, sino todo lo contrario, aunque no sé si queda claro), sino porque están en una situación compleja que les pone nerviosos, incómodos, etc. Uno de los personajes adquirirá un nombre distinto en este capítulo, por lo que, en los diálogos, se lo llamará de ese modo, pero me gustaría que me dijeran cómo prefieren que lo llame el narrador, si por su nombre original o por su nombre nuevo. En fin… siempre tengo que hacer muchas aclaraciones U U Estoy actualizando bastante antes de lo esperado, porque hoy me agarró un arranque de inspiración y no sólo terminé el capítulo 5 (que probablemente se llame Reminiscencias, aunque aún está en discusión) sino que además empecé el 6 (ese sí que no tiene título). Me gusta cómo está quedando, aunque creo que estoy avanzando más rápido de lo que esperaba, a pesar de lo largo que son los capítulos, y quizás tenga que hacerle algunos ajustes al argumento (espero que no). Decididamente, todos los capítulos tendrán una longitud promedio de 4 páginas impresas con un tamaño 12. Ah, como hizo notar Haruka, hay mucha diferencia de edad entre Winly y Al, yo también pensé en eso (con Ed hay la misma diferencia, pero la suya ya es una relación prohibida, así que qué más da), pero hay un buen motivo para todo el tema del casamiento y del embarazo, que se explicará después. Creo que prácticamente todo lo que se plantea en estos primeros capítulos tendrá un justificación más tarde, no estoy escribiendo al azar (que es lo que suelo hacer en muchos casos), realmente lo tengo casi todo en mi cabecita. Para la pregunta que Winly me había hecho en su review, pues, en este capítulo empieza a contestarse, pero todavía hay mucho más que develar. Bueno, ya no molesto más, creo que eso es suficiente por ahora. Adelante!

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 4 – _Promesa_.

Había empezado a sentirse mareado. Y debía de notarse mucho, porque Winly se le acercó, diciendo: **_estás pálido. _**

**_Ah, no es nada._** Murmuró él, tratando de sonreírle.

Izumi, que había permanecido callada y un poco alejada de la muchedumbre, lo tomó del brazo.

_**Vamos a tomar un poco de aire, eso te va a sentar bien.**_

Edward pensó que, en realidad, no se sentía tan mal. Pero le agobiaba, en cierta forma, que hubiera tanta gente. Le agobiaba, quizás, la cantidad de vidas desplegadas en la mesa frente a él o tal vez toda esa información llegando junta.

Le agobiaba no tener tiempo para pensar en Alphonse y en la discusión que habían tenido.

Por lo tanto, se disculpó con los demás, y salió fuera con la sensei. Después de todo, también sería bueno hablar con ella.

**_Creo que no podría haber escogido un alumno más rebelde… ni más maravilloso. _**Dijo Izumi en voz alta, pero mirando el cielo.

Edward sonrió. La sensei podía ser muy dura con él a veces, pero la verdad es que era una especie de segunda mamá, y que lo valorara representaba un logro importante. Era extraño pensar que añoraba su infancia con ella, cuando de pequeño había querido tan desesperadamente ser adulto.

**_Adentro, dijiste que del otro lado de la Puerta hay otro mundo._** Murmuró. **_Dijiste que las almas de sus habitantes son la energía que los Alquimistas utilizamos para realizar transmutaciones._**

**_Así es. Llegué a la conclusión de que la cantidad de Alquimia utilizada aquí siempre es proporcional a la cantidad de muertos de la Tierra, que es como ellos llaman a su mundo._**

**_Roze nos contó que es la segunda vez que vuelves de ese mundo._**

_**Sí. La primera vez volví cuando… bueno, no había pasado con mi cuerpo, sino sólo con mi alma, y ocupé el cuerpo de otra persona, de otro Edward. Cuando… cuando él murió, su energía me trajo a este lado.**_

**_Si se necesita una muerte para traspasar un alma, que es algo no físico y por lo tanto más fácilmente transportable… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te pregunten cómo hiciste para volver con tu cuerpo?_**

Edward quedó paralizado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a contar la historia omitiendo ese detalle que no se esperaba que Izumi llegara a tal tipo de conlusión, y menos tan rápido.

**_Nadie lo ha preguntado todavía. _**

Esperaba que lo reprendiera, pero en vez de eso, la sensei guardó silencio un rato. Hasta que dijo:

**_Yo tampoco les diría nada. Es algo muy difícil de comprender para la personas comunes, incluso si son tan especiales como tu hermano. Pero yo confío en tu criterio._**

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Sabía en qué estaba pensando la sensei. Sabía qué tan atroz era. Y sabía –y esto era lo más doloroso- cuán equivocada debía de estar, cuánto sobrepasaban sus pecados a aquellos imaginables por ella o por cualquiera.

**_Gracias._** Musitó.

_**Ahora… voy a contarte qué pasó con el niño.**_

Edward no esperaba un cambio de tema repentino, pero que así fuera lo alivió. Respiró hondo.

_**¿Te refieres a Ira? Antes de irme le pedí a Roze que cuidara de él, aunque había tratado de matarme varias veces. Tenía la esperanza de que, sin la influencia de los otros, pudiera cambiar. Parece que estuve en lo cierto.**_

_**Le costó adaptarse. Roze cuidaba de él y se encariñó mucho con ella, pero cuando vio que pasaba el tiempo y seguían viviendo con Winly y Alphonse, a los cuales detesta, escapó. Roze me dijo que era por el llanto de su hijo, que se volvía loco al oírlo.**_

_**Sí, recuerdo que el bebé siempre producía ese efecto en él. ¿Cómo lograron que volviera?**_

_**No hice nada. Yo respetaba su desición de marcharse. Pero cuando Roze se mudó a Central, apareció. Empezó a visitarla, y un día me encontró con ella. Se presentó como Julián. Dice que no existió nada en él antes que Julián, así que…**_

Desvió la mirada. Edward se acercó un poco, preocupado. Ella meneó la cabeza.

_**Julián es el nombre que yo le había puesto. No sé cómo lo sabe. Pero lo sabe. Y ahora todos le llamamos así. Con el tiempo, aceptó vivir con nosotros. Aunque todavía hoy sigue visitando a Roze muy a menudo. Él piensa… él piensa que nunca antes lo habían cuidado desinteresadamente. **_

_**Entiendo. **_

Izumi se abrazó a sí misma. **_Todos tenemos nuestros pecados._** Susurró.

El muchaho comprendió que ya no había nada más que decir, por lo que, sonriéndole, le instó a ir adentro.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se mantuvo un momento quieto, contemplando la escena. Todos hablaban y reían, jugaban, se abrazaban, comentaban sus vidas cotidianas, que estaban entrelazadas unas con otras, unidas en el tiempo y el espacio. Era un conjunto tan compacto, un mundo tan independiente, que le urgió la necesidad de desaparecer, de quitarse de en medio, de deshacerse de esa lógica terrible que lo señalaba a él como el factor que sobraba. Retomó el paso, pero hacia la escalera. La sensei no dijo nada, porque, de todos los presentes, era ella quizás quien más lo entendía. Pero Winly, que lo vio subir los primeros escalones, le preguntó a dónde iba.

**_Estoy un poco mareado._** Contestó él, con suavidad. **_Voy a recostarme un rato. Voy a volver para despedirlos a todos, no te preocupes. Pero ahora necesito descansar, aunque sea un instante._**

Winly asintió, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

Edward entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Estaba triste. ¿Cómo podía ser que, al final del camino, estuviese triste? Estando del otro lado, no se le había ocurrido que las cosas fueran a resultar de esta forma. No se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto sentiría culpa –a pesar de las lecciones que la vida le había dado en el pasado-, ni hasta qué punto el mundo habría seguido su rumbo sin él. Se preguntó si la euforia que había visto en los invitados habría sido realmente por su presencia, como lo pensó entonces, o si no sería más bien el entusiasmo natural de participar en una fiesta con todos sus seres queridos, un "_todos_" que quizás no lo incluyera, un "_todos_" que le cerraba sus puertas.

Toc-Toc.

**_Niisan. Permiso._** Escuchó.

_**¿Al?**_

Alphonse entró titubeante, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Traía una bandeja con porciones de pastel y un vaso de agua.

_**Winly me dijo que no probaste bocado. Quizás es por eso que no te sientes bien, niisan. Solías comer mucho.**_

_**Al… No era necesario que trajeras nada.**_

**_No_**, Dijo, apoyando la bandeja en un borde de la cama y sentándose en otro, junto a él. **_Pero quería hacerlo._**

Edward levantó medio cuerpo, de manera que quedaban próximos el uno al otro. Alphonse le sonreía con timidez, como ante alguien a quien admirara mucho, pero a quien fuera a decepcionar sin duda. ¿Era eso realmente lo que estaba sintiendo? Tomó una porción de pastel y la mordió.

_**Sabe bien. Seguro que no es el que estaba preparando yo.**_

_**Lo preparé yo. Era uno de tus pasteles favoritos cuando éramos niños.**_

_**Sí… **_

_**Oye, Winly dijo que insistiera en que te cambiaras. Que esa ropa no sabe de dónde la sacaste, pero…**_

_**Sí, que no me queda. La cambié con Alquimia, pero es verdad, sigue viéndose mal.**_

_**Yo tengo mi ropa en este ropero, si quieres escoger algo de allí.**_

**_Pensé que estaría en la habitación de Winly._** Dijo Edward. No se dio cuenta, pero lo entonó casi como una acusación.

_**Bueno… allí está la ropa de ella. Y no entra mucho más. Y como en mi habitación no hay ningún ropero…**_

**_¿En tu habitación…?_** Preguntó Edward, un poco desorientado.

_**Claro, en algún lado tengo que dormir¿No¿En qué estás pensando, niisan?**_

_**Es que… pensé que… bueno, que dormías con Winly.**_

Esperaba que el muchacho se ruborizaría o que se pondría nervioso. Pero, en cambio, sólo desvió la mirada, como avergonzado.

_**Yo… no, yo tengo mi propia habitación. Ella… te habló del casamiento¿No?**_

Ahora fue Edward el que bajó la mirada. Toda esa situación se le hacía embarazosa, le hacía sentir que haría algo mal, que él estaba allí sólo para molestar, y que eso haría. Tenía ganas de decir: _tienes dieciséis años, y como tu hermano mayor, te prohibo que te cases._ Pero eso habría sido totalmente arbitrario y debió guardárselo.

_**Sí vamos a casarnos. Supongo que compartiremos la habitación después de eso. Sería lo correcto¿No?**_

_**Sí…**_

**_Me gustaría que fueras mi testigo. Antes no sabía a quien escoger, Winly eligió a Scieska, porque se han hecho las mejores amigas, pero yo soñaba con que tú fueras a ser mi testigo. Lo creía imposible, pero me alegra mucho que ahora exista esa opción._**

_**Yo… Claro. Claro que seré tu testigo, Al.**_

**_Gracias._** Alphonse sonrió con sinceridad.

Edward, dolido, se puso de pie.

**_Bueno, vamos a buscar algo de ropa…_** Y abrió el ropero, pero entonces se quedó callado.

Casi todos los estantes estaban llenos con copias del mismo traje negro, acompañados de las mismas capas rojas y las mismas musculosas oscuras. Reconoció esa combinación al instante. Se volteó, con una expresión de desconcierto, y miró a su hermano.

**_Bueno… ¿Qué?_** Preguntó Alphonse, con unos ojos que parecían intentar excusarse por algo.

Entonces Edward se largó a reír.

**_¿Qué?_** Repitió Alphonse, ruborizado.

**_¡Has estado usando mi ropa todo el tiempo que estuve fuera! _**Y luego, olvidándose de que no hablaba consigo mismo: **_¡Sí me extrañaste después de todo!_**

**_¡Claro que te extrañé¡No te burles de mí, niisan!_** Exclamó el muchacho, un poco irritado por la reacción de su hermano.

**_Lo siento, lo siento, Al._** Consiguió decir Edward, entre lágrimas de risa y emoción**_. Es que como estabas evitándome, como dijiste que no recordabas nuestra adolescencia, como estás hasta planeando un casamiento… Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí._**

_**¡Cómo podría¡Me acordé de ti cada segundo que pasó desde que me trajeron aquí¡No hay nadie a quien ame más, niisan!**_

Ahora también Alphonse lloraba, hablando entrecortadamente, repitiendo "**_como pudiste pensar eso, cómo pudiste…_**", y se fusionaron en el tipo de abrazo que los dos habían estado deseando durante los últimos seis años.

_**Al, querido Al, no sé cómo explicarte todo lo que siento…**_

**_No es necesario explicar nada, sólo abrázame… como la promesa que me habías hecho, aunque yo no la recuerde, sigo deseando que la cumplas…_**

Edward lo apretujó contra él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. No habría sabido justificar el súbito cambio entre ellos, pero lo que sí sabía era que cuanto menos pensara en ello, más se alejaría de esa realidad opaca. Sentía la respiración agitada de su hermano en la espalda y su flequillo largo haciéndole cosquillas en la sien. Hacía tanto que no tenía esas emociones… Recordó la época en que no podía abrazarlo, en que tenía más frío si dormían juntos que separados, en que besarle la frente le lastimaba los labios; la época en que había deseado esto más que nada en el mundo, y se sintió dichoso, increíblemente dichoso.

Aspiró su dulce aroma y lo saboreó, sorprendiéndose, porque sabía igual que cuando eran niños, conservando su inocencia, su pureza. Le molestó que hubiera tela de por medio, porque al fin y al cabo era como una armadura, limitando sus sensaciones, y poco a poco fue pasando la mano sana debajo de su camisa, acariciando la piel tersa y aniñada. Advirtió un escalofrío, y entonces lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ladeó la cabeza de tal forma que su nariz se deslizó desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, memorizando el recorrido como si en ello le fuera la vida. Se dio cuenta de que debía evitar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no pudo detenerse, y dejó una marca de besos por todo su cuello que le hicieron a Alphonse clavarle los dedos en la remera. Ahora los dos temblaban, murmurando en voz baja cosas que ninguno de los dos llegaban a escuchar pero que no importaban, moviéndose con suma lentitud, pidiendo permiso sin palabras, sintiéndose culpables por un crimen que aún no habían cometido.

Y entonces les llegó la voz: **_¡Ed…!_**

Se separaron de un salto. No sabían lo que estaban haciendo, pero actuaban como cómplices de un secreto monstruoso. Cuando Winly abrió la puerta, los encontró a los dos ruborizados, en esquinas opuestas del cuarto. Edward se volteó hacia ella, con una sonrisa afectada, alegando que "**_muchas gracias por enviar el pastel_**". De pronto, le pareció que estaba diciendo algo con doble sentido, algo sucio (aunque no supiera en qué forma), y sus mejillas volvieron a aumentar de color.

_**Roze tiene que irse… me pidió que te viniera a buscar, para que la saludaras.**_

**_Claro…_** Exclamó Alphonse. **_Igual, niisan se siente mejor, así que ya íbamos a bajar¿No?_**

_**Exactamente…**_

Y los dos hermanos bajaron la escalera a los tropezones.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Comprobamos la ira de Ira (siempre quise decir eso :P). La bienvenida se oficializa. La infancia. El brillo del sol que entra por la ventana cuando amanece. No sólo Alphonse ha perdido sus recuerdos en el camino.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews**:

**Nyu Hikari**: ya me gustaría a mí traerme a Ed a casa O O. Pero por desgracia, aún le quedan muchas penas en este camino… Gracias por lo del apellido n n. Y qué bien que compartas lo del incesto (¿Qué bien O o?), quizás en la vida real no, pero en la ficción, tengo manía con todo tipo de desviaciones sexuales y relaciones prohibidas n n. Así que probablemente eche mano de eso en esta historia. Actualicé pronto así que no podés quejarte :). Me alegro que te haya gustado mi otro fic. En realidad los golpes de Ed no le hacían daño porque de tan depre que estaba no lo hacía con mucha fuerza… pero tu interpretación está mejor :P. Y en cuanto empieces ese fic de FMA, avisame, que me gustaría leerlo!

**Haruka:** qué suerte que te esté gustando n n. Gracias por hacerte tiempo para un review, no sabes lo bien que me hace O O. Lo de las edades lo comenté en las notas. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**Kayter**: ay, es genial que te haya parecido apropiada la reacción de los distintos personajes, tenía miedo de irme por las ramas y decir cosas muy ajenas a ellos T T Por cierto, tenés una cuenta en FF? Bueno, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, así que muchas gracias n n.

**Anzu Zoldick y Inuyami**: muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan leyendo n n.

Saludos! Y recuerden que siempre pueden tirar ideas, sugerencias, correcciones o preguntas!

**+ Lila Negra +**

Viernes, 13 de Mayo de 2005


	5. Reminiscencias

**Notas de la Autora**: Pido disculpas por el retraso, aunque tengo un par de buenas razones. Una, que estoy en época de parciales, de hecho mañana tengo el parcial más difícil de todos, pero realmente quería actualizar. Dos, que este capítulo lo escribí sin tener en cuenta el nombre del hijo de Roze y tenía que arreglar eso y otras cosas antes de subirlo. Verán, yo les pedí que propusieran un nombre, pero luego me acordé que ya había pensado uno O o. En fin, eso me recuerda que quería preguntarles si alguien sabe quién es el padre del niño. Yo suponía que la habían violado los militares, hasta que mi hermano vio la serie y me preguntó si el padre no era Scar/Cicatriz, y me entró la duda, aunque no creo. En fin, como estoy dando a entender, este niño jugará un papel muy importante en la historia y necesito saber si puedo inventarle el padre que quiera o si tengo que atenerme a alguna regla. Por cierto, al escribir el sexto capítulo tuve un problema, y es que la situación se me salió de control. Tengo bastante planeado lo que debe pasar en cada ocasión, pero el que el sexto capítulo fuera tan distinto a lo que esperaba me obliga a hacer algunos cambios. Para empezar, no voy a mantener el formato de narración. Lo voy a alternar con relatos en primera persona, flash backs, o acontecimientos sueltos que ocurrieron antes y que serán evocados sin ninguna justificación. El séptimo capítulo, por ejemplo, va a ser un monólogo de Edward. Por eso pensaba llamarle "Monólogo", pero como el sexto capítulo probablemente se llame "Monosílabos", dejaremos el séptimo como "Confesión", así no hay confusiones. Este capítulo podría llamarse "Evocación" o "Evocaciones", pero finalmente le dejé "Reminiscencias" como el original. Reminiscencias quiere decir algo que queda del pasado, algo que vuelve a la memoria, en fin, algo parecido a la evocación. Me gusta el título porque cumple una doble función, que espero puedan notar. Estuve llamando Tía Pinako a quien en el manga llaman "abuela", pero voy a seguir diciéndole igual porque creo que en la serie sí le llaman así¿No? Había otro asunto que quería comentar y es la edad de Ira (que decidí seguir llamando Ira, ya que nadie propuso lo contrario). En la serie, Izumi dice que tendría la edad de los hermanos Elric "si hubiera crecido normalmente", pero tiene pinta de tener algunos años menos. Como no puedo imaginarlo como un adulto, voy a hablar de él como si tuviera entre 18 y 19 años, pero si alguien piensa que eso no debería ser así, que lo diga y veré. Ya todos saben las advertencias y el disclaimer, así que ya no lo repito. Les pido que en sus reviews hagan toda la crítica literaria posible, además de marcar los errores que encuentren al respecto de la historia original. Sobre los nombres de los personajes, les agradezco mucho a los que respondieron, y de todas formas encontré que en la página oficial de la serie están los nombres completos de todos los personajes, así que no voy a preguntar más sobre eso. Los reviews los contesto al final. Y, ah! Este capítulo me quedó de 4 páginas otra vez, pero para regocijo de los que los querían más largos, el sexto me quedó de seis páginas. Eso es todo, adelante!

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 5 - _Reminiscencias_

Roze estaba al pie de la escalera con su hijo de la mano, esperándolos. Alphonse y Winly les desearon buenas noches, y dejaron que Edward la acompañara hasta la puerta.

Aún le rondaban en la cabeza los acontecimientos de hacía un momento. No podía creer que la vida hubiera dado tal vuelco, cambiando de punta a punta su estado de ánimo. Su hermano seguía siendo suyo a su manera, después de todo. Y eso le llenaba de regocijo.

Estaba totalmente absorto en esos pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de la expectativa que llenaban los ojos de la mujer. El niño, que estaba muy cansado por la excitación de la noche, se había sentado en la tierra, jugando con la hierba. Roze se acercó a Edward y le sacó de su ensueño al tomarle una mano entre las suyas.

_**Estuve esperándote todo este tiempo. Realmente… realmente deseaba volver a verte, Ed.**_

Edward se ruborizó al instante. Ella, que lo sobrepasaba bastante en altura, se había inclinado un poco, y en su expresión vio un fervor que le dio miedo.

**_Ah… Eh—_**Tartamudeó él, pasándose la mano libre por la cabeza. **_Yo también te extrañé, gracias por haberte preocupado por mí._**

Ella sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla –lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse aún más- y le pidió que fuera a visitarla pronto, que él siempre sería bienvenido en su casa. Luego dudó, hasta que comenzó a hablar otra vez. Pero Edward no llegó a entenderle, porque alguien salió de la casa, gritando.

_**¡No te vayas, Roze!**_

Giró la cabeza y vio a Ira acercándose, con cierta angustia y tal vez enojo en su rostro.

_**Todavía es temprano. Dijiste que te irías con nosotros.**_

Roze bajó la mirada. Parecía incómoda en presencia del chico.

**_Es que Edward está muy cansado._**

Al oír eso, Edward sintió una punzada de vergüenza. ¿Era acaso que lo estaban usando de excusa¿O hasta tal punto medía Roze sus actos en función de él? Negó rápido con la cabeza, tratando de zafarse de una situación que no le gustaba nada.

**_Pero yo estoy bien, de veras…_** Dijo, haciendo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

**_Se refería a su hijo, _idiota** Le reprendió Ira, murmurando la última palabra en voz baja y colocándose en una posición en que le daba la espalda, enfrentando a Roze. Luego insistió: **_Pero está oscuro, cómo te vas a ir sola…_** **_Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres._**

**_No, no te preocupes._** Dijo ella, en ese tono que uno adopta al presentar una excusa. **_Ya he hecho este camino sola antes, todo estará bien._**

_**No me gusta nada que te vayas así… déjame ir contigo. **_

_**En serio, no es necesario.**_

_**Pero es que eres tan hermosa, y hay tanta gente mala allá fuera…**_

Edward levantó una ceja. Tenía la sensación de haberse salteado el capítulo más importante de un libro, perdiéndose en el argumento. Era obvio que _algo_ pasaba entre Roze e Ira, pero no acababa de figurarse _qué_. Y además… ¿Cómo que se refería a su hijo¿Le había puesto de nombre _Edward_, justo _Edward_ entre todos los nombres del mundo? Ira se lo había dicho con tanta brusquedad que era probable que a él también le desagradara la idea de que se llamara así. Aunque no tenía porqué reprochárselo a él, que se sentía desubicado, mezclado en una discusión, sin saber qué reclamo se aproximaba más a lo correcto.

_**Te lo agradezco mucho, Julián, pero no quiero que luego tengas que irte solo a tu casa.**_

_**A mí no me pasará nada, soy un hombre.**_

Roze entrelazaba y desenlazaba sus dedos, como esperando un milagro. A Edward se le hacía que las cosas no estaban llendo bien y, finalmente, tomando a Ira de un hombro para verle la cara, dijo:

_**Creo que Roze quiere ir sola.**_

Ira se sacudió, soltándose.

_**Eso tiene que decidirlo ella.**_

_**Pero me suena a que ya se decidió, y hace rato.**_

Una mirada de profundo odio cayó sobre él.

**_No… no peleen, por favor. Lo siento, Julián, pero Ed tiene razón… ya me voy._** Los interrumpió Roze, y le dio a Ira un maternal beso en la frente. **_Que duerman bien. Hasta luego._**

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y se marchó. Ira se quedó contemplándola hasta que la oscuridad del camino le impidió distinguirla. Después se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa y, dirigiendo su frustración hacia Edward otra vez, masculló: **_Espero que estés contento._**

Edward no entendía nada de nada. Y, por otro lado, a pesar de que la situación le intrigaba, a pesar de todo el asunto del nombre, tenía tantas ganas de estar con Alphonse nuevamente que casi se olvidó de ello al instante. Dio un par de saltos hasta la puerta y se introdujo en la fiesta. Era como si el abrazo de su hermano lo hubiera cambiado de persona.

Después de Roze, uno a uno fueron lléndose los invitados, todos recordándole que debía visitarlos pronto, que tenían fotos u otras cosas que mostrarle, Roy y Riza querían enseñarle su nuevo hogar de casados, tuvo que prometerle a Scieska ir a ver la biblioteca que se había comprado gracias a que él le había conseguido trabajo, Alex Armstrong le hizo repetir cientos de veces que lo llamaría en cuanto necesitara algo, y así cada uno le mostraba su cariño particular, excepto Ira, que se mantenía distante y con una expresión de amplio resentimiento hacia él. No pudo hacer más que ofrecerle una sonrisa forzada, avergonzada.

Poco a poco las habitaciones fueron vaciándose. La tensión entre el chico y él fueron aumentando, hasta que tuvo que irse, momento en el cual no hizo si quiera un esbozo de saludo. A Edward le parecía que esa actitud no tenía mucho sentido, porque, interviniera o no, Roze parecía muy decidida a irse sola. Por otro lado, si así era¿Por qué a Ira le molestaba tanto? No lo sabía.

Estaba en el porche, agitando la mano al último invitado que se perdía en la lejanía de la noche, cuando sintió un fuerte brazo pasándole por los hombros.

**_Ahora estás oficialmente bienvenido a casa, niisan._** Murmuró Alphonse, sonriendo, abrazándolo de tal forma que sus mejillas se rozaban.

**_Sí..._** Contestó Edward, pasándole a su vez el brazo derecho por la cintura, de manera que quedaban enganchados, observando las estrellas.

**_Ejem..._** Carraspeó Winly detrás suyo**_. No es que quiera interrumpir su preciosísimo reencuentro de buenos hermanos, pero '_alguien_' organizó esta fiesta y ese '_alguien_' va a ayudarme a limpiar la casa..._**

**_Oh, Winly, no digas eso... Edward está cansado..._** Alphonse hizo un pucherito.

**_No dije que Ed tuviera que hacer nada. Es cierto que debe estar cansado, entre su viaje y la fiesta y todo... él puede irse a dormir¡Pero tú no te salvas de ésta!_** Exclamó Winly, y se lo llevó de una oreja.

Edward se rió a carcajadas y le sacó la lengua, burlándose.

**_Yo me voy a la cama y tú tienes que limpiar todo..._** Canturreó.

Winly se volteó instantáneamente, con una cara terrorífica que le hizo dar un paso atrás.

**_¿Así que burlándote de tu hermanito pequeño, eh?_** Y, con la mano que tenía libre, lo agarró de una oreja a él también. **_Ahora te vienes y ayudas como el hombre que se supone que eres._**

_**¿Eh¡No, no, no es justo! Yo soy el del largo viaje¿Recuerdas...?**_

Y como Winly no les hacía caso a ninguno de los dos, fueron peléandose entre ellos, mientras eran arrastrados dentro del comedor. Una vez allí, no les quedó más opción que empezar a trabajar. Pero una cosa fue llevando a la otra y, recordando con alegría los tiempos de su infancia, cuando iban juntos a todas partes, diseñando juegos con lo que tuvieran a la mano, acabaron en medio de una guerra de almohadones, y algún que otro pastelito ocasional de los que había hecho Edward, los cuales no había querido comer nadie. Sin darse cuenta, Edward y Alphonse comenzaron a jugar con alquimia, transformando aquello que tuvieran más cerca en algo blando que pudieran arrojarse sin hacerse daño, y pronto los tres estuvieron enlazados unos con otros en el suelo, casi sin respirar de tantas carcajadas, cansados hasta el hartazgo. No faltaba mucho para el amanecer, así que al final se pusieron todos de acuerdo en dejar el tema de la limpieza para el día siguiente, y se fueron a recostar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Edward pensó que de tantos pastelazos que le habían dado habría quedado sucio, pero al parecer sus creaciones resultaron ser tan duras que más bien le dejaron algunos moretones, y no tuvo que lavarse para irse a dormir. Se quitó la ropa (que seguía siendo aquella que le dieran en los primeros días en Rizenbul los buenos campesinos que le atendieron), se tiró en la cama y se quedó instantáneamente dormido.

Se despertó con la visión de un resplandor rubio. Supuso que sería el sol, entrando de lleno por la ventana, pero a medida que fue abriendo los ojos comprendió que se trataba del cabello de su hermano.

_**¿Al...?**_

Alphonse sonrió. Se había arrodillado sobre el suelo, con los brazos sobre el extremo opuesto de la almohada, el mentón apoyado en ellos, y lo contemplaba. Edward se sonrojó con ferocidad, sentándose de un salto. Entonces fue peor, porque, cuando las sábanas se deslizaron hasta el borde de la cama y su torso desnudo quedó al descubierto, también Alphonse se ruborizó. Al caer en la cuenta de lo que había puesto nervioso al muchacho, Edward volvió a hundirse bajo las sábanas, y todo esto pasó en cuestión de segundos, al tiempo que ambos gritaban **_"¡Perdón!"_** varias veces seguidas.

_**Yo... yo no quería asustarte, niisan...**_

_**Yo tampoco quería asustarte, lo siento, Al...**_

_**Soy un torpe, no debería haber entrado en tu habitación sin tocar...**_

_**No, es mi culpa, yo no tendría que haber reaccionado así...**_

_**No, niisan, es mi culpa, prometo no volver a...**_

Pero se calló cuando sintió la mano de su hermano en el hombro.

**_Nunca dije que no quiesiera que volvieras a hacerlo._** Murmuró Edward, sonriendo.

Alphonse también sonrió, un poco avergonzado. Edward se incorporó a medias, de manera que quedaba cerca del chico, y le besó en la sien.

No sabes cuánto extrañaba encontrarte a mi lado al despertar, así, inocente, el verdadero Al...

Alphonse no entendía bien qué quería decir, pero lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, dejándose guiar por la mano que ahora lo sostenía por la barbilla, concentrándose en cada pequeño beso en su mejilla, en su frente, en su nariz. Inconscientemente, ambos fueron moviéndose, para llegar a una posición más cómoda, una que los acercara cada vez más. En el momento en que los labios de Edward acariciaron la comisura de su boca, y todo el espacio alrededor de ella, respirando su aire, sintió un temblor cerca del estómago que le hizo apretar los párpados con brío, obligándose a decir: **_Winly ya preparó el desayuno_**. El mayor sólo gruñó, sin detener su labor, por lo que Alphonse repitió la frase y se alejó, aunque no más que lo necesario para forzarlo a prestar atención a lo que decía. Edward le recorrió el rostro con la mirada. Al acomodarse uno frente al otro, sus bocas se rozaron y Alphonse giró la cabeza, inclinándose a un costado, como si el suelo hubiera cobrado una repentina importancia para él. Estuvo en silencio al menos un minuto entero. Y luego, poco a poco, fue levantándose. De alguna forma que no entendía bien, le produjo cierta molestia no ver a Edward en la misma posición de antes, aunque se alegró al volver a encontrar su silueta. Ya no estaba en la cama, sino que estaba frente a él, con el ropero abierto, buscando algo para ponerse. Se apoyaba sobre el pecho una y otra musculosa negra, verificando que la mayoría le quedaban pequeñas. Alphonse lo observaba absorto y, después de un rato, Edward cayó en la cuenta de que éste Alphonse nunca lo había visto en ropa interior.

**_Bueno, tampoco es para que me mires así, un poco más y parece que babeas. _**Bromeó Edward, con una mueca.

El otro se tiñó de rojo, mientras se apresuraba a decir que nunca lo había visto con los automails puestos y que le interesaba su funcionamiento, ya que era en lo que trabaja Winly.

**_Justamente por eso tendrías que saber cómo funcionan. _**Siseó Edward.**_ Y además¿No viste unos automails muy parecidos en Ira?_**

_**¿Ira...?**_

**_Oh, cierto. _**Murmuró, recordando que ya no le llamaban así. **_Quiero decir, Julián. Los míos tuve que modificarlos con las técnicas que se usan del otro lado de la Puerta, porque los años fueron estropeándolos. En cambio él tiene unos automails mucho mejores, que Winly había diseñado para mí._**

_**Ah... Julián no me habla. Casi no le veo. **_

Oh, lo siento.

**_Está bien. Oye¿Y sientes con ellos igual que con el resto de tu cuerpo?_** Dijo Alphonse, arrodillándose junto a él y acariciando delicadamente la parte interior de su pierna izquierda.

A Edward se le nubló la vista de pronto e, instintivamente, lanzó una patada. Alphonse se tiró al suelo, esquivándolo por poco.

**_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..._** Repetía, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

Edward había empezado a expulsar un sudor frío y sus pupilas se habían empequeñecido. Al oír la tierna disculpa, volvió en sí. Se agachó junto a su hermano, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Perdoname, Al, no es tu culpa, no hiciste nada malo. Sólo... recordé algo desagradable, eso es todo.

Alphonse le mostró una expresión muy preocupada y Edward agitó los brazos en señal de negación.

¡Pero es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo, Al, en serio, no te preocupes, es mi culpa!

El muchacho, todavía un poco alterado por la impresión, se sentó en la cama, a una prudente distancia. Edward, avergonzado, quiso vestirse rápido, y acabó por bajar a desayunar con un traje que le quedaba chico.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: El desayuno como una representación inútil de la paz. Posición de la Tía Pinako. Que alguien calle los monosílabos de Al.

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Nyu Hikari**: Sí, verdad que es muy sexy esa imagen XD? Me encanta escribir esas cosas, aunque también fue muy lindo hablar de la pelea de almohadones de este capítulo n n. Creo que yo también lo estoy queriendo más a Al que antes O o No sé porqué, pero me gusta mucho su ternura. Reminiscencias lo expliqué más arriba n n. Me alegro mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir! Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero siempre hay que mejorar, así que todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas!

**Kayter**: Y subís los fics en algún otro lado? Bueno, por de pronto, espero que estés feliz con la longitud del próximo capi n n. No pensé que fuera a gustar mucho mis representación de los personajes (en general suelo cambiarlos mucho), pero quizás esta vez me salió mejor porque en la serie ya son bien angsty como me gusta a mí XD. Igual trato de leer algo del manga o ver algún capi antes de escribir, para ambientarme (mentira, pero es lo que haría si tuviera el tiempo T T). En fin, nos leemos!

**Winly**: Espero que mejoren tus notas T T. Así me dejás más reviews XD! Qué suerte que te guste la pareja EdxAl… igual va a haber muchas más! Wee! Me encanta hacer eso XD! Con el tiempo, trataré de aclarar todas las dudas que pueda.

**Haruka**: Gracias por todo T T me hacés llorar de la emoción, me están diciendo todos cosas muy bonitas! Espero poder seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas n n. Y gracias por lo de los nombres.

Eso es todo por ahora… saludos! Dejen reviews!

Lila Negra

PD: _Y feliz día de la Patria a todos los argentinos n n! _

**_Miércoles, 25 de Mayo de 2005_**


	6. El Premio

**Notas de la Autora**: Ok, sí, me tardé mucho. Es que… recuerdan que les dije que el 6 capi se me había salido de control? Bueno, me dispuse a reescribirlo y la verdad que si hay algo que no me gusta, es arreglar lo que ya hice… al final, me quedó de 8 hojas, por lo que lo dividí en dos. Así que, antes de Monosílabos, tendremos El Premio. El 7 será lo que dije que sería el 6, el 8 será lo que habría sido el 7 y luego… luego ya verán XD. A ver, qué aclaraciones tengo que hacer esta vez… Pasó tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo U U. Lo siento. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews (que responderé abajo), realmente me animaron mucho. Lamento estar deschavándole la historia a quienes no la vieron completa, ojalá la acaben pronto porque no me gusta spoilear T T. Por cierto, se nota bien quiénes son los primeros 5 personajes de la figura amorosa? En los últimos días me estuve sintiendo un poco culpable por pervertir tanto a los personajes… pero igual esta historia de seguro la termino, así que no se preocupen n n. Leí por ahí que Trisha y Hoho no se habían casado… es eso así? Bueno, esta historia supone una de dos: o que sí estaban casados, o que Trisha fue despreciada por el pueblo por ser madre soltera. Eso se queda así y punto. Ah, cuando dije que no iba a tomar en cuenta la película, me refería a algunas cosas puntuales, pero decidí incluir a Alphonse Heiderich en esta historia, por lo que mi afirmación al respecto no va a valer de mucho por el momento. Eh, a ver… Sé que tenía que decir algo pero no sé qué T T. En fin, veré si me acuerdo para la próxima. Así que los dejo con el capi… ahí va.

* * *

+ Y al Regresar a Casa… +

Capítulo 6 – _El Premio._

Alphonse, que iba delante de él, exclamó **_"¡Winly!"_**, salteándose casi cuatro escalones en su intento de llegar antes al comedor. Edward también apresuró el paso para ver qué ocurría.

Winly se apoyaba con dificultad en la mesa, agitada, y todo a su alrededor se extendía un pegajoso vómito. Al verla, Edward imitó a su hermano, gritó su nombre y fue en busca de un balde y unos trapos. Entre los dos volvieron a acomodar a Winly en el sillón, como en el día de su llegada, y mientras Alphonse le lavaba la cara con una toalla húmeda, Edward mezcló su habilidad para la alquimia con el agua que había traído para dejar el suelo impecable. Lo que no pudo quitar fue el aroma, así que tomando un par de astillas de una silla transmutó un saumerio y lo paseó por toda la planta baja.

**_Gracias..._** Murmuró Winly, recuperándose, con sus manos entre las de Alphonse, que la miraba como si él fuera el único responsable de algo gravísimo.

Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que Winly aseguró estar en perfectas condiciones para ir a desayunar. Entre ella y Alphonse se las habían arreglado para acomodar toda la casa antes de que Edward despertara, y no sólo eso sino que además habían preparado un desayuno delicioso. Estuvieron un rato hablando de lo perezoso que era Edward –**_no es mi culpa que no me despertaran_**, se defendió-, hasta que se dedicaron completamente a las tostadas y al té.

**_Cuéntenme qué hicieron ustedes mientras yo no estaba._** Dijo Edward, y luego agregó, masticando una tostada y simulando toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz: **_Por ejemplo, cómo surgió todo eso del matrimonio._**

No los miraba, sino que trataba de iniciar o más bien de actuar una especie de conversación casual. Winly y Alphonse intercambiaron dudas silenciosas.

**_Bueno... Nos pareció lo correcto… Tú sabes lo que opinan en Rizenbul de las madres solteras..._** Empezó la muchacha, avergonzada.

**_¡No digas eso!_** Exclamó Alphonse, aunque más por los nervios que porque estuviera enfadado. **_Somos amigos de la infancia y compartimos todo, por lo que es natural que queramos casarnos._**

Ahora Edward sí levantó la mirada, clavándola en su hermano y elevando una ceja.

Bajo ese concepto, deberíamos casarnos los tres juntos.

Lo dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ofensivo. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba cuestionándolos abiertamente. Sin darse cuenta de que Winly estaba esforzándose por ocultar la humedad de sus ojos.

**_Estoy enamorada de Al¿Vale?_** Susurró la chica, sirviéndose más té. **_Él siente lo mismo y vamos a casarnos. No nos trates como a niños que no saben lo que hacen._**

**_Ah, yo... lo siento mucho. No quise decir eso. _**Dijo él, azorado.

Alphonse se movió en la silla, pero no agregó nada. Era como si estuviese en medio de dos bandos y no supiera cuál era el suyo. Estiró el brazo para tomar una tostada y en el proceso rozó a su hermano, que iba a hacer lo mismo. Los dos quitaron la mano enseguida, escondiéndola debajo de la mesa de igual modo, y al final ninguno comió la tostada. Winly tomaba el té y con la mano que le quedaba libre se acariciaba el vientre.

**_Si no es eso lo que quieres decir, entonces no lo digas._** Murmuró.

Tía Pinako entró en el comedor y dejó una taza vacía sobre la mesa. Se daba perfecta cuenta de lo incómodos que estaban los tres, no obstante no hizo más que asentir cuando Alphonse le preguntó si le había gustado el té que había preparado, y luego retirarse para proseguir con su trabajo. Un grueso silencio decoró la habitación hasta que Winly se puso de pie, moviendo la silla con brusquedad.

No me siento muy bien, así que voy a recostarme. Ed, hazme el favor de limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, ya que no hiciste nada hasta ahora.

A Edward no le gustó mucho esa orden, ni cómo se la había dado, pero por cómo estaban las cosas, no le quedaba otra que acceder. En cuanto la muchacha desapareció por la escalera, los hermanos se pusieron a acomodar todo, como si el desayuno no hubiera sido más que una actuación levantada para ella.

_**Hum... Lo siento, Al. Estropeé el desayuno.**_

_**Hmmn.**_

Edward se entretuvo un rato observando la tostada que no había llegado a agarrar. Estaba actuando con su viejo estilo, testarudo y centrado sólo en su propia persona, como el adolescente que no quería reconocer que había perdido, por muy obvio que fuera¿Qué había pasado con el orgullo de haber crecido de pronto, de haber abandonado sus conductas infantiles, de haber vuelto sólo para ser el buen hermano que le correspondía haber sido siempre? Trató de dar con alguna forma de cambiar el tema de conversación, pero antes que se le ocurriera nada, Alphonse habló.

**_Niisan…_** Murmuró, tímido. **_Por qué… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que vaya a casarme?_**

_**¿Mo-- molestarme…?**_

No sabía qué responder a eso. No podía siquiera respondérselo a sí mismo. Cuando eran pequeños, siempre hablaban de que alguno de los dos se casaría con Winly. No debería sorprenderle que los acontecimientos hubieran tomado el rumbo de los sueños de antaño. Y sin embargo, se sentía profundamente herido, como si le estuvieran robando algo. _Como si yo hubiera hecho el sacrificio para que otro se quedara con el premio_, pensó. Pero en seguida se arrepintió de ello.

_**Es que… ¿Es que piensas que no voy a ser un buen esposo? Es eso¿No?**_

Edward levantó la mirada. Nada podría ser más errado que esa suposición, lo sabía desde lo más hondo de su alma. Para él, Alphonse había sido un perfecto hijo, era un perfecto hermano y sería un perfecto esposo. Alphonse era en sí mismo perfecto, y no había forma de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

_**No, Al… Cómo puedes pensar que…**_

**_¿Entonces qué?_** Increpó Alphonse, subiendo la voz. **_¿Desconfías de ella¿Piensas que no me ama lo suficiente?_**

_**Yo…**_

_**¿Piensas que voy a ser un mal padre¿Que no sabré cuidar de Winly, que no estoy preparado para mantener una familia?**_

_**Al…**_

_**¡Qué es, dímelo!**_

…

_**¡Dímelo, niisan¡No te quedes callado!**_

Edward volvió a contemplar la tostada. Alphonse lo observaba fijamente, exigiéndole una respuesta que él no sabía dónde encontrar.

**_¡Bien, como quieras¡Quizás Winly tenga razón y desconfías de los dos porque nos ves como unos niños¡Yo…!_** Alphonse se tragó un sollozo antes de continuar, casi en un susurro. **_Yo sí soy un niño después de todo… siento mucho defraudarte, niisan._**

Y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, dejando lo que había estado acomodando hasta entonces a un lado, en la mesa. En la mente de Edward se cruzaron en un instante miles de imágenes, recordando cada separación, cada distanciamiento, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. El día en que Alphonse se había enojado con él por no haberle dado la respuesta correcta, el día en que lo había empujado y huido de él como si le temiera, se odió con todo su corazón y, a escondidas de Winly, lloró mucho. No podía permitir que se repitieran los mismos errores.

_**¡Espera, Al…!**_

Apoyando una mano en la mesa, dio un salto que lo dejó a unos metros de su hermano, y, estirando el brazo, lo tomó de una manga. Fue tan rápido que Alphonse casi se cae de boca al piso por el impulso, no obstante, por el tirón que le dio a su ropa, acabó cayendo sobre él. Considerando en la posibilidad de darse la nuca contra el suelo un peligro inminente, transmutó algunas baldosas en almohadones. Estaban todavía en el aire cuando Alphonse empezó a forsejear, buscando liberárse.

_**¡Suéltame!**_

_**¡Ni hablar¡La última vez que te solté me tardé seis años en recuperarte!**_

Alphonse siguió samarreando los brazos, sentándose sobre la cintura de su hermano, agitado y dando la impresión de que no sabía lo que hacía, y por lo tanto, que actuaba solamente por inercia. Edward, en su esfuerzo por mantenerlo quieto, lo hizo rodar hasta quedar él encima. Colocó las rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo para no lastimarle y le sostuvo las muñecas junto a la cabeza, así no podría irse.

_**¡Escúchame, Al!**_

_**¡No me dejas muchas otras posibilidades, sabes!**_

**_¡Es que no te estás quieto!_** Replicó Edward, apretándolo con más fuerza. **_No era mi intención hacerte enfadar. Ya tengo bastante con Winly, que tiene cara de odiarme, y lo que menos necesito es que pienses que no me importas o algo así de absurdo._**

Intentó analizar qué podía decir a continuación. Qué explicación, qué justificación a su comportamiento incoherente podría dar. Sin embargo, con la vista fija en el rostro de Alphonse, su mente se mantuvo en blanco. Esa situación le resultaba vagamente familiar, y ya antes había pensado en formas de evitar las conversaciones que no le placían. No hizo nada durante un momento y sólo se dio cuenta de que había estado acercándose a su hermano cuando la punta del cabello comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, provocando un leve temblor en su mirada, que sin embargo no dejaba de mostrar enfado.

_**Suéltame, por favor. **_

Viendo la pena en su resignado rostro, Edward no pudo hacer más que maldecirse. Lentamente, fue soltándolo y poniéndose de pie. Alphonse se acarició las muñecas y luego, levantándose y tomando de su bolsillo una tiza, devolvió a las baldosas su consistencia original. Tocó con la punta de su zapato la zona afectada, para asegurarse de que no habían roto nada. Se sacudió las rodillas. Y entró sin más en el comedor.

Edward tardó en entender lo que había pasado. Había supuesto que Alphonse, libre de su presión, se iría y lo dejaría solo. Agradeció mentalmente que no fuera así y que, en cambio, ahora estuviera sumamente concentrado en la tarea de apilar platos y tazas. Pero la incomodidad no había abandonado la habitación y, sintiéndose culpable, decidió, esta vez efectivamente, cambiar el tema.

_**Oye, Tía Pinako está mucho más reservada de lo que recordaba¿Le pasó algo malo durante mi ausencia?**_

**_Ella no lo aprueba._** Respondió Alphonse, observando sus propias manos acomodando la vajilla.

_**¿Eh...¿Qué no aprueba? **_

…

**_¿El casamiento?_** Dijo Edward, sin reconocer que ésa no era tanto una suposición sino una esperanza.

No. No aprueba... que hayamos quedado embarazados.

Edward pensó: _yo tampoco lo apruebo_. Pero, aún así, con la idea de que había sido accidental, porque no le cabía en la cabeza otro modo en el que su hermanito pudiera ser padre ahora, lo que dijo fue: **_A veces esas cosas no pueden evitarse. Muchas parejas acaban embarazadas sin buscarlo._**

Mmnnm.

_Un momento_, reflexionó, _si ahora tiene 16 años y ya quedaron embarazados... _

_**¿Hace cuánto que estás saliendo con Winly, Al?**_

_**No...** _Ahora sí levantó el rostro para contestar. **_No estamos saliendo. Nunca estuvimos de novios._**

**_¿Ehhhh...¿Y entonces...? _**Interrogó Edward, soltando la mermelada y la manteca que iba a guardar en la heladera.

_**No fue algo que planeáramos. Pasó y pasó. Yo la quiero mucho y sé que no voy a ser infeliz siendo su esposo. **_

**_Tampoco vas a ser feliz._** Susurró su hermano, pero en voz muy baja, porque le daba vergüenza admitir que estaba lo suficientemente celoso como para querer decir eso.

**_Tía Pinako no está enfadada conmigo. _**Prosiguió Alphonse, sin haberlo escuchado. **_Ella piensa... piensa que como Winly es mayor, debería haber sido más responsable y evitar que pasara. Dice que debería haberme cuidado como una hermana mayor, y en cambio..._**

A Edward le recorrió un escalofrío. "_Como una hermana ma_yor". ¿Estaba él actuando como un hermano mayor?

Alphonse volvió a bajar la mirada, dedicándose a lavar los platos que había recogido.

_**Pero yo sé que es responsabilidad de los dos. Nos dejamos llevar y ahora tenemos que hacernos cargo. No sé si voy a ser un buen padre, pero voy a dar lo mejor de mí. Si fuera un niño, me habría gustado ponerle Edward, aunque creo que ahora no debería, sino va a ser mucha confusión dos Edward en la misma familia. Si fuera niña, le pedí a Winly que le llamemos Trisha. Es que a veces extraño mucho a mamá, y si mi hija no va a conocer a su abuela, al menos que la lleve en el nombre¿No crees?**_

Edward se había paralizado frente al discurso. Su hermanito había desplegado todos sus valores, su honor, su responsabilidad, su amor por él y por su madre, y ahora estaba todo allí, flotando en el aire, a la espera de que él tomara parte de esa dulzura, a la espera de que él lo aceptara y protegiera. Ésa era la persona que él había extrañado tanto –esa persona por la que podría hacer cualquier cosa. En este momento de dificultad, cuando estaba en medio de una situación incomprensible, cuando la vida lo había enfrentado a una decisión demasiado grande para su edad, él no estaba apoyándolo, sino agregándole más dudas. Estaba enfadado con lo que estaba pasando, pero no era capaz de proponer ninguna otra solución más que la que estaban practicando.

**_Creo que llevaría ese nombre con orgullo._** Declaró, y le sonrió.

Alphonse, que se había volteado al oír la respuesta, le devolvió la sonrisa con igual intensidad. Su rostro, con esa expresión optimista que lo caracterizaba, le resultó bellísimo.

_ Para que otro se quede con el premio… _Repitió en su mente, sin querer.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: Oigan! Ya dije que para esto valdría lo que dije en el capi anterior!

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Nyu Hikari**: Gracias por lo de feliz día y todo lo demás, siempre espero con ansias tus reviews n n. A mí al principio también me gustaba más Ed, pero con el tiempo fui dándome cuenta que me llevaría mejor con alguien como Al O o… de hecho, creo que me parezco un poco a él. De todas formas, me gustan prácticamente todos los personajes de la serie XD! Hay unas cuantas imágenes oficiales de ellos dos juntos, y mil más extraoficiales… y doujinshis… ni hablar! El Sábado leí Treümerie, del grupo Idea, un doujinshi MUY recomendable… en fin… Winly no sobra, pobrecita T T. Claro que lo del embarazo va a traer problemas… pero unos que ni se imaginan! Ese embarazo esconde muchos secretos! Y sí, mi estilo favorito es el drama, la tragedia y el angst, pero no voy a decir cómo acabará la historia, por supuesto! Nos leemos! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Kayter**: Me gustaría saber qué teorías son esas! Siento mucho que se me haya acortado el capi TT Ya recompensaré en otra ocasión.

**Winly**: Sí, se irá explicando… pero de todas formas, si sigue sin entenderse, avisame y lo explico en las notas de la autora, porque puede ser que no me salga bien : P. Nos leemos!

**Psycho-chii**: Wee! Más lectores! Sí, probablemente haya lemons, pero no sabría asegurar entre qué parejas XD! El shonen ai suave se dará durante toda la historia y se intensificará de vez en cuando… ya verás :3. Me alegro que te esté gustando n n.

**RsMoony**: Pues ya actualicé n n… qué bien que te esté gustando.

**Daniela Lynx**: Disculpa por los spoilers T T… Seguirá agravándose, así que espero que acabes de ver la serie pronto! Muchas gracias por todo lo que has dicho, espero que este capi también te guste y que también actualices tus fics n n!

Saludos a todos! Nos leemos la próxima semana!

**Lila Negra**

Lunes, 06 de Junio de 2005


	7. Monosílabos

**Notas de la Autora**: Estoy actualizando ahora sólo porque sé que no podría hacerlo en los próximos días, lo que quiere decir que me tomará un tiempo acabar el siguiente capítulo. Por primera vez en el año me siento algo presionada por las tareas escolares, y la verdad es que me gustaría dar lo mejor de mí. Por cierto, empecé a sentirme incómoda utilizando eso del _"le hizo esto, le llevó a tal lado"_, por lo que es probable que encuentren algunos _"lo obligó a aquello, lo rozó despacio"_ descolgados que, no obstante, fueron puestos a propósito. Acuérdense que este capítulo no es más que la prolongación del anterior, así que el comienzo está medio en el aire, disculpen. Supongo que habrán visto al menos la mayor parte de la serie y que por lo tanto deben sentir el mismo odio que yo a todo lo referido a la experimentación quimérica. Sabían que en nuestro mundo se experimenta con esa posibilidad desde el '60? Y sabían que ya hay ratones con cerebros humanos? Yikes. Terrible pero cierto. Si están interesados en el tema, avísenme, porque yo sí estoy interesada y mucho. Volviendo al fic. La reacción rara de Ed al respecto de su pierna tiene una explicación, sí… y no sé cuándo van a tener acceso a ella XD! Jeje, sólo bromeaba, no se preocupen que todo saldrá a la luz, pero todo a su tiempo. Gracias por los reviews, los contestaré al final como siempre. Disfruten mucho este capítulo porque el que viene va a ser puro angst y nada de acción. Enjoy!

* * *

+ Y al Regresar a Casa… +

Capítulo 7 – _Monosílabos_

Al retomar Alphonse su tarea, agitó el cabello y Edward observó que del flequillo se destacaba un pelo que quedaba levantado, tal cual ocurría en él mismo. Se preguntó si sería natural, o si lo haría a propósito, como el resto de las cosas que había hecho para parecerse a él. Le alegraba, en cierta forma, la posibilidad de una devoción tal que llegara a fijarse en esos detalles y, guardando al fin la manteca y la mermelada en la heladera, intentó cambiar de tema otra vez.

_**Al, no me contaste nada de cómo fue tu vida en estos años. Ayer, la sensei comentó que le habías pedido que continuara tu entrenamiento, así que supongo que sigues interesado en la Alquimia.**_

**_Sólo quería encontrarte._** Dijo Alphonse, serio.

Edward no entendía por qué su tono se había oscurecido nuevamente, pero siguió hablando.

**_Bueno,_** Rió, **_Ahora me encontraste_**.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, pero después el menor murmuró:

_**No. Fuiste tú el que vino hasta mí. Siempre eres tú el que tiene el valor de hacer las grandes cosas.**_

_**¿Eh...? **_

Edward frunció el ceño. No esperaba en lo absoluto un argumento así y no estaba seguro de qué tenía que decir. Bajo su punto de vista, nunca habría llegado a ningún lado sin Alphonse. De hecho, sin él le era difícil lograr cualquier objetivo, por mínimo que fuera, y todavía más difícil mantener la compostura. Durante los años que pasó en el otro mundo, hizo tantas cosas de las que se arrepentía que no llegaba siquiera a recordarlas todas. Sólo Alphonse podía justificar su existencia, de eso estaba seguro.

Habiendo dejado bien limpia la mesa, se acercó a su hermano para secar la vajilla que ya estaba lavada. Lo único que hacía era tocarla con sus manos, así que no le llevó mucho tiempo, y pronto estuvo sentado en la mesada, contemplándolo.

_**No sé de qué me estás hablando. Puede ser que tú no recuerdes cómo fueron las cosas antes de recuperar tu cuerpo, pero yo sí recuerdo, y puedo decir con razón que eres un chico valiente. Valiente y honesto. Y mil virtudes más, si quieres te las enumero.**_

_**No digas eso, niisan. Estás exagerando para levantarme el ánimo.**_

Edward le apoyó una mano en el hombro, haciéndole detener su trabajo.

_**Mira, yo no era tan honesto como tú cuando era niño, pero ahora aprendí mi lección. Y si te digo que eres maravilloso, es porque eres maravilloso. Por lo tanto, siendo mi hermano menor¡Tendrás que aceptar mi palabra sin protestar!**_

Soltó una risa clara y se puso de pie. A pesar de las distancias que los separaban en tantos sentidos psicológicos y físicos, ambos reconocieron automáticamente en ese acto la oportunidad de abrazarse, estrechándose el uno al otro con entusiasmo, como si así pudieran alcanzarse definitivamente, como si esta vez hubieran llegado al final del viaje y ya pudieran descansar. Quedaron rastros de agua y detergente por toda la musculosa negra de Edward, pero ninguno le prestó atención a ello.

**_Niisan..._** Dijo Alphonse, sonriendo de nuevo.

_**¡Shh, nada de contradecirme, eh!**_

Cuando se soltaron, Edward miró los platos que quedaban.

**_Voy a enseñarte cómo se hace._** Golpeó las manos y, tocando la vajilla, dejó todo limpio en un instante. **_¿Ves? _**

**_Guau... eran ciertas las historias que me contaron... eres increíble, niisan. _**Susurró Alphonse, desbordando fascinación, trayendo a la superficie la admiración que profesaba hacia él desde que tenía consciencia.

**_Jaja, no es para tanto... _**Respondió el mayor, buscando mostrar una humildad que no encajaba con él. Aprovechando que el ambiente se había distensionado, siguió la conversación con ánimo. **_Ahora que estamos libres, puedes acompañarme a cambiarme¿No? Con esta ropa me estoy asfixiando..._**

_**Uhm, ya me parecía que ese talle era demasiado pequeño... yo lo dejé de usar hace años.**_

Edward lo observó con incredulidad. A él no le ajustaba _tanto_ ese talle... y Al, teniendo siete años menos que él, tenía su altura...

**_No quiero pensar en eso..._** Musitó, frustrado. **_Vamos._**

Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó arriba. Mientras subía, contrariamente a su voluntad, su memoria se dedicó a jugar con las escenas del fracasado intento de desayuno en familia. Se preguntó si Winly realmente se sentiría mal, o si la habría lastimado lo suficiente como para que no quisiera verlo a la cara. No estaba seguro de si estaba enojado con ella o con lo que sucedía, pero sea como fuere, no quería hacerle daño. Probablemente ella no fuera tan responsable de todo como decía Tía Pinako¿Cómo podría? Se había dejado llevar, como Alphonse. Se había dejado llevar… _como él_. Recuerdos desagradables lo asaltaron y, para disimular un escalofrío, saltó los últimos tres escalones. Cuando pasaron junto a la habitación de la muchacha, dudó. Quizás debería pedirle perdón… ¿Debería…?

Siguió caminando hasta su propia puerta y entró, repasando mentalmente qué cosas podría comentarle ahora a Alphonse, qué cosas que no tuvieran que ver con Winly, ni con el embarazo ni con el maldito casamiento.

Una vez frente al ropero, Edward empezó a seleccionar las distintas prendas que iba a probarse. Alphonse se sentó detrás suyo, a los pies de la cama, acariciando con sus manos los girones de sábana apiñados a su lado como si se tratara de una pareja de gatitos.

**_¿Y pudiste averiguar algo interesante sobre la Puerta?_** Preguntó Edward, corriendo las perchas de un lado a otro para ver bien todos los trajes.

**_Pues... no._** Dijo Alphonse, adoptando el mismo tono serio de antes.

_**No hay mucha información de buena calidad en ninguno de los dos mundos¿No? Yo lo que sé lo aprendí de la experiencia, y sería mejor no saberlo.**_

_**Mnnm... **_

_**A veces estaba años investigando una posibilidad sin llegar a nada y me desesperaba de tal forma que podía pasar más de una semana con insomnio. La idea de estar separados el resto de nuestras vidas era insoportable… **_

_**Mnnm...**_

**_Lo peor es que no tenía ningún dato específico en el que basarme, todos eran suposiciones… uno no quería detenerse pero al mismo tiempo no sabía dónde comenzar a buscar¿Verdad?_**

_**Uhm…**_

Edward dejó las perchas y se volteó, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de enfado.

_**Oye, veo que volviste a esa serie de respuestas monosilábicas e incongruentes que usabas hace un rato... ¿Qué te pasa? Si te molesta el tema, sólo dime porqué y lo dejamos.**_

**_Es que..._** Alphonse comenzó a jugar con sus manos, entrelazando unos dedos con otros torpemente**_. No... no quiero decirte... bueno, hay algo que no me animo a decirte. _**

**_Oh..._** Dijo Edward, con un poco de sorna. **_Pues no eres muy bueno ocultando cosas, sabes._**

_**Uhm...**_

_**Ah, no, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a responderme así. Hablemos de otro tema. Eh... uh, ya intenté cambiar de tema demasiadas veces hoy... ya no sé de qué hablar...**_

**_A mí me basta con saber que estás cerca de mí. No importa si no hablamos. _**Soltó Alphonse, sin querer, ruborizándose levemente.

Edward sonrió, conmovido. Le hacía mucha falta oír cosas como esa provenientes de él, porque desde siempre sentía que le estaba fallando. Deseaba casi demasiado poder transmitirle de algún modo toda la alegría que el simple hecho de verlo le implicaba, transmitirle lo poco de bueno que aún hubiera dentro suyo y ofrecérselo a manera de disculpas, por todas sus imperdonables faltas. Caminó hasta su hermano y, repitiendo el gesto que se le había hecho costumbre en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, lo tomó de los hombros. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego lo abrazó contra su pecho.

_**No me imagino a un mejor hermano que tú, Al. No sé cómo sobreviví seis años sin ti.**_

Alphonse se apretó contra su cintura, hundiendo el rostro en la tela de su ropa, ocultando la expresión.

_**No digas eso, niisan. No soy tan especial.**_

**_¿Otra vez con eso? Mira que eres cabeza dura, eh. Si no fueras tan especial, no me hubiera gastado en volver, y sin embargo podría haber dado cualquier cosa que me exigieran con tal de verte nuevamente._**

**_No, no entiendes, eso no es cierto, porque... porque tú sí que eres especial... y aún así..._**

**_¿Eh...¿Aún así qué?_** Preguntó Edward, separándose para verle mejor, aunque sin romper el abrazo.

**_Bueno, yo... _**Alphonse se sonrojó furiosamente y de nuevo ocultó el rostro en el torso de su hermano. **_Esto es lo que no quería decirte..._**

_**¿Qué cosa...?**_

…

_**Vamos, Al, sabes que no voy a enfadarme.**_

_**¿De veras?**_

_**¡Pues claro!**_

_**Uhm, yo... yo estuve buscándote... por cuatro años... pero luego...**_

**_¿Luego qué? _**Le instó el mayor, viendo que se le habían acabado las palabras.

**_...luego abandoné._** Y se enterró aún más entre la tela oscura.

**_¿Eh...?_** De la sorpresa, los brazos de Edward perdieron su fuerza, hasta que quedaron apoyados en su espalda más que abrazándolo.

_**Lo sé, lo sé, no es posible, pero es que ya no podía más, no encontraba nada, todos eran callejones sin salida, pensé que quizás... quizás estarías muerto... y si supieras que dediqué toda mi vida a buscar una solución inexistente, igual que como hicimos con mamá, te habrías enfadado conmigo, de eso traté de convencerme, pero la realidad es que soy un cobarde y por eso abandoné, te amo demasiado y sin embargo no pude hacer nada, soy un inútil¡Tú eres el especial, no yo!**_

Las lágrimas fueron brotando una a una y pronto la musculosa de Edward parecía un charco. Éste, por otro lado, no sabía qué decir o hacer. No había considerado esa opción, había pensado que si él no se había rendido, su hermano sin duda tampoco lo habría hecho, porque¿Cómo vivir con el peso de la culpa, con el peso de la soledad? Y al mismo tiempo, en su madurez, comprendía que era natural que Alphonse cediera, que incluso tal vez era una actitud más sana, comprendía que tenía que parar ese llanto de algún modo, y la contradicción que le inundaba estaba ahogándolo. Estando del otro lado no hacía más que pensar en él, recordando su voz, sus costumbres, sus facciones, y por sobre todo sus ojos, esos ojos pardos tan distintos a cualquier otra luz que hubiera visto en ese mundo nuevo, esos ojos pardos que ahora estaban explotando contra su pecho por él, enrojeciendo porque creían haberle decepcionado. ¿Realmente lo había abandonado? No, cómo habría podido, no, no… ¿Podría haberlo abandonado y estar llorando así? No, no, no… Algo estaba posesionándose de él, alguien gritaba en su cabeza atravesándole el alma, necesitaba pensar y para eso, necesitaba que Alphonse se callara, que dejara de gemir... hacía once años que no le oía llorar, que no mezclaba esa agua salada con su saliva, que no debía tranquilizar su respiración... En un arrebato de impulsividad, le levantó el mentón con una mano y le besó. Pero ya no en la frente o en las mejillas o en la sien. Le besó en la boca, y como estaba abierta para llorar, no llegó a cerrarse para su lengua, que siguió arrastrándolo dentro suyo como si pudieran convertirse en una única persona. Alphonse no dejó de sollozar dentro del beso, no obstante no evitó que lo recostara suavemente, estando Edward encima de él, ni desarmó el abrazo. A medida que el acto se iba profundizando y las manos de cada uno avanzaban más sobre el otro, los gimoteos cesaron, aunque las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por el borde de sus párpados cerrados.

Edward en verdad no sabía lo que hacía, y tenía la horrible sensación de estar haciendo algo injusto, de estar traicionando a alguien, de estar ofreciéndole a su hermano algo que no podían tener. Y aún así no quería detenerse, no quería porque finalmente sentía que Alphonse era completamente suyo, que nadie podía ya arrebatárselo, que nada podía ya separarlos. Sentía que eran uno solo, y como tal, también él lloró. Lloraron ambos durante mucho tiempo. Y cuando se les acabaron las lágrimas, cuando empezaron a arderles los labios, se separaron un poco. Alphonse lo miraba como si esperara su veredicto, como si todavía no hubiera comprendido que, hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, Edward ya lo había perdonado.

_**Te amo, Al. No me importa qué demonios hiciste mientras no estuve. Yo sé que me amas también. Y eso es suficiente. **_

Le corrió los cabellos que le caían en la cara, observándolo. Cayó en la cuenta de que se había recostado encima de él y de que estaban en una posición muy incómoda.

**_Debo de ser muy pesado, lo siento mucho._** Murmuró, con una sonrisa avergonzada, levantándose.

Alphonse lo sostuvo de un brazo, con lo que quedó a medio camino. No terminaba de entender lo que había ocurrido, pero al fin se había sentido mucho más cerca de su hermano de lo que se habría considerado capaz, quizás mucho más cerca incluso de lo que se creía merecedor, y tuvo la urgencia de aferrarse a esa realidad que era la única que no dolía.

**_No te vuelvas a separar de mí._** Dijo.

Edward, con esa mano que Alphonse retenía, le despeinó el flequillo con cariño, en un gesto que, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser fraternal.

**_No podría hacer eso._** Respondió, y terminó de ponerse de pie.

De espaldas a su hermano, con la sensación de cosquilleo todavía en su boca, se sacó la musculosa. Tomó otra prenda idéntica pero un poco más grande, e iba a ponérsela cuando algo lo detuvo. Alphonse también se había levantado y lo había abrazado por la cintura. La tela de su ropa rozaba sus hombros, que, al igual que todo su cuerpo, ardían como si volara en fiebre. Veía las manos en su vientre. Sentía su respiración en el cuello.

_**Niisan...**_

A Edward se le heló la sangre. El cerebro le estallaba y quiso huir, huir de todo lo que había hecho y de todo lo que era, quiso huir del pasado y del abominable fantasma que allí aguardaba. Se volteó con brusquedad, empujando al muchacho lejos de él, y lentamente fue agachándose, hasta que quedó sentado contra el ropero, con la vista fija, abrazándose las piernas.

**_Lo-- lo siento._** Murmuró Alphonse, sin comprender. **_¿Hice algo malo¿Estás bien?_**

Edward negó con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de pronunciar ningún sonido. Se vistió con suavidad, en el suelo, sin cambiar su expresión en blanco. Le temblaban las manos. Se levantó.

**_Voy al cementerio. Tengo ganas de hablar con mamá._** Dijo, y se retiró de la habitación antes que su hermano pudiera ofrecerse a acompañarlo.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: …cuando los secretos sólo son confesables a los muertos…

* * *

**Más de mis Notas**: Yo pienso que la adoración que Alphonse le tiene a Edward supera la de éste y que por lo tanto nunca dejaría de buscarlo. Pero pienso eso del viejo Alphonse, del Alphonse que vivió esos seis años terribles y regados de pecados compartidos. El nuevo Alphonse es demasiado puro y está rodeado de personas que le instan a detener la búsqueda a cada segundo. Por eso supuse que sería algo lógico… En fin, sentí que necesitaba explayarme más en eso. Como probablemente se habrán dado cuenta, lo que me había salido en el capítulo seis sin querer fue la escena del beso… yo esperaba que hubiera más discusiones antes de llegar a esto, pero ahora que lo arreglé un poco la verdad me gusta mucho como quedó. Espero que piensen lo mismo.

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Daniela Lynx**: No te enfades con Winry, ella también tiene sus razones, como todos. En cuanto a Al… Es como dijo Edo, se dejó llevar¿Qué más podía hacer? En algún momento se describirá mejor esa escena, así que se explicarán muchas cosas. Y no está en Pinako el poder de cambiar las cosas… ella sólo observa. Los autores originales maltratan tanto a Edo que a los fans se nos hace imposible romper con la tradición XD Es un personaje demasiado angsty como para ser feliz. Aunque uno nunca sabe cómo terminará este fic… Y sobre el yaoi, ok, tendré en cuenta las dos cosas: que debo hacerlo sí o sí, pero que será cuando yo quiera! Nos leemos!

**Nyu Hikari**: Es verdad que una buena historia no puede ser toda feliz… mi particular punto de vista disfruta casi únicamente de las cosas tristes, pero ojalá no todos estén tan traumados como yo. Sí, decididamente meteré a Heiderich en el medio, uno porque cada vez que encuentro una imagen suya me deshago en babas (XD!) y dos porque en el capítulo anterior, aunque probablemente nadie lo haya notado, ya dejé el rastro de su aparición en la memoria de Edo…y no puedo dejar de cumplir con los detalles. Sobre los doujinshis, yo puedo pasarte algunos si querés… Podemos encontrarnos en el msn o algo. Pero están en inglés o sin traducir, eso sí. Si sos como Ed y yo soy como Al, supongo que tendremos que llevarnos bien! Wee! Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes.

**Kayter**: Sabés que me encanta recibir tus reviews pero no era como para que me lo mandaras cuatro veces O.O jaja… bueno, sí, Edo tiene que aprender a pensar en los demás, en la serie de vez en cuando también se le escapan algunas cosas… al respecto de su piernita, como habrás visto hoy, el problema no es su pierna... sino algo mucho más profundo, que prometo que entenderás a medida que avance la historia.

**Winly**: Pues me alegro que te gustara n.n. Sí, el detalle de Al y los nombres de su hijo también me gusta mucho… lo que pasa es que en realidad no está teniendo en cuenta los nombres de los padres de Winly, porque vive en un ambiente donde todos están acostumbrados a darle prioridad a su tragedia por sobre la de los demás… algo así. Pobre Winly… ya dará sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, no te enfades con ella.

**Psycho-chii**: Este capi fue un poquito más largo n.n…

Creo que eso fue todo por esta vez… saludos, gente, sean felices y no se olviden de que los malentendidos son la fuente número uno de los problemas de la humanidad… por eso, para que no haya lugar para las malinterpretaciones, ESCRIBÁNME REVIEWS! Y CUANTO MÁS LARGOS, MEJOR XD!

Besos…

**Lila Negra**

Sábado, 11 de Junio de 2005


	8. Confesiones

**Notas de la Autora**: Hoy se me fue repentinamente la inspiración y no hubo forma de hacerla volver, así que subo esto sin haber terminado el capítulo siguiente. La verdad es que con _Confesiones_ me había pasado lo mismo y estuve una semana dándole vueltas sin poder superar las tres asquerosas páginas que había hecho. Pero ayer tuve la gran idea de ponerme a leer Crimen y Castigo, novela angst si las hay, y eso me inspiró lo suficiente. Reescribí el capítulo en su totalidad y retomé la narración en tercera persona: es decir, nada de la primera persona que había prometido y que efectué en el repugnante borrador anterior. Aunque por desgracia eso no sirvió para el siguiente cap T T. En fin, sus reviews me animaron mucho, así que GRACIAS. Otra cosa que me anima mucho es que cada vez se hace más fácil conseguir piccys del Al de la película y está tan lindo XDDDD! Ouch, lo siento, desvarío de fangirl. Ahí voy con las advertencias: esto contiene **angst** y por lo tanto también **tortura psicológica**, además de **incesto**, **rape**, **gore**, **lenguaje ofensivo** (esta vez _sí_ que hay y bastante, pero sentí que era necesario), mucho desvarío, qué sé yo, hay de todo, y, ah, FMA no me pertenece. Tengo ganas de hablar un poco de la relación entre Ed y Al, ya que el precioso review de Ishida Rio me dio pie para eso, así que ya tendrán más perorata mía al final de la página. Supuestamente en el cap. 09 no habrá tanto angst (supuestamente XD!). Y, eh… A mí me gustó como quedó esto, así que espero que ustedes también lo disfruten n n. Adelante!

(Por cierto... cuando hablo de **él**, no estoy tratando de enfatizar nada, es sólo que Edo se refiere a alguien en particular de quien no quiere recordar el nombre)

* * *

+ Y al Regresar a Casa... +

Capítulo 8 – _Confesiones_.

**_Mamá..._** Susurró, balanceando el brazo izquierdo hasta poder rozar con él el borde de la lápida.

**_Mamá, no vengo a suplicar tu perdón... Hace mucho tiempo que perdí la esperanza de que eso pudiera concedérseme alguna vez._**

Imágenes salteadas lo invadieron, llenando y destrozando más su corazón que su mente: las manos frías en su vientre; la voz siseante en su oído; la cuchilla ensangrentada; el rostro de su padre siempre en camino a una sonrisa; el pequeño departamento que había comenzado a oler a **él**; las sábanas que solían amanecer en el suelo; el baño, donde a veces se encerraba a llorar, pensando en que ya no tenía a quién ocultarle su debilidad.

**_Yo mismo no voy a perdonarme nunca._** Masculló, cerrando los puños.

Cuando estaba solo, nunca bajaba la guardia, con un miedo eterno inmiscuido entre sus huesos, clavándose a su piel con desesperación. El baño era el único lugar que había llegado a inspirarle cierta confianza, quizás porque nunca lo había visto a **él** entrar allí. Parecía que le tenía un asco natural, y si es que tenía las necesidades corrientes, cumplía con ellas en algún otro sitio. Edward no sabía dónde ni le importaba. Tampoco estaba seguro de si era ésta o cualquier otra la razón por la que el baño se había convertido en una suerte de cobija para él, pero eso era lo que había pasado y era lo suficientemente consciente de qué tan cerca estaba del borde de la locura como para no protestar por esas reacciones infantiles que su cuerpo había adoptado en los últimos meses que vivió en aquél mundo opaco.

El baño era, en realidad, un simple agujero en el suelo, un lavatorio y unas canillas, y no le era en absoluto familiar –tan distintas eran las cosas allá en Rizenbul. No obstante, así y todo, cada noche que llegaba sin que **él** estuviera en el cuarto para obligarle a estarse quieto, entraba en el baño y le metía llave. Sabía que **él** podía romper la puerta si quería. Pero prefería _olvidarlo_. Así como prefería olvidar que estaba vivo y que probablemente lo seguiría estando por muchos repugnantes días más.

_**Llegué a odiarme tanto, mamá... quisiera no ser tu hijo, para no deshonrarte de esta manera.**_

Allá, con **él**, había aprendido a llorar. No había terminado la tercer semana que compartían y ya no lo soportaba, por lo que las lágrimas brotaron solas, con tanta fuerza contenida que le dejaron surcos escarlatas en ambas mejillas. Pero hacia el final de su estadía allí, su mente superó el límite y dejó de percibir con los sentidos: actuaba por inercia, una inercia débil y carente de instintos, una inercia que no le hacía gritar cuando dolía, que no le hacía resistirse al forcejeo. Una inercia que no le hacía llorar, aún cuando era eso lo único que le quedaba.

_**Creo que sentía una culpa tan profunda, que llegué a pensar que era natural, que era parte de estar vivo y de ser humano... una culpa tan profunda, que llegué a comprender que nunca pagaría lo suficiente por todos esos pecados.**_

Cuando aceptó el trato, no se esperaba _eso_. Lo había hecho reluctante, sí, se había resistido, había dudado, había pataleado como un niño al que no quieren dejarle jugar, al menos una vez, al menos una miserable vez. Pero en su imaginación no cabía ni la mitad de lo tortuoso que se le volvería el futuro de ahí en más. Había pensado: _yo cumplo mi parte, **él** cumple la suya_. Punto final.

¿Cómo, cómo había podido ser tan iluso¿Acaso no le habían engañado lo suficiente durante su vida, acaso no habían abusado ya de él hasta el hartazgo, como para que estuviera preparado para continuar con la misma porquería?

Pero no, él guardaba todavía su inocencia en algún rincón, él era capaz todavía de confiar en el enemigo, de equivocarse, de aceptar, de ser una simple ficha en un juego que siempre estaban jugando otros y nunca él. Ser una ficha en un juego que no controlaba, _otra vez_.

Había aceptado y entonces había quedado a su merced. No podía protestar, no podía exigir, no podía imponer condiciones. El poder, el verdadero poder, estaba en **él**, pues era **él** y sólo **él** quien tenía lo que Edward necesitaba.

La llave para atravesar la Puerta. El camino que lo llevaría de vuelta a Alphonse.

_**Fui tan egoísta, mamá, igual que todas las veces, soy tan egoísta... es todo mi culpa. Fue mi culpa desde el principio. Al no tiene nada que ver, él sólo... él es bueno, mamá. Él es puro. Soy yo el de los pecados.**_

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Él era el de los pecados, cuánta verdad había en esa afirmación. Y ahora, ahora que su hermanito había sido reconstruido sano y puro como en su infancia, él volvía a ensuciarlo, él volvía a contagiarlo de su enfermedad, de su locura, de su soledad.

Ya lo había hecho una vez –arrastrándolo hasta la insana idea de revivir, de profanar a su madre ('**_perdón, perdón_**', balbuceó en ese momento, a pesar de haber dicho que no lo haría). Era tan fácil transmitirle sus ideas, era tan fácil hacerle creer que eran suyas propias, que casi se diría que era una tentación en la que no podía evitar caer. El nuevo Alphonse, además, lo idolatraba y se consideraba en deuda con él.

_**Qué irónico. Como si él, de entre todas las personas, pudiera estar en deuda conmigo, con el mismísimo tipo que le arruina la vida una y otra vez.**_

Chasqueó la lengua y le dio una patada a una piedra que sobresalía de la tierra. '_Le besaste'_, lo acusó una voz interior, '_besaste a tu _hermano'.

**_¿Y qué con eso?_** Respondió él, en voz alta. **_Mamá también nos besaba en la boca, es parte de quererse, es parte de ser una familia¿Verdad que sí, mamá?_**

El silencio le golpeó el pecho con toda su potencia y se sintió encoger.

**_Es parte de amarse..._** Musitó.

¿Por qué habría de estar mal amar a su única familia...? No obstante, podía distinguir con claridad un nuevo sentimiento de culpa sumándose a su de por sí muy amplia colección. Sólo le había besado (siempre con la esperanza, quizás también con el miedo, pero aún más con la esperanza, de ser rechazado, de ser apartado de un empujón, de que alguien le recordase qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal), sólo le había besado sin ninguna otra intención que callarle, de detener ese llanto incontrolable que le quebraba la cabeza, sólo le había besado para que entendiera de una buena vez que lo había perdonado y que era _estúpido_, que era _absolutamente absurdo_ si quiera creer posible lo contrario. Por eso le había besado. Y no había nada de malo en eso. Oh, no, no lo había.

Pensó, por un segundo, que la responsabilidad recaía en **él**; **él** había corrompido la figura de su hermano porque le era tan fácil corromperlo todo. Sí, **él** había sido, y si ahora estaba confundido, era sólo por eso. _Excusas, excusas_, escuchó el murmullo dentro de sí.

**_Me pregunto si Dios tendrá una lista con todos mis pecados o algo... e irá tachándolos, diciendo,_** Aflautó su voz, simulando una actitud que recordaba a Roy Mustang en los tiempos en que era Coronel, **_por éste ya le di suficiente castigo, a ver ahora¿Cuál será la mejor tortura por éste otro...?_**

Rió con sarcasmo.

**_Y nada de considerar que si por algo me entregué a todo esto, que si por algo ahora soy débil y repugnante, es por todo lo que Él me hizo vivir, porque me dio un padre que daba asco, porque mató a mi mamá, porque se llevó a mi hermano pequeño, porque me hizo vivir del otro lado y con _él_, con _él_ de entre todos los monstruos que Él permite que vivan felices y tranquilos y sin un jodido castigo allá afuera. Mierda, que si alguien merece que lo hagan mierda de verdad una y mil veces es el maldito Dios que me tortura desde que tengo memoria._**

Se mordió un labio. ¿Tan bajo había caído, tan bajo que necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien más, a alguien que ni siquiera pensaba que existiera realmente?

_**Cómo vas a existir, cómo va a existir algo así... Como va a existir Ishbala que dejó que hicieran añicos a los ishbalitas una vez tras otra sin descanso, cómo va a existir el Dios Cristiano del otro lado si puebla su mundo con guerras, cómo¿Me quieren decir cómo carajo se supone que yo pueda creer en toda esa mierda?**_

Dio otra patada, esta vez al suelo y con mucha más fuerza. La rabia y la angustia emanaban de él como sangre escabulléndose por una dolorosa e interminable herida en el pecho.

_**Y a todo esto, el de los pecados soy yo. Y encima, encima... encima eso es lo más cierto que he dicho en todo el día.**_

Tenía ganas de tomar un puñal y agujerear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tenía ganas de no ser nada, de desaparecer de una vez por todas. Pero no podía concedérselo –había hecho demasiado para llegar hasta allí como para echarse atrás. Había hecho demasiado... y se dobló sobre su propio cuerpo al oír esa palabra reverberar en su mente, _demasiado_.

**_Oh, sí, he hecho demasiado, mamá. Cosas que tú, tan pacífica y dulce como eras con nosotros, seguramente no podrías ni suponer. No sabes la sangre, la infinita cantidad de sangre que pasó por mis manos. No sabes –no puedes saberlo. No _quiero_ que lo sepas. No quiero que lo sepa _nadie**

Cuando **él** le dijo lo que quería a cambio de llevarle hasta la Puerta, casi no lo había podido creer. Dudó unos segundos y entonces dijo _'vale, vamos ya mismo, ya tengo el arma lista y todo...'_. _'No, ni hablar¿Y perdernos toda la diversión?'_, fue la respuesta.

No podía confesar el pacto que había hecho. No podía porque no sólo lo implicaba en los crímenes que efectivamente había cometido, sino también en todos a los que había tenido que hacer lugar, en todos los que había tenido que consentir.

**_¿Qué pensarías de mí, mamá, si supieras todo lo que hice y todo lo que dejé hacer y todo lo que estoy dejando hacer todavía?_** Preguntó al aire, con una sonrisa resignada que se burlaba de sí mismo.

Y todavía peor¿Qué pensaría _Al_?

No quería contestar eso. La respuesta le lastimaba demasiado.

No podía volver a perder a Alphonse –no a éste Alphonse, éste que no lo había rechazado sino que había tomado su mano para retenerlo, mirándolo con unos ojitos suplicantes que transformaban su '_no te vuelvas a separar de mí_' en un clarísimo '_otra vez, por favor... más..._'. Pero, no, eso, todo eso último que acababa de pensar no había sido más que una triquiñuela de su mente, una jugarreta que le había hecho su imaginación para torturarle, porque como no había suficientes cosas que lo torturaran ya, tenía que encontrarle el lado morboso a la felicidad que debería representar vivir junto a Alphonse y sin preocupaciones, _tenía_ que hacerlo porque siempre había vivido del lado equivocado del camino y no sabía cómo hacerlo de otro modo.

_**¿Tal vez haya sido yo el que se tiraba de nuevo al pozo en cuanto lograba salir, todo este tiempo, una y otra vez?**_

_Oh, sí¿No dijiste que la culpa era sólo tuya? _Se inmiscuyó nuevamente la vocecita interior, con sorna.

**_Cállate, quieres_**. La reprendió él, amagando un golpe al aire con el puño izquierdo, como si en verdad estuviese hablando con alguien más, o como si quisiera hacerse los moretones a él mismo.

Luego, cambiando repentinamente su humor: **_Hacía mucho que no hablaba así. Hacía mucho que no _pensaba_ así. Creo que había dejado de pensar en general, como un acto reflejo para protegerme_**.

Se balanceó sobre los dos pies, olvidando a la vocecita.

Había adquirido la habilidad no sólo de mostrar un rostro inexpresivo sino también de poseer una mente inexpresiva. Podía tener la mente en blanco durante horas –durante días, si la necesidad acuciaba.

Cuando, viéndolo por décima vez en unas horas con la mirada perdida, le interrogaban sobre el foco de sus pensamientos y él respondía con firmeza '_nada'_, no se trataba de una simple excusa para mantener su muro de mentiras indescifrables. Era sólo que ya no pensaba en nada porque hasta pensar le causaba dolor.

**_Cuántas, cuántas cosas pueden llegar a dolerle a uno, eh?_** Dijo, otra vez burlándose de sí mismo. Luego, con tristeza, en un susurro apenas audible: **_Y cuán, cuán débil puede llegar a ser uno, eh?_**

Pensó en que siendo así, débil, no podría proteger a Alphonse. Se sintió desdichado por eso.

Se arrodilló junto a la lápida y depositó en la tierra el ramo de flores que, hasta ese momento, había bamboleado de un lado al otro acompañando las emociones de su monólogo. Le gustaba traerle flores a su mamá, aunque no supiera bien para qué podía servir eso. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no iba a perdonarlo, así que, qué más daba. Pero él la amaba –la amaba aunque no tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Así que, durante los seis años que estuvo ausente, extrañó el dejarle flores y el hablar con ella.

**_Cuando estaba acá sólo venía de vez en cuando¿Te das cuenta? Pero en cuanto fuiste inalcanzable me devoró la nostalgia... no tener un hogar fue la mentira más grande y estúpida que me creé. Y, como siempre, lo metí a Al en ella, como si tuviera que compartir la culpa de mis pecados sólo por ser mi hermano. Pobre Al. Lo peor, es que llegó a creérselo: cree que compartimos la culpa. Como si él fuera capaz de hacer algo malo._** Negó con la cabeza suavemente, sonriendo, y dijo, con gracia: **_¡Por favor!_**

El momento en que había comprendido que Alphonse también lo había extrañado, que Alphonse también había estado pensando en él –aunque sólo hubiera sido durante los primeros cuatro años, como confesó después, en el momento en que se abrazaron y lloraron juntos, ese momento debía retener en su memoria, ése y no todos los otros, toda la porquería que le oscurecía el semblante y le hacía temblar las pupilas.

A él, a ese chiquillo que era ahora su hermano, a él tenía que dedicar su vida, su fuerza, su alma, él era el que se merecía que uno pensara y actuara y sintiera por su causa hoy y siempre, porque¿Qué más había, qué más que no fuera destrucción y dolor y caos y todo lo que no tenía que ser pero que era?

_**Ojalá pudiera borrar todo lo demás y que sólo quedemos él y yo... es lo más egoísta que he dicho hasta ahora, lo sé, pero lo deseo con todo mi corazón. Y una vez lo tuve, una vez sólo fuimos Al y yo en nuestra soledad de cuerpos cálidos que se buscaban en la noche, pero ¿Quién lo echó todo a perder por no poder resignarse a ser un niñato débil y huérfano¿Quién, eh, quién¡Yo, carajo, yo soy el infeliz que vive deseando lo que él mismo se quitó¡Yo soy el jodido idiota que...!**_

Acompañó el grito con una sacudida de su cuerpo y eso hizo que cayeran todas las lágrimas que venía acumulando desde hacía bastante rato. Contempló el trazo húmedo sobre la tierra. Una sonrisa cínica le atravesó el rostro.

_**¡Y mira qué estoy haciendo: quejándome¡Quejándome cuando debería agradecer que él está vivo y sano y que estamos juntos de una buena vez!**_

Poco a poco, fue serenándose, recordando el hilo previo de ideas, ése que hablaba de que Alphonse también le había extrañado, ése que hablaba de que ambos se amaban y que ahora las cosas estaban bien, sí.

Deseó estar con Alphonse en ese instante. Abrazarlo con todo su ser_. Fue una tontera haber huido así_, pensó. Pero enseguida sus recuerdos y su culpa y su dolor y la injusticia que gobierna este mundo y el otro lo hicieron volver a sus delirios y a su angustia.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: Pero si les dije que no lo terminé, coño… bueh, hospitales. Se hablará de muchos hospitales. Y además, los trenes duermen de noche como niños.

* * *

**Más Notas de la Autora**: Ishida Rio me hizo notar que, en cierta medida, la relación entre Edo y Aru es más la de dos amantes que se separaron sin darse explicaciones que la de dos hermanos. Y eso fue un poco frustrante porque yo había pensado exactamente en lo contrario XD. En fin… yo tengo una creencia bastante particular sobre el amor, ya que pienso que no hay distintas formas de amor sino distintas formas de amar. O sea, puede haber distintos niveles de amor, pero la verdadera diferencia entre el amor fraternal, el amor de amigos y el amor de amantes, por ejemplo, es cómo decidimos manifestar cada uno y nada más que eso. Alguien leyó Demian de Herman Hesse? Ahí hablan un poco de eso. Edo y Aru se aman como hermanos, pero las circunstancias hacen que el contacto físico que se aplica en general a tales relaciones se vuelva insuficiente. Lo que hacen ahora sólo es profundizar la manifestación de su amor de hermanos. Y si Edo duda, como lo hace en este capítulo, es tal y como él lo sospecha por la causa de agentes externos, y no le quita ninguna pureza al sentimiento real que ambos tienen. Quiero decir… arr… es verdad que parecen amantes pero porque amantes son todos aquellos que aman, cierto? Sé que no lo estoy describiendo con claridad, o sea, en el fic, pero me gustaría… me gustaría no causar una imagen sucia de ellos, es eso posible? Ishida Rio no debe haber querido decir eso ni tampoco debía de requerir una explicación así, pero realmente tenía ganas de compartir mi punto de vista al respecto. Ojalá en algún momento se los pueda transmitir con la historia misma.

Y nadie dijo nada de la experimentación quimérica. Ow.

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Psycho-chii**: Jaja, ya me imaginaba que esa escena te gustaría XD me alegra haber cumplido con tus expectativas n n. El incesto es lo más! Ow, pero también es peligroso O o. Yo tengo un hermano pero no es como para jugar con el tema porque es jodido enamorarse, la situación de Edo y Aru la verdad es que es horrible en todos los sentidos. Aunque coparía tener una gemela XD! La pobre Winly está haciendo las cosas lo mejor que puede. Está sufriendo mucho y encima yo hago que la odien, ouch. Yay, los roces y las insinuaciones son lo más XD! Qué suerte que te guste cómo lo hago, es verdad lo que decís que a veces las cosas quedan como sucias y esa no es la intención en lo absoluto, así que me cuidaré lo más que pueda cuando llegue el momento. Es cierto que hay doujinshis que se les va un poco la mano y pierden la gracia TT Muchas gracias por todo, y en mis exámenes y trabajos me ha ido muy bien, gracias!

**Kayter**: Sí se pueden enviar dos reviews por cap si no estás loggeado O o. No sé qué te pasó que el comentario te quedó cortado U U. Ojalá puedas escribir más la próxima vez! Quiero saber si mi caracterización de Edo en este capi te ha gustado n n.

**Ishida Rio**: Jeje… espero que no te moleste que te citara como inspiración para mi cháchara… la verdad es que tu review me dejó más que feliz, es largo y aparte te fijaste en tantos detalles, me encanta eso :_Lila llora de la emoción_: Creo que lo que diferencia la actitud de Ira de la de Envidia es que el primero actúa por frustración, por falta de autoestima, y el último todo lo contrario, lo hace así porque le place, porque está seguro de sí mismo y de su odio. De veras te parece que está muy distinto al Ira de la serie? No era la intención. Uhm, tendría que revisar eso… algún consejo? Me gusta mucho cómo escribís así que aprecio cualquier crítica o consejo. Bueno, eso, que muchas gracias, y saludos!

**Sasuke**: Espero que ya hayas llegado hasta aquí n n. Nunca habías pensado en esta pareja? Bueno, en realidad yo tampoco, me contagié de otros fans que me acostumbraron a hablar del "elricest" XD! Y Al se casa con Winly, pero hay buenas razones para eso… oi, te gusta el incesto en el animé? Alguna serie que puedas recomendarme?

**Winly**: Pobre Winly, si no ha hecho nada malo T T (ya verás que cada vez la odiarás más :P). Qué suerte que te gustó la escena del beso, no les llevó demasiado tiempo llegar a eso después de todo XD.

**Haruka**: Ow, qué lástima que estabas sin internet, pero es genial que a pesar de eso estés siguiendo mi historia n n! Edo y Aru son la pareja más sexy que hay O O me encantan, me encantan XD! Qué bien que pienses lo mismo!

**Nyu Hikari**: Me alegro que te guste el que sea largo! Y sí, va a ser larguísimo, todavía falta que pasen un montón de cosas… Por suerte yo me estoy divirtiendo al hacerlo, así que no hay problema. Yo nunca me conecto al msn, a lo que iba era que podíamos concertar un día y una hora para juntarnos con ese fin específico. Igual sólo era una idea n n. Espero que este capi te haya gustado!

Ow. Eso es todo por ahora. Y recuerden, cuantos más reviews y cuanto más largos, más fácil llega la inspiración :3.

**PD**: Si entendieron algo del capítulo, por favor díganme qué, porque me gustaría saber qué misterios aún conservo bajo la manga para deschavar en los escritos que siguen. Y si no entendieron nada de nada, no se preocupen, no era la intención X3!

**Viernes 17 de Junio de 2005**, _uno de ésos días en que las manos te tiemblan si dejas de escribir. _


	9. Lugares Comunes

**Notas de la Autora**: Wow. Probablemente estas notas se me hagan largas, como se les habrá hecho a ustedes la espera, ne? Por lo tanto, aquí sólo pongo mis disculpas por la tardanza y el resto lo digo al final, cuando vayan a prestarme atención. Voilà!

* * *

+ Capítulo 09 – _Lugares Comunes. +  
_

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había hecho de noche. Llegó a esa conclusión porque no podía distinguir las palabras _Trisha Elric_, a pesar de estar a menos de un metro de la lápida. Entonces, con suma lentitud, fue saliendo de sus pensamientos, volviendo al mundo real. La luna estaba bastante alto y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas de variados tamaños. Ni en Munich ni en Londres ni en las demás ciudades del otro lado que había visitado había estrellas así. Allí todo era opaco, descolorido, y en cambio en Rizenbul todo era tan bello... Contempló la inmensidad y la hermosura del paisaje, hasta que un gruñido de su panza le recordó que se había salteado el almuerzo y que si no se apuraba perdería la cena también.

Mientras marchaba camino a su hogar –y al pensarlo, saboreó la palabra lo más que pudo, _su hogar_-, se preguntó si Alphonse no estaría preocupado. Había huido sin dar muchas explicaciones y se había tardado un día entero en volver.

**_Si lo hubiera dejado preocupado, habría venido a buscarme._** Se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo pronto su pensamiento tomó la dirección inversa: si no había venido era porque _él no le preocupaba_. Se estremeció ante la idea, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que era un tontería, que Alphonse le había demostrado que lo apreciaba y con creces.

Lo había besado. Y Alphonse había respondido al beso.

Contradictoriamente, algo dentro suyo esperaba encontrarse con que no había sido más que un sueño y que Alphonse no recordaba nada de eso. Ya que había olvidado tantas otras cosas, por qué no ésta... No obstante, apresuró el paso, sabiendo que no soportaría retroceder toda la distancia que existía entre ellos y que a su manera habían superado. No había nada que pudiera disfrutar con mayor intensidad que tenerlo a él cerca de sí.

Al distinguir la casa de Winly su vista se dirigió automáticamente al balcón, buscando una luz, como le mostrara la muchacha en una ocasión, cuando Alphonse todavía estaba encerrado en la armadura. Tenía la ilusión de que fuera su hermano ahora quien lo guiara, quien lo llamara. Pero la construcción aguardaba por él en completa y solitaria oscuridad, sin nadie preguntándose en dónde se habría demorado tanto tiempo.

Ahora corría. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de un golpe, como si allí se escondiera un secreto que le era indispensable revelar cuanto antes. No obstante, contrario a sus esperanzas, Alphonse no estaba allí. Sólo se veía una luz al fondo, en el taller de Pinako.

_**¡Al...¡Winly...¡Ya llegué!**_

Echó un vistazo a la escalera, todavía sin querer creer que no estuvieran esperándolo, y finalmente cayó en el taller.

**_¡Edward¡Hasta que has llegado! _**Exclamó Pinako, volteándose al verlo entrar.

**_Tía... ¿Dónde están Al y Winly?_** Preguntó Edward, la preocupación asomándose a su voz.

**_Se fueron._** Fue la serena respuesta.

**_¿Se fueron?_** El muchacho estaba desencajado¿A dónde era posible que hubieran ido _sin él_?

**_Winly tuvo una pérdida. Fueron a Ciudad Central, donde trabaja el médico encargado de todo el asunto._** Pinako apenas lo miraba de soslayo, aunque no dejaba de ser una mirada fuerte y penetrante que lo turbaba.

**_¿Una pérdida...?_** Murmuró, sin entender.

_**Que piensa que ha perdido el bebé, Ed, eso significa. Ahora deja de mirar con cara de idiota.**_

Lo primero que sintió fue: _qué alivio_. Y enseguida: _¡Es terrible¡Como si Al necesitara otra desgracia en su vida!_ Pero no dijo nada de eso. Sólo se quedó callado, temblando. Hasta que se decidió.

**_Bien, me voy a la estación._**

Pinako alargó un brazo, deteniéndolo.

**_Edward. Los trenes no funcionan a esta hora¿Qué vas a hacer en la estación, pasar la noche a la espera de un milagro?_**

Edward gruñó un par de palabras ininteligibles, sonrojándose ante su propia torpeza.

_**No creí que fuera tan tarde.**_

_**Pero lo es. No sabes lo preocupado que lo tenías a Alphonse.**_

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó de pronto, olvidando que tenía más razones para apenarse que para mostrar ese súbito júbilo.

_**¿Estaba preocupado?**_

**_Pues claro. Le dije que te fuera a buscar, pero por algún motivo se le había metido en la cabeza que estabas enojado con él._** Y entonces le echó una mirada desaprobadora que lo fulminó.

Se encogió de hombros.

_**No estaba enojado. Sólo necesitaba...**_

_**Da igual, a él es a quien deberías decírselo. Ahora vete a la cama. Cuanto mucho, viajarás mañana.**_

**_Pero..._**

_**Pero nada. En una de ésas, llaman desde Central para avisar cómo están las cosas, y aún así, no te serviría de nada estar despierto. Por lo tanto, sería mejor que comas algo y te vayas a dormir. **_

Edward volvió a gruñir en creciente frustración. Lo que menos quería era tener a Alphonse lejos suyo, a pesar que fue él el que escapó en primer lugar. Ese último pensamiento fue darse una patada y, salteándose la visita que su estómago le rogaba le hiciera a la cocina, fue directo a su habitación.

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, vestido tal cual había salido esa mañana, tratando de imaginar qué habría estado haciendo su hermano durante las horas de su ausencia y qué estaría haciendo ahora, probablemente en algún frío y aséptico hospital, con Winly a su lado.

En su haber él tenía muchos hospitales: aquél en el que trabajara Clara, donde Alphonse había hecho gala de esa inocencia de niño que se obstinaba en mantener (y Edward se sonrió, regocijándose en la pureza de su hermano, aún cuando en su momento le causara cierta irritación); luego ése en que pasó su quinceavo cumpleaños, tan luminoso que parecía decidido a impedirle ocultar su impotencia, con un Alphonse endurecido y ausente, engañado; también el de Dublith, oyendo al médico describir la extraña condición de Izumi (¿Se sentiría así ahora Winly¿Afectaría a Al de la misma forma?); y finalmente la clínica del otro lado de la Puerta, donde durante una operación experimental le habían colocado lo que llamaban una "_prótesis_".

En esa ocasión, le habían inyectado algo de lo que nunca había oído, la "_anestesia_", y cuando superó sus efectos lo primero que vio fue el rostro intranquilo de su compañero de estudios, un muchacho tímido que estuvo vacilando una hora antes de animarse a tomarle una mano entre las suyas, como si con ello quebrara algún precepto moral de terrible importancia. Recordó que, cuando estaba de humor, solía burlarse mucho de sus excesivas estructuras sociales, y que a pesar de ello era ese mismo defecto lo que lo llenaba de ternura y más lo inclinaba a tomarle cariño. Se preguntó si con el tiempo empezaría a extrañarlo, pero no podía saberlo.

Frunció el entrecejo y se dio media vuelta, apoyando la mejilla en el brazo artificial.

Extrañar... Él había extrañado tan desesperadamente a su hermano que fue capaz de todo con tal de recuperarlo. Incluso Izumi, que a sus ojos era una mujer tan fuerte, con los valores tan bien plantados, había violado sus propios preceptos al perder a su hijo. Edward no le deseaba eso a nadie. Imaginó la expresión de Winly, recibiendo la fatídica confirmación de su médico.

**_No sería justo para ella..._** Murmuró.

Quizás por instinto, en su mente se dibujó también el rostro triste de Alphonse. Podía ver las pequeñas lágrimas brillantes acariciando la suave piel de sus mejillas, y sus labios, normalmente carnosos, ahora contraídos en el esfuerzo de evitar una mueca de dolor. El corazón que él amaba iba a estar sufriendo otra vez y la vida se deleitaría con sorna contemplando la agonía de ambos, tal cual había hecho desde siempre.

No. Ese niño tenía que nacer.

_**Aunque eso nos alejara más y más...** _Dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia la ventana, separando los pálidos rayos de luna con sus dedos metálicos.

Un ruido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se paró de un salto, con un manotazo abrió la puerta de su habitación bruscamente y, colgándose del picaporte para poder inclinarse en dirección a la escalera, gritó:

_**¿Es Al? **_

**_¿Pero qué dices? _**Llegó la respuesta desde el taller**_. ¡Ni siquiera sonó el teléfono!_**

**_¡No me vengas con esas, si yo acabo de oírlo! _**Replicó, enfadado.

_**¡Edward, son mis herramientas las que hacen ruido¡Tú vete a dormir!**_

Edward observó los escalones con resentimiento. Resoplando, dio media vuelta y se tiró en la cama, aunque ahora boca abajo, como si quisiera asfixiarse. Presionó sobre el colchón con la cabeza y se agarró con las manos de los bordes para poder hundirse todo lo posible, hasta que sólo quedó a la vista su melena rubia. Estuvo en esa posición bastante tiempo. No sabría decir cuánto, pero estaba seguro de que no se había dormido, porque recordaba haber imaginado innumerables conversaciones con su hermano, unas en las que lo consolaba, lo abrazaba y tal vez depositaba un beso en su frente o en su mejilla, y otras en las que intentaba festejar un supuesto retorno feliz. Prefirió pensar que podía haber un retorno feliz, al menos por esa vez.

**_¡Edward¡Edward...!_**

Abrió los ojos, lastimándose al rozar la tela áspera. Esa voz sonaba como la de Tía Pinako. Cuando su cerebro terminó de procesar la idea, se empujó con los brazos con la intención de levantar el rostro y escuchar mejor, pero fue tal su brusquedad que trastabilló y cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

**_¡Tía...! _**Llamó, mientras se incorporaba. **_¿Dijiste algo?_**

**_¡Sí¡Dije que Alphonse está en el teléfono y que si no bajas rápido la llamada se va a cortar!_**

Edward pronunció una exclamación sin sentido y prácticamente se arrastró hasta la escalera, corriendo escalones abajo y evitando de casualidad no tropezar al llegar hasta donde estaba Tía Pinako ofreciéndole el tubo de teléfono con una sonrisa sarcástica. Edward lo tomó con violencia, actuando repentinamente con sumo entusiasmo.

_**¿Al...? **_

**_¡Niisan, aunque estuvieras enfadado no deberías haber desaparecido así!_**

**_No, Al, pero si yo no..._** El sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió.

**_No importa, no tengo mucho tiempo, escucha. El médico dijo que necesitaba hacerle unos estudios a Winly antes de respondernos, y para eso tendremos que quedarnos unos días._** Edward iba a protestar, pero la voz le ganó de mano. **_Tía Pinako me contó que querías venir a Central a acompañarnos. Winly y yo nos quedaremos en casa de Roze, y nos aseguró que no había problema en que te quedaras tú también, siempre y cuando aceptaras dormir en el sillón._**

_**Al, me da igual donde duerma, si en nuestros viajes dormíamos en cualquier lado...**_

Hubo un breve pero incómodo silencio y Edward cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado _otra vez_ que Alphonse no recordaba esos viajes. Apretó con fuerza el tubo del teléfono. El más joven retomó la conversación, exagerando un buen humor que trataba de ocultar su vergüenza y que, por lo demás, era obvio que no poseía.

_**Genial¿Entonces te tomas el primer tren que salga en la mañana?**_

**_Ajá._** Edward se fijó en el reloj de pared. **_Y por lo que veo, nos veremos pronto..._**

Alphonse soltó una risita infantil.

**_Claro, eso sería si supieras dónde vive Roze..._**

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

_**Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, pasaron tantas cosas mientras yo no estaba...**_

_**No te preocupes, niisan... yo voy a estar esperándote en la estación¿Te parece?**_

Antes que pudiera contestar, la llamada se cortó. De todas formas, permaneció unos segundos con el tubo pegado a la oreja, esperando que la voz de su hermano resurgiera como si solo se hubiera dado un respiro. Cuando finalmente soltó el teléfono, Tía Pinako le señaló la mesada de la cocina.

**_Te preparé unos sandwiches... a ver si comes algo, o de tan enano ya no se te va a distinguir de las baldosas._**

_**¡A quién estás llamando enano¡Si eres tú la bruja que...!**_

Otro gruñido de su panza le hizo callar. Tía Pinako lo miró con ironía.

**_Vale. Muchas gracias. _**Masculló.

Dio unas zancadas y tomó uno de los sandwiches. Observó a la anciana con recelo, pero el hambre le impidió quejarse mucho más. Devoró la comida de una forma casi monstruosa y otra vez le vino a la memoria el hospital donde Clara lo había curado de su empacho. En esa época no tenía idea de lo que vendría después.

Pero, aún si la hubiera tenido, no se habría detenido ni un momento. Estaba en su naturaleza poner a Alphonse por sobre todas las cosas, incluso si eso no era más que una manifestación de su propio egoísmo.

Bebió un vaso de agua, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano de carne y hueso y luego se retiró a prepararse para el viaje. Ni se le ocurrió la posibilidad de tratar de dormir, por mucho que lo necesitara, y tampoco reparó en el dolor que empezaban a provocarle sus miembros artificiales, los cuales hacía rato que no atendía.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y abrió el ropero, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo Alphonse lo había tomado del brazo y le había rogado que no se separara de él la mañana anterior. Colocó algunos trajes al azar en un bolso que encontró en un cajón y, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, se quitó el ajustado pantalón de cuero negro y se recostó en la cama. Se acarició los labios varias veces, casi pudiéndolo sentir, a él y a su renovada calidez, a su amor tan real, mezclándose con lágrimas y gemidos. De pronto, se dio cuenta que había sido la primera vez que se besaban pero que había resultado perfecta, encajando cada uno en los brazos del otro, sabiendo de qué manera tocarse, pudiendo preveer sus respectivos movimientos.

Como si les sobrara práctica.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: Uno sueña mientras viaja o quizás los sueños mismos sean el viaje. Conversamos y no hacemos más que chapotear en la memoria. Es bien sabido que el que chapotea siempre queda embarrado.

* * *

**Las Verdaderas Notas de Autora**: Ahora sí. Quizás empiece a emplear este método de escribir al final más a menudo, dependiendo de la respuesta que genere. A ver. Lo primero, quiero agradecerles profundamente a todos los que me han dejado reviews. No recuerdo otra ocasión en que me escribieran tantas personas y tanto en tan poco tiempo. La verdad es que me han hecho muy feliz, se los agradezco con toda el alma. Alguien me dijo algo curioso y es que cuando lee un nuevo capítulo ruega por que Aru y Edo no tengan relaciones sexuales, lo cual es justo lo contrario a lo que me dice la mayoría de la gente. Es una opinión que me alegró porque quiere decir que este fic es capaz de reunir a lectores muy dispares. No es mi idea transformar esta historia en algo pornográfico ni mucho menos, pues como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, me gustaría mantener la relación entre los hermanos como lo más puro posible, dentro del argumento. Van a haber escenas de sexo sólo cuando sean necesarias y me esforzaré porque queden limpias y no estropeen el resto del escrito, después de todo, estoy trabajando en esto y quiero que salga bien. Además, como ya aclaré también, el que vaya a haber sexo no quiere decir que fuera a ser entre Edo y Aru. En fin, se verá cuando corresponda, creo que falta mucho tiempo (además tienen razón que mi fic es más psicológico que cualquier otra cosa… no lo puedo evitar). Hablando de eso… este capítulo me quedó super angsty, perdón. Mis neuronas me hicieron paro durante una semana y me costó muchísimo superar la escena de los hospitales. Simplemente, la cosa no quería seguir. Pero el final me gusta, aunque podría haberlo perfeccionado. El título hace referencia a tres cosas, casi a cuatro si son muy detallistas, y espero que las hayan notado. Me encantó leer sus teorías sobre el capítulo anterior, pero noté que casi todos cometieron el mismo error: le creyeron a los personajes. Hay muchas cosas que los personajes dicen pero que no necesariamente son verdad. Tengan en cuenta eso ahora que este capítulo les proporcionó más información. Se me había ocurrido hacer una escena con Roy pero no sé bien cómo hacer su personalidad ahora que está casado¿Alguien puede ofrecerme alguna sugerencia? Debido a una crisis de identidad perdí el ritmo y ahora subo los capis cuando los termino, por lo que no tengo nada escrito del siguiente (igual sí tengo la idea, en mi cabecita está todo organizado). De todas formas voy a tratar de no superar por mucho mi plazo de una semana para actualizar. Ahora… a los reviews de una vez, o no voy a subir esto nunca!

**Respuestas a los Reviews!**

**Chibi**: Leer tu review me hizo derretir de felicidad T.T es tan largo y tan profundo! Yay! Es verdad que Ed y Al tienen una tendencia natural al sufrimiento y es verdad también que Edo es tan abrazable O.O… Si te gustan los fics angustiantes, pues todo lo que escribo es justo para vos nn! Soy una torturadora de personajes, vaya… Lo de Ira ocurre porque es muy impulsivo: se ata al que lo trate bien (en este caso, Roze al salvarlo del derrumbe) y odia a Edo porque… es natural que lo odie. Se queda con las primeras impresiones. Sobre el RozexEd es una pareja que me gusta sin ningún verdadero motivo, pero fuera de eso, basé sus reacciones en los últimos episodios de la serie: ahí Edo se sonroja frente a Roze, a pesar que se encuentran en una situación sumamente peligrosa. Como creo que aclaré en los primeros capítulos del fic, Edo se sonroja más por la incomodidad derivada de la idea de que existía un plan que los esbozaba como pareja que porque realmente sintiera algo por ella. Además, Dante lo dice "_Es normal que los hermanos Elric se enamoren de ella_". Yo pienso que Al se esfuerza mucho en todo lo que hace, así que probablemente sería un buen padre, pero es totalmente cierto que el quedar embarazados fue un error. Aunque él sea quizás el más perjudicado (por la edad y blablabla), es ella la que más sufre por todo el asunto de la culpabilidad. No obstante, todo tiene su razón de ser y ya se verá. Al respecto del incesto, estoy de acuerdo en cada cosa, excepto en el "_está mal_", porque en esos temas creo que nada está mal si no nos hacemos daño. A mí me gusta mucho el yaoi, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a poner yaoi así porque sí, le doy prioridad al argumento, eso es. Igual, yo que vos sigo rogando, por las dudas :P… No pidas perdón, por favor, si tu review me hizo más que feliz. Ojalá vos también estés inspirada para el próximo review nn!

**Kayter**: Jo! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara!

**Nyu Hikari**: Otro review largo y bonito, wehee! Qué bien que te dejara con tantas dudas :P. Las cosas se irán aclarando de a poco, creo que ya dentro de dos o tres capítulos más adelante entenderán quién es el maldito **_él_**. La mención de Dios está inspirada en ese capítulo en que Edward dice "_Dios debe odiar mucho a los pecadores_", en referencia a su descubrimiento sobre lo de "_la verdad detrás de la verdad_". Yo creo que se fuerza a no creer en Dios para tener la esperanza de poder cambiar las cosas con su voluntad, pero en el fondo se siente mancillado por el Destino. A casi todos nos pasa eso cuando estamos demasiado tristes como para cargar con la culpa solos. Qué suerte que te guste la autotortura de Ed O.o Parece que es un género que tiene muchos seguidores….

**Psycho-chii**: Yahoo! Me encantan tus reviews nn. Oi, no conozco Elfen Lied T.T Yo suelo escuchar la OST de FMA para escribir, o en su defecto la música más depre que encuentre. El padre de Edward es llamado Paracelso en nuestro mundo y es un nombre más fácil si querés llamarle así, o sino, "_Hoho_", como se le dice en el fandom :P Si tenés mente sucia siempre vas a ir bien encaminada en la historia porque mi mente destila mugre XD Algo de violaciones hay por ahí, sí… pero tendrías que prestar atención al consejo que di en mis notas de autora. Aish, me encanta leer tus teorías sobre mi fic nn me re emociona que me las cuentes, gracias! A mí sí me gustan los textos en primera persona, especialmente si hablan varones, pero creo que no me sale bien hablar por Edo, así que descuida, lo más probable es que no haya mucho en primera persona por aquí. Nos leemos!

**Haruka**: Edo siempre sufre XD Ya se verá lo que pasó de este lado de la puerta… nyahahahaha:P

**Daniela Lynx**: Oi, he de confesar que me emociona recibir tus reviews O.O Me gusta mucho cómo escribís y es especial para mí que hagas una crítica tan buena! Weee! Respecto a qué debe recapacitar Al? O.o Eso no lo entendí. Y claro que (respuesta estúpida, lo sé) que no voy a responder tus dudas XD. Sólo te diré que eches un vistazo a mis notas de autora. Ed hizo muchas cosas para volver… muchas cosas terribles. En algún momento me haré lugar para enumerarlas! Espero con ansias tu próximo review!

**Dolphin-Chan**: Te hice llorar en serio+_grin_+ jeje… genial, eso quiere decir que lo hice bien. Este capítulo está un poco torpe pero espero que también te haya gustado.

**Surei**: Qué mala sos, el aborto es una cosa muy fea T.T yay, pero qué digo, si Winly acaba de tener una pérdida! Pobre Winly. Me siento mal por ella, detesto el aborto. Sobre el lemon… sí, llegará. Todo a su tiempo.

**Anzu Zoldick**: Ow… muchas gracias por decirme tantas cosas lindas T.T… me alegro que te haga reflexionar! Eso siempre es un buen indicio. Y sobre lo que pasó con los demás, pues, en este capi se dijo! Se fueron para Central! Espero no haber sobreexigido a tu "_paciencia_" XD

**Ahyma Midori**: Aish, muchas gracias T.T +_Lila llora de la emoción_+…

En fin, eso es todo por ahora… yay! Nos acercamos al record de reviews que tenía Con Violencia y Lágrimas! Weheeee!

Dejando mi tremenda felicidad de lado, les pido disculpas porque este capi está un poco debilucho, especialmente la conversación por teléfono, la detesto U.U pero me sentía mal de seguir haciéndoles esperar y aparte no sabía como arreglarlo. Trataré de esmerarme más para el próximo. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Besos!

**Lila Negra**

_Martes, 28 de Junio de 2005, uno de esos días en que se buscan excusas para llorar…_


	10. Calles Angostas

**Notas de la Autora**: Tengo mucho que decir y necesito que lo oigan, así que por favor préstenle atención a las notas de autora que estarán al final del capítulo. Este capítulo originalmente iba a tener ocho páginas, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no supera las cinco. El título es horrible, pero como no escribí todo lo que debía escribir no supe qué otro ponerle. Como siempre, miles de gracias por sus reviews, de veras que me hacen muy bien, gracias, muchas gracias, y discúlpenme, por la tardanza y por la calidad de este episodio, que debería haber sido mucho más alta, pero, era esto o nada y no me atrevía a simplemente desaparecer.

**PD**: Ahora FF tampoco me acepta los símbolos que usaba para representar el pensamiento... lo siento, tendrán que darse cuenta solos cuándo es un pensamiento de Edo y cuando no.

* * *

+ Y al Regresar a Casa... + 

Capítulo 10: _Calles Angostas._

_**Niisan...**_

Edward abrió los ojos, buscando con desesperación a su hermano en la habitación, e iba a incorporarse cuando la lengua que jugueteaba en su oreja lo trajo a la realidad. Escuchó una carcajada.

_**Van semanas que caes en el mismo truco... me decepcionas, enano.**_

_**¡No me llames así!**_

Quiso empujarlo pero una fuerte mano en su pecho lo hundió en el colchón. Sus narices se rozaron. La otra voz se volvió violenta, como un trueno, y sus ojos destellaron.

_**¡A mí no me levantes la voz, ENANO!**_

La presión sobre su esternón le causó tanto dolor que despertó, bañado en un sudor frío, justo a tiempo para notar que el tren estaba disminuyendo la velocidad. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al fin se levantó y, pegándose al vidrio de la ventanilla, buscó a Alphonse. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando identificó la infantil figura en el andén, quien asímismo se llenó de alegría al reconocerlo a él y agitó la mano derecha en señal de saludo.

Edward no sabía bien porqué, pero le aterrorizaba ver a su hermano desde esa perspectiva –desde un tren en movimiento, que en cualquier momento podía acelerar y alejarlo de él para siempre; por lo que corrió hasta la puerta y una vez allí empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos metálicos en el asiento más cercano, desbordante de impaciencia y sin perder de vista la melena castaña clara ni por un instante. Fue el primero en bajar del tren y en cuanto llegó hasta Alphonse en medio de la muchedumbre, porque siempre hay muchedumbres en la estación de Ciudad Central, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y enterró el rostro en su cuello, quizás con la esperanza de que tanta cercanía acabara por fusionarlos en uno solo y así el miedo a perderlo otra vez se desvaneciera.

Sin embargo, el miedo no se fue. Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos.

_**Lo siento mucho, Al, yo no estaba enojado contigo, eres tan torpe, deberías haberme venido a buscar cuando...**_

Dejó de hablar al sentir una mano acariciando su cabello y un leve beso en su cabeza.

**_Niisan... disculpa por haberte hecho enfadar esta mañana._**

Edward parpadeó, causándole un hormigueo con el movimiento de sus pestañas. Otra mano se apoyaba firmemente en su espalda, como suele hacerse con los niños que no quieren detener el llanto. Sin darse cuenta, fue deslizando sus propias manos debajo del abrigo, ansioso por percibir la calidez que antes se le escapaba en todos sus abrazos.

**_Niisan..._**

**_¿Hmn?_** Ronroneó como única respuesta, inmerso en su esencia y subiendo y bajando las manos en una caricia de la que nunca iba a cansarse.

**_Ehh..._** Alphonse se estremeció. **_Me estás haciendo cosquillas, niisan..._**

**_Oh, ouh, lo siento..._**

Edward se apartó, la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas, y el otro rió, enternecido.

**_Está bien, Niisan... pero no podemos quedarnos para siempre aquí, así que vámonos ya¿Dale?_**

Edward asintió e, instintivamente, le tomó de la mano, tal cual había hecho la última vez que había cruzado una estación con su hermano de carne y hueso. Alphonse le dirigió una expresión extrañada cuyo significado no interpretó, y anduvieron así todo el camino, el menor de ellos esforzándose por no prestar atención a la gente que les observaba con curiosidad. Edward, en cambio, parecía encantado, como quien abandona una realidad terrible para descubrir que no era más que una pesadilla. Recién se percató de que algo ocurría cuando los dedos del muchacho se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de los suyos, y al subir la mirada vio que estaba llorando en silencio. También él apretó más fuerte.

**_Hey, Al. No te preocupes. Ya verás... ya verás que todo saldrá bien._**

Alphonse se volteó hacia él, mostrándole unos ojos inundados en angustia, y la conmoción le obligó a detener el paso.

**_¿Qué haré si perdemos a nuestro hijo?_**

Edward se paralizó. En su mente se repetía la expresión _nuestro hijo_ como si hubiera abierto una canilla interior que le era imposible cerrar. Se imaginó sentado a la mesa, tratando de sonreír, mientras su hermano servía la comida como un zombie, callado y ausente, y Winly mantenía el frío y doloroso rostro en blanco. No había sacrificado tanto para hacer recuerdos como ése. No, no podía ser.

**_No es necesario que pienses en eso. No perderás a tu hijo, Al._**

El chico no cambió su expresión triste. Edward forzó una sonrisa.

**_Tendrás la familia más bonita del mundo. Te lo prometo._** Y le dio un beso en la frente con cariño. **_Venga, hablemos de otra cosa._**

Alphonse se restregó con un puño, limpiándose las lágrimas. Hizo una mueca confusa que intentaba indicar que estaba un poco mejor.

**_Tienes razón, no gano nada con llorar._** Balanceó su brazo, signo de que podían retomar la marcha. **_Winly me contó que tú nunca llorabas. Y que a fuerza de voluntad recuperaste mi cuerpo... yo tampoco tendría que llorar si quiero lograr mis metas._**

Edward sintió un vacío en el estómago. _Yo nunca lloraba... Eso es una mentira demasiado grande._

**_Al... no vacilar puede ser una debilidad. Yo no lloraba porque... porque tenía mucho miedo._** Alphonse lo contempló, curioso porque no eran esas las palabras que esperaba escuchar de su hermano. **_Tenía mucho miedo y necesitaba convencerme a mí mismo de que era capaz de seguir adelante. Y así y todo, a veces el terror me superaba de tal forma que lloraba durante horas. Winly lo sabe, pero... supongo que uno idealiza lo que no está al alcance¿No?_**

Girando la cabeza, Edward reparó por primera vez en los murmullos de la gente que pasaba. Echó una ojeada a sus manos entrelazadas y adoptó un aire socarrón, soltándolo.

**_¿Te molesta que te tome de la mano?_** Preguntó, llevándose los brazos a la nuca.

_**No, no es eso... yo... uhm. **_

_**Del otro lado la gente pretende tanto de uno y hay tantas reglas sociales... no podía esperar para irme de ese ambiente tan opresivo. Pero olvidé que las diferencias son apenas sutiles. Supongo que yo también idealicé este mundo.**_

**_Lo siento._** Musitó Alphonse, tras una breve pausa.

_**¿Eh, qué cosa sientes?**_

_**Que yo... yo soy una de esas cosas que te decepcionaron. No soy la persona que esperabas.**_

**_¡Tonterías! _**Exclamó Edward, sin mirarlo.

**_Es que el Alphonse que tú recuerdas..._**

**_¡Ya deja de llamarlo así!_** Lo cortó Edward, acompañándose de un ademán brusco que lo hizo dar un salto. **_¡Son la misma persona, no es "_el que yo recuerdo_", eres tú, tú y nadie más, oíste!_**

Alphonse parecía sorprendido, confundido, alegre y apesadumbrado, todo al mismo tiempo. Meneó la cabeza con suavidad un par de veces, hasta que su preocupación afloró nuevamente.

_**¿Pero no hay nada que extrañes de él y que...?**_

**_¡Pero te digo que son la misma persona!_** Gritó Edward, agitando los brazos. **_¡Es a ti a quien considero mi hermano, no a un _él_ desconocido que no existe, no hay otro Alphonse más que tú!_**

Parecía realmente enfadado y eso, de algún modo, le levantó el ánimo a Alphonse, mientras que en él actuaba en forma contraria. La sensación de estar mintiendo lo rompía por dentro y no podía deshacerse de la urgencia de callarlo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la mañana anterior. Los labios le ardían. Sólo deseaba que toda esa gente indeseable a la que se le había dado por estar en Central justo en ese momento, desapareciera. Lo deseaba demasiado. Y recordó la primera vez que vio al que fue su compañero de estudios y cómo había deseado también entonces que la universidad se vaciara para poder gritar _hermano_, aún a sabiendas de que no era tal el que leía con entusiasmo esas pilas de libros sobre tecnología, asunto que le resultaba tan ajeno.

**_Niisan..._** Susurró Alphonse, empujándolo apenas con el dedo a la espera de que volviera en sí.

_**Lo siento... Central me trae recuerdos de las ciudades que visité del otro lado de la Puerta.**_

_**Ya veo... **_

Alphonse no creía mucho en las palabras de su hermano, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, por lo que, mientras doblaban una esquina que daba a una calle angosta, gris y vacía, aprovechando el cambio de tema, decidió recaudar un poco de información. Por lo menos para sacarse de encima todas esas imágenes sangrientas de niños sin nacer que le daban vueltas desde que Winly lo hubiera llamado con un grito para que la trajera a la clínica. Se armó de valor e inclinó la conversación hacia el lado que le interesaba.

**_Niisan…_** Volvió a llamarlo Alphonse, tomándolo repentinamente del brazo.

Edward comprendió enseguida que la incomodidad anterior del chico se debía únicamente a las miradas desagradables de la gente y, presintiendo que había algo de malo en todos sus actos, se sonrojó y hasta pensó en protestar al respecto. No obstante, su hermano no le dio tiempo, declarando algo que despertó en él sentimientos de ésos que uno no debería tener nunca.

_**Winly me dijo que le hablaste de papá. **_

**_Ah… es cierto._** Murmuró Edward, enfocándose en los adoquines de la calle, tan parecidos a los de las ciudades de Europa que lo asfixiaban.

**_¿Vivías con él?_** Prosiguió Alphonse, entusiasmándose al imaginar a su padre y la posibilidad de saber algo real sobre él.

_**Sólo vivimos juntos un tiempo. Sabes cómo me llevaba yo con papá.**_

_**¿Eso quiere decir que no lo perdonaste?**_

Edward le dirigió una expresión incrédula al muchacho, pero al verlo preocupado, acabó por sonreír, aunque no sin una dosis de ironía.

**_Supongo… que sí, que lo perdoné._** Reflexionó un momento y se dio cuenta de que estaba triste. **_Sí, Al. Estarás encantado de escucharlo, porque lo cierto es que lo perdoné más de lo que me hubiera gustado._**

Alphonse no entendió bien a qué se refería y, lentamente, fue soltándole el brazo. La manera en que Edward le había respondido le había dado la sensación de que la hora de callarse la boca había llegado demasiado pronto, y la curiosidad estaba calándole los huesos. Finalmente, sin poder contenerse, entrelazó su nerviosa mano a la de su hermano e inquirió:

**_¿Te ayudó papá a encontrar la forma de volver?_**

En la mente de Edward se dibujó la sonrisa de su padre y junto con ese recuerdo vino el otro, el de la sangre y el dolor. Quiso bajar la mirada, pero los ojos de Alphonse, siempre llenos de esperanza, siempre luminosos e inocentes, se lo impidieron.

**_Papá… papá me ayudó a volver, sí. Seguramente… seguramente no habría podido hacerlo sin él._**

Para distraerse, Edward levantó en el aire la mano de su hermano y la observó a trasluz, sin dejar de caminar, aunque un poco torpemente. Le resultaba extraño cómo estaba comportándose Alphonse... casi no lo entendía –o tal vez fuera al revés, y temiera entenderlo en exceso. Si lo analizaba, él mismo era tan extraño al Edward niño que pensaba que la felicidad era posible... Ahora, Alphonse le preguntaba sobre su padre y él no sabía qué responder. ¿Qué decir cuando las palabras adoptan la habilidad de atravesarlo a uno como espadas? El presente tenía sus deficiencias, pero sin duda no había nada del pasado –del pasado reciente, no de la panacea simulada que había sido su infancia cortada por la mitad; a lo que quisiera retornar.

Alphonse siguió con la vista los movimientos de su hermano, admirando su propia mano. Había algo desesperanzador en la conversación, algo que estaba hiriendo a Edward y, si bien no terminaba de visulmbrar qué, se daba cuenta de ello y se sabía responsable. Tironeó para atraerlo hacia sí y se acercó el dorso de su mano a los labios, pero no llegó a besarlo, arripintiéndose, avergonzándose.

**_Disculpa... dije algo malo de nuevo. Hace poco que volviste y no paro de decir cosas que no debo._**

Edward rió por lo bajo.

**_Tonto... si puedo sonreír a pesar de mis preocupaciones, es gracias a ti, Al._** Murmuró, revolviéndole amistosamente el flequillo.

**_¡Ajá!_** Exclamó Alphonse, con una juguetona expresión de triunfo en el rostro. **_¡Entonces admites que hay algo que te preocupa, sé que has estado pensando en algo que te molesta desde que llegaste!_**

**_O quizás desde antes, no puedes saberlo._**

Lo dijo en un susurró y Alphonse se arrimó a él para tratar de escucharlo.

**_No te escucho, niisan._** Le reprochó.

**_Que fue una forma de decir, me refería a que te quiero mucho. Sos mi hermano favorito¿Sabías?_** Y le dio un coscorrón.

**_¡Pero si soy tu único hermano!_** Se quejó el chico, y Edward sonrió con resignación, porque la verdad era distinta y mucho más cruel de lo que Alphonse llegaba a suponer, y debía alertarlo, pero no se sentía capaz.

Al fin, decidió hacer como si no hubiera oído nada, y, desprendiéndose de su mano, se abocó por completo a la tarea de hacerle cosquillas. Durante un segundo cruzó por su cabeza el hecho de que tenía 23 años y que quizás estaba demasiado grande para esas cosas. Sin embargo, no fue más que un segundo, y acorraló a Alphonse contra una de las silenciosas paredes para asegurarse de que no pudiera defenderse.

**_Es--espera, niisan¡Ya-- ya casi llegamos, déjame! _**Tartamudeó Alphonse entre carcajadas, agitando todo su cuerpo pero sin poder, o sin querer, impedirle ninguna acción a su hermano.

**_Cuando éramos niños me ganabas en todo, excepto cuando te hacía cosquillas¿Te acuerdas?_** Inquirió Edward, sin dejar el juego.

_**¡Lo que hacías era aprovecharte... ay... te aprovechabas de mi sensibilidad y-- y me hacías cosquillas cada vez-- cada vez que te ganaba, porque eras un rencoroso, niisan! **_

_**¡Yo no soy rencoroso!**_

**_¡Sí que lo eres! _**Gritó Alphonse entre carcajadas. **_¡Suéltame o harás que Winly se preocupe!_**

**_Y a mí que me importa si... _**Se interrumpió de pronto, las manos firmes en su cintura. **_Lo siento._**

_**Niisan...**_

**_Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Al. _**Susurró, pasando los brazos por detrás de su espalda y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, como hiciera unos minutos atrás.

**_Está bien, niisan..._** Alphonse lo palmeó con suavidad. **_El médico dijo que mucha gente tiene pérdidas de sangre y que aún así su embarazo transcurre normalmente... ¿No me dijiste hace un rato que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien?_**

**_Al, Al, tú no entiendes nada... _**Musitó Edward, levantando apenas el rostro como para hablar pero que al mismo tiempo no le viera. **_Vas a tener una familia feliz porque te lo mereces, porque hay poca gente tan digna de la felicidad como tú, pero yo... yo hice tantas cosas que no quiero recordar, Al._**

Alphonse se giró un poco para apartarlo y verlo bien, aunque seguían estando a milímetros de distancia, abrazados.

**_Entonces no recuerdes._**

Edward pensó en la ironía que había en el hecho de que la misma persona que lo admiraba por no llorar tuviera que presenciar sus lágrimas ahora. Temblaba, o era Alphonse quien temblaba, traspasándole el rítmico y suave movimiento de su cuerpo al besarlo.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**: El llanto tras la visión. La sangre y las personas que estaban rotas por dentro. La que dice que puede guardar un secreto nos recuerda la ley de los Estados Equivalentes. Nunca es tarde para sufrir un poco más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Ahora sí. Primero, que me voy de vacaciones. Me voy ahora, ya, a la velocidad de la luz, y a un sitio sin internet, lo que equivale a por lo menos dos o tres semanas sin ninguna actualización. El lado bueno de eso es que (además de que voy a estar feliz por estar de vacaciones, claro) lo más probable es que escriba mucho y que cuando vuelva pueda actualizar un poco más a menudo. Este capítulo me quedó muy Elricesty O.o Lo siento para los que esperaban resolver algún misterio. Aunque igual dejé pistas por ahí… Bien. Ahora, la gran noticia: publiqué dos cuentos míos. O sea, publiqué en un libro, con una editorial y se puede conseguir en las cadenas de librerías del Ateneo y de Yenny, además de las embajadas argentinas en algunos países. El libro se llama Poetas y Narradores Contemporáneos 2005, Tomo V, la editorial es Cuatro Vientos y aparezco en la página 90, con los cuentos Cartas y Miedo a Perder el Cuerpo en el Camino. Si alguien puede conseguirlo y darme su opinión, me haría infinitamente feliz. Quiero agradecerles a todos porque me ayudan a perfeccionar mi estilo, estoy aprendiendo mucho de escribir fics y además todo el apoyo que me brindan me hace las cosas más fáciles. GRACIAS. Volviendo al fic, hace poco terminé de ver la serie por tercera vez y encontré algo que me llamó la atención. Hacia el final Al dice que Sloth/Pereza no pudo haber estado en el Ejército por más de cuatro años, o sea que él tiene 14 y Edo 15. Sin embargo, cuando Edo traspasa la puerta es 1916, o sea que tiene 17 (que es lo que tomé en esta historia). Además, en la última imagen de Munich dice que es 1921, con lo que Edo pasó más o menos 5 años en Europa y viviendo con su padre, cuando supuestamente la película indica que tras dos años de vivir acá (y con Heiderich) ya está volviendo a su mundo (es algo así, no?). A todo esto se me ocurrió que quizás el tiempo acá pase más rápido que en el mundo de la Alquimia, o que estemos dos años adelantados o algo de eso. No sé, me hizo mucha confusión y si alguien tiene datos que refuten o fundamente alguna de estas teorías (o cualquier otra a este respecto) por favor dénmelos porque lo necesito para continuar el fic. Suponiendo, por el momento, que nuestros tiempos sean iguales, Edward volvió en 1923 poco antes de su cumpleaños, por lo que aún tiene 23 años pero hay posibilidades de que haya vivido el golpe de Estado infructuoso de Hitler (que _necesito_ que conozca). Además¿Cuándo fue la Noche de los Cristales Rotos? Oiii… tengo mucho que averiguar. Para los que no les haya gustado la escena del beso porque tienen la esperanza de que desaparezca la tonalidad incestuosa del asunto, si bien esto último no va a pasar, les transcribo algo con lo que probablemente empiece el siguiente capítulo para tranquilizarlos: _Fue un beso lleno de ternura, de inocencia, como los besos que se dan los niños pequeños que aún no fueron contaminados por la vida._  
Sobre el aborto natural: imagínense (imagínense de veras) que despiertan una mañana con una sensación húmeda, con un leve dolor en la zona del vientre, y tras incorporarse con esfuerzo ven una mancha roja. Se acercan y se dan cuenta que no sólo es una mancha sino un gran montón de sangre y entre todo eso quizás una manito o un piecito miniatura… pueden verlo? Yo sí puedo. Aunque no es eso lo que le pasó a Winly, en ella el bebé no debe de ser mucho más grande que un coágulo y además lo que vio al incorporarse sólo fue una mancha pequeñita. No fue un aborto sino una pérdida, como dije. Pero… no duele mucho? Todo el tema del aborto me toca muy de cerca y me afecta bastante. Me siento un poco culpable porque justo después de escribir el capítulo anterior le ocurrió algo parecido a alguien muy querido para mí. De todas maneras, no se preocupen, que eso no va a perjudicar el desarrollo de la historia, hace mucho que planeé lo que va a pasar a continuación y eso no va a cambiar, a menos que se me ocurra algo maravillosamente mejor, claro. Pero… quería que se ubicaran en el sentimiento. Encima, hasta el contexto se parece: esa persona se enteró el día antes de un cumpleaños, así como Winly el día después de una fiesta de bienvenida. Es horrible porque tenés que estar sonriendo todo el tiempo cuando por dentro estás hecho mierda… Lo siento. Ya soy como Edward, que se pone todo angsty a cada rato… disculpen.  
Otra disculpas: si bien sus reviews me alegran el alma, si me pongo a contestarlos ahora no llego con el tiempo para subir el archivo. Así que lo contesto todo en el siguiente capi, junto con los reviews que me dejen después (que espero que sean muchos!).  
Por cierto, si a alguien le parece raro que Aru y Edo estén por momentos demasiado felices para la situación, piensen en la contradicción que dije antes y también en que cuando dos personas tienen motivos para estar tristes, en general se turnan para sobreponerse y animar al otro. O así lo veo yo.  
Últimas disculpas por hoy: ne, las notas me quedaron muy largas, lo siento n.n'!  
Ahora sí, los dejo… gente, de veras, GRACIAS. Espero que el capi les haya gustado, a pesar de sus deficiencias. 

**Lila Negra**, _quien se pregunta porqué existirá el mundo y si tal motivo justificará todo este sufrimiento…_

Jueves, 06 de Julio de 2005


	11. Romperse

**Aclaración sobre el viaje en tren: **A ver. Tuve un gran problema con esto. Primero, escribí que el viaje hasta Central duraba diez horas porque, aunque creía que debería ser más largo, si así lo hacía perjudicaría al argumento. Y luego. Qué pasó luego. Releí el capítulo dos, donde Alphonse viajó ida y vuelta y encima le quedó tiempo para bañarse, para repartir invitaciones, etc, etc. O sea que Edward, en este capítulo, tendría que llegar como para el almuerzo. Sin embargo... yo ya había escrito que llegaba para merendar, y la verdad... en fin, finalmente lo arreglé, pero el viaje quedó muy corto, y aparte... oh, bueno, no importa. Espero que se entienda cómo pasa el tiempo en la historia, sino pregúntenme que yo llevo una cronología.

**Aclaración sobre los nombres**: para no hacerme tanto lío, a Edward Elric le seguiré llamando Edward y al pequeño Edward, hijo de Roze, le llamaré Edo. A su vez, los personajes llamarán al pequeño también Edo o, en su defecto, Edward, de manera tal que se confunda lo menos posible con Edward Elric, a quien casi todos llaman Ed.

**Aclaración para los lectores sensibles: **ya que hay muchos lectores que no gustan del yaoi, del rape, gore, etc, etc, de ahora en más habrá una sección con advertencias para esas personas, así, si ven que el capítulo contendrá algo que no les gusta, no lo leen, y si quieren, de todas formas, seguir el fic, me piden y yo en el siguiente capítulo hago un resumen de lo que pasó en el que se hayan salteado. A los que sí les gusten esas cosas, no lean dichas advertencias, para no estropearse las sorpresas del capítulo, sí?

* * *

+ Y al Regresar a Casa… +

Capítulo 11 - _Romperse

* * *

_

Fue un beso lleno de ternura, de inocencia, como los besos que se dan los niños pequeños que aún no fueron contaminados por la vida. No obstante, Edward no sólo se sintió reconfortado sino además culpable, y se preguntó si no habría sido él quien había iniciado el beso y el resto se lo había imaginado.

Todo eso pasó por su mente al mismo tiempo que intensificaba el abrazo, cada vez más apiñado contra el niño que era su hermano, cada vez haciéndosele más dificultoso respirar. Sin embargo, también fue él quien se apartó, percibiendo una mirada perforando su nuca, aunque no se animó a voltearse, con la esperanza de que, si no la veía, podría tratarse de una persona cualquiera y no necesariamente de Winly, con quien se sentía, de algún modo que era incapaz de explicar, en deuda.

Alphonse le ofreció una sonrisa débil pero sincera y alargó una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que él ya había olvidado acumuladas en sus mejillas.

**_Tenemos que ser fuertes por Winly._** Murmuró.

Había algo de contradictorio en el ambiente y, si bien ninguno de los dos acertó a entender qué era, ambos lo presentían, siendo eso, quizás, lo que los empujó a cruzar la calle hasta el departamento en que vivía Roze sin tomarse de las manos e incluso manteniendo cierta distancia.

La puerta frente a la cual se detuvieron estaba a no más de diez pasos de la pared que los había sostenido hacía unos momentos y Edward recordó con vergüenza la mirada que había sentido. Caviló sobre las posibles reacciones de Winly a ese respecto y de pronto la idea de girar el picaporte le resultó terrorífica. Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, su mano se interpuso casi por inercia entre las llaves que empuñaba su hermano y la cerradura.

_**Ah-- espera, espera, no me explicaste nada de lo que pasó, tal vez sería mejor que lo hablemos ahora y no luego frente a ella¿No? No me gustaría hacer ninguna pregunta inapropiada y sabes lo bocazas que soy… **_

Alphonse frunció un poco los labios, considerando sus palabras.

_**Tienes razón, alguien tiene que explicarte qué está--**_

Un grito los interrumpió. Y luego otro y otro. Los hermanos se miraron, alarmados. Alguien lloraba muy fuerte. Alphonse tardó menos de medio segundo en abrir la puerta y entrar a zancadas en el comedor, que hacía las veces de sala de estar, saltando por encima de un jarrón hecho añicos y llamando a su prometida. Pero ahora que estaba dentro podía distinguir lo que sucedía y enseguida se tranquilizó, como si fuera un episodio recurrente. Edward, que no reconocía siquiera de quién era el llanto y apenas vislumbraba esos gritos como la voz de Roze, no dejó de correr hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la causa de todo el barullo: en una habitación pintada de amarillo claro y abarrotada de juguetes de diversos tamaños, el pequeño Edward pataleaba, revolviéndose en la cama, mientras su madre, desesperada, trataba de calmarlo. En cuanto el hombre puso un pie en el cuarto, el niño se volteó a verlo, exclamando, como era su costumbre, _papá_. Se incorporó, se lanzó sin cuidado de la cama al suelo y se abrazó a él, como si fuera la señal que había estado esperando desde el principio. Roze se acercó a él meneando la cabeza.

_**Discúlpalo, Ed, es que suele tener pesadillas…**_

Lo primero que se apoderó de Edward fue el desconcierto, pues lo recibían como a un miembro del hogar cuando en realidad no podía jactarse de ser mucho más que un intruso inesperado. No obstante, esa imagen trajo consigo otras, a modo de premio sorpresa y en buena cantidad, en las que era su hermano quien despertaba llorando en la noche, dando tropezones hasta la pieza vacía de su madre, adonde él debía ir a buscarlo, abrazándolo y murmurando palabras de consuelo que creía no recordar pero que sin embargo ahora repetía con una fluidez inconcebible, lo que lo hizo deshacerse unos segundos en la cálida infancia, que aunque había dolido en cada centímetro de piel era lo más extrañable que poseía. Se arrodilló y pasó los brazos alrededor del chiquillo, aguantándose el impulso de romper a llorar él también y por segunda vez en el día.

**_Esta bien, Edward. _**Dijo, extrañado de oírse pronunciar su propio nombre. **_Ya pasó, no fue más que un sueño. Yo te voy a proteger de cualquier cosa, no te preocupes._**

El lloriqueo fue suavizándose y Edo levantó el rostro.

**_¡Toda ese gente rota estaba roja y había un olor horrible!_** Anunció, explicando el porqué de su angustia.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa forzada, porque no comprendía.

**_¿Gente rota¿Eso había en tu sueño?_** Preguntó Roze, acercándose. Luego se dirigió al mayor. **_Nunca me había dicho qué era lo que lo asustaba tanto._**

El pequeño ignoró por completo a su madre.

_**El señor se bebía eso rojo como si fuera jugo¡Ñam, decía ñam, ñam! Le encantaba. Papá¿Qué era el jugo rojo, de veras es rico?**_

Edward empalideció, temiendo haber captado de qué se trataba aquello. Dentro suyo se le hacía que estaba presenciando una especie de _deja vú_, y una figura borrosa se le dibujaba en la imaginación, pero por mucho que se concentraba no daba con la respuesta exacta. Se distrajo cuando Alphonse, después de haber ido a saludar a Winly, quien estaba postrada en la cama de dos plazas de Roze, entró en el cuarto y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

_**¡Eres increíble, niisan, sólo te tomó un minuto calmarlo!**_

Edo vio a Alphonse y estiró un brazo para incluirlo en la caricia.

**_¡Niisan!_** Exclamó, ya no temeroso sino, por el contrario, muy emocionado.

Edward rió por lo bajo, pensando en cómo los había hecho parte de la familia otorgándoles títulos de parentesco al azar, aunque pronto retomó su reflexión sobre las palabras referidas al sueño, evitando realizar la tan obvia analogía entre su situación en medio de su hermano y de Edo y la del relleno de un sándwich. No obstante, su mente volvió a salirse de su curso cuando Roze se sumó al abrazo y se percató de que no la había saludado, por lo que le pidió disculpas y le sonrió. Ella se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla al igual que cuando se despidieron en la fiesta y él desvió instintivamente la mirada.

Durante un rato reinó el silencio y Edward cayó en la cuenta de que no había ido a ver a Winly, quien supuestamente era el objeto de su visita. Lo que también notó, con alivio, era que si no podía levantarse para recibirlos sin duda tampoco habría podido levantarse para espiarlos por la ventana. Así que se desprendió del abrazo y preguntó dónde estaba Winly. Era una pregunta un poco estúpida porque no había demasiados lugares que le faltaran recorrer (la cocina, el baño y la habitación en que efectivamente estaba ella), pero lo cierto era que tenía ganas de que Alphonse, por esas cosas de la vida, se ofreciera a acompañarlo. A pesar de su reciente y brillante deducción, no dejaba de tener un poco de miedo al encuentro y temía hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya debía sentirse. Después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto él había dicho cosas lo suficientemente horribles como para obligarla a retirarse de la mesa.

**_La tía Win está allá._** Señaló Edo por encima de la espalda de Alphonse. Luego agregó con seriedad: **_Y no lo dice, pero está muy triste._**

De un solo golpe, había conseguido tirarles abajo la máscara de presunta alegría a cada uno de ellos, y Alphonse lo alzó en brazos de repente, con la evidente intención de hacerle pensar en algún otro tema, más por su propio bien que por el del niño.

Edward también se levantó, ya sin la expectativa de que le acompañaran, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Winly tan lento como le era posible. Traspasó el umbral cauteloso, caminando despacio para no sobresaltarla.

**_Winly._** Dijo en un susurro.

Ella no se movió y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Edward no sabía si estaría verdaderamente dormida o si simplemente no quería hablarle, como el día anterior, pero prefería no saberlo. Aún así tuvo la intención de acercarse a verificarlo, o acaso a darle un beso en la frente como hiciera con su hermano cada vez que quisiera consolarlo, pero no fue más que un amague vago e imperceptible. Se dio media vuelta, dejando detrás de sí una incomodidad en el aire, una temblorosa disculpa de la que había carecido el valor de pronunciar.

Se reunió con los demás en la sala de estar. Roze llevaba a upa a su hijo para que no se acercara a Alphonse, quien recogía los trozos de porcelana del jarrón que estaban desparramados por el suelo.

**_Me asusté al oírlo llorar y se me cayó… _**Explicaba ella mientras él entraba en el recinto.

Edward, escuchando aquello, se agachó junto al muchacho para ayudarlo con lo que quedaba y pensó dos cosas: una, que cuando llegaron a la casa ya habían sido dejados contra la pared una escoba y unos diarios para limpiar el destrozo; y dos, que había oído el comienzo del llanto interrumpiendo su conversación con total claridad pero no la caída del jarrón. Sin embargo hizo caso omiso de ello y prosiguió con lo que hacía, feliz de tener una excusa que lo mantuviera junto a Alphonse y lo alejara de Winly.

Se abstuvo de contribuir en la preparación del almuerzo, sabiendo de antemano las consecuencias que eso tendría. Pasó el tiempo, en cambio, entreteniendo a Edo, quien parecía decidido a no dejarle ir a ningún sitio sin él. Incluso mientras comían, sin Winly, pues seguía dormida, el niño no paró de hablarle un segundo, y Edward tuvo la sensación de que había dedicado su vida a acumular anécdotas especialmente para contárselas en cuanto se encontraran. Tanto fue así que las horas entraron y salieron del cuarto como moscas, hasta que Roze tuvo que retirarse, ya que a ese horario trabajaba.

Mientras ella estaba ausente, los hermanos merendaron, Edward todavía con el niño en brazos y Alphonse tratando de ponerlo al tanto de las cosas, función que, quizás por los mismos motivos, ninguno de los dos hubiera querido que cumpliese otro.

Roze recibía un subsidio del gobierno, ya que éste, tras perder varios juicios realizados por ishbalitas y lioritas, había tenido que admitir públicamente sus excesos en el campo de batalla y ofrecer algún tipo de recompensación a los civiles perjudicados injustamente. De todas formas, no se trataba más que de un dinero mínimo que no le alcanzaba para mucho, por lo que trabajaba como empleada doméstica en todos los horarios que le era posible, dejando a Edo al cuidado de Roy y Riza o algún otro de sus conocidos en Central. Tal oficio se había vuelto muy común entre los sobrevivientes de su ciudad, puesto que, a pesar de la paz que se gozaba en aquellos tiempos, persistía cierta discriminación, uno de los tantos deslices de la sociedad que Alphonse aseguró estar combatiendo. Edward sonrió, alegre por presenciar ese dulzor justiciero en su hermano. Como un relámpago, se le cruzó por la mente el hecho de que este chico idealista no podría soportar el mundo que él había visto tras la Puerta, y luego, superponiéndose, hubo otro pensamiento: "_al contrario, son chicos como él lo que allá más necesitan_". Alphonse seguía hablando, inconsciente de las vueltas que cada una de sus palabras le daban en la cabeza, y Edward procuró prestarle atención, a su manera.

El clima político del país estaba tranquilo, lo que permitía muchos reclamos que solían derivar en concesiones por parte del Estado. Claro que eso no quería decir que fuera todo color de rosas, pues, en general, las acciones del Parlamento estaban más dirigidas a calmar los ánimos que a solucionar los problemas sociales y la corrupción iba apoderándose de las distintas esferas. Con el tiempo, los militares habían sido desplazados de su puesto de preferencia a la hora de tomar decisiones, aunque conservaban el control de la Biblioteca Central, los Laboratorios y otros centros de investigación. Los Alquimistas Nacionales todavía existían, no obstante el dinero del que podían disponer se había reducido y habían perdido reconocimiento entre la población.

**_Aunque perdura el recuerdo del joven Alquimista que ayudaba a la gente._** Dijo Alphonse en determinado momento, sonriendo, y Edward se abstuvo de preguntar si todavía se comentaba lo corto de su estatura.

Luego la conversación viró hacia la cuestión que acuciaba: el embarazo. Cuando Winly reconoció los primeros síntomas marchó para Central, porque desconfiaba de las clínicas de campo de Rizenbul. Roze ofreció enseguida su departamento para cada vez que necesitara estar cerca del médico durante varios días, y desde entonces acudían allí tanto Winly como Alphonse en cuanto tuvieran alguna duda sobre el desarrollo del bebé. A Edward le llamó la atención que le hubieran hecho tantas visitas al obstetra si hacía tan poco que habían quedado embarazados, pero Alphonse le explicó que habían tenido dificultades desde el principio. El cuerpo de ella tenía algún problema que no le supo describir pero que la preocupaba quizás en exceso (**ojalá_ en exceso_**, musitó el muchacho, con la mirada baja), arrastrándolo hasta la clínica casi una vez por semana.

Esta ocasión, claro, había sido distinta, porque Winly había despertado de su siesta manchada de sangre y lo había llamado a gritos. Partieron hacia Central a una velocidad sorprendente, él repitiendo que todo estaría bien y ella asegurándole que ya lo había perdido. Edward presintió que había algo en desorden, y recordó que cuando él era adolescente y su hermano una armadura, era Winly la que les levantaba los ánimos, siendo Alphonse el que primero se desesperaba cuando se enfrentaban a algún problema de salud, especialmente si estaba en relación con un embarazo. Parecía que los últimos seis años habían invertido los papeles de todos y se sentía perdido, aunque no dijo nada, intentando no perturbar el relato.

_**Durante el viaje en tren me puse a caminar por el pasillo… estaba tan nervioso y Winly no decía nada.**_

No durmieron ni un segundo de las casi seis horas que duró el trayecto, y apenas bajaron llamaron al médico para avisarle que iban hacia allí. Edward comentó algo sobre la velocidad de los trenes, comprendiendo internamente que su mundo comenzaba a inclinarse por la tecnología al igual que el otro, aunque enseguida le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera.

_**Cuando entramos a la clínica íbamos con más ligereza porque los dolores de Winly habían disminuido y ya podía caminar mejor. **_

Tuvieron que esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos para ser atendidos, a pesar que se les estaba dando prioridad por poder encontrarse en un estado de riesgo. El médico les pidió todos los detalles posibles y la inspeccionó superficialmente. Dijo que muchas mujeres sufrían pérdidas de sangre, lo cual podía incluir o no la muerte del bebé, y se debía a esfuerzos físicos, excitaciones emocionales muy repentinas, stress continuo, enfermedades de la madre, etc. Winly lo adjudicó al regreso de Edward y toda la emoción que ello representaba, y él, reflexionando, se inclinó más a pensar que fuera por lo mal que la había tratado en la mañana, aunque lo cierto es que ignoraba por completo el funcionamiento del cuerpo femenino y se sentía culpable más por su tendencia natural a ello que por cualquier otro motivo, aunque tampoco nada de esto dijo en voz alta, y Alphonse continuó, enumerando la serie de estudios que el doctor les había mandado a realizar, asegurándoles que no había última palabra hasta que no analizara los resultados, y que de todas formas, fuera como fuera, Winly tendría que hacer reposo por lo menos por unos días, hasta que pudiera determinar la causa del inconveniente y entonces dar las recomendaciones precisas. Luego de eso habían llamado a Rizenbul para avisarle a Tía Pinako de las noticias (y Alphonse habría querido decir que su verdadera intención era hablar con su hermano y verificar si seguía enfadado, pero no se animó, quizás porque Edo lo miraba inquisitivamente desde hacía un rato, como indicándole que sabía que tenía algo que ocultar), y finalmente habían ido a descansar a la casa de Roze.

El relato estaba terminado, y aún así quedaba un vacío entre ellos, como si los silencios superaran en número ampliamente a las oraciones pronunciadas, o quizás no en número sino en fuerza, como sucede siempre que uno vuelve de muy lejos, descubriendo de súbito que la palabra volver tiene un significado puramente metafórico, y nada más.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: Dejamos lo de la guardadora de secretos para el capítulo 13, mientras le hacemos lugar a una copia de carbón del desayuno en Rizenbul, esta vez patéticamente interpretado durante una cena. Y lo más importante es saber que uno siempre toma las decisiones equivocadas cuando todas las opciones son malas.

* * *

**Notas**: Romperse por el sueño de Edo, por el jarrón, porque Winly está rota, porque la palabra volver está hecha para romper ilusiones, porque toda la estructura como país de Amestris se rompió y fue reemplazada, romperse porque todos nos sentimos romper en algún momento de nuestras vidas y porque el destino se deleita en vernos buscar nuestros pedazos por el camino como ciegos, desconociendo que eso estaba preparado para nosotros desde el primer instante.

Por cierto, les había dicho que no creo en el destino?

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!

**Daniela Lynx**: Jo, es verdad que no dejo mi mail en ningún lado… sólo lo dejé en un par de fanlists (de FMA, por supuesto :P) y ya estoy recibiendo correo basura x.X En fin, pero como vos sí tenés tu mail en ff, te escribo yo n.n Aparte tus reviews son tan lindos y tan largos (amo los reviews largos, se nota XD?), que los contesto directamente a tu mail, querés? Así que te escribo en unos días, no te preocupes que no voy a olvidarme, si me retraso es porque ahorita estoy con muchos proyectos. Un besote enorme!

**Ahyma Midori**: No te preocupes, tarde o temprano se irán develando las cosas, y cuanto mucho podés preguntarme lo que quieras, yo voy a tratar de ser lo más clara posible, aunque sé que esa no es mi cualidad especial O.o Gracias por tus reviews tan emotivos, me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n.

**Nyu Hikari**: Pobre Winly, nadie le tiene piedad T.T Sobre Roy, no digo que cambiara por casarse, sino que así como ocultó su amor durante años también debe haber ocultado otras cosas, y si sacó a luz lo primero porqué no también algo de lo segundo, por eso por ahí tenga algo distinto, aunque no sé qué. Gracias de toda formas, igual aún no estoy segura de que vaya a aparecer pronto. A mí también me va a doler terminar esta historia x.X por eso, ya estuve pensando en qué voy a hacer a continuación :P. Me alegro que te guste tanto el Elricest, wee n.n. Con lo de los años ya me las arreglaré… hasta ahora no encontré ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. Gracias por las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos, ojalá consigas el libro! n.n Saludos!

**Kayter**: Sos muy tierna, te habían dicho n.n? Gracias por todos los reviews y tu preocupación, la vida sigue y uno quiera o no es arrastrado hacia delante, así que se puede decir que estamos mejor, a nuestra manera. Cierto que Ed piensa que es un estorbo y que ya empezó a plantearse el que hubiera hecho mal en volver, debe estar pensando "pero si en el otro mundo había tantas fans lindas que me querían…" :P Qué bien que te gustara la frase de Kesenai Tsumi, es mi ending favorito y esa frase en particular me encanta, pienso que es una gran verdad que pocos tienen en cuenta. Hace poco pude leer los lyrics de la versión completa y es super Elricesty XP. No creo que Edo hable mucho de su pasado hasta después del capítulo 13… pero otras cosas muy interesantes pasarán mientras tanto n.n. Gracias por seguir leyendo, me hacés muy bien n.n.

**Winly**: Al fin alguien que entiende el dolor de la pobre Win T.T Ojalá pronto vea más reviews tuyos.

**Hanasaki**: Gracias por todas las felicitaciones y los ánimos n.n, sobre el yaoi, pues, je, todos me preguntan eso n.nUU… esto es sin duda un shonen ai, de hecho habrá varias parejas de ese tipo, pero el que vaya a haber yaoi o no, es decir, sexo explícito y del fuerte, pues, es sólo una posibilidad vaga… no quiero estropear la historia con una escena grosera y descolgada, así que veré cómo hago según se desarrollen las cosas. Me alegro que ya hayas podido hacerte una cuenta en ff, ojalá sigas subiendo fics n.n.

**Psycho-chii**: en este capítulo hay muchas charlas y menos angst y menos Elricest, lo siento T.T Pero debía hacerle lugar a nuevas situaciones… ya se verá qué anda pasando. Lo que sí dejé son algunas pistas extrañas, a ver si deduces algo XD El capítulo 9 estuvo medio flojo, por eso le dejó sensación de vacío a too el mundo U.U Espero que el capítulo 10 te haya gustado más n.n. Pobre Winly, verdad? Ella sufrirá mucho en este fic (como todo el mundo XD). Algo de RoyxEd O.o? Jaja… podría… jaja, pero no creo, me parece que lo haría muy irreal, quedaría colgado… igual sí tendrá que aparecer Roy en algún momento… no sé. Y claro que tus reviews no son una molestia, si me encantan, y los extraño T.T.

**Tere Potter**: Espero que ya hayas llegado hasta acá n.n.

**Dolphin-chan**: Así que no te gusta ni el Elricest ni el yaoi pero te gusta este fic? n.n qué felicidad, no sabes lo lindo que es para mí que a pesar de esas cosas sigas leyendo! Mil gracias! Me gusta que mis escritos hagan reflexionar, después de todo eso es lo que yo hago para escribirlos, así que me alegro que pienses que lo he logrado n.n Soy de Argentina, pero tengo entendido que el libro puede conseguirse en otros países… igual siempre podés buscarlo en la página de internet de la Editorial. Toda la cuestión con el tiempo es un lío… no sé qué haré al respecto. Y qué le ha pasado a Hohenheim? Eso es un secreto que Ed no quiere revelar :P Gracias por todo n.n

**Mylen**: Whoa! Hasta hay canciones que te recuerdan a mi fic! Increíble! Cielos, no te imaginás lo feliz que me puse cuando leí eso n.n. Empecé a escuchar Amaral por eso y el tema que decís me gustó mucho, de hecho creo que le queda bien a esta historia, pero todavía más me gusta la canción Días de Verano, creo que sería algo que Ed podría cantarle a Al, es una canción bien Elricesty XD. Hablando de eso, sería lindo hacer un AMV Elricesty… yo nunca hice uno, pero voy a tratar de aprender, si podés hacer alguno sería genial, nya, me encantaría ver uno O.O jaja… Me alegro un montón de que te esté gustando mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo, millones de gracias por tu review tan lindo n.n.

**Annie-chan Diethel**: Muchas gracias por tu review largo n.n los reviews son el alimento del alma, por eso es muy importante que los escriban ò.ó jaja… me alegro que te guste el Elricest, que te guste el angst, que te guste Edo y que te guste este fic n.n … Sobre la relación de hermanos… sí, lo sé, no parece de hermanos. No quise decir que fuera a parecerlo, dije que… eh… jaja, ni yo sé bien qué quise decir n.nUU… Quise decir que no era algo sucio o algo malo, no era que dejaran de verse como hermanos sino que justamente es la relación de hermanos la que se profundiza y se desborda en manifestaciones que uno no suele ver dentro de la familia… uhm. Cada vez me enriedo más… pero sí, les gustó besarse :P y quieren más XD jaja, bueno, igual no voy a decir lo que va a pasar, todavía hay mucho por venir. Te gustó la reacción de Edo ante la palabra niisan? Cuándo, en el momento en que dice "se le heló la sangre"? Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Y sobre Winly… la situación es muy delicada. Sea como sea, todos salen perdiendo. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, estaré esperando el próximo!

**Anzu Zoldick**: Oh, tengo muchas cosas que decir. Uno, que sí, la última frase del capi 9 fue a propósito :P Dos, que me gustaría ver el producto de esa inspiración de la que hablas n.n. Tres, me alegro que te haya ayudado en algo, no termino de entender bien cómo o en qué, pero si decís que ayudé, yo te creo n.n.. Cuatro, que estoy experimentando con esto de los interrogantes y está resultando demasiado divertido, muajajajaja XD. Cinco, gracias por las felicitaciones. Y seis, que no me canso de que me digas que te gusta esta historia XD! Muchas gracias por todo!

**Uta**: Wah, muchas gracias n.n! Cómo que no viste FMA? Y entiendes algo? Jaja, muchas gracias por leer a pesar de eso, ojalá puedas ver la serie pronto porque es tan linda, ahora la van a pasar por la tele, avisame cuando empieces a verla n.n. Gracias por las felicitaciones! (¿Quién es tu amiga?)

**Haruka**: Gracias por todo n.n Qué bien que comprendas a Win, ella es fuerte pero está pasando por tantas cosas feas… a veces me siento culpable por escribir este fic T.T Me alegro que te guste el suspenso, eso seguirá por bastante miedo, así que podés disfrutarlo tranquila n.n.

**Balucita**: No sé si estarás leyendo esto, ojalá que sí. A mí también me parece que Edo está raro cuando reveo algún capítulo del principio de la serie, pero hacia el final cada vez se pone más y más angsty, creo que si algo pasara tantos años después, Edo actuaría realmente más o menos así como lo estoy describiendo… sufrió demasiado como para no tener secuelas O.o. Y está bien que no te guste el tema, es algo muy controversial, de hecho me sorprendió que todos me trataran con tanto respecto, a veces en estos casos la gente se pone intolerante, pero por suerte no pasó nada de eso. Me alegró mucho ver tu review, gracias n.n.

**L**ila Negr**a**

_Sábado, 30 de Julio de 2005_


	12. Recuerdos

**Aclaraciones sobre la longitud de los capítulos: **¿Alguien se fijó en cuántas páginas ocupa cada capítulo? Casi todos ocupan un poco más que el anterior, o en su defecto, son similares, pero casi ninguno es más corto. Los primeros apenas si pasaban las tres páginas, mientras que éste, por ejemplo, que igual me quedó un poco más corto de lo planeado, ocupa más de cuatro. Quiero decir… hago mi mejor esfuerzo por alargarlos, pero no es que sean cortos… oi. Es improbable que vaya a subir capítulos de más de cinco páginas. Lo siento U.U.

**Aclaraciones para los lectores sensibles**: Nada que pase de los abrazos, descuiden, pueden leer tranquilos.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa... +

Capítulo 12 – _Recuerdos_.

* * *

En cuanto Edo pudo hacerse un lugar entre el silencio de los hermanos, retomó el tema del final de la conversación, es decir, cuando Alphonse y Winly hubieran llegado a su casa.

**_Mamá no me despertó para recibirlos._** Dijo con un pucherito. **_Yo quería darle un abrazo graaaaande a niisan._**

**_Puedes darme un abrazo grande ahora¿No?_** Alphonse extendió los brazos para que el chico pasara de la falda de su hermano a la suya, pero Edo se negó.

_**Papá dijo que iba a cuidarme.**_

**_¿Eh, cuidarte de qué? _**Preguntó el muchacho, dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a Edward.

**_Ah, por lo del sueño… claro que voy a protegerte, pero puedo hacerlo por más que estés lejos…_** Edward juntó las manos y provocó una leve luz, producto de la alquimia que, sabía, sorprendería al niño. **_Tengo poderes especiales¿No te habían dicho?_**

**_¡Niisan también los tiene!_** Exclamó Edo, tironeando de las mangas del otro. **_¡Muéstrale, niisan, muéstrale!_**

Alphonse tardó en reaccionar, como si por un momento su mente se hubiera ausentado del mundo, pero cuando respondió, fue entre risas.

_**Hoy no traje los guantes, Edo… **_

**_¿Qué guantes? _**Ahora era el turno de su hermano de lucir desencajado.

_**Bueno… Roy me ayudó a diseñarlos, él usaba unos parecidos cuando trabajabas para él, creo.**_

**_Yo no trabajaba para él, tan sólo… _**Le corrigió con una mueca, haciendo un impreciso ademán con la mano artificial. **_…no importa. Uhm¿Te refieres a los guantes con el círculo de transmutación en el dorso?_**

_**Ajá.**_

**_Qué astuto, estuviste bien en hacerlo porque… _**Edward se interrumpió, reflexionando. **_Un momento, no habrás estado haciendo nada peligroso¿No? Winly me dijo que volviste con sólo diez años, así que más te vale haberte cuidado._**

_**Tú ya eras Alquimista Nacional a los doce, y lo hiciste por mí, así que yo podía meterme en tantos peligros como quisiera para encontrarte. **_

Alphonse cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, algo enfadado por la desconfianza que le tenía su hermano. Edo miraba a uno y a otro, sin entender porqué habían elevado repentinamente la voz. Edward primero se mantuvo serio, pero finalmente se largó a reír, despeinando a Alphonse con ternura.

**_Seguro que no hubo nada que no pudieras resolver. Ahhh…_** Suspiró, observando a Edo. **_Ya ves, Al también puede protegerte. Con tanta gente fuerte rondándote, nunca vas a tener que preocuparte de nada._**

**_Yo también quiero ser muy fuerte. _**Decidió el niño, poniéndose de pie sobre los muslos de Edward.

**_Claro, yo puedo enseñarte, la alquimia básica no es tan difícil. _**

Edward miró atónito a Alphonse, quien bajo su punto de vista estaba hablando del asunto de una manera que desbordaba irracionalidad.

**_No, no, no, hay mejores maneras de hacer las cosas._** Puso un dedo en el corazón del chiquillo. **_Aquí está la única fuerza verdadera, todo lo demás no son más que herramientas, y cada uno necesita de sus propias herramientas según los objetivos que tenga en la vida. A veces, saber mucho es más un peso que un beneficio._**

Y, desatendiendo la expresión de preocupación que había aflorado en el rostro de Alphonse, se le oscureció la mirada, inmerso en tantos recuerdos desagradables que le habría sido imposible reconocerlos a todos. Edo movió la mano frente a él, trayéndolo a la realidad.

_**Necesito muchas herramientas para defenderme de ese señor malo, papá. **_

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon, sorprendido por la justificación que le ofrecía. El chico se puso las manos en la cintura, como reprochándole por tardar tanto en comprender, pero la inusual posición sobre las piernas de otro le hizo tambalear, y finalmente cayó de espaldas. Alphonse se levantó y lo sostuvo a la altura de la silla, de manera que se quedó viéndolo desde arriba. De pronto, las manos le temblaron, dejando resbalar al pequeño, aunque enseguida reaccionó y lo volvió a levantar, esta vez dejándolo sentado sobre su hermano. Edo reía y aplaudía como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito, pero Edward estaba seguro de que algo se le estaba escapando y no sabía qué. Una extraña sensación de torpeza le invadió, y contempló un rato a Alphonse, quien le sonreía al chico; no obstante, con el tipo de sonrisas que él recordaba haber esbozado muchas veces, ese tipo de sonrisa que, en un intento desesperado por construir una pared, no hace más que dejarnos vilmente desnudos ante la vida.

_**Ten más cuidado¿Eh?**_

_**¡Pero si fue divertido! **_

_**¿Así que eso es lo que piensas?**_

Alphonse alzó al niño en el aire, haciéndole girar en círculos, riendo. Semejaban en verdad parientes cercanos y hasta era difícil imaginar cómo se las arreglaban para tener cada uno su hogar tan lejos del otro.

Sin previo aviso, trastabilló. Edward interrumpió sus reflexiones cuando los sintió a los dos caer sobre él, Edo sobre el regazo de Alphonse y éste, a su vez, sobre el suyo. Hizo una mueca de dolor, musitando algo sobre lo pesados que eran ambos.

**_Al menos podrían haberme avisado que iban a arrojarse sobre mí, así podría haberme movido. _**

**_Ah… lo siento, niisan… creo que me mareé._** Dijo Alphonse en tono de disculpa, rascándose la nuca con una mano y sosteniendo con fuerza a Edo con la otra, nervioso.

_**¡Weeee, otra vez, otra vez! **_

Edward se mostró incrédulo ante su insistencia, aunque pronto cambió su expresión, abrazándolos. Momentos como éste eran lo que le había echo falta durante tantos años, momentos simples rebosantes de ternura, momentos en los que la gente es feliz porque sí, sin necesidad de excusas vacías. Edo se removió, incómodo, quizás preguntándose porqué los adultos actúan de ese modo raro que le resultaba incomprensible, poniéndose nostálgicos con nada, y Alphonse lo soltó para que se bajase de sus piernas, pero no lo siguió. Se quedó quieto, recostando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Se dio cuenta de que tenía frío, por lo que lo rodeó con sus brazos, intentando llenarse de su calidez. Edo los observó, y como no se movían, pellizco a Alphonse en la pantorrilla.

_**Ay… **_

**_No hagan eso._** Dijo Edo, serio. **_Parecen rotos._**

**_¿Rotos?_** Preguntó Alphonse, incorporándose.

**_Sí… como la gente de mi sueño._** Tironeó de la manga de Edward. **_Papá… quiero que juegues conmigo, me aburrí de hablar._**

Con eso se dio por terminada la merienda, pues ambos sabían que era imposible resistirse a un pedido del pequeño. Otras actividades los absorbieron el resto de la tarde y tuvieron que dejar las charlas para después.

Para cuando Roze llegó ya era la hora de la cena. Edward jugaba con Edo en la sala de estar y Alphonse estaba cocinando. Winly se había despertado y leía un libro de mecánica que su prometido le había comprado. Durante la tarde, Edward había juntado fuerzas suficientes para ir a saludarla, pero ninguno de los dos hizo mucho por mantener una conversación.

Pronto estuvo todo listo y se sentaron a comer. Olía bien y Edward comprobó que Alphonse había desarrollado maravillosamente sus dotes culinarios durante su ausencia. Sin embargo, éste no estaba disfrutando de ello, y en cambio echaba un vistazo frustrado al salón.

**_Tía Win no quiere comer._** Dijo Edo, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Alphonse puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el entrecejo.

_**El médico dijo que guardara reposo, no que muriera de inanición... voy a llevarle el plato a la cama.**_

Y se levantó, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Edward lo siguió con la mirada hasta que reconoció la misma sensación que tuviera en la calle, lo que lo hizo girarse instantáneamente y encontrarse con los ojos de Roze. Le sonrió, porque no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer. Se sintió aliviado cuando Edo interrumpió su intercambio silencioso con un comentario entusiasta.

_**Papá hace magia como niisan, mamá¿No es increíble?**_

**_Es alquimia, no magia, Edo._** Lo corrigió ella, antes que Edward pudiera hacerlo. **_Y sí, es increíble. Cuando nos conocimos yo no le creía, hasta que vi todo lo que puede hacer y... lo vi mover estatuas, transformar su automail en una espada, crear la figura de Al a partir de cualquier trasto inservible..._**

Edward, imaginando lo que vendría, hizo una mueca y sacudió los brazos.

_**Nah, no es para tanto... **_

_**¡Mueves estatuas, guau! Papá, muéstrame, muéstrame...**_

_**Er... es que... eran los viejos tiempos... **_

_**¡Por favor, por favor!**_

**_Y tu arma favorita era esa lanza que sacabas de donde sea... _**Prosiguió Roze, juntando las manos con satisfacción, como si hablaran de su tema favorito.

_**¿Una lanza? Quiero verla, papá, quiero verla... ¡Ah, y la estatua, mueve una estatua para mí!**_

**_Uno no tiene que usar la alquimia porque sí..._** Musitó Edward para excusarse, recordando sin querer de donde salía la energía que la hacía posible.

Durante un segundo, lo invadió la imagen del fuego, la imagen de las manos que no eran y eran suyas al mismo tiempo tratando de juntarse, la imagen de la muerte firmemente grabada en su cerebro. No obstante, se recompuso enseguida y nadie notó su breve huida.

**_Pero yo nunca vi una estatua moverse._** Reclamó el pequeño, haciendo un pucherito.

**_Ah, bueno..._**

Edward todavía mantenía las manos en alto, protegiéndose, y sonreía con los ojos cerrados, como solía hacer en las situaciones demasiado embarazosas, aunque enseguida los abrió cuando una cuarta voz hizo su aparición.

_**Yo tampoco vi nunca una estatua moverse, niisan.**_

Alphonse estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta de la sala. Edward soltó una risita nerviosa.

**_Eso es porque no es algo que se vea muy a menudo..._** Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. **_Ni es algo que necesiten ver... en serio._**

**_¿Y por qué estuviste moviendo estatuas, entonces?_** Preguntó su hermano con un tono afectadamente casual, reincorporándose al grupo y tomando sus cubiertos.

**_Conero solía mover estatuas para impresionarnos y Ed demostró que no necesitaba ningún Dios para eso, sino que era cosa de alquimia._** Afirmó Roze, orgullosa de haber presenciado tales sucesos.

_**Vaya¿Y quién era Conero?**_

**_Era un sacerdote que estaba manejando a la gente de Lior... corría el rumor de que tenía una piedra filosofal y así fue como lo conocimos._** Le explicó Edward, preguntándose porqué Alphonse no sabía nada de eso.

_**Cuando pasé por Lior no había más que ruinas... me dijeron que habías participado en la rebelión, pero nada más¿Qué tienen que ver la piedra y el sacerdote en todo eso?**_

**_¿Eh... la rebelión? No, no, la rebelión fue mucho después... _**Contestó Edward, consternado.

**_Durante la rebelión Ed luchó con esa mujer que se hacía agua..._** Comentó Roze, omitiendo deliberadamente la presencia de Ira en la escena.

**_¿Qué mujer que se hacía agua?_** Alphonse se inclinó sobre la mesa, cada vez más interesado.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Edward se puso de pie con un estrépito.

_**¿Cómo es que no sabes nada de estas cosas? Aunque no lo recuerdes, te lo tienen que haber contado, Winly sabe perfectamente quién es "la mujer que se hacía agua", ella te lo tiene que haber dicho, son cosas... cosas demasiado importantes.**_

Alphonse ladeó la cabeza, resoplando.

_**A todos les pareció más divertido mantener el misterio, supongo.**_

Roze miró alternadamente a Alphonse y luego a Edward, quien echaba chispas. Se arregló el cabello, incómoda, y adoptó una expresión preocupada.

_**No es eso, Al, es sólo que...**_

**_¿Es sólo que qué?_** La interrumpió Edward, exasperado.

**_Bueno... fue una decisión de Winly._** Murmuró ella, acurrucando sus puños en su regazo, visiblemente avergonzada.

**_Una decisión de Winly¿Eh?_** Edward clavó una papa con su tenedor, sentándose nuevamente. **_Bien, este no es un momento como para ponernos a contradecirla, así que aquí se acabó la charla._**

**_Pero yo quería que movieras una estatua. _**Se quejó Edo por lo bajo.

_**Pues no, no moveremos estatuas hoy. Quizás otro día.**_

Al dejar de hablar Edward, los demás se callaron también, como si la suya fuera la última palabra. Se le cruzó por la mente que realmente le daban el lugar de padre de familia, aunque fue un pensamiento breve, pues venía acumulando resentimiento desde hacía un rato y no podía dejar de maquinar al respecto. Ya de por sí le había molestado que Alphonse se perdiera casi toda la cena por ir a ver a Winly, pues sin importar cuanto lo negara lo cierto era que los celos se apoderaban de él con casi nada, y ahora debía sumarle la creciente sensación de que ella le había quitado todo lo suyo, hasta el extremo de borrar aquel pasado que lo uniera tanto a su hermano¿Cuánto le habría ocultado, hasta qué punto lo tendría engañado? Y encima, en esa casa había un aire enrarecido que lo asfixiaba. O lo dejaban afuera o le adjudicaban lugares ridículos que era incapaz de ocupar y estaba exhausto. Quería acabar la cena de una vez e irse a dormir. No tenía sueño, pero necesitaba urgentemente desconectar su cerebro o le estallaría.

Por suerte para él, estuvieron en silencio hasta que terminaron. Todos ayudaron a limpiar la mesa, incluso el pequeño Edo. Se turnaron para ir al baño y finalmente se acostaron: Alphonse y Edo en la habitación de éste, Roze con Winly (puesto que Alphonse tenía la idea de que una mujer podría atenderla mejor en caso de que necesitara algo) y Edward en el para nada confortable sillón de la sala de estar. Tuvo la intención de trasmutarlo en una cama, pero desistió al recordar la algarabía que había desatado más temprano sólo por jugar apenas con alquimia. Así que se acostó boca arriba vestido como estaba, la musculosa negra y el pantalón de cuero ajustado, cruzó un brazo sobre su frente y cerró los ojos.

**_Ah... y yo que deseé tanto olvidar,_** Susurró para sí. **_ahora odio que sea él quien haya olvidado._**

Recordando el horror que representaba para él tener memoria, dio vueltas alrededor de la posibilidad de que Winly no errara por completo en su decisión, aunque en el fondo la vocesita que chillaba indignada no llegó a apagarse.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: Todo lo de la guardadora de secretos que había dicho antes. Y el terror que puede causar un vaso de leche.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Sí, lo sé, este capítulo es horrible. Es un rejunte de lo que sobró del anterior y lo que no entraba en el siguiente, digámosle. No podía quitarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no me gustaba del todo… Encima, como lo escribí dos veces (en realidad cuatro, pero no hay diferencias sustanciales entre las últimas tres versiones), me pasa que el final de éste casi implica que hubiera pasado lo que relaté en la primer versión O.o diablos. Sé que igual se entiende, pero me hice un lío… lo que pasa es que no quería tardar más en actualizar. Me sentía en deuda. Para colmo de males, me esta invadiendo una especie de culpa, de vergüenza de mí misma, me empezó a joder ser tan morbosa y macabra, y aparte ahora tengo un buen pilón de asuntos para resolver y ni voy a tener tiempo de dormir T.T Pero, saben, los reviews de ustedes me alegran tanto, que sé que eso me va a ayudar a superar la semana. Así que tenía que cumplir mi promesa de actualizar una vez por semana (aunque se me pasó un día). Ah, también me cansé de ser tan obsesiva con la repetición de palabras y expresiones, esta vez hubieron algunas cosas que las dejé como estaban porque ya no sabía de qué otro modo escribirlas U.U. El capítulo que viene es muuuuuucho más interesante, a mí personalmente me encanta, y para quien dijo que _Desesperación_ era una buena palabra para el fic, pues, sin duda lo será en el siguiente capi XD. Eso es todo. Otras disculpas, que ya he dado muchas en este fic, pero así soy yo. Ahí vamos con las respuestas a los reviews.

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Ishida Rio**: Desesperación XD Sí, también es desesperación lo que me agarra a mí cuando veo que no me sale escribir estos capis como quiero T.T Disculpa por la mediocridad del anterior y del de éste… como compensación, encontrarás una dosis especial de desesperación en el próximo capi. Y no, el capi no fue más cortito O.o por qué todos me dicen eso? U.U Gracias por disfrutar el fic, me alegra mucho recibir tus reviews.

**Anzu Zoldick**: Qué bien que te guste Edo, como es un personaje relativamente inventado por mí tenía miedo de la repercusión que pudiera generar, más que le doy mucho espacio, pero parece que gustó n.n. Voy a estar esperando esa inspiración tuya, y sin duda también estoy esperando la película O.O. Whoa, gracias por los elogios, me alegra que mis descripciones te sean útiles. Mi mamá dice que no es un talento especial sino que sólo estoy traumada T.T Y estoy poniendo más interrogantes, espero que los hayas notado n.n. Gracias por todo, nos leemos n.n!

**Kayter**: Pobre Hoho, es verdad que pocos lo quieren, para mí es adorable también n.n De todas formas, no quise decir que en el capi 13 se resolviera algo, quise decir que _hasta_ el capi 13 no se resolvía nada XD Sí están en Central y lo más probable es que visiten el cementerio, pero más allá de eso, no sé si van a aparecer Roy, Riza o alguno de ellos. Dependerá de cómo vaya escribiendo, no sé. Sea como sea, todavía quedan algunos capítulos más en Central, así que habrá tiempo. Gracias por preocuparte por mí n.n.

**Arence**: yay… lo que decís es tan verdadero… lo mejor de FMA es que, más allá del excelente argumento, los personajes están diseñados de forma maravillosa, cada uno con su propia personalidad, la cual a su vez va cambiando según sus vivencias. Yo también extraño un poco al Ed atolondrado de los primeros capítulos del animé, pero siento que casi no encaja en esta vida nueva que tiene. Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo n.n.

**Daniela Lynx**: Te había dicho que amo tus reviews con toda el alma?

**Dolphin-Chan**: Qué bien que te gustara Edo, porque va a seguir apareciendo mucho. Sobre Winly, pues, aún no sabemos, el médico no dio la última palabra. Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, y ojalá puedas pasarte por la web de la editorial. Muchas gracias por la buena onda n.n. Nos leemos!

**Rose**: Feliz cumpleaños n.n únete al fandom del Elricest, weeee:) jaja… espero seguir viéndote por aquí! n.n

Eso es todo por esta vez…

Saludos!

**L**ila Negr**a**, _feliz de estar viendo al fin a sus amados Elric en la tele XD!_

_Domingo, 07 de Agosto de 2005_


	13. Intercambio

**Aclaraciones para las gentes sensibles**: situaciones comprometedoras, roces, un camisión demasiado fino, la historia transcurre sobre un sillón, me entienden? No es shonen ai. Y yo no le doy más que un PG-13. Quizás hasta menos, porque no pasa nada grave n.n.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 13 – _Intercambio_.

* * *

Probablemente se quedara dormido en medio de la discusión, pero su sueño, contrariamente a lo que aparentaba, siempre fue ligero, por los años que tuvo que mantenerse alerta a toda hora, y se incorporó en cuanto percibió el peso extra hacia el final de su lecho.

_**¿Qué... qué pasa? **_

Fue subiendo los párpados poco a poco, hasta que su visión se aclaró: allí estaba Roze, con un camisión blanco de verano bordeado de encajes, translucida su piel morena sin inconvenientes y delineado su perfil por la luz plateada de la luna, destacando su delicadeza. No estaba mirándolo y Edward, cansado, no alcanzaba a figurarse porqué estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

Se sentó, refregándose la sien.

_**¿Le pasó algo a Winly?**_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_**¿Edo tuvo otra pesadilla?**_

Ella volvió a negar.

**_No me digas que le ocurrió algo a Al_**. Murmuró, sonándose el cuello.

**_No..._** Roze lo contempló con tristeza. **_No pasa nada malo, Ed._**

_**¿Y entonces?**_

_**Quería hablar contigo.**_

Edward levantó una ceja, pero su gesto de incredulidad se transformó en uno de sorpresa cuando la mujer empezó a inclinarse sobre él, cada vez más insistentemente en la medida en que él se tiraba hacia atrás para esquivarla. Para no caerse, trabó un codo en el respaldo, y con el otro brazo trató de detenerla, incapaz de apartar la vista de sus labios gruesos.

_**¿Qué diablos haces? **_

_**Ed¿Por qué... por qué te desagrado tanto?**_

**_No-- no dije que-- que me desagradaras, porqué dices eso... _**Tartamudeó, su pecho presionado por el de ella.

Roze le acarició un mejilla y él se sonrojó con violencia, soltándose del respaldo para poder alejarse un poco más. Cayó de espaldas en un gesto desprolijo y la miró como si estuviera haciéndole un daño terrible. Eso pareció hacerla desistir, porque volvió a sentarse normalmente y a esconder los puños en el regazo como en la cena.

_**Entonces es cierto.**_

Él trató de sostenerse en los codos para evitar recostarse.

_**¿Qué--qué cosa?**_

_**Que estás enamorado de él.**_

**_¿De-- de qué estás hablando, Roze? _**Balbuceó Edward, más alterado con cada segundo que pasaba.

_**Los vi... iba a poner flores en el jarrón que está junto a la ventana cuando me pareció verte, me fijé mejor y entonces los vi... besándose, Edward, los vi besándose.**_

_**No... no sé de qué--**_

Edward reconoció en sus ojos tanto derecho a réplica que, motivado por algo muy parecido al miedo, se interrumpió, hundiéndose entre sus hombros como si pudiera esconderse detrás de sí mismo.

_**Ahora entiendo porqué eres ateo, Ed. Ningún Dios aprobaría lo que haces.**_

**_E--espera un segundo, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, yo no..._** Con dificultad, se apoyó en las muñecas, esforzándose por mantener una compostura que había perdido hacía años ya, samarreado como había sido por la vida. **_No sé de qué me hablas, en serio._**

**_Oh, vamos, Ed._** Roze se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, curvándose para no lastimarle las piernas dobladas. **_Estabas besándolo... yo... no--no puedo ser más clara que esto._**

Fue recién con esas palabras entrecortadas que Edward se dio cuenta de que Roze estaba todavía más nerviosa, desolada y confundida que él, lo que lo calmó considerablemente, ya que no estaba tan en desventaja como había supuesto. Así y todo, su cerebro no acertaba a planear una forma de salirse de aquel embrollo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue tranquilizarla.

_**Está bien... Eh... No tenemos que hablar de esto si te incomoda...**_

Ella lo miró indignada.

_**Vine... vine para hablar de eso.**_

**_¿Eh, pero, para qué? No hay necesidad, de veras, no es..._** Pasando su peso al automail, sacudió la mano izquierda y forzó una sonrisa. **_...no es algo importante._**

_**¿Que no es importante, cómo, cómo puedes decir eso?**_

**_Eh... yo... es que..._** Edward volvió a empujarse hacia atrás, percatándose de que sus comentarios no hacían más que empeorar las cosas, aunque no se resignó a acostarse y se las arregló para continuar sobre sus palmas.

_**Al va a casarse con Winly... ¿Sabe ella lo que le estás haciendo?**_

"_¿Lo que le estoy haciendo?"_ repitió Edward mentalmente, en un intento de hacer encajar la acusación con su percepción de lo que ocurría. Alphonse no se había resistido, no que él supiera al menos, y si había algo que no necesitaba era que le dieran una ayuda para echarse la culpa de algo. _"¿Que acaso él no tiene participación?"_. Pero no lo dijo, porque algo de sentido común le quedaba y comprendía que no era el tipo de respuesta que Roze requería. Ahora lo que acuciaba, en desmedro de sus culpas y vergüenzas, era encontrar la forma de no admitir que lo hacían a escondidas de Winly pero al mismo tiempo hacerle prometer que no diría nada frente a ella. No estaba seguro de si su secreto estaba realmente mal o no (no estaba seguro de nada, en realidad), pero, ante la duda, era mejor guardarlo como lo que era, un secreto. No obstante, no era que su mente estuviera muy ingeniosa últimamente y estuvo murmurando frases ininteligibles durante un rato, antes de soltar un abatido **_no lo sé_**. Desesperado, se apresuró a agregar:

**_No es que seamos amantes ni nada parecido..._** Frente a la expresión de horror de Roze, se tapó la boca. Luego de una pausa, se animó a continuar: **_lo-- lo hicimos sin pensar porque... bueno, era la manera que tenía mamá de hacernos sentir mejor cuando estábamos tristes... eso es todo..._**

Ella, girando sobre su cintura, colocó los brazos a los lados de su abdomen para reducir la distancia.

_**Sé que me consideras muy ingenua, Ed, y tienes buenas razones para eso, pero... si fuera así como dices no estarías temblando.**_

_**No-- no es por eso...**_

Pasó la vista de sus ojos decepcionados a sus labios abiertos y finalmente a sus senos, que por el modo en que se apretaban contra él simulaban un crecimiento desproporcionado, y esta vez la sangre no se desvió sólo hacia sus mejillas. Tragó la saliva que se había acumulado al borde de su garganta. Alargó un brazo para bajarle el camisión, que se le estaba subiendo casi hasta la altura de las caderas.

Y entonces, escuchó los pasos. Enseguida buscó su origen, pero el cabello de Roze se había hecho lugar entre los bordes de su musculosa y le hacían cosquillas, sumándose a la ya de por sí larga lista de elementos que le desconcentraban. El sonido de la heladera abriéndose reverberó en el breve silencio entre ellos.

**_¿Qué fue eso?_** Susurró Edward, y como su voz saliera irregular, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba agitado, asustándose aún más.

**_Es sólo Al._** Respondió ella en su oído.

**_¿Al?_** Exclamó él, metiéndose de súbito un dedo en la boca para amortiguar el grito, y por lo tanto cayendo sobre su espalda.

_**Suele levantarse a tomar un vaso de leche.**_

Roze se acomodó encima suyo. Le apartó el flequillo del rostro en un gesto aprensivo, mientras que Edward se esforzaba por no castañear los dientes, su mandíbula tensada al máximo.

_**Lo que menos necesita Winly ahora es que arruines su matrimonio, Ed, tienes que entenderlo.**_

**_Arruinar su matrimonio no está en mis planes inmedia--_** Se cortó al oír los pasos otra vez y viró la cabeza para poder ver a su hermano.

**_¡Pero besaste a--!_** Fuera de sí, Edward le puso una mano sobre la boca y con la otra la aprisonó contra él, tal vez pensando que así no se notaría su presencia.

_**Shhh... **_

Alphonse atravesó el pasillo hasta su habitación torpemente, con los ojos semi cerrados y llevando un vaso vacío. Edward no movió un solo músculo durante como mínimo un minuto después que el chico desapareciera de su vista. Recién entonces la soltó, suspirando.

_**Ahora sí estoy segura de que estás enamorado. **_

Se volteó hacia Roze, de quien prácticamente se había olvidado. Estaba sudando frío y el corazón le latía deprisa. Tenía que arreglar las cosas y tenía que arreglarlas ya.

_**Mira, Roze, esto tengo que solucionarlo yo. Si lo que te preocupa es que Winly se entere, pues, verás, yo no voy a decírselo, así que si tú no se lo dices, está todo resuelto. **_

**_Qué tonto, me estaba llevando el vaso..._** Escucharon una risita, y Edward se giró instantáneamente, para paralizarse en cuanto distinguió la figura que desandaba sus pasos hasta la cocina.

**_Oh, siempre hace eso._** Murmuró Roze con ternura.

**_Shhhh..._** La calló Edward, alterado.

_**No va a escucharnos, está dormido.**_

**_¡Shhhhh!_** Insistió él, realizando bruscos ademanes.

Roze esperó un rato antes de decir:

_**Me enseñaste a luchar por lo que quiero...**_

_**¡Shhhhh...!**_

_**Dijiste que tengo piernas propias y que por lo tanto puedo escoger mi camino...**_

**_¡Shhhhhhhhhh...!_** Gritó Edward, sin la menor idea de qué era de lo que le estaba hablando, toda su concentración puesta en la abertura por la que saldría Alphonse de un segundo a otro.

**_¡Ed, escúchame!_** Lo llamó Roze, en el preciso momento en que el muchacho cruzaba el umbral y se detenía en el medio del pasillo.

_**Niisan...**_

A Edward se le crispó hasta la médula. La vocesita interior que solía molestarle tanto sólo era capaz de repetir, estúpidamente, _"está dormido, está dormido, es como cuando éramos pequeños e iba al baño dormido, está dormido, diablos, está dormido"_ y todo su cuerpo se estremecía, lo que, por supuesto, estremecía también a la mujer sobre él.

**_Olvidé qué te iba a decir._** Murmuró Alphonse, desanimado, pero aún con los ojos cerrados.

Luego retornó a su habitación, como si no hubiera visto nada fuera de lo común.

**_¡Ed!_** Ahora sí miró a Roze, aunque su mente seguía invadida por el terror. **_Dijiste que luchara por lo que quiero. Bien, encontré algo que quiero._**

**_¿Ah, sí? Qué bien..._** Contestó, echando todavía una ojeada mal disimulada al pasillo.

_**Edo necesita un padre...**_

_**Eh... claro...**_

_**Y... en realidad... yo... yo también necesito... **_

_**¡Shhh!**_

Roze, que, sentada sobre su cintura, había bajado la mirada y enroscaba el final de la musculosa con timidez, dio un salto cuando la callaron de nuevo. Alphonse se había levantado otra vez y caminaba hacia ellos. Edward hacía su mejor intento por desaparecer entre los almohadones del sillón.

**_Ya me acordé._** Dijo Alphonse y, de pronto, cerca de la mesa, se detuvo.

Edward contuvo la respiración, tratando de entender porqué estaba pasando todo eso y, además, qué era lo le daba tanto miedo. Alphonse torció el cuello hacia un lado, como si contemplarlos desde otro ángulo pudiera hacer las cosas más comprensibles.

**_Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a la clínica. _**El tono de voz, serio, llegó a Edward como un puñal. Sin embargo, luego se dulcificó. **_No sé cómo pude olvidarme de avisarte, lo siento. Que duermas bien, niisan._**

Y, por tercera vez, volvió a su habitación, tranquilo y absolutamente dormido. Edward se relajó tanto que casi se cae del lecho, con lo que Roze cayó sobre él como antes.

_**¿Qué-- qué me decías? **_

Roze contrajo el rostro por un momento, reuniendo valor.

**_Que quiero que vivas conmigo._**

**_¿Q-- qu-- qué?_** La palma de Edward, transpirada, se patinó y Roze tuvo que abrazarlo para que no se golpeara la nuca contra el suelo.

**_Yo... voy a ayudarte a guardar tu secreto. Aunque no me guste._** Prosiguió ella, con cierta ferocidad en la mirada. **_Y tú... vivirás conmigo y serás un padre para Edo. Aunque... aunque no... aunque no te guste._**

Lo besó en la frente. Luego, bajándose del sillón, lo empujó un poco hacia el respaldo para que no volviera a caer. Sacó de debajo de un almohadón unas mantas y lo cubrió con ellas como si arropara a un niñito. Se arregló el camisón, que se le había subido nuevamente por la fricción contra la cintura de Edward, y después le dirigió otra de esas miradas decididas tan poco características de ella y que sin embargo ahora lucía tan a menudo.

_**Al menos... piénsalo. **_

Y se retiró de la sala de estar.

Edward, que no había movido ninguna parte de su cuerpo desde la patinada, quiso hacer uso de su mente. Pero ésta, por completo en blanco, lo único que hizo fue caer en la cuenta de que ahora no sólo anhelaba por un sueño que sin duda no iba a llegar en toda la noche, sino que también lo seducía ostensiblemente la posibilidad de no despertarse nunca.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: Los resultados, el sueño, la reacción de Alphonse, las cosquillas en el cuello, la enfermedad, el cementerio, y sólo nos faltan el león, la bruja y el ropero que ya estamos completos XD.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Ed fue literalmente presionado para cambiar su inclinación sexual XD. Je… Bueno, ya que estoy con eso, quiero decir algo que no me acuerdo si dije. Yo no pienso que Ed sea homosexual (aunque podría haberlo sido si Roy hubiera querido echarle leña al fuego desde que era pequeño… lo cual no sucedió en este fic, por lo menos), y creo que bien puede haberse sentido atraído por Roze alguna vez, no porque fuera ella en particular, sino porque él es (era) un adolescente y ella es una muchacha. Con eso basta, o no? PERO, su amor por su hermano es tan grande que importa un bledo el sexo que tenga. Es así como Edward está dispuesto a confundir las cosas no sólo con Al, sino también con cualquier otro personaje que se le cruce XD. No me malinterpreten, no voy a hacer situaciones como ésta con todo el mundo y porque sí. Todo tiene una razón de ser en la historia, como dije, creo que tengo las cosas bastante controladas en lo que hace al argumento. Así que… espero que todos los que odian el RozexEd (que sé que son muchos) no me maten por este capítulo… :P. Se me ocurrió hacer esto hace mucho, pero por desgracia tardé tanto en llegar al momento en cuestión que se me había ido la inspiración, y necesité leer algo de Katsura para ambientarme. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que leer manga, y encima de Katsura, podría ayudarme a escribir. Así que… le adjudico a él la exageraciones, tales como esa frase "_…sus senos, que por el modo en que se apretaban contra él simulaban un crecimiento desproporcionado…" _:P En los mangas de Katsura siempre les pasa eso a las jovencitas. Y bueno… eso. Que espero que les haya gustado. A Roze le gustó n.n.

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Daniela Lynx**: Je, no, no me refería a discusiones intelectuales, sino que las diferencias iban a estar en que a mí me encanta este capítulo y que, en cambio, los lectores van a querer matarme XD… Sigo respondiendo por mail (y sigue gustándome que me dejes reviews ;)), mañana me las arreglo para escribirte.

**Ishida Rio**: "_ser padre de un hijo que no sabías que te habían asignado, hermano de alguien que no te conoce, amigo de alguien que ya no te habla_", me encanta eso O.O Es la descripción perfecta de lo que está sucediendo, de hecho, no se me había ocurrido verlo así XD. Sin duda escribo para no volverme loca, aunque a veces pienso que estoy loca justamente por mi necesidad de escribir. ¿Ser uno mismo equivale a no tener moral? Uhm. Probablemente sea cierto, pero me duele que lo sea. Supongo que eso me justificaría, y en cierta medida extrañaría el sentirme mal. Ouch. Estoy diciendo tonterías O.o. No me hagas caso. En este capi sí que hubo desesperación, verdad? XD Gracias por los consejos y los ánimos. Nos vemos!

**Kayter**: jaja, con tus reviews siempre me pasan cosas extrañas, recibo los mismos mensajes muchas veces pero como si los enviaran en días distintos, y a veces hasta tienen algo que en el review anterior no tenía, pero como agregado, no sé si me explico… jaja… es como… _el misterio de lor reviews de kayter_ XD gracias por tu comment, creo que le voy a hacer más caso a tu yo sado ;P.

**Nyu Hikari**: Estoy tratando de mantener la periodicidad n.n. Has supuesto bien, como ves XD. Winly tiene muchas razones para no contarle nada a Al, aunque nunca son razones lo suficientemente buenas, verdad? Tengo entendido que en la película le hacen lo mismo al pobre Al, nadie le dice nada.

**Ahyma Midori**: Mi señal de cable es TPO, no sé qué otras señales tienen Animax… ojalá puedas verlo pronto n.n. Aunque siempre son mejores las versiones fansubeadas T.T. Te confunde la actitud de los Eds o es que no se entiende bien quién es quién cuando me refiero a ellos? Y pobre Winly :P

**Ekhary**: Si te gustan las situaciones de tensión y no te gusta el Elricest, debo pensar que sos una de los que me va a defender cuando todos quieran matarme por este capítulo? XD Muchas gracias por todos tus elogios, aprecio tus observaciones. Ojalá pueda mantener el nivel hasta el final, que todavía me falta escribir mucho.

**Dolphin-chan**: Edo seguirá apareciendo, sí, aunque no sé si en los próximos capis. La pobre Winly sólo quería que Al fuese feliz… pero no le salió muy bien que digamos. El libro es muy nuevo, por eso puede ser que no lo encuentres… supuestamente tendría que haber copias en las embajadas argentinas, pero no sé bien cómo es eso… ahora voy a participar en otro libro y creo que ése va a ser de más fácil acceso. Igual… puede ser que me ponga a publicar cosas originales en FictionPress uno de estos días, para que vean como escribo, qué sé yo… muchas gracias por el empeño n.n.

**Anzu Zoldick**: Oh! Yo quiero saber de eso que entendiste! (a veces creo que estoy más curiosa yo que ustedes XD) Gracias por las flores :P Supongo que el que no sean reales es lo que nos salva de la culpa. Sin embargo… uno nunca sabe en qué modo sus pensamientos y sentimientos afectan al mundo. Quizás nosotros seamos un sueño y los cuentos sean la verdadera realidad… Quizás somos como dioses que hacemos sufrir a unos niños innecesariamente. Jaja, pero ya me dejo de delirios… Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con lo prometido ;).

Y eso es todo… Oigan, los quiero mucho, saben? En serio… Roze también los quiere… no la miren así… XD.

**L**ila Negr**a**!

_Domingo, 14 de Agosto de 2005_


	14. Malentendidos

**Disclaimer**: No. FMA no me pertenece.

**Advertencias para los lectores sensibles**: nada más allá de una colgada de brazos. Ah, y mucho OOC en los personajes… este capi está más o menos. Pero no tiene nada fuera de lo común (creo).

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… + 

Capítulo 14 - _Malentendidos

* * *

_

**_Niisan..._**

Edward no abrió los ojos. Oh, no, no iba a darle el gusto al bastardo. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo para darle la espalda a su interlocutor.

**_Niisan..._**

Una mano le tomó del hombro y lo samarreó suavemente. No, el no iba a entrar en el juego, por lo que ni siquiera ofreció resistencia. Ya había caído demasiadas veces en la trampa, a estas alturas tenía bien aprendida su lección. No iba a abrir los ojos.

**_Niisan, si no nos vamos pronto, Winly despertará y pretenderá acompañarnos, y tú sabes lo que dijo el médico, reposo absoluto, no podemos permitir que venga con nosotros._**

**_¿Eh...?_** Edward se incorporó a su propio pesar, desorientado.

Lo que tenía frente a sí era la mirada más bella y cálida que hubiera visto nunca, ofreciendo sin reparos aquella luz tan característica que, la experiencia le había enseñado, no era fácil de encontrar en otros sitios, y de pronto le entraron ganas de llorar, porque el horror había sido una pesadilla que no volvería, que no podía volver, y en cambio allí estaba el alma pura y sincera de su hermano, con esa expresión preocupada asomándole porque él lo había abrazado por la cintura con la desesperación de quien esperaba encontrar en su lugar a un monstruo, de quien había perdido toda esperanza y la ha recobrado con un brusco golpe en el alma. Esta vez no era una broma, esta vez el abrazo fue correspondido con ternura, y la voz murmuró, dulce:

_**Niisan... ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?**_

Edward se obligó a despegar la cabeza de su abdomen. Esbozó algo así como una sonrisa.

_**Seh... Pero ahora ya estoy bien. **_

_**Me alegro. Bueno¿Vamos?**_

Poniéndose la chaqueta, Edward reflexionó que si Alphonse actuaba con tanta naturalidad debía de ser porque realmente no recordaba lo que había visto en la noche anterior. Sin embargo, mientras cruzaban el umbral pensó en que podía ser que lo considerara un asunto personal en el que no debía inmiscuirse, y no comentaba nada para evitarse situaciones embarazosas. Tal vez para Alphonse fuese normal que él coquetease con un chica. Después de todo, era lo que él había hecho en su ausencia¿No?

"_Además_," se dijo, guardando las manos en los bolsillos, "_supuestamente _es_ normal que coquetee con una chica_".

Alphonse se colgó de su brazo artificial.

_**Niisan, estás tenso¿Pasa algo?**_

_**¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, sólo pensaba.**_

_**¿En qué pensabas?**_

**_En..._** Midiendo sus palabras, se giró para verle a la cara. **_En que lo más probable es que el doctor vaya a felicitarte por el lindo bebé que vas a tener._**

**_¡Niisan!_** El chico tironeó un poco en señal de protesta, pero reía. **_No era eso lo que pensabas, no me engañes._**

**_En serio. El doctor va a decir:_** Agravó su voz, volviéndola algo cómica. **_Señor Elric, su hijo no sólo está sano, sino que es el bebé más hermoso que haya visto._**

**_Sí, claro._** Alphonse hizo una mueca, y luego dijo, cambiando también él su voz: **_Y yo le responderé, es que, vea, señor doctor, mi hijo tiene una genética muy parecida a la de su tío Ed._**

Y se rió, pero como a su alrededor aún lo rodeaba silencio, se calló enseguida.

_**¿Ahora qué pasa?**_

**_Es que..._** Edward negó con la cabeza, levemente ruborizado. **_Nada. Fue una tontera lo que dijiste._**

Alphonse soltó una especie de bufido, irritado por la actitud de Edward pero, de algún modo, no sabiendo cómo contrarrestarla. Anduvieron un rato en silencio, y cuando se acercaban a las calles transitadas, empezó a separarse de él. Edward, aún con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba tan concentrado en su intento por encontrar una solución a su problema con Roze que casi no notó que la parte izquierda de su cuerpo había perdido esa fuente de agradable calidez que lo había acompañado hasta ahora.

**_Niisan…_** Alphonse logró que lo mirara, aunque con una expresión extraviada. **_¿Cómo voy a hacer para decírselo a Winly?_**

La respuesta estuvo a punto de ser _"¿Eh, qué cosa?"_, no obstante Edward reaccionó a tiempo para falsear una sonrisa.

_**Vas a ir con los brazos abiertos a darle la buena noticia. No hay mucho que pensar.**_

Se sintió contrariado por sus propias palabras, ya que él no sería tan amable ni en sus días de buen humor, y pocas cosas estaban más lejos de él en este momento que la posibilidad de estar de buen humor. Quizás su amor por su hermano fuera tal que le era imposible no tratar de aliviarlo incluso teniendo tantas grandiosas razones para patalear y chillar y hasta huir de la ciudad para no ver nunca más a esa gente tan dolorosamente ajena con la que se encontraba viviendo. No obstante, recordaba otras veces en las que había arruinado su ánimo en cuestión de segundos. Tal vez ("_sólo tal vez_", se dijo) había madurado.

Alphonse no parecía tan consternado como él, sino que más bien actuaba como si fuera algo natural ("_actúa como si _todo_ fuera natural_", pensó Edward, chasqueando la lengua apenas), probablemente porque no guardaba demasiados recuerdos del Edward adolescente, impetuoso y violento como era, con tanta furia y tanta pasión dentro, en ocasiones bruscamente apagadas por una reguera de lágrimas y autoacusaciones inútiles, perdido en el camino como estaba. Y Alphonse, a diferencia de lo que Edward pudiera deducir, no desconfiaba de sus comentarios vacíos. De hecho, _muy_ a diferencia de lo que Edward pudiera deducir, el corazón de Alphonse se hinchaba en preocupación, en miedos a fallar, a ser demasiado infantil o demasiado torpe o demasiado cobarde o siemplemente _demasiado_ para ese hombre que iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la frente fruncida, sin duda cavilando sobre algo que no le atañía y que lo tenía muerto de ganas por preguntar, pero sobre lo que no emitiría palabra.

Cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la clínica, Alphonse se detuvo en seco. Edward continuó avanzando, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba _algo_.

_**¿Al?**_

Se volteó y lo vio allí, en el medio de la vereda, de pie y con el rostro indescifrable. Caminó hasta él y lo tomó de los hombros.

_**Al, todo estará bien, ya verás. Incluso… incluso si los resultados no son buenos, descubriremos la forma de arreglarlo. No te preocupes…**_

Alphonse lo miró y musitó una frase semejante a "**_tengo miedo_**". Y si sus ojos ya estaban bastante ensanchados por este hecho, lo estuvieron aún más cuando su hermano lo levantó en el aire y lo obligó a entrar en el edificio.

**_¡Niisan, suéltame!_** Se quejó, pegándole en la espalda, que era lo que tenía más a mano. **_¡No soy un niño para que me lleves así!_**

Edward recién lo bajó cuando estuvieron cerca de la recepcionista. Para que no siguiera protestando, le tapó la boca y le señaló primero el cartel de "_silencio por favor_", y segundo a las personas que hacían fila frente a ellos, quienes los observaban con curiosidad.

**_¡Si nos miran así es por tú culpa!_** Declaró Alphonse, intentando gritar en voz baja.

**_Y si me vi forzado a llevarte así fue por tu culpa…_** Murmuró Edward, sin darse cuenta que estaba refregando sus dedos unos con otros dentro de sus bolsillos, como si una parte de su hermano se hubiera quedado pegada allí.

Hicieron la cola sin decir nada, aunque no dejaban de echarse ojeadas, casi como si revisaran territorio enemigo. Luego fueron hasta el sitio donde debían esperar a que les llamaran.

Quizás fuera por el horario, por la época o por lo que fuera, pero el asunto es que había relativamente poca gente en la sala donde se sentaron. Algunas personas se veían muy tristes, otras estaban alegres, especialmente una pareja que tenía desparramada sobre sus piernas una buena cantidad de libros de nombres. Edward los contempló con aprensión, recordando a la familia Hughes. El día en que Grazie había dado a luz ellos estaban aterrorizados y hasta les pareció que podría morir. Entonces él le había dicho a Nina (y se le encogió el corazón al vislumbrar su imagen) que eso era imposible, que las madres no morían al dar al luz, simplemente tenían al bebé y ya. Pero ahora que estaba en esta sala y veía tantas caras asustadas, comprendía cuán equivocado había estado. No sabía qué consecuencias podía tener todo esto para Winly¿Qué tal si el bebé nacía, pero ella no sobrevivía? Eso sería igual de terrible que un aborto, seguramente.

Junto a él, Alphonse entrecerraba los ojos. A pesar de lo ansioso que lo tenían los resultados, el sueño debía de estar ganándole la partida. Después de todo, los últimos cuatro días lo habían embuido de más emociones contrapuestas que los últimos años, y era lógico que estuviera cansado. Por otro lado, Edward sabía que su preocupación por Winly y el bebé era razonable y que, en realidad, era muy probable que esa mañana terminara en lágrimas. Hizo un esfuerzo mental por pensar en positivo. Aunque esa no era precisamente su cualidad especial.

Poco a poco, la sala fue vaciándose y Edward se preguntó si Alphonse realmente habría sido citado para esa hora o si tan sólo habían venido temprano por su capricho.

_**Al… ¿Estás seguro que era esta hora a la que teníamos que venir?**_

Les habían dicho que los estudios estarían listos para ese mismo instante, en efecto. Sin embargo, ya hacía dos horas que estaban sentados en la sala de espera, con las paredes blancas e impersonales como única compañía.

Edward, apoyado contra la pared y con la vista perdida en el cielo raso, jugaba con sus dedos. Alphonse, que casi no había dormido en toda la noche, cabeceaba.

Sin moverse, Edward bajó la mirada para verificar qué era lo que, de pronto, había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados y se había ido cayendo paulatinamente contra él, hasta que su cabeza se ladeó por completo sobre su hombro. Sus cabellos castaños se enmarañaban con los suyos propios, simulando una caricia cada vez que sus respectivas respiraciones les obligaban a subir y bajar sus cuerpos con suavidad.

El rostro del muchacho, sumido en el sueño, era de tal hermosura e irradiaba tanta inocencia, que Edward se vio incapaz de despertarlo, a pesar de lo grandes que fueran sus ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, decírselo ahora porque la ausencia por lo que se sentía como siglos le había dejado una marca de terror en el pecho, y siempre mantenía la vaga sensación de que si no hablaba ya mismo, no podría expresarse jamás. Sin embargo, le ganó la ternura, y dejó a su hermano dormir.

Era bueno, la verdad sea dicha, tener algo menos de lo que estar pendiente. Quería hablar con él sobre Roze, pero no era el momento ni tenía tampoco las palabras adecuadas a mano. Escuchó un carraspeo y bajó la mirada nuevamente. Alphonse se restregaba los ojos, aguantando un estornudo. No era el primero que Edward le oía, lo cual no era algo tan fuera de lo común, teniendo en cuenta que, en semejantes circunstancias, cualquiera estaría bajo de defensas. No obstante, olvidando que ese pequeño cuerpo ya no era nuevo sino que llevaba seis años soportando enfermedades y otras debilidades cotidianas, tuvo la intención de pedir a algún médico que lo revisara a él también, invirtiendo de pronto las prioridades. Lo que de veras le importaba era que su hermanito estuviera sano. Por eso, lo mejor sería no decirle nada de Roze.

"_Cuando volvamos a la casa ella esperará una respuesta_", gritó la vocesita chillona en su cabeza, _"no tendrás otro momento para hablarlo más que ahora."_

Después de un rato de dar vueltas sobre el tema, abrumado por un acopioso silencio, Edward se decidió.

_**Eh, Al…**_

**_¿Uh, qué ocurre, niisan?_** Mumuró Alphonse, su carita desperezándose.

_**Hay… hay algo que quiero decirte.**_

En el tiempo que tardó en armar la siguiente oración, escucharon el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y la voz firme del doctor.

_**Rockbell, Winly.**_

Alphonse dio un salto, interrumpiendo a su hermano y poniéndose de pie.

_**Yo soy. Eh—quiero decir… yo soy su esposo. Ella está haciendo reposo.**_

**_Bien._** Dijo el doctor, sonriendo. **_Pase._**

El chico entró en el consultorio con un paso destartalado, nervioso. Edward lo siguió, pero cuando iba a atravesar el umbral, el hombre lo paró.

**_¿Y usted es…? _**Interrogó, cordial.

_**Edward Elric. El tío del bebé.**_

**_Ah… Está bien. Pero vamos a hablar de temas privados aquí. Quizás deba…_**

Edward ya estaba levantando una ceja, totalmente disconforme con lo que sabía que vendría a continuación, cuando Alphonse se interpuso entre ambos, con los brazos extendidos como si se tratara de evitar una lapidación.

_**¡No! Quiero que él me acompañe. Puede escuchar, no hay secretos entre nosotros.**_

**_Como quieran._** Dijo el doctor, sonriendo, pero encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward hizo una mueca: ese "_no hay secretos entre nosotros_" había hecho un eco de ironía dentro suyo. De todas formas, también había sido agradable ver que, en cierta medida, Alphonse compartía su paranoia al respecto de una posible separación.

Se sentaron cada uno en una silla, frente al escritorio tras el que se escondía el médico. Alphonse estrangulaba los brazos del asiento, esperando. Edward sólo rogaba para sí mismo que, pasara lo que pasara, fuera lo mejor. El hombre revisaba unos papeles.

_**Bien, señor Elric…**_

Edward estuvo a punto de asentir, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que le hablaban a su hermano.

_**Tenemos una buena noticia. **_

Si el doctor había dicho eso con alegría, no podía compararse con el rostro del chico, que parecía ensancharse y hasta ajarse bajo la presión de la felicidad. No obstante, antes que pudiera decir nada, el doctor estaba serio otra vez, agregando:

**_Y una mala.

* * *

_**

**Próximos Capítulos**: Oh bueno, nos quedamos sin cementerio, león, bruja y ropero por esta vez XD. Veremos cuáles son las buenas y malas noticias… y saben qué? Creo que existe la posibilidad de encontrarnos con cierto alquimista piromaníaco… lo del cementerio llegará, eventualmente. O al menos, eso espero. Verán, esto se me está descontrolando O.o… denme ánimos, pleeeeease.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Oh, cielos. Es que, entiéndanme, el capítulo anterior era el último que tenía escrito. Y en el último tiempo he sufrido de un terrible bloqueo… dudo que este capítulo haga justicia, me salió el tiro por la culata, digamos. Pero es ahora o nunca: prometí no retrasarme con las actualizaciones. Si, más tarde, lo encuentro muy defectuoso, veré si vuelvo a subirlo o algo… pero ya no creo. El tipo de narrador cambió, las personalidades de Ed y Al cambiaron, es todo un asco x.X ohhhh… puedo dar fe de que tengo toda la maldita historia en mi cabeza, es sólo que no consigo ponerme a escribir, no sé porqué :( buahhhh…. Espero que me perdonen. Trataré de mejorar para el próximo cap. Y gracias a los que están leyendo mis drabbles, que también voy a continuar! Por cierto, si es cierto que esta web no permite dejar reviews, por las dudas, empezaré a subir este fic en mi journal, así, incluso si lo eliminan, podrán seguirlo... mi nombre de usuario es lilanegra y estoy hospedándome en live journal... veré si empiezo a subirlo esta semana. Graxias por leer! 

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Ekhary**: ohh… gracias por la protección! El problema de las parejas es que ninguna la incluye a uno, eso es lo feo P qué suerte que te parezca interesante a pesar de todo, ojalá pueda mejorar pronto, no quiero decepcionarte T.T jo, ya ves, a mí también me encantó el capítulo anterior, supongo que todos los que no odien el EdxRoze deben haberlo disfrutado mucho, la tensión es divertida, weee!

**Kayter**: devélame el misterio, mí querer saber O.o Al sí está interesado, pasa que después de seis años de secretos, y con lo mansito que es para algunas cosas, pues, que ha tenido que resignarse el pobre. No viste cómo en seguida se puso a hacer preguntas sobre Hoho cuando vio la oportunidad! Disculpa, no te hice caso, no descansé nada T.T Pero no me gusta dejarles esperando… tampoco me gusta que me hagan esperar a mí! Igual, como dije, me esforzaré más para la próxima. Síp, Roze está chantajeando a Ed… y sí, Al sonámbulo es tiernísimo… te imaginás la de cosas que un sonámbulo puede hacer sin avergonzarse XD? Estaría para que Ed se fuera… creo que sería de lo más lógico, si no fuera por la enfermiza obsesión que lo ata a Al. Y tendré que poner más participación de Winly, sí… supuestamente aparecerá más en los próximos capis… bah, próximos, uno no sabe cuándose será eso XD Hoho dará sus explicaciones… uno de estos días! Pos claro que soy malvada! n.n (encontré tu otro review… qué imagen con Noah? Dime de dónde la saco!)

**Ahyma Midori**: Te gustan mis notas de autor +_Lila llora de la emoción por varias horas…_+ cielos, a mí lo que más me gusta es escribir notas de autor XD me alegra tanto que alguien disfrute eso y no piense que simplemente estoy loca T.T yay. Obligarlo a volverse normal? Uhm… si aceptar vivir la mentira que Roze le propone es tener una vida normal, quiero ser anormal por siempre, cielos! Creo que Ed pensaría lo mismo, aunque depende del papel que juegue su hermano, decidirá una u otra cosa. Ohh… estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que decís, sí sí… n.n qué felicidad que mi fic te cause todas esas cosas!

**Anzu Zoldick**: Al sonámbulo da muchas posibilidades interesantes XD y sí, la imagen de Ed como padre es tentadora, no? Aparte, creo que no le resultó tan desagradable tener a Roze encima… ñam. Me alegro que no te caiga mal Roze. Pero es cierto que pocas gentes simpatizarán con lo que ha hecho… lo que pasa es que daba para eso! Jo… ya veré cómo desarrollo ese asunto…

**Mylen**: Gracias, gracias… la verdad es que hasta yo me ponía nerviosa cuando escribía que Al entraba en el cuarto XD jaja… un personaje nuevo? Bueno, angst seguro que sí, pero los personajes que aparecerán serán (creo) siempre los de FMA… cuanto mucho algunos de la película, o algunos que no mencioné todavía, habrá más de Ira y de Hoho y de Heiderich, y otros eventualmente… También se hablará del pasado de Ed… cuando me quite este maldito bloqueo de encima!

**Dolphin-chan**: espero haber hecho alguna sorpresa en este capi, aunque está un poco… pos… vacío U.U pero tarde o temprano habrá más sorpresas, eso seguro. Te gusta el EdxWin? A mí me encantaba cuando empecé a ver la serie, hasta que tantos doujinshis y fanfics me pervirtieron XD… igual… bueno, ya vas a ver XD.

**Aru**: qué lindo nick ;) es verdad, quién no ama a Alphonse? Jaja, y sí, Roze tiene un dejo de mafiosa XD… Qué bien que entiendas el porqué del silencio de Winly… y sobre cómo llegaron a tener relaciones… pues… tuvieron sus motivos, y Ed va a descubrirlos en algún momento…! Así que yo me callo la boca. Hay muchas razones para el mareo de Al… eso también se verá más adelante. Está bien que te fijes en los detalles, porque yo estuve dejando pistas de lo que pasará más tarde por todo el fic… así que viene bien que alguien los note XD. Espero seguir viéndote por estos lares!

**Rose**: no es que Ed haya aceptado… digamos que lo está pensando XD… Sí me gusta Winly, lo que pasa es que a veces es difícil lidiar con su personaje… ya tendrá ocasión de aparecer más.

**Ishida Rio**: Woah! Este review es genial! Jaja… coincido con todo, sí, sí. La gente muy estructurada como Roze tiene maneras raras de resolver las cosas… Lo lamento por tu amigo, ojalá las cosa hayan terminado bien o vayan a terminar bien. Es un lío cuando hay hijos de por medio X.x… _Desgraciados los ignorantes porque serán el juguete de los que saben._ Esa frase es magnífica. Al quiere mucho a Ed… pero es difícil expresarse en estas situaciones. Este capítulo es una mierda, esa es la verdad, pero ya decribiré mejor cómo se siente Al. Estaré esperando a ver cómo te vengás de Roze… de hecho, creo que un par de gentes se van a unir a tu causa XD.

**Daniela Lynx**: Jo! Responderé a todo junto con el mail en la semana, cuando consiga zafarme de los parciales. Esperá algo muuuuuy largo de mi parte ;).

Bien, acabo de leer algo por ahí que me hizo pensar (otra vez) en lo de que soy una pervertida… soy una pervertida en muchos sentidos y a veces hasta me parece que esa es la única parte de mí que realmente me divierte y me hace tener ganas de estar viva. Me hice una promesa hace mucho y es que nunca voy a hacerle daño a nadie voluntariamente y pienso mantenerla. Arregla eso las cosas? No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que ser humanos y ser contradictorios son cosas que van de la mano.

Saludos, gente, y piensen que ROZE LOS AMA!

**L**ila Negr**a**

_Domingo, 21 de Agosto de 2005, preguntándose qué demonios ha hecho con su tiempo libre…_


	15. Asuntos Confidenciales

**Advertencias para los lectores sensibles**: Pos nada, unas malas palabras nomás. Creo que ni siquiera tienen pensamientos sucios. A menos que consideren sucio querer matar a alguien XD figuradamente, quiero decir n.n.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 15 – _Asuntos Confidenciales_

Era obvio que el médico no era una persona especialmente astuta. Y su elección de palabras introductorias para su discurso había sido pésima. La frase _"¿No ha venido el señor Mustang con ustedes?_" aún reberveraba, picante, en la mente de Edward, y todavía más rabia se apoderó de él cuando supo el porqué del interrogante: Roy Mustang era el tutor legal de Alphonse y, por lo tanto y mientras éste fuera menor de edad, cumplía el mismo papel para con el bebé. Alphonse no parecía estar demasiado más enterado que él del asunto, y luchaba valientemente contra lo vidrioso de sus ojos. Edward pensó, con cierta lógica no falta de estupidez: _yo debería ser el tutor legal de Al_.

_**Lo siento, pero no puedo darles toda la información sin ninguno de los tutores legales presentes para dar su asentimiento.**_

Edward levantó una ceja. Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, pero controló su voz para que se oyera normal.

_**Yo soy mayor de edad¿No hay alguna forma de que me convierta en el tutor legal del bebé? Después de todo, soy pariente y…**_

La expresión del médico lo obligó a interrumpirse. Estaba proponiendo algo descabellado. Ridículamente descabellado.

_**Verá, señor…**_

_**Elric. Soy el hermano mayor de Al.**_

**_Claro, ya lo había dicho… señor Elric, el traspaso de responsabilidades de un tutor a otro incluye un complejo trámite que no se puede realizar en una clínica. Pero puede consultarlo con los tutores legales, completar el papeleo y volver más tarde. Yo no haré nada para detenerlo._**

Alphonse lo tomó del brazo y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que le temblaba.

**_Está bien, niisan…_** Luego se dirigió al doctor. **_Aunque yo no sea el tutor legal, fue Winly la que me envió a buscar los resultados de los estudios. _**

**_Winly… _**El hombre ojeó sus informes.**_ ¿La señorita Rockbell?_**

_**Sí.**_

Edward se fijó en el detalle de que aquello era una mentira. De hecho, Alphonse lo había arrastrado de la cama a primera hora de la mañana para asegurarse de que Winly no pudiera impedir su partida. Presintió que la cita se desarrollaría por caminos desastrosos y casi se larga a reír por el grandioso humor negro de la vida.

**_Además, soy el padre._** Continuó Alphonse, con ansiedad creciente. **_Algún derecho debo tener sobre esto. Ya estoy aquí. Por favor dígame… dígame si mi hijo está vivo._**

El hombre le ofreció una sonrisa aprensiva y Edward recordó súbitamente a su padre, cuya principal característica era ese mismo gesto. Hohenheim curvaba sus labios con añoranza, siempre colocándose por encima de él, siempre con su dulce hipocrecía de adulto que ha vivido tanto, tanto más que los demás (y eso era cierto, al fin y al cabo), tratándolo con respeto como cuando uno quiere hacerle creer a un niño que ya ha crecido y que puede valerse por sí mismo. Pero uno no deja de vigilar de lejos a esos niños grandes. Es algo que todos los padres tienden a hacer. Y lo hacen porque aman a sus hijos.

_**¿Lo has oído, niisan?**_

Alphonse lo sacudió, sonriendo. Entonces notó que había pasado unos segundos abstraído en su memoria y que el doctor ya había dado la buena noticia. No se animó a decir que no, que no había oído nada, pero para suerte suya, Alphonse sabía de antemano cuál era la verdad.

_**Mi hijo está vivo y desarrollándose normalmente. **_

Le estaba apretando el antebrazo con considerable fuerza y eso contuvo el suave dolor que quiso, por un instante, derrocar el entusiasmo que su hermano esperaba que demostrara.

**_Eso es grandioso, Al._** Dijo, todavía sin reponerse. Luego se inclinó para abrazarlo desde su asiento. **_Realmente magnífico. Te dije que todo estaría bien._**

El médico los observó, esbozando también cierta alegría, aunque sin duda no estaba sorprendido ni mucho menos. Esperó pacientemente a que acabaran de deshacerse en felicidad.

**_Está vivo y sano, sí._** Repitió, para llamarles la atención. **_Lo que no sabemos es si podrá nacer._**

Alphonse se congeló en su lugar. Edward se mordió un labio, nuevamente dirigiendo su bronca hacia el hombre como si les estuviera saboteando el embarazo a propósito.

**_¿Cómo que no saben si podrá nacer¡Todos los bebés nacen!_** Gritó, agitado.

_**Eso es en condiciones ideales, las cuales nos escasean. Necesitaré hablar con la señorita Rockbell o el señor Mustang de esto, lo siento mucho. **_

Edward continuó con la discusión durante una hora, Alphonse se mantuvo en estado catatónico, sólo reviviendo para toser de vez en cuando, y el doctor atajó todas las ofensas e interrogaciones con elegancia. De pronto, la rabia se le salió de las manos a Edward y, agarrando a su hermano con ferocidad, salió del consultorio dando zancadas.

_**¡Nos vamos¡Qué clase de doctor no puede darnos una maldita explicación¡Nos marchamos ya mismo!**_

**_¡Señor Elric!_** Exclamó el hombre, asomándose al pasillo, y Edward no supo a quién se refería.**_ ¡Debería hacerse ver por su médico, parece estar muy enfermo!_**

_**¡Lo hará, pero no con usted, médico incompetente!**_

**_Claro que no conmigo, yo soy un obstetra. _**Respondió el aludido, tranquilo y aprovechando que Edward se había demorado para insultarlo.**_ Pero es importante que lo haga, las embarazadas son muy sensibles y no queremos que la señorita Rockbell se contagie de nada peligroso¿Verdad?_**

Edward soltó un bufido y se volteó. Haló del chico por media ciudad, el otro todavía sumido en un silencio macabro, hasta que se detuvo en medio de una plaza, notando que se habían extraviado. Se sentó en un banco y colocó a Alphonse a su lado.

**_No sé dónde estamos. _**Musitó Como no obtuvo respuesta, prosiguió con el monólogo. **_Soy un pésimo hermano. Debería haber estado aquí y ser tu tutor y todo eso. Es más, podría haber evitado que sucediera. Quiero decir, si yo hubiera estado, seguramente no habrías… no habría pasado lo que pasó con Winly. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no son novios, así que… si yo hubiera estado… ¡Demonios! Y ahora… ahora no sé dónde estamos. Soy lo peor._**

Tal vez fuera por sus palabras o porque su cerebro al fin había asimilado la idea, pero la cuestión es que Alphonse recuperó el brillo de sus ojos y le estrechó la mano.

_**No digas tonterías, niisan. **_

Edward se asombró al oírlo, como si hubiera olvidado que no estaba solo, como lo había estado en las épocas en que pensaba en voz alta para resistir la locura. O acaso había estado demente todo el tiempo y aún lo estaba ahora.

**_Al… ¿Te encuentras bien?_**

Alphonse asintió.

_**Vamos a casa a darle las buenas noticias a Winly¿Está bien?**_

Y empezó a guiarlo hacia algún sitio, no obstante Edward no sabía adónde.

_**Oye Al…**_

**_¿Uhmm…?_**

_**¿No sabías lo de Roy?**_

**_Bueno, sí sabía que era mi tutor, pero… no sabía lo del bebé. Ahora veo que debe haber muchas cosas que no sé._**

**_Te deberías haber dado cuenta, _**Le espetó Edward. **_si necesitas tutor legal quiere decir que no puedes ser tutor de alguien más._**

**_Sí, bueno, no lo sé, no estaba pensando, estaba tan emocionado con la idea de ser padre… tú también podrías haberte dado cuenta¿No?_**

**_¿Eh? Nada de eso, estuve seis años viviendo bajo otras leyes, no tenía porqué recordar las que de aquí… además, nunca tuve necesidad de averiguar sobre el tema, no es que yo anduviera teniendo hijos por ahí._** Hizo una mueca de reproche, echándole una mirada a medias acusadora a medias burlona.

_**Bien, pero es que eras un niño todavía, claro que no tenías hijos…**_

**_Al…_** Esta vez la mirada sólo fue de reproche. **_Tenía un año más de lo que tú tienes ahora._**

Alphonse se sonrojó con ferocidad, trastabillando pero sin perder el contacto visual con su hermano.

_**¡Ay, tienes razón! Es que… Yo…**_

Edward se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, volviendo su atención al horizonte, nostálgico de quién sabe qué.

_**Sí, lo sé, Al… es que tú no me recuerdas más que con once años. **_

El muchacho murmuró algo que debió significar asentimiento, pero se perdió en un gesto de disculpas. Luego de un momento de reflexión, trató de sonreír.

_**Lo importante es que tenemos buenas noticias que alegrarán a Winly. El bebé está vivo. **_

_**Hhmn.**_

Alphonse lo contempló, apenado.

_**Estás preocupado por qué podrá ser esa mala noticia¿No? No te preocupes, si Winly no nos ha querido decir nada, será porque puede resolverlo sola.**_

Edward, sin enfrentarlo, frunció el entrecejo.

_**O porque no quiere preocuparnos con algo que no tiene solución.**_

Alphonse repitió el sonido ininteligible de antes y siguió caminando con paso lento. A pesar de su intento de animar a Edward, también estaba rumiando las posibles malas noticias. No sabía qué cosas podían dificultar el nacimiento, pero sonaba probable algún problema físico de Winly. Eso justificaría su insistencia en concurrir tan seguido a la clínica. De todas maneras, ahora se percataba de que debía de haber venido en algún otro momento, acompañada de Roy. Sin embargo, nunca le había dicho nada de eso. Lo que quería decir que salía a escondidas, con pretextos que él se había creído en su exagerada ingenuidad. Sentía pena, porque tanto secreto significaba que él no era digno de confianza.

_**Al.**_

**_¿Qué pasa, niisan? _**

_**¿Adónde vamos?**_

_**A casa de Roze¿A dónde más?**_

Edward hizo una mueca malvada.

**_¿Qué te parece si pasamos por casa de Roy? _**

Alphonse iba a protestar, pero, en cambio, sólo estornudó.

**_¿Estás bien? Odio admitirlo, pero el estúpido médico tenía razón en que pareces enfermo._**

_**Estoy bien, niisan. Pero… no creo que debamos visitar a Roy. Ni siquiera sabemos si está allí. Tal vez se haya conseguido un trabajo.**_

_**¿Se haya conseguido…?**_

**_Sí, bueno, Riza es la única que trabaja desde que Roy tuvo que dejar el Ejército, pero él dijo que estaba buscando un…_**

_**Oh, vamos, Al, y tú le creíste… ese tipo es un vago… Seguro está durmiendo. Vamos.**_

_**Pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**_

_**Pues, a preguntarle qué es lo que nos están escondiendo.**_

_**A Winly no le va a gustar que lo hagamos sin consultarle antes.**_

**_A la mierda con lo que piense Winly, Al_**. Exclamó Edward, enfadado.**_ Ella no se preocupó mucho por consultarte¿No?_**

**_Uhm…_** Alphonse bajó el rostro, resignándose. **_Puede ser…_**

**_No "_puede ser_", es así y tenemos que lidiar con eso. Yo digo que nos pongamos a investigar de una vez._**

**_Está bien… _**Y tosió, agachándose un poco.

Dejaron de avanzar y Edward le apoyó la mano en el hombro, preocupado.

**Sí_, estás enfermo, Al. Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo._**

Alphonse esbozó una sonrisa.

_**Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…**_

_**¡Al¡Vas a lograr que te pegue si continúas con estos argumentos idiotas!**_

**_Mira quién lo dice…_** Susurró Alphonse, con la intención de no ser escuchado.

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Nada… que si tanto te preocupa, quizás deba volver con Roze, que está más cerca y ahí no voy a tomar frío.**_

Edward consideró la opción. Era primavera, pero el clima en la mañana era bastante fresco y el viento no ayudaba mucho. Quizás Alphonse tuviera razón.

**_Además, si tardamos mucho, Winly va a preocuparse y saldrá a buscarnos. Yo volveré con la buena noticia y le explicaré que tenías algo que hacer._**

_**Je, parece que en mi ausencia te convertiste en todo un mentiroso¿Eh?**_

_**¿Pero qué dices?**_

**_Ya van varias mentiras que te oigo desde que llegué._**

_**Sólo son mentiras blancas, niisan…**_

**_Sí, sí, lo que digas…_** Edward entornó los ojos. **_Bien, entonces, dices que te vuelves para lo de Roze._**

**_Ajá. Pero cuando regreses, me cuentas todo lo que hayas averiguado._**

_**Claro… yo no voy a esconderte nada, Al.**_

Edward sabía que le era imposible no esconderle cosas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba en su momento de mayor sinceridad y ni siquiera se percató de lo que estaba asegurando. Le pidió las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a donde vivía Roy y, antes de separarse, lo abrazó con fuerza.

_**¿Sabes qué? Dile a Winly que fui al cementerio. Voy a ir ahí después de hablar con Roy.**_

_**¿Por qué vas a ir allí, niisan?**_

**_Tengo un amigo del que no pude despedirme… Puedes alcanzarme más tarde si quieres._**

_**Uhm… está bien. ¿Cómo a qué hora?**_

**_No sé… Ven cuando te hayas cansado de esas mujeres. Después de todo, si no estoy en el cementerio, sabes que estaré en lo de Roy._**

Alphonse rió.

_**No voy a cansarme de ellas… son mis amigas.**_

Edward también rió, pero por otros motivos. Rió por la ironía de la frase, rió porque Alphonse aún llamaba a Winly _su amiga_, rió porque aquella condenada mañana no podía hacerse mucho más que reír.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: _Por supuesto_ que Roy no se consiguió un trabajo XD las reflexiones de un hombre mantenido por su esposa. Las rabietas de Edward. Y… dudo que me quede espacio para mucho más U.U.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**: el proceso de transferencia de estas notas al final del capítulo se ha finalizado con éxito! Bien, ahora, lo que nos acontece… puto médico XD. Tuve intención de averiguar, pero me quedé sin saber si en algún sitio existe algo como que los datos médicos de un individuo sean confidenciales, peeeeeero estamos en Amestris donde antes había rey y las leyes fueron inventadas en estos últimos seis años por un Parlamento con demasiado tiempo libre, así que, tenemos ley de tutores y de confidencia médica o como se diga. Lo que no hay todavía es educación obligatoria porque no hay escuelas O.o habían notado eso? Ah, y el título no hace referencia, obviamente, sólo al tema médico, sino también a todo el secretismo de Winly y Roy, sumado a la nueva capacidad de mentir de Al, más algunas cosas que dice Ed, etc. Ojalá, al terminar todo el fic (para lo que falta muchísimo, incluso con esta periodicidad) lo relean, porque hay frases que cambian su significado cuando conocen toda la historia. Ayer vi el capi de la serie cuando Al ve por primera vez a la Secretaria de Bradley y dice "me pareció oír a mamá…", y fue totalmente distinto a cuando me iniciaba en FMA, es decir, implicaba tanto más que casi me largo a llorar sólo con eso T.T. En fin… Aquí tuvimos una actitud más típica de Ed, para todos los que pensaban que eso hacía falta. Oh, y sobre Roy, pues, Ed lo llama por el nombre porque tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a ello en la fiesta de bienvenida, así que no más _Coronel_ ni _Comandante_ ni lo que sea (oh! Sería lindo escribir sobre un AU donde Roy sea el Führer!). Aprecio mucho la preocupación de mis amados lectores al respecto de mi salud mental y sus sabias recomendaciones de que descanse, eso pudo ser cierto para el capítulo anterior, pero éste lo escribí el martes con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, supongo que me volvió la inspiracióno o algo. Estas notas las estoy escribiendo a las dos de la mañana del viernes, justo antes de un parcial O.o. Para redondear, este capi tampoco se parece a los anteriores pero sí es bastante propio de mí, puesto que siento un placer enfermizo en escribir diálogos, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que no son mi habilidad especial T.T. Por lo tanto, me gusta mucho como quedó y espero que les pase lo mismo n.n. Nos leemos! Y mil gracias a los que están leyendo mis demás fics también! Adoro sus reviews!

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Integra**: Bienvenida al grupo ;P Podés dejar reviews en los capis anteriores también si te place, a mí no me va a molestar XD Podés sumarte a la militancia anti-Roze que se ha formado en el último tiempo O.o Pobrecita! Ed está todo el día autocastigándose porque prefiere eso a _no meterse en cosas serias con Al_ XD Y a Winly también la odias? Tengo a las mujeres maltratadas! Ja… Qué bien que te gustara lo de la ducha, yo también adoro esa parte! (puro narcisismo mío P) y la pregunta verdadera es quién no entraría así al baño sabiendo que quien se ducha es AL! XD Lo del callejón y las cosquillas también es una escena especial, supongo que todos a veces nos sentimos demasiado grandes para lo que estamos haciendo pero lo dejamos pasar, el niño interior resiste! Lo de que la gente los miraba raro lo puse porque, bueno, yo pienso que ellos sí están acostumbrados a ser demasiado cariñosos, pero eso no quita que la gente de Amestris tenga su etiqueta y su moral y bueno, la relación de ellos no es de las más aceptables… jaja, así que te gustan mis frases célebres? Es que Ed es un pervertido XD. Ah, estoy actualizando todos los fines de semana, cueste lo que cueste, pero nunca antes, así que podés seguir esa periodicidad si te place. La mala noticia es algo que no sé cuándo voy a explicar bien… es muy complejo. Pero dejen de querer matarme a Winly T.T Sobre si te voy a traumar más o no… mirá, puede ser que pasen cosas buenas en el fanfic, pero que te voy a traumar más, eso seguro XD.

**Ishida Rio**: Más superficial… es verdad, esa es la palabra justa. Gracias por perdonarme n.n. Me encanta que seas tan morbosa XD Jo, te pones feliz cada vez que le arruino la vida a los niños… sos genial! Jaja… Lo de EdxRoze creo que se va a resolver de una manera inesperada. Y lo de la interrupción… ninguna interrupción va a superar la de Al entrando en el living con su vaso vacío cuando Roze estaba sobre Ed XD. No sé qué número de review es, pero ya pasamos los cien, weeee! n.n Gracias por todos tus reviews bonitos, siempre estoy a la espera de tus análisis… sos fantástica n.n y la frase es preciosa!

**Annie-chan Diethel**: Imagínate a Al con un bebé en brazos, llega Ed de trabajar y le da un suave beso, luego le sonríe al bebé y lo besa en la frente, "uhm, qué es ese olor, qué has estado cocinando", "es ese puchero que tanto te gusta, niisan", "ah, delicioso", luego Ed deja sus cosas a un costado y alza al bebé, "oye, extrañaste mucho a papá, verdad" (piensa que Al es la madre ahora XD), y el bebé se ríe, y después de revolver el puchero Al va a abrazar a Ed por detrás y contemplar la belleza de su hijo… quién dice que un bebé y el Elricest no van juntos XD? Ya se verá qué pasa con Winly y con el bebé. No me los mates tan pronto T.T sino no podrás saborear lo que efectivamente suceda… P me encantó de lo de llevarse a la chantajista gratis XD Y capaz que sí ve que se ven monos juntos, y ese es el problema, que ahora no se aguanta sin un bocado :P Sí, el capi es distinto, este también lo es, pero como dije, éste sí me gusta. El anterior estaba menos pensado, eso es lo que no me cabía. Pero bueh. Apuesto a que el desenlace de la situación con el doctor ha cogido por sorpresa a todo el mundo XD nada de malas noticias, ea! Jaja… Tendrán que esperar! Muajajajajaja! XD

**Sang**: Ea, el apoyo siempre sirve, muchas gracias! n.n

**Kayter**: otra vez el misterio de los reviews XD jaja… capaz que los de ff nos lo hacen a propósito para agregar dramatismo a nuestras vidas… XDDDD…. A mí también me encantaría que me vida fuera así, nunca me convenció eso de tener que comer y dormis además de escribir O.o Me alegro que al fin alguien quiera entender a Win n.n pero apuesto a que con este capi sólo le han acumulado rabia P jaja… yo no ayudo mucho que digamos. No te golpees a ti misma… para eso está el fic XD pobre Ed, no sé en qué mundo la pasaría mejor. Luego se va a ver un poco de eso (algún día XD). Ne, cierto, Al es una ternura. Por eso Ed lo ama n.n yo también lo amo n.n todos lo amamos! P sabés, creo que el final va a sorprenderlos a todos (el del fic). Bah, capaz que cuando nos acerquemos se va a hacer obvio, pero por ahora… aunque la muerte es lo más! sin duda voy a matar a alguien en algún momento XD es mi naturaleza! Jaja… la mala noticia quedará en el aire por un tiempo. La imagen de Noah es cualquier cosa, quién quiere hacernos creer que le está leyendo la mente O.o si se lo está violando! (ne, pero, que acaso nosotros no lo violaríamos si pudiéramos XD?) Espero que nadie tenga problemas con mis perversiones, porque va a ser difícil que se me quiten O.o Intercambio equivalente… uhm. No, no puedo, no quiero estropearte lo que ocurrió con Hoho. Pero en el capi en que lo diga, me respondes, vale? Por cierto, vos agregaste mi journal a tus friends, no?

**Daniela Lynx**: Síiiiiiiiiii, ya te escribí XD. Espero que mi retraso no perjudique tu longitud exacerbada…

**Ekhary**: _Edward intentando ser como siempre y no siéndolo es algo interesante..._ sí, es verdad, no lo había pensado, pero en realidad eso es lo que sucede. Gracias por los ánimos P. Sí, fue como un recreo… pero ya volverá la tensión, descuida XD.

**Nyu Hikari**: Cierto, no estoy explicando nada O.o Con suerte, la charla con Roy podrá develar algunas cosas… aunque todavía no la he escrito. Igual, como siempre digo, todo a su tiempo…

**Aru**: Desabrido es la palabra justa, sí, desabrido y superficial. Este me gusta más, espero que lo mismo sea para ustedes. Y lo de la mala y buena noticia quedará ahí picando… gracias por la incoherencia n.n nos leemos!

Woah! Superamos los 100 reviews! Y ahora vamos por más! P Gracias gente, son maravillosos, espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic hasta el final… ustedes sólo quéjense cuando me vaya mucho por las ramas, ok? n.n

**L**ila Negr**a**

_Domingo, 28 de Agosto de 2005, entendiendo que escribir fics es más divertido que estudiar sociología para un parcial O.o…_


	16. Indiscreciones

**Advertencias para los lectores sensibles**: Lenguaje ofensivo (bastante más que las otras veces, creo). Podríamos decir que hay comentarios obcenos, insinuaciones de hechos groseros… algo así… pero no hay ni shonen ai ni sexo explícito, así que supongo que pueden leer con libertar.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 16: _Indiscreción_

Si hubiera pensado en el hecho de que su desvío le daba más tiempo para descansar de la expectante mirada de Roze, quizás hubiera aminorado la marcha. Pero el caso es que no estaba pensando en eso, sino más bien en que ahora ningún resabio de servidumbre le ataba al Alquimista de la Llama y al fin podría tomar venganza por lo que había sido una vida de abusos de autoridad.

A pesar que le costaba considerablemente guiarse por la ciudad, avanzaba a pasos tan grandes que resultaban desproporcionados con respecto a su estatura. Roy Mustang acababa de agregarse a la lista de individuos que le obstaculizaban el sueño dorado de final feliz para su viaje y se había hartado de respetar en silencio la arbitrariedad de la injusticia. Haría algo y lo haría _ahora_.

Dio tres golpes fuertes en la puerta que correspondía a la dirección dada por Alphonse. Esperó, no más de unos segundos, pero esperó. Dio otros tres golpes, luego fueron cuatro, cinco y seis, hasta que la velocidad que iba adquiriendo en esta actividad hizo que sólo se escuchara un prolongado quejido sin interrupción, como si la madera se rebelara ante el dolor. Cuando la puerta de abrió, estuvo a punto de caer de boca.

**_Ah, Ed. Qué grata sorpresa._**

La ironía de la frase le arrancó una sonrisa torcida. Entró en la casa, los hombros alzados con disgusto, pasando junto a Roy como si no le hubiera visto.

**_A falta de subordinados con los que divertirte, pensaste en joderle la vida al pobre Al¿No?_** Masculló, deteniéndose en medio de la sala de estar con los brazos en jarras, dándole la espalda.

**_Uhm… decuzco que te has enterado de algún asunto que no es de tu agrado._**

El hombre había cerrado la puerta y se apoyaba en ella con complacencia.

_No se le ha quitado el gusto de gozarme,_ pensó Edward con sorna. Lo vigiló por el rabillo del ojo hasta asegurarse que no diría nada más. Luego fue a sentarse en el sillón más cómodo y amplio que encontró. Como en un deja vú, observó desafiante mientras Roy se ubicaba frente a él del mismo modo sobrador en que lo hacía cuando aún había relación laboral entre ellos.

**_Supe que eres el tutor de Al._** Empezó, jugando con sus manos. Levantó la vista con decisión. **_Y el de su bebé._**

**_Es cierto._** Asintió Roy con suavidad. **_Es lo lógico. Más todavía teniendo en cuenta que también fui tutor de su hermano mayor._**

**_¿QUÉ?_** Edward dio un respingo y sus mejillas dieron la impresión de haber sido hundidas en varios botes de pintura de diferentes colores. **_¡YO NO TENÍA TUTOR, PODÍA CUIDARME SOLO PERFECTAMENTE!_**

Roy contempló sus uñas por unos instantes. Cuando volvió a fijarse en él, lo hizo con sumo desdén.

**_¿Terminaste? Bien. Ahora, escucha: llegaste a Central sin documentos, eras menor de edad y pretendías ser Alquimista Nacional. Tuve que firmar tu solicitud de dar el examen para que los papeles fueran legales. Hablé de tu situación personalmente con el rey y él estuvo de acuerdo en que yo figurara como tu tutor siempre que hiciera falta. _**

_**Pe--pero…**_

**_No juzgué indispensable comentártelo en su momento_**. Continuó Roy, pasando por alto su protesta. **_Sólo eras un niñato y no habrías entendido. Pero ahora veo que, sin importar tu edad física, _sigues siendo_ un niñato._**

Edward tuvo toda la intención de explotar en insultos y patadas, pero notó a tiempo que eso no sería más que la confirmación que Roy estaba esperando para continuar con su burla. _No voy a darle la razón_, pensó, y se quedó quieto, no yendo más allá del morderse los labios.

**_Al no es un niñato._** Dijo en cambio, serio. **_Al sí se merecía saber qué estaba pasando. Y aún lo merece _ahora**

Roy sonrió, aunque su expresión fue distinta a la acostumbrada, y Edward tuvo que admitir que, en cierta forma, ambos habían cambiado.

_**Eso no estaba en mis manos. Yo no estoy ocultándole nada a nadie, Edward. **_

El rubio levantó una ceja, confundido.

**_Si hay cosas que Al no sabe, es porque no tiene que saberlas. Y no fui yo quien decidió que así fuera._**

**_Ah, déjame adivinar,_** Murmuró Edward riendo, con las palmas hacia arriba y encogido de hombros, **_a que fue Winly quien lo dijo._**

El semblante del otro se ensombreció y Edward, contrariamente a lo que hubiera preferido, se avergonzó de su propio tono de desenfado.

_**No tienes idea de los motivos que ella tiene para hacer lo que hace. Deberías pensar más en los demás antes de sacar conclusiones infantiles.**_

Edward hizo un puchero.

_**Si se dejaran de andar con secretos podría sacar conclusiones más serias. Pero es tal como dijo Al, a todos les divierte más mantener el misterio.**_

Roy apoyó el mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos, en silencio.

**_Además,_** prosiguió Edward, entrecerrando sus ojos fijos en una idea, **_si tanto quiere ella tener el control sobre toda la información que llega a Al, bien podría haberse echo cargo de él como corresponde y ser ella el tutor legal._**

_**Ed…**_

**_Pero, oh, no, un tutor legal no puede andar revolcándose con su hijo adoptivo, por eso es que te escogió a ti, no porque antes hubieras sido o no mi tutor legal y toda esa mierda._**

_**Ed…**_

_**Y como te divierte tanto joder a la humanidad, porque no has crecido nada por mucho que me hables de madurez, decidiste seguirle el juego, total¡Qué más da si le arruinas un poco más la vida a los hermanos Elric!**_

_**¡ED!**_

Edward se había levantado y había estado caminando en círculos, pero cuando Roy le gritó, se detuvo. Era como si alguien hubiese hablado a través de él y no se hubiera percatado de ello hasta oír el llamado. Se veía turbado y, lentamente, volvió a sentarse.

**_No podrás negar lo que dije, sabes que es verdad. _**Masculló, más sereno pero con el agridulce odio aún picándole la lengua.

El hombre lo observó con dureza durante unos segundos y Edward tuvo la sensación de que le había ofendido y decepcionado en tal grado que ya no le daría ninguna otra explicación. Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente, tal vez intentando retraer sus acciones. Después de todo, Roy tenía razón: seguía siendo un niñato y simplemente rabiaba de celos. Se sintió aliviado cuando lo vio hacer un ademán y disponerse a hablar otra vez.

_**No creo que hayas seleccionado bien las palabras de tu discurso, Ed.**_

Edward se revolvió en su lugar y cerró los puños sobre sus muslos. Este tipo de cosas era lo que no había echado de menos en lo absoluto. Se concentró tanto en su propia incomodidad que tardó en darse cuenta de que Roy estaba de pie y alejándose de la habitación.

_**¿Quieres té?**_

**_¿Eh…? _**El rubio lo miró con desconfianza.

_**Bien. Prepararé té de tilo para ti. **_

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, entró en lo que debía de ser la cocina. Edward lo siguió con la vista. Cuando estuvo solo, se desplomó sobre sí mismo. Había un aroma extraño en el ambiente, una mezcla de claveles y especias, exactamente igual al de la oficina donde el Comandante solía pavonearse. Se pasó las manos por la cara, comprobando que había transpirado a montones. Ya no sabía si había sido tan genial ir hasta allí. Cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía, no se le ocurría ninguna verdadera razón para que Winly manipularara la vida de Alphonse de ese modo, a excepción de todos los ridículos planteamientos que le hacía su mente hirviendo en celos y a los que repetidamente intentaba ignorar. Tampoco entendía bien qué pasaba con su cuerpo y su corazón, porque de pronto se sentía tan posesivo sobre su hermano que casi le enfermaba, como un pequeño monstruo creciendo bajo su piel.

La desabrida decoración del lugar le provocó repentinas naúseas, y decidió dirigirse hacia allí de donde provenían los ruidos de porcelana. Necesitaba cambiarle el rumbo a sus pensamientos con desesperación.

Lo primero que vio fue una pila de platos con el aspecto de haber sido lavados recientemente.

**_No puedo imagarte lavando la vajilla._**

El rubio se desparramó en una silla volteada hacia la mesada donde estaba siendo preparado el té. Su brazo metálico colgaba del respaldo y el izquierdo descansaba con simulada mansedumbre sobre la tosca pero práctica mesa. Adivinaba que la mayor parte de los muebles los había escogido Riza.

_**Ah, pero soy especialmente bueno en ello. **_

**_Ja, sí claro._** Echó una mirada en derredor, deteniéndose en la falta de belleza de algunas cosas. **_Y¿Cómo es tu vida de casado? Ya no podés andar coqueteando con cualquier chica o chico o cosa que se te cruce¿Eh?_**

**_Lo dices como si fuera un pervertido._**

**_Es que lo eres. _**Rió Edward, sin notar la amargura que caía sobre los hombros del otro como polvo de la memoria.

Lo contempló mientras hacía gala de sus excelentes reflejos de ama de casa, hasta que la taza humeante estuvo frente a él.

**_Oye, es la hora del almuerzo y me ofreces un té. Eres lo más tacaño que he visto desde…_** Se fregó la nuca, recordando los recortes de gastos que efectuaba periódicamente su compañero de cuarto en el otro mundo, donde la inflación les hundía los sueños, divertida. **_…ya no sé desde cuándo._**

**_El té es bueno para la digestión._** Respondió Roy, calmo, sorbiendo su infusión.

**_¡Pero si no comí nada, coño, ni siquiera desayuné porque Al me obligó a ir a la clínica a primera hora de la mañana!_**

**_No sólo la comida se digiere, Ed. Creo que estar lejos de mí te achanchó la mente, ya no te das cuenta de nada._** Lo miró con fijeza, como hiciera unos momentos atrás.**_ Qué desperdicio. _**

Edward tomó su taza con tanta brusquedad que estuvo a punto de volcar su contenido. Se lo bebió casi todo de una sola vez.

_**Podrías dejar de criticar todo lo que digo y dar algunas explicaciones¿No te parece?**_

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Roy se acomodó en una silla, cruzó las piernas y dijo:

_**Sí, me parece bien. ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta?**_

_**Uhmm…**_

Había sido demasiado fácil, y Edward no estaba seguro de cómo tomar ese atajo. Tenía que pensar bien su actitud, pues cualquier paso en falso podía echar el clima a perder. No creía posible que Roy estuviera predispuesto a ceder demasiado a menudo.

_**Por qué… ¿Por qué se van a casar Winly y Al?**_

Hubo un pequeño gesto de desconcierto, de sorpresa ante el hecho de que Edward no pudiera resistirse a interrogar sobre aquello. Pero la seriedad retornó enseguida al rostro de Roy.

_**Porque tu hermano pidió su mano y ella estuvo de acuerdo.**_

Edward gruñó.

_**Eso ya lo sé. No era el punto, y lo sabes.**_

_**Winly está embarazada y Alphonse no desea romper su ideal de familia¿Eso te sirve?**_

**_Pero… _**Empezó a desesperarse, porque algo no encajaba en su mente, aunque no pudiera concebir _qué_. **_…cómo… ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Al dice que no eran novios._**

Ahora sí Roy levantó las cejas, no pudiendo evitar una mueca ostensible.

**_Pensé que tu tópico de interés era yo siendo tutor legal de tu sobrino sin que Al lo supiera. Pero ahora veo que sólo quieres saber cómo es posible que tu hermanito se haya enamorado de la única mujer con que ha pasado prácticamente toda la vida. Tu pregunta no sólo es estúpida, sino que saca a la luz que eres un obsesivo, y un atolondrado. No es más que normal que un chico y una chica viviendo juntos se enamoren y tengan relaciones sexuales, Edward. Hazlo entrar en tu cabeza de puritano._**

Dio otro sorbo, aún con la misma actitud calmada de antes. A Edward todo esto le resultaba _ridículo_.

**_¿Qué tratas de decir?_** Exclamó, apoyando las manos con fuerza en la mesa. **_Sé que estás insinuando algo¿Qué es¿Qué obcenidad estás pensando ahora?_**

_**¿Por qué tiene que ser una obcenidad?**_

_**Porque te conozco.**_

_**Ah, vale. Pues si me conoces, que se te ocurra por ti mismo qué estoy pensando. ¿Quieres hacer otra pregunta, o eso es todo?**_

_**¡Claro que no es todo! **_

_**Bien, prosigue, entonces.**_

_**Pero… pero… **_

_**¿Qué?**_

Edward desvió la mirada, aunque no tardó mucho en volverla hacia el otro.

_**Al no es así. No es el tipo de persona que…**_

_**Ah, ya, otra vez con eso. **_

Roy entornó los ojos, cansado. Dejó la taza en la mesa. Observó a Edward con algo semejante a la pena que lo obligó a empujarse hacia atrás, avergonzado. El muchacho estaba tan alterado que era incapaz de percibir todo el dolor que escondía esa expresión y Roy mostró una sonrisa lastimera, exahusto quizás de tener que enfrentarse con la vida.

_**Para nuestro aniversario, Riza y yo organizamos una fiesta.**_

Edward ya iba a interrumpirlo, enfadado con el absurdo cambio de tema, pero Roy lo detuvo con un ademán.

_**Escucha, Ed. Winly y Al vinieron, por supuesto. Alphonse no bebe¿Te habían contado eso?**_

**_No…_** Susurró Edward, acomodándose en el asiento y prestando atención. **_Pero lo supuse…_**

_**En realidad, es Winly quien cuida que no beba. Suele decirle que si tú tanto te esforzaste para recuperar su cuerpo, él lo menos que puede hacer es cuidarlo.**_

Las imágenes de la chica como amiga de la infancia que era se superpusieron a las otras, a aquellas mezcladas con resentimiento e incomprensión, y Edward se preguntó cómo había llegado a pervertir de tal modo sus sentimientos. Extrañaba la relación que tenían. Le gustaría poder bromear con ella y reír, en vez de andar midiendo sus palabras para no poner el dedo aún más dentro de la llaga. Ahora veía a este mundo demasiado similar al otro, con sus estructuras y sus disfraces, siempre atándose la lengua porque todos era tan frágiles. Porque _él_ era tan frágil.

**_Pero Winly… Winly no estaba de humor esa noche._** Prosiguió Roy, con una mueca que Edward no pudo interpretar. **_Y a ella misma se le fue la mano con la bebida. Al sólo quiso probar, pero se emborrachó al tercer vaso._**

Rió, pero con tristeza, como quien recuerda una broma en medio de un funeral.

**_Alex se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban… pero ya sabes lo tercos que son. Así que… fueron tambaleándose, juntos. No era muy lejos, por lo que pude vigilarlos desde la puerta. Eso sería lo que hubieras hecho tú de haber estado¿No, Ed?_**

Edward lo miró desde abajo, como un niño, porque se había ido encorvando a medida que avanzaba el relato. Sus pronunciadas ojeras parecían profundizarse.

**_O tal vez ni siquiera los dejaras partir tan cerca uno del otro… cuando llegaron a la puerta… yo ya sabía cómo iba a terminar eso. No sé si lo volvieron a hacer… pero esa noche sin duda._**

Roy se levantó, tomando con una mano las dos tazas vacías.

_**Bien, eso es todo, Ed. Luego un día Winly apareció aquí y dijo que venía de la clínica. Estaba de un mes. Me pidió que la ayudara, que no quería que Al cargara con esa responsabilidad, porque él es sólo un niño. Coincidirás con eso¿Verdad, Ed?**_

Enjuagó los objetos, de espaldas a él.

_**Yo acepté. Cuando me enteré… cuando el médico me explicó de su problema, entendí porqué no quería decírselo a nadie.**_

**_¿Qué-- Qué problema? _**Tartamudeó Edward, reaccionando recién entonces y volteándose hacia el otro.

_**Es un secreto que le pertenece, ella confió en mí, no puedo contártelo.**_

_**Pero… no se lo diré a nadie… yo… ¿Cómo voy a ayudarla si no sé qué le ocurre?**_

Se puso de pie, la ansiedad desbordándolo.

_**No necesita tu ayuda. Sólo no le hagas las preguntas indiscretas que me hiciste a mí.**_

Edward dio un paso atrás.

_**¿Tiene… tiene alguna enfermedad?**_

Roy detuvo un segundo su tarea para decir _no_.

_**¿Entonces…?**_

El hombre se secó las manos y revisó su reloj. Cuando lo encaró, su ánimo era tan distinto que resultaba grotesco.

**_¡Mira todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando! Riza llegará en cualquier minuto. Tengo que preparar el almuerzo… ¿Vas a quedarte a comer?_**

_**Eh… no…**_

_**Bien, menos trabajo. **_

_**Creo… creo que me estás echando¿No? **_

Edward estaba encogido contra la mesa, resignándose a no obtener mucho más de esa visita.

_**Yo no tengo nada más que decir. No sé tú.**_

_**Nah… yo tampoco. Me voy al cementerio.**_

Caminaron hasta la entrada.

_**¿Al cementerio?**_

_**Sí… hay alguien de quien no pude despedirme. Cierta persona me ocultó que había fallecido¿Sabes?**_

Roy cerró la puerta que acababa de abrir, recuperando el semblante apenado de antes.

_**¿Todavía me odias por no habértelo dicho?**_

Edward le arrebató el picaporte y puso un pie afuera, mostrándole los dientes en una sonrisa socarrona que, no obstante, liberó la tensión del ambiente.

_**Tengo mejores razones para odiarte.**_

Roy también sonrió.

* * *

**Próximos capítulos**: Ahora sí, el cementerio. Profundización del Elricest… estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia, saben? Esto es terrible.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Uh… les debo una buena disculpa… Saben cuál es el problema? No estoy durmiendo. O sea, sólo unas horas por día… estoy tan cansada que me siento incapaz de escribir algo que posea causas y consecuencias como lo es un capítulo dentro de una historia que se me hace tan compleja como esta. Por eso tardé tanto en actualizar… encima… no es un capítulo de gran calidad. La crítica constructiva es bienvenida, de hecho si pueden darme algún consejo para retornar al estilo de los capítulos que más les hayan gustado, pues, sería genial. Igual… a pesar de todo, escribiendo este capítulo me sentí bastante feliz porque tuve una idea nueva, y bueno, como saben yo tengo toda la historia planeada desde el primer capítulo y no hacía más que tratar de desembocar siempre dentro del argumento preestablecido, pero ahora voy a agregar algo nuevo que me gusta y eso me emociona. Aparte de eso, a modo de disculpas, hice este capi más largo (casi seis páginas enteras en vez de las típicas cuatro) y además estuve publicando una buena cantidad de fics cortos, acá y en live journal. Hablando de eso, quiero pedirles por favor que visiten mi journal y me dejen mensajes ahí, porque me es más fácil contestarles los reviews de ese modo. Yo les agradezco un montonazo todos los reviews que me mandan, me alegran la vida, incluso las críticas (si están fundamentadas, claro) porque me vienen re bien, me ayudan a mejorarme y todo, en serio, gracias por todo, gracias también a los que escriben reviews cortos porque también me dan ánimos, es re importante para mí saber que están leyendo esto y saber qué opinan. Trataré de contestar sus últimos reviews a sus casillas de mail siempre que las encuentre, aunque quizás en el próximo capítulo vuelva a responder reviews aquí. En resumen: a lo largo de la semana encontrarán mails míos en sus casillas, aunque les agradecería que escribieran en mi journal (mi usuario es lilanegra) y así les contesto ahí que, como dije, me resultaría mucho más fácil. Otra vez, gracias a todos, los adoro, son geniales, por favor bánquenme un poco más que estoy cansadísima, pero cuando vuelva del viaje de egresados voy a tratar de ponerme las pilas al máximo, o sea, para octubre… les pido perdón por todo, siento que les estoy re fallando, pero no sé cómo cambiar mi actitud, les prometo que esta semana voy a esforzarme, pero no sé.

Les mando un besote enorme, voy a ver cómo hago para contestarles, pero aunque tarde no se preocupen que si me dejaron su mail seguro que les escribo.

Los quiero un montón, gracias por hacer mi vida más feliz!

Lila Negra (mi mail es lila . negra arroba gmail . com, sin los espacios, por si alguien quiere escribirme, que al fin y al cabo ya nos conocemos de hace tanto que somos como una familia ;P)

_Domingo, 11 de Septiembre de 2005_


	17. Roma

Ohhhh! He actualizado! La única que vez que prometo tomarme vacaciones, y actualizo casi un mes antes de lo dicho U.U soy como una paradoja ambulante. El siguiente capítulo _sí_ aparecerá recién a mediados de octubre, así que éste aprovéchenlo bien. Ahí va.

**Advertencias para los lectores sensibles**: no hay mucho que decir esta vez, descuiden. Sólo una o dos palabrotas y un beso en el mentón.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 17 – _Roma._

**_Esto de hablar solo en los cementerios se me está haciendo costumbre._**

Edward estaba de pie frente a la lápida, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa que disfrazaba mal su pena. Pasó su peso de una pierna a la otra.

**_No me gusta admitirlo, pero hablar con el bastardo de tu amigo me hizo bien. Aunque tenga la manía de guardarse la mitad de la información. _**

Extendió la mano para palmear la piedra, como si se tratara de una mascota.

**_He oído decir que en eso se asemejan bastante¿Eh? _**

Luego echó una ojeada a su alrededor. La extensión del páramo era inmensa y no se divisaban espacios vacíos al menos a un kilómetro a la redonda. Mucha gente había sido enterrada tras su partida. Recordaba vagamente explicaciones que Riza había dado sobre una rebelión dentro del Ejército planeada por Roy como distracción¿Serían esos los huesos que aquí descansaban, cadáveres que una vez habían sido compañeros y hasta quizás amigos y al final habían caído por balas arbitrarias, balas que sólo valían de _distracción_? No eran las víctimas de Lior: allí no había restos para recoger. Si se había enterrado algo, entonces muchas familias habían llorado al vacío. Quizás él estuviera haciendo eso ahora.

Una brisa de viento le dio un escalofrío. A lo lejos veía árboles, pero ninguna figura humana podía divisarse.

_**Parece que estamos solos. **_

Soltó un bufido y miró de reojo las palabras _Maes Hughes_.

**_Regresar no fue como esperaba. Pero no voy a decirte que estoy triste o preocupado. Empiezo a pensar que si lo hiciera, serías capaz de revivir sólo para mostrarme una foto de Elysia y decir estupideces. _**

Se agachó, quedando a la altura de la tumba. Durante un momento no hizo más que contemplarla, como si pudiera comprender algo más allá de los signos escritos. Hizo circulitos en la tierra con su índice metálico.

**_No me vas a escuchar decir esto muchas veces, así que disfrútalo bien: fuiste un padre estupendo. Y ahora Elysia es toda una mujercita, una persona muy agradable. Vino a mi fiesta de bienvenida¿Sabes? Por suerte salió a su madre, ja, pero aún así me hace recordarte. Supongo… supongo que Al y yo no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin ti. _**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

**_Bien, sí, lo dije, ya está¿Contento? _**

Los abrió, desviándolos hacia un costado.

**_Aunque Al sin duda tendría más cosas que decirte. _**Volvió a dirigirse a la tumba.**_ No te enfades con él por no venir a visitarte, eh. Él no tiene la culpa de no recordar. Si alguien tuviera la culpa, en todo caso sería yo._**

Rió, fregando los dedos de su mano derecha para limpiarlos.

**_Esa es una conclusión reiterativa. Me recuerda a una frase que es muy común allí de donde vengo… "_todos los caminos conducen a Roma_". Eso dicen. Y es verdad. Lo único es que en vez de Roma hay que colocar algún sentimiento negativo al azar._**

De pronto, puso una expresión perpleja, percatándose de algo dentro de su mente. Se rascó la nuca, sonriendo.

_**Ahora que lo pienso, no le conté a nadie que te vi del otro lado.**_

Se levantó y avanzó, hasta sentarse sobre el túmulo, de espaldas a la lápida. Apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y suspiró, cansado.

**_Bueno, no eras exactamente tú. Pero… las diferencias eran mínimas. Estaba enganchado con la mujer de la florería que estaba frente a nuestro departamento, así que lo veíamos seguido. La primera vez me shockeó… pero al final entendí que no eran las mismas personas, y que además no eras el único que tenía un equivalente allá ¡De hecho, la mujer era Grazie! _**

Palmeó la tierra bajo sus piernas, con aspecto animado.

_**Le decían Gracia. Pero es igual. La última ocasión en que pude hablar con ella, me dijo que había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. Deben estar hechos tal para cual, mira que eso de venir a casarse en varios mundos…**_

Ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose sonar los músculos del cuello. Mientras recostaba por completo la columna sobre la piedra, su rostro recuperó la inclinación a la nostalgia que le era propia.

_**Y Al y yo… también nos encontramos en todos los mundos. Aunque no sea lo mismo. Nunca es lo mismo. **_

El sol se deslizaba del cielo a la tierra, lo que significaba que había pasado el mediodía y que se había salteado el almuerzo. Siendo niño hubiera detestado hacer sacrificio semejante. Sin embargo, ahora no le importaba mucho. En Europa había tenido oportunidad de aprender a comer mal durante mucho tiempo. Bajó los párpados, permitiéndose descansar.

_**¿Qué cosa no es lo mismo, Señor Cómodo?**_

Levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido, y se encontró con que la sombra que acababa de cubrirlo era Alphonse, asomándose desde detrás suyo.

**_Al… pensé que no vendrías._** Dijo, desoyéndose, como en un sueño.

**_¿Por qué pensabas eso?_** Respondió el otro, dando un rodeo para acuclillarse a su lado. **_Tú fuiste el que me pidió que viniera._**

Por algún motivo, Edward sentía sus músculos entumecidos y las piernas le picaban. No tenía ganas de moverse, pero estaba incómodo. Algo dentro suyo no terminaba de aceptar que estaba despierto y hablando con una persona real.

**_Sí… _**Con los fríos dedos del automail le acarició la mejilla debajo del ojo izquierdo. **_Tu color de ojos es muy bonito, Al._**

_**Gracias. **_

Alphonse sonrió y, viéndolo pararse, se puso de pie también. Como el mayor empezara a caminar, lo siguió.

**_Espera… ¿Qué cosa no es lo mismo?_** Preguntó, alcanzándolo.

_**¿Eh?**_

_**Lo que estabas diciendo antes.**_

_**Ah, nada.**_

**_Uhm…_**Se colgó de su brazo, aún con la sonrisa en la boca. **_¿A quién viniste a ver?_**

**_A Hughes._** Murmuró Edward, con la vista en el horizonte. Luego se volteó hacia él. **_Quiero decir, el esposo de Grazie. Él era… él solía cuidarnos cuando estábamos en el Ejército. No sé si te han contado de él._**

**_No mucho…_** Dijo Alphonse, apenado. **_Aunque vi fotos. Si quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo._**

_**No, está bien… Me gustaría que volvamos juntos cuando puedas hacerle justicia a su memoria. Tendré que ponerte al tanto de un montón de cosas.**_

**_Eso me encantaría. _**Le agradeció el chico.

Edward estaba extrañamente ausente, pero se sentía mejor que en la mañana. Le gustaba el contacto de sus brazos, aunque lo disimulara con su indiferente manera de guardarse las manos en los bolsillos. Así que se acercó, sin dejar de caminar, y le dio un beso en la frente. Tuvo la imprensión de que Alphonse ronroneaba y cuando iba a preguntarle si en efecto estaba haciéndolo, éste estornudó. No llegó a cubrirse, y su cara se bañó de saliva.

**_Ahora ni te atrevas a decir que estás sano, Al._** Gruñó, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

_**¡Lo siento, niisan!**_

_**Sí, sí… **_

Y antes de poder decir nada más, vio el bolso. Alphonse llevaba un bolso al hombro.

_**¿Eh, qué llevas ahí?**_

_**Mis cosas.**_

_**¿Qué cosas?**_

Edward subió una ceja, desconcertado. Se dio cuenta de que no se había fijado tampoco si Alphonse había venido acompañado, y suspiró aliviado al ver que no era así.

**_Las cosas que había traído para pasar la noche en casa de Roze._** Fue la explicación.

_**¿Y qué, ahora las llevas a dar un paseo?**_

**_No, niisan… _**El muchacho emitió un risita. **_Es que me vuelvo a Rizembul. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. La verdad es que Winly quiere que me acompañes, teme que me suba la fiebre durante el viaje y me ocurra algo, pero yo no creo que debas preocuparte, me siento bastante bien._**

**_No, no, no, un momento. _**Exclamó Edward, obligándolo a detenerse entre las tumbas. **_Cómo que te vuelves? Y qué pasó? Qué dijo Winly sobre lo de Roy? Por qué te estás yendo sin ella?_**

La risita se repitió y danzó en el aire unos instantes. Era frustrante oír ese sonido cuando uno hablaba de un asunto muy serio, pero no hubo lugar para las protestas.

**_No hables tan rápido, niisan… Cuando llegué a casa de Roze era demasiado obvio que me había subido la fiebre. Como las mujeres embarazadas son tan sensibles, estuvimos de acuerdo en que debería alejarme mientras estuviera enfermo, aunque sea un simple resfrío._**

_**¿O sea que te ha dicho que te vayas sin más? **_

**_No me dijo que me vaya… me dijo…_** Alphonse se encogió de hombros. **_Me dijo que me cuide. _**

_**Pero… no le preguntaste nada por lo de Roy? Qué dijo de que hayamos ido a la clínica sin su--**_

**_¡Espera, no digas todo a la vez!_** Le reprochó Alphonse, luciendo exhausto. Tiró de su brazo. **_Mientras, sigamos avanzando. Quiero sentarme en algún sitio._**

_**Está bien… pero…**_

Edward hizo un incoherente ademán, resoplando.

_**Dime primero qué hay de ti.**_

_**¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**¿Que acaso no habías ido a hablar con Roy?**_

_**Ah, sí, claro… pues, nada, no pude sacarle mucho. Resulta que había sido mi tutor también, por eso todo el embrollo. Y no quiso explicarme cuál es el problema de Winly, aunque sonaba a algo grave.**_

_**Uhm… no lo sé. Estuve pensando un montón de cosas… pero no se me ocurre ninguna verdaderamente probable.**_

**_Seh…_** Siseó Edward, ahorrándose el comentario sobre cuál había sido el tópico principal de conversación con Roy.

**_Yo… le dije que fuimos a la clínica. Me regañó, pero no mucho. Se veía cansada. Le di la buena noticia. Me preguntó si eso era todo lo que me habían dicho…_**

_**¿Y qué le respondiste?**_

_**Pues… que sí, que eso era todo. Que no podía oír más por ser menor de edad, y que entonces nos habíamos ido.**_

_**Uhm. ¿Está enfadada con nosotros?**_

**_No lo parecía. _**Musitó Alphonse, cavilando sobre la posibilidad.**_ Yo le había avisado que iría a la clínica sin ella. Así que no era un sorpresa, por más que desde el principio no quisiera que fuera. Pero no puede tratarme como a un niño... Quiero decir… vamos a casarnos y, no lo sé… a veces ella actúa como si fuera mi madre. _**

Edward observó de soslayo cómo se apoyaba cada vez más contra él. Las últimas palabras se repetían incoherentes dentro de su lógica, hasta que llegó a una resolución.

**_Debes tener _muchísima_ fiebre._**

**_No digas eso… estoy bien, niisan._**

_**No estoy bromeando, Al. Nunca te había oído quejarte así. Estás desconcentrado.**_

La cabeza de Alphonse se removió contra su cuello, soñoliento.

_**Mnh… no estoy desconcentrado, niisan… es sólo que… **_

_**¿Que qué?**_

_**Sólo que…**_

Edward lo sacudió, impaciente.

_**¿Que qué, Al?**_

…_**tengo mucho… sueño…**_

_**¿Uh?**_

Y todo el peso de su hermano se le vino encima, haciéndolo caer. Hizo lo posible para que no tocara el suelo, por lo que fue él quien recibió todo el impacto, olvidándose por completo de la posibilidad de evitarse el dolor con la alquimia.

_**¡Al!**_

…_**niisan…**_

_**Estás bien, Al? Qué te pasa?**_

El muchacho se acomodó sobre él como si se tratara de un colchón, colocando una mejilla sobre su pecho y aferrándose a sus hombros como a una almohada. Se movió un poco y Edward llegó a ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

…_**sueño, niisan… mnnh… sueño…**_

_**Al, estás quedándote dormido en un jodido cementerio, vendrán a echarnos si nos ven, al menos aguanta de pie un rato hasta que lleguemos a la estación. **_

Alphonse levantó el rostro para mirarlo, aunque sus párpados apenas si se habían levantado. Se estiró lo más que pudo, depositando un suave beso en su mentón.

…_**sueño…**_

Y entonces escondió la cabeza entre su cabello y la hierba, quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: El pasado como monstruo que regresa. La infancia como trozo de presente. El amor como motor corruptor de la inocencia.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Creo que me gustan más los avances de los siguientes capítulos que el capítulo en sí mismo, jaja. Bien, verán, no es que esté descansando más, es sólo que estuve de buen humor (por varios motivos que no vienen al caso), y entonces me entraron ganas de escribir. Terminé esto ayer, justo antes de irme a pintar la bandera que llevaremos mañana en el viaje de egresados. "Viaje de Egresados" equivale a nada de Lila Negra por unas semanas, lo siento mucho, pero tengo la esperanza de que compartir el tiempo con tanta gente me dará ideas para escribir. Antes no pensaba así, pero descubrí que es cierto. Así que quizás vuelva renovada y con más ganas de seguir n.n. Ahora vamos a las cosas que atañen directamente al fic.

Roma es algo distinto para cualquier persona. Por ejemplo, para mí Roma es el Elricest XD. Jaja… no, hablando en serio, como casi todos los títulos de los capítulos, puede verse desde distintos puntos de vista. Qué es Roma para ustedes?

Me sorprende un poco ver que hay tantos lectores que no gustan del incesto. Es decir, no me sorprende que sean así, me sorprende que lean esto. Me sorprende y me alegra, porque significa que realmente estoy logrando mi objetivo de hacer mucho más que una historia amorosa. Pretendo que _Y al regresar a casa…_ sea algo grande y complejo, donde varios argumentos converjan en uno. Por eso me hace muy feliz tenerlos como lectores. El próximo par de capítulos probablemente contenga bastante de lo que llaman Elricest, pero nunca dejaré de lado todos los misterios que he ido sembrando, aún tengo que resolver asuntos con Ira, con Winry, con la carita triste de Roy del capítulo anterior, con Hohenheim, con Heiderich, con Alphonse, con Roze y su hijo, y con muchos más, todo esto irá creciendo. Ojalá me acompañen hasta el final, me haría mucho bien. Y ojalá yo no los decepcione.

Para los que sí gustan del Elricest, pues, imagino que les gustó el final de este capi XD Podrán descansar un poco de los problemas de Winly, al fin. Aunque todavía queda mucho para decir.

Ah, no me olvidé de Roze y su pedido. Edward tampoco lo olvidó (al menos no lo había olvidado hasta que Al se le desmayó encima U.U). Sólo que era algo no mencionable en este capi.

Creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás en mi estilo de escritura. Cambié y punto. Trataré de mejorarme, pero nada más.

Les agradezco mucho a los que me escribieron en mi journal (h t t p / w w w . live journal . com / users / lila negra pero sin los espacios) y los que me escribieron mails. Les pido disculpas por no haber cumplido con escribirles mails a todos, pero voy a responder todos sus reviews en este capi. Así que ahí voy n.n

**Mylen**: yo suelo sentir que todo está vacío o en su defecto triste cuando llueve, pero la verdad es que mis últimos capítulos realmente tienen algo de vacío, porque yo tengo algo de vacío. Doy lo mejor de mí para arreglarlo, pero me lleva su tiempo. Siempre escucho música cuando escribo, de hecho para escribir esto me gusta oír la banda sonora de la serie, y tienes razón, así que muchas gracias por el consejo. Espero que pronto empiecen a gustarte más los capítulos.

**Annie-chan Diethel**: jo, muy cierto todo lo que dices. No es que Aru no sea de confianza, es que él mismo empieza a plantearse esa posibilidad por todo lo que está pasando. La imagen EdoxNoah mata XD ahá, aquí el resfríado de Aru se expande, ne? Entiendo tu preocupación, de mí se puede esperar cualquier cosa, muajajajaja! Te diré un secreto: sí le ocurre algo a Aru, además del resfríado. Fin del secreto. Juas! Me siento malvada hoy ò.ó Oh, sí, mataré a un par en el fic XD ja… nah… hay otras cosas que me atañen más que la muerte en esta ocasión. Y a la pobre Roze déjenmela en paz, que me la guardo para reusarla en otros fics :P je, viste que un EdxAl+bebé queda perfecto XD! Al final parece que no me tomé vacaciones T.T Lo de Win es complicado… creo que tu descripción de sus reacciones es bastante acertada. Ofertas 2x1… qué linda frase XD sí sí, me encanta Roy como amo de casa XD. Oi, me has emocionado T.T ojalá sí valga la pena la espera.

**Aru o Iji Akaru**: weeee! te gustan los diálogos! y los que hago _yo_! XD Me alegro. Entonces supongo que esto te ha gustado también. Y lo de mentir es genial :P esta es una historia donde la mentira tiene preferencia sobre cualquier otra forma de vida. Creo que eso lo hace más real. Oye, pero si no jodes, más bien me alegras mucho n.n por cierto, de dónde sos? (capaz que ya te lo pregunté y me olvidé… yo soy así U.U). Seh, Roy es un proxeneta hecho y derecho, y anda probando toda la mercancía… ya sacaremos a la luz algunos asuntos suyos. Genial que te gustara tanto el capi, ojalé paso lo mismo con éste n.n.

**Dolphin-chan**: al fin alguien que me deja review en cada capi aunque ya haya actualizado! oh, te amo:P sí, antes me gustaba el EdxWin. Ahora prefiero otras cosas más raras, ya verán tarde o temprano las monstruosidades de pareja que puedo hacer con Winly, muajajajajajaja! XD has visto qué curioso eso de las escuelas? A mí me suena de lo más raro, pero bueno, cada historia en su mundo. Acá no podía sacar escuelas de la nada, qué se va a hacer. Habrán aprendido solos los niños. Live Journal tiene en inglés su página principal, pero mi página está en castellano, ve y visitala, please. Este capi no quedó tan triste (Creo), pero espero que guste igual n.n.

**Anzu Zoldick: **wee, tengo una fanática :P este capi también lo escribí con entusiamo, aunque últimamente tengo un ánimo muy raro, creo que estoy transformándome en otra persona O.o woah, eso suena raro XD. Sí, sí, hay pistas por todos lados n.n la forma de tratar el misterio es una de las cosas que más me gusta de FMA, y trato de emularlo, aunque mucho no me salga U.U Bueno, ahora tendrás un descanso de lo de Winly… hay muchos lectores que están cansados de eso. No es el único problema a resolver, así que sin duda de cuando en cuando se le dejará de lado para hablar de otras cosas. Pasa que para Al, que es el padre del bebé, esto es muy importante. Y sí, su enfermedad esconde algo raro… como siempre digo, ya se verá XD! Lo de Hughes creo que no me salió muy emotivo que digamos T.T pero igual me gusta así… no sé. Y descuida que tendrán de este fanfic para rato n.n no sé qué pensarán del secreto de Win. Espero que lo entiendan como lo entiendo yo, pero no sé. Igual falta mucho para que se hable de eso. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, tiene dos secretos O.o… en fin. Roy no tenía mala voluntad, es sólo que es difícil tener a todos contentos. Tal vez se abra la pág de livejournal si en vez de hacerle click a mi link en mi profile, lo copias y lo pegas. Y estaré esperando tu mail n.n jaja, no me gusta dormir, pero por desgracia tengo la necesidad como todos, así que uno de estos días, sí, uno de estos días dormiré XD.

**Hanasaki**: prometo contestar tu mail y con él tus reviews n.n en cuanto vuelva del viaje me pongo a hacer eso. Lo mismo con tus fics, ya me haré tiempo de revisarlos.

**Ekhary**: millones de gracias por entrar en mi journal! Contestaré los comments de allí cuando vuelva del viaje. Y eres la primera persona que no odia del todo al médico… punto para el pobre médico, wee! n.n jo! Curiosidad! Las cosas se develarán, pero aún da para mucho más. Calculo que recién nos acercamos a la mitad del fic, o menos. Muajajajaja! XD Descuida que en los parciales me ha ido de maravilla, soy abanderada XD ja, quién lo creería… pero es una realidad. En fin… Luego cuando te conteste los comments te digo más cosas. Ahorita tengo que ahorrar tiempo O.o

**Dark Alchemist**: Sabes, tu review es de lo más lindo n.n Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, así que prefiero enviarte un mail con todo. Ahorita no puedo, pero cuando vuelva prometo que lo haré, ok? Espero que no te enfades n.n a mí me emocionó mucho tu review tan largo y bonito!

**Nephra**: qué es una daga O.o? jaja, muchas gracias por todos los lindos comentarios, no habrá tantas muertes en mi fic, pero de una u otra forma irán pasando cosas que les gustarán, ya verán! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, y si es así, tienes mucho para leer n.n pásate por mi journal que de cuando en cuando ahí subo cosas mías.

**Nyu Hikari**: no he visto la peli aún T.T pero ya lo haré! Sí! n.n Una narración más cruda? Sabes, creo que tienes razón. No lo había pensado. A decir verdad, yo he estado más cruda… mucho más cruda. Hasta violenta, diría. No descansé mejor, pero tengo ánimos de escribir n.n espero te guste este capi!

**Elric Aru**: qué cosa te da pena de Ed con respecto a Al O.o?

**Shady10**: woah, tienes razón, me estoy fallando a mí misma U.U prometo dormir uno de estos días XD! Jo… feliz día a ti también n.n Gracias por todo, y las críticas serán bienvenidas cuando quieras hacerlas n.n Sigue leyendome, please! (oh! Y mil gracias por tus otros reviews! Fuiste mi primer review en Fushigi Yuugi!).

**Fallen Angel**: muchas gracias por leer a pesar del incesto n.n los próximos capis tendrán mucho de eso, pero el argumento sigue, descuida! Ojalá encuentre más reviews tuyos.

Oh! Bien, con eso es todo por ahora!

Daniela Lynx ha hecho un maravilloso fan art de este fic, y eso me dio la idea de hacer algunos fan arts yo también, así que, pronto verán fan arts de esto en mi journal n.n Millones de gracias, Daniela! Te amo! n………n Creo que eso es todo por ahora… y subo este capi de una vez o no podré hacerlo U.U

Un besote, gente! Deseenme suerte en el viaje!

Lila Negra

_Sábado, 24 de Septiembre de 2005, una lila está nerviosa O.o_


	18. Delirio

Oh… pues… me ausenté XD. Lo sientoooooo… es que de golpe me creció del pecho vida personal y no sabía bien en qué tiempo acogerla. Así que escribí esto de a puchitos… uno o dos párrafos semana por medio… por lo tanto, si lo notan incoherente, es que lo escribí de ese modo T.T. perdón! En fin… pero lo hice n.n. Y está raro, pero me gusta… la última hoja y media la escribí intercalada con la lectura de Laura Yasán… así que… bien raro. Pero… disfrutable!

**Advertencias para los lectores sensibles**: …eh. Bien, verán, no hay sexo n.n. Y de todo lo demás… pues… eh… sí hay XD.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 18 – _Delirio._

Edward le restó importancia a las miradas curiosas que perseguían su recorrido a lo largo de la ciudad, luego a lo largo de la estación, de su compra de los boletos, de su acrobática subida al tren y de su forma de sentarse, todo esto con el peso de su hermano a cuestas. El automail había hecho un sonido bastante particular durante el camino, pero mientras funcionara, tampoco sería motivo de su atención, así como no lo había sido los últimos siete días, por mucho que insistiera en picarle y escozerle en las uniones.

_Si nos veía Roze rompía otro florero._ Pensó, con sorna. Había omitido deliberadamente llamar y avisar de su partida, y estaba decidido a seguir adelante sin dar ninguna respuesta al planteamiento de la muchacha. Tal vez era porque estaba bastante seguro de que Roze no se atrevería a decirle nada a Winly. O tal vez porque le aterraba la idea de hablar con ella.

Acomodó a Alphonse junto a él. Luego echó un vistazo al lugar.

**_- Oye, Al, parece que estamos solos, eh?_** - Volvió a revisar con la vista.**_ - Bien, entonces no habrá nadie que se ofenda._**

Lo levantó en brazos nuevamente y, sin dejar de vigilar los pasillos, se escabulló hasta un vagón de primera clase. Entró en uno de los cómodos cubículos particulares vacíos y recostó al chico en un asiento doble.

**_- En años de viajes nunca he visto a un miserable guarda controlador de boletos. No va a aparecer uno ahora, así que, nada de qué preocuparnos._** - Se volteó, encontrándose con la figura adormecida. Con una palma se golpeó la frente. **_- Tengo que quitarme esta costumbre de hablar solo, demonios._**

Se sentó delante suyo, sin embargo, en cuanto el tren empezó a andar le urgió la duda de si el movimiento no lo arrojaría al suelo. Por si acaso, se arrodilló a su lado, de modo que pudiera detener con su cuerpo cualquier posible caída. Permaneció inmóvil durante un par de horas, rumiando todo lo que había ocurrido: la información que le había dado Roy, la amenaza de Roze, el sueño de Edo, la actitud de Winly, los secretos del médico, y la nueva perspectiva de estar solo un tiempo con Alphonse con la obligación moral de darle algo a cambio de la memoria que le había arrebatado al crearle un cuerpo. No quería hacerle pasar un mal rato… así que tendría que pensar en alguna forma ingeniosa de armar un relato que no fuera demasiado desesperanzador. Fue durante esa actividad que le ganó el sueño, quedándose dormido sobre su vientre.

Cuando despertó, Alphonse tenía los párpados apenas levantados, observándolo con ojos afiebrados.

**_- ¿Estás bien, Al?_** - Preguntó, desperezándose.

_**- Estoy bien… estoy bien si estoy contigo, niisan.**_

Alphonse intentó una sonrisa, luchando contra sus músculos entumecidos. Edward se la devolvió con creces y se acercó para besarle la mejilla. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, porque entonces el tren dobló una curva exagerada, lanzándolos a ambos hasta la otra esquina del piso. Actuando por instinto, Alphonse lo rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose como si eso fuera a impedirle el porrazo, aunque ocurrió todo lo contrario, y lo único que logró fue que su hermano no sólo se golpeara violentamente con el filo del asiento de en frente, sino que además fuera aplastado por su peso.

**_- Ay, ay, ay, ay…_** - Murmuró Edward, cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor y fregándose la cabeza con una mano, mientras trataba de incorporarse apoyándose en los codos.

_**- Lo siento, niisan. **_

Edward volvió a la realidad de pronto. Esa voz se oía _demasiado_ cerca. Alphonse estaba sentado en su cintura, sosteniéndose con los brazos a los lados para estar exactamente a su altura, y su respiración entrecortada por la agitación y la fiebre le daba en la boca.

_**- Al… no-- no es tu culpa…**_

El cuerpo de Alphonse se balanceaba acompasadamente, siguiendo el ritmo del tren, y lucía a punto de desmoronarse sobre él. Edward fue deslizando su antebrazo y doblando las rodillas hasta quedar recostado debajo del otro y entonces el chico ya no pudo mantenerse, recostándose a su vez en él. Hizo un último esfuerzo para tener la cabeza en alto, encima de Edward. Pero a medida que el cansancio iba venciéndolo, apoyó la frente en la suya y, quizás sintiéndose responsable del quejido de su hermano, también dejó caer los labios sobre aquéllos.

No obstante, no fue un beso como el que se hubieran dado por primera vez en Rizembul, sino más bien como un aleteo de labios, un rozar de sensaciones, un beso de las buenas noches que podría dar cualquier niño.

Cuando Edward se separó apenas para pedirle que se hiciera a un lado y así llevarlo hasta el asiento, Alphonse estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

Y así fue como pasaron la mayor parte del viaje, entre sueños y breves conversaciones rayando en la incoherencia, algún grito de pesadilla por parte de Alphonse y el sucesivo reclamo de abrazos protectores, el gruñido de la panza de Edward que estaba harto desatendida y miradas sospechosas hacia la puerta cuando parecía que alguien pasaba.

Para cuando llegaron a Rizembul, Alphonse estaba lo bastante despierto como para caminar, aunque Edward le obligó a pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros, para prevenir el caso de un desmayo. Dibujaron líneas quebradas con los pies hasta las escaleras de la casa de Tía Pinako, y entonces ambos se desplomaron sobre ellas, exahustos.

_**- Al… tendrías… tendrías que haber ido al médico, sabes.**_

**_- No, niisan… esto es…_** - Alphonse aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. -**_ …esto es normal._**

Edward se tomó su tiempo para voltearse y gesturar su mejor expresión de sorpresa absoluta. Se prometió a sí mismo mentalmente que como volviera a encontrarse con algo que se hubiera vuelto '_normal'_ en su ausencia, partiría de allí a ver si su verdadera familia no estaba escondida en otra parte.

_**- Al¿Cómo que esto es normal, no habías dicho que había hecho todo perfectamente, que tu cuerpo estaba bien?**_

Alphonse esbozó una sonrisa lastimera y luego se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultando el rostro.

_**- Claro que hiciste todo perfectamente, niisan.**_

La luz oscura de la noche acarició los apretujados labios de Edward. Cerró los puños y se puso de pie.

_**- Vamos adentro. Tomar frío te hará peor.**_

Tía Pinako no estaba en ningún sitio. Mientras Alphonse se dirigía a su pieza, Edward buscó algo para comer en el refrigerador, encontrando una nota sobre la mesa.

"_Voy a Rush Valley por algunas herramientas. Vuelvo en unos días. Pinako."_

_- **Esto ya se parece a nuestros viajes… siempre solos…** _

Subió las escaleras, llevando comida para los dos. Se sentó al final de la cama donde su hermano se había acostado y le alargó uno de los platos. Luego agarró su tenedor, fijando la vista en cualquier lado, menos en Alphonse.

**_- Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme a qué iba eso de "_es normal_". Después, te forzaré a dormir hasta que te cures._**

El chico rió, tratando de disimular el temblequeo de la mano que sostenía el cubierto.

_**- Bueno… cuando voy a Central… y visito a Edo… suele agarrarme fiebre.**_

Edward se volteó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

_**- ¿Qué tiene que ver Edo con esto? **_

_**- No lo sé… también… también tengo sueños raros los días que lo veo. **_

Entraba un viento horrible por la ventana, así que Edward dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de luz y fue a cerrarla. Se sentía aturdido, y al mismo tiempo le invadían arrebatos de lucidez, como si quisiera pensar todo al mismo tiempo, desplegarlo frente suyo y unir los trozos del rompecabezas, pero se le hacía obvio que le faltaban la mayoría de las piezas, y esto lo desesperaba. Se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama, ahora junto a su hermano.

_**- A ver… ¿Qué clase de sueños raros, Al? **_

_**- Sólo… cosas… imágenes… por ejemplo, anoche. Estábamos en un callejón, tú y yo. Y tú llorabas, niisan… y yo también estaba muy triste, aunque no podía llorar. Y éramos… no, yo no, quiero decir, no lo sé porque no podía verme a mí mismo, pero tú eras más pequeño que ahora y… llovía… llovía mucho… **_

Visiones de otros tiempos buscaron acoplarse a esa descripción y el corazón de Edward inició un latido desenfrenado. Pero otra vez esa claridad fría lo detuvo, recordándole que no sabía nada aún.

**_- …y… ¿Cuando tienes esos sueños siempre te sube fiebre?_**

**_- Ajá… pero en general se me pasa a media mañana, por eso hoy Winly me pidió que volviera aquí. Quizás esta vez sí es un resfriado normal._**

El ensayo de sonrisa tan propio del chico volvió a esbozarse. El mayor le revolvió el cabello, reflexionando que lo mejor sería no preocuparlo ni ilusionarlo tampoco con ninguna teoría sin fundamento.

_**- Eso es lo más probable… iré a ver si Tía Pinako no guarda algún remedio para estos casos…**_

Hizo el amague de levantarse, pero se frenó al ver que le sostenían la mano con fuerza.

_**- Niisan… no te preocupes. Yo estoy seguro que no es tu culpa.**_

Estuvo a punto de largarse a reír¿No era él quien debía tranquilizar al pequeño, ya tan fácil se invertían los papeles? Sin embargo, siendo consciente de su predisposición a tomar roles equivocados, acarició con cariño esas mejillas suaves, asintiendo.

Cuando regresó a la habitación con un vaso de agua y medicinas, Alphonse se había vuelto a dormir. Soltó un resoplido, pero, lejos de enfadarse, se quedó largamente observando ese cuerpo que temblaba. Dejó todo cerca suyo, tomó sus propias cosas y se retiró a su cuarto.

Tardó su buen tiempo en dormirse, y cuando lo hizo fue un sueño poblado de visiones inquietantes, de recuerdos y fantasías improbables, de ansiedad. Así que al oír la voz susurrante en su oído, estuvo a punto de saltar del lecho a los gritos, y no pudo evitar buscar a tientas el revólver que estando del otro lado siempre llevaba encima. Pero no encontró nada y entonces vio, empalidecido por la enfermedad y por la luna, a su hermano recostándose sobre él.

_**- Niisan… hay… hay monstruos en mi habitación…**_

Los ojos le brillaban en absoluto delirio, mientras intentaba describir, alternando con una respiración irregular, seres deformes que lo pateaban y mordían, seres que se reían de él y le daban miedo, mucho miedo.

**_- Aquí…_** -Murmuraba, señalándose un costado. – **_Aquí me han mordido…_**

Con las piernas dobladas a los lados de Edward, Alphonse se incorporó y levantó los brazos hacia el cielo raso, lo que lo hizo arquearse sobre su espalda, obligándose a soltar un gemido.

Edward lo tomó de las caderas, temiendo absurdamente que pudiera partirse en dos. El camisión de Alphonse se acurrucaba contra sus bóxers celestes, dejando al descubierto la piel débil y cálida.

_**- Aquí me han mordido…**_

Se movía, se sacudía frenético sobre él como si tuviera convulsiones, y musitaba desconectadas palabras sobre seres blancos que se cernían sobre él con crueldad. Edward sentía la fricción como un puñal a sus sentidos y se esforzaba por mantener al muchacho quieto, inmóvil, por devolverle la consciencia, pero en cambio era él a quien se le nublaba la vista, y al fin lo tomó con fuerza y lo arrojó al otro borde de la cama.

**_- ¡Al, despierta! _**

Y como Alphonse siguiera retorciéndose y gimoteando en el lecho, volvió a zamarrearlo, una y otra vez, violento, fuera de sí, imbuido en memorias y pesadillas atroces, como si el afiebrado y demente hubiera sido él todo el tiempo.

**_- Y tú sangrabas, niisan… aquí…_** - Puso Alphonse las manos en su corazón, deteniéndolo. – **_Pero ahora está latiendo… así que estás vivo… ahora estás vivo…_**

Lo abrazó, tirándolo sobre él.

**_- Ahora estás vivo…_** - Repitió.

Agarró su cabeza presionándole las mejillas, enganchándose con el transpirado cabello y jadeándole en el rostro, con los ojos brillosos clavados en los suyos como si allí hubiera alguna respuesta, que no la había.

**_- Al… Al…_** - Tartamudeó Edward, levantando a su vez una mano para acariciarle lento, pero casi incapaz de hacerlo, porque se estremecía de una forma insoportable, conteniéndose como si escondiera perros salvajes en el pecho.

Entonces Alphonse empezó a llorar. Se dio media vuelta, se enroscó sobre sí mismo y lloró en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, tranquilizándose poco a poco. Se aferró a las mangas de su pijama, con algo de miedo devorándole todavía. Edward sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofeteada. Todo el calor y la angustia y el poder y la sangre parecían haberlo abandonado, huido de él en forma de víctimas temerosas y moribundas. El cansancio se le vino encima, sobreponiéndosele con monstruosa omnipotencia. Si hubiera podido gesticular, lo habría despertado con alguna palabra suave que simulara su decepción, su reproche. Pero no podía, por lo que se levantó con dificultad, cuidando de no tocarlo, y se puso completamente de pie. Lo observó.

_**- …estás… vivo…**_

A pesar del susto y la frustración, y por sobre ello la incomprensión que lo envolvía todo, Edward no pudo contener una sonrisa. Lo cubrió con las mantas, que habían quedado desparramadas por el suelo. Lo miró bien y decidió que eso no lo convencía. Lo destapó y lo alzó en brazos.

**_- Mierda, Al… estás pesado…_**

Lo llevó hasta su habitación respectiva. Lo recostó allí y vio que había cosas tiradas por doquier: había estado revolviéndolo todo siendo sonámbulo, sin duda. Acomodó los objetos con torpeza, pero los acomodó. Buscó las sábanas. Las encontró debajo de la cama. Lo tapó bien y se quedó dándole la mano hasta que dejó de tiritar. Entonces fue hasta el baño y se dio una ducha. No importaba que no fuera siquiera la madrugada. Era menester deshacerse de aquel sudor inmundo. Era menester deshacerse de todo.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: Nos quedamos sin la infancia y el amor no sé si se notó mucho, pero… habrá lugar para todo ello en algún momento. El alma es un vacío enorme y devastador que uno pretende llenar a toda costa. La enfermedad y el sueño son la única verdad reconocible.

**Notas de la Autora**: La gente de Livejournal sabe que no me ausenté de veras, sino sólo de FF… es que… este sitio no me gusta del todo… y bueno, así están las cosas. Estoy escribiendo menos, también… aunque ahora con el verano leeré más y probablemente escriba más también. Falta poco para que me vaya de vacaciones, o sea que me desapareceré pero luego actualizaré todo de golpe. No sé si esto estará yendo por el rumbo que ustedes quisieran o qué… soy consciente de mis traumas… pobre mi novio leyó hasta el capítulo 15, no sé cómo me soporta… esto se irá poniendo más incestuoso y más oscuro… perdonen que tarde en subir cosas nuevas… pero, miren, si yo digo que lo sigo, es porque lo sigo. Si un día lo abandono, les voy a avisar. Pero no creo, porque quiero terminarlo. Pasa que me estoy metiendo en la parte más complicada de la historia y me pongo nerviosa… pero le daré pa delante de algún modo. Bien, basta de cháchara. Lean mi journal si quieren saber de mí. Ahora… vamos con los reviews! Que han aumentado los lectores!

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

(por cierto, que FF ahora me deja contestarles a los que tengan cuenta aquí, así que please loggeense antes de dejar review pa que luego les pueda contestar fácil)

(y como a los demás no me permiten contestarles en este sitio, aquí va el link, al que deben quitarle los espacios, del lugar donde les escribí a todos los no loggeados: http // www. livejournal. com / users / lilanegra / 10486 . html)

Hasta pronto! (espero)

Lila Negra

Sábado, 17 de Diciembre de 2005


	19. Mentiras al Azar

**Nota sobre una cita dentro del capítulo**: es algo que dice Alphonse en el capítulo 15 según la traducción de Animax… Vi una versión subtitulada de un fansub y decía algo totalmente distinto, así que si la cita no les suena a nada, pues, es por eso… pero, en teoría, vendría a ser algo que dijo cuando Edward decide dejar que Scar lo mate a cambio de permitirle la vida a Alphonse.

**Advertencia a los lectores sensibles**: pues… si llegaron hasta aquí… este capi no los va a espantar XD.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

Capítulo 19 – _Mentiras al azar._

Sentado en el porche, miró al sol salir. En Munich despertaba a estas horas a menudo, aunque el paisaje era muy distinto, neblinoso y envuelto en una angustia pesada. Había tomado la costumbre, estando allí, de observar los movimientos del globo gris y recordar a su hermano. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, si no dormiría hasta tarde para compensar los años sin sueño. Tal vez estuviera jugando con Den junto al río, o comprando algo delicioso para el almuerzo, o leyendo sobre alquimia bajo algún árbol. Y él en cambio... mordidas en el cuello o la cintura lo arrancaban de su ensueño. A veces despertaba atado a la cama o a cualquier otro sitio, y no podía ver el amanecer. Al principio, cuando cosas así sucedían, maldecía. Luego, ya no. Sólo dejaba las pestañas a medio camino, esperando.

- Al... – Repetía.

El otro se burlaba de sus inútiles llamados. No obstante, nada podía callarlo. Era común que murmurara el nombre del chico hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando era liberado y recibía algo de comer. Era prisionero de sí mismo.

- ¿En qué piensas, niisan?

Edward abrió los ojos al oír esa voz, como si le aterrorizara. Y los volvió a cerrar, descansando de sus propias pesadillas. Suspiró.

- En nada en especial.

Alphonse caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Parecía de buen humor. Se había vestido, pero aún no se recogía el pelo, que le caía sobre la espalda a modo de recuerdos difusos.

- Estabas _realmente_ concentrado en esa nada en especial.

Edward rió un poco, no porque fuera gracioso, sino porque en verdad necesitaba reír y sacarse la nostalgia de encima. Lo miró entonces con cara de reproche, cayendo en la cuenta de algo obvio.

- Tú tendrías que estar en la cama¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahora fue Alphonse el que rió, aunque fuera diferente: su risa era clara e infundía algún tipo de seguridad, de certeza sobre la existencia del mundo.

- No soy un niño, niisan. Sé cuándo debo quedarme en cama y cuándo no. Ya me siento bien.

El mayor soltó un bufido, aceptando a regañadientes. Se cruzó de brazos sobre las piernas y retornó a su vigilancia del horizonte, suicidando poco a poco las memorias que brotaban de la humedad de la madrugada. De pronto, se levantó, sacudiéndose del pantalón el polvo que se hubiera posado en él por confundirlo con un trozo más del vacío entre el cielo y las escalerillas.

- Como tú digas. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Tomaron té y comieron galletas con mermelada. Hablaron como si no hablaran, realizando episodios omitibles al azar, las conversaciones desviadas hacia temas inútiles y pasajeros. Era la hora sin sombras cuando Alphonse tomó el teléfono.

- Voy a llamar a Roze, para ver cómo está Winly.

- Mmmn. – Gruñó Edward como respuesta, sin apartar la mirada de los platos que estaba lavando.

Había un secreto que tensaba el ambiente: Edward estaba conteniéndose de algo. Guardaba el aire en sus pulmones de cuando en cuando, hundido en humillaciones personales y vergüenzas varias. Era usual en él llegar a la conclusión de que, simplemente, se odiaba.

- ¿Entonces está bien? Sí, niisan está conmigo. Me desmayé en el camino, por la fiebre. ¡No, estoy bien, en serio Roze, no tienes que preocuparte! Dale mis saludos. Ordenaré la casa y tendré todo limpio y bonito para cuando vuelva. Sí. Adiós. Saludos para Edo también.

Como mandado por fuerzas mayores, Edward lo tomó de un brazo un tanto violentamente apenas soltó el teléfono. La vajilla seca e impecable atestiguaba el absurdo de lo cotidiano.

- Al... ¿Te acuerdas de algo... de lo de anoche?

La primer reacción del chico fue enrojecer, deshacerse en pudor por imaginaciones suyas, quién sabe cuáles. Hasta que los engranajes empezaron a funcionar y las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron, haciéndole comprender de qué hablaban. Recuerdos. Memoria. Los sueños y el delirio.

- Un poco. ¿Te dije algo, mientras dormía?

- No... Nada que se entendiera.

Alphonse dio su sonrisa de disculpas.

- Espero no haberte ocasionado problemas.

- No... – Edward bajó la cabeza, sumido ya en otras cosas. – Tú nunca me causas problemas.

Y subió las escaleras, en busca de algo, lo que fuera. Probablemente optara por darse un baño y afeitarse. Era algo que hacía mucho que no hacía y ya la mugre le escocía. Cuando fue a tirarse a su cama, nada más por el gusto de hacerlo, notó que la pared estaba empapelada. No podía recordar cómo había sido el aspecto original del lugar. Las mentiras son parecidas a las decoraciones; llega un momento que no tienes idea de cómo era lo que tratabas de tapar.

Alphonse deambuló por la planta baja, trabajando o quizás simulando trabajar, hasta que se hizo la tarde. Y de súbito, irrumpió en la habitación de su hermano. Ninguno sabía bien porqué todas sus acciones finalizaban en el reencuentro. Pero así era y no había pero que valiese.

_"Sólo nos tenemos entre nosotros¿Recuerdas¡Sólo nosotros dos!"_. Edward se dejaba martirizar por voces y mentiras del pasado, los ojos demasiado entornados como para reconocer el rostro que se le encimaba.

- Ahora sí estás pensando en algo, no me engañas.

Fingió una sonrisa y lo miró. Le resultó curioso que le viniera a la mente una contestación falsa antes que la verdad, incluso antes que los nervios de ser consciente de no querer decir la verdad. Ni siquiera tenía que proponerse hacerlo. Ya era parte de su organismo.

- Me acordaba de cosas de cuando éramos pequeños.

- ¿En serio? – Emocionado, Alphonse terminó de recostarse perpendicularmente a su lado.

_"No". _

- Sí, pensaba en cuando me resfrié y me obligaste a estar en cama casi una semana entera, sin ninguna necesidad. Y ahora no me dejas cuidarte más que una tarde, y sólo porque no tenías fuerzas para negarte.

Alphonse rió, todavía más embadurnado de infancia que en la mañana.

- Yo decía que no te curarías hasta que no tomaras leche como cualquier niño normal.

- No hay que tomar leche para ser normal. – Exclamó Edward, enfadado y sentándose contra el respaldo. Levantó su automail en el aire, prueba irrefutable. – Además, ni que fuéramos normales, tú y yo.

Un poco herido en su orgullo, el joven esbozó la mueca que antecede al llanto.

- Somos normales. Es sólo que...

- ¿Que _qué_? – Lo interrumpió, abandonado a la brusquedad porque seguía molesto, ahora recordando de veras el episodio de la leche. - ¿Somos distintos, especiales, particulares, diferentes, singulares...? Es todo lo mismo. No somos normales.

Alphonse bajó la carita todavía tristona y no dijo nada.

- Bueno, - Concedió Edward. – Tal vez tú sí seas normal.

Y le revolvió el cabello, cariñoso. Alphonse lo miró, sonriendo de ese modo que sólo él podría reproducir pero que ninguna palabra describe bien.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando llovía mucho y nos metíamos los dos en la cama de mamá?

- Era como si tuviera olor a ella. – Murmuró el mayor, repitiendo el perfume en su nariz.

- Sí. – Continuó Alphonse, arrimándose. – Yo iba para no tener que despertarte, pero al final resultaba que también estabas ahí y me quedaba dormido mirándote.

Fantasías o burlas del destino borraron el aroma a madre, trocándolo en algo parecido a la excitación o la esperanza de que los pecados fueran compartidos, y cuando Edward se volteó hacia la respiración cercana lo hizo con otro rostro.

- ¿Mirándome...?

- Claro. Dejabas los labios abiertos, sólo apenas, y te destapabas todo, a pesar del frío. Te levantabas una parte de la remera, y dejabas una mano ahí, siempre. Y tenías, tienes todavía ahora que te veo, las pestañas largas y espesas. Las mejillas y la punta de la nariz se te ponían rojas y...

- Basta, Al.

Por la razón que fuere, la descripción de sí mismo se le presentaba como una amenaza. Tenía miedo, miedo a esas palabras empalagosas de tan dulces y a la silueta todavía avanzando sobre sus espacios.

- ¿Qué...? – Trató de modular, con el calor arrinconándolo. - ¿Qué pensabas mientras me veías así, Al?

- Mmmn... – Alphonse se puso un dedo en la boca, pensando. Luego le devolvió el desafío, divertido. - ¿Y qué pensabas tú cuando lo hacías?

Hubo un tartamudeo ridículo, interpretable como un _"¿Cuando hacía _qué_?"._

- Cuando me mirabas mientras pensabas que yo estaba dormido. Me mirabas mucho. Por eso me acostumbré a mirarte yo también.

La sangre golpeando sus mejillas y los recuerdos distorsionados de sentimientos indefinibles retrasaron la respuesta. Edward no sabía qué había pensado entonces. Tampoco sabía bien, o no quería saberlo, qué estaba pensando ahora, con los labios de su hermano tan accesibles, su manera de recostarse sobre sus codos, las imágenes del camisón doblado hacia arriba en arrugas obscenas, los brillos que dominaban lo pardo de sus ojos; no, no quería saberlo, y tal vez su mente sólo hiciera eso, insistirse en la prohibición, en la autoflagelación inmotivada o no, no le importaba ya.

- No... no sé en qué pensaba exactamente... yo sólo...

Pero antes de que acertara a inventarse algo convincente, Alphonse estiró el cuello y lo besó. Un beso grotesco, torpe y en exceso improvisado, además de inoportuno, o acaso aquello que Edward se resistía a recibir dentro suyo fuera al fin y al cabo lo natural y lo propio.

- ¿Qu--- qué... qué haces...? – Logró soltar dentro de su boca, apenas empujándolo; no obstante, perdido en esos labios dulces como estaba, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, fue él quien volvió a presionarse contra la piel todavía un poco pálida, pasando un brazo por su cintura y llevándolo a una posición extraña, sobre él, sobre su pecado y angustia y todo lo que sentía y pensaba y hacía a pesar de sus negaciones obsoletas.

Alphonse acogió con sorpresa el gesto, atragantándose con la súbita intrusión de la lengua y la saliva del otro en su boca. Edward no lo soltaba, desatendiendo su tos infantil, y tuvo que apartarlo de un manotazo.

- Niisan...

Tosió durante un rato, algo acuoso comenzando a asomarse bajo los párpados, doliéndole la espalda torcida. El mayor estaba paralizado, como atónito ante sí mismo o ante el hecho inevitable de lo que ya había sido. Las garras se aferraban a las sábanas y otra vez el recuerdo: "_Sólo nos tenemos entre nosotros¿Recuerdas¡Sólo nosotros dos!". _

- Perdón, Al... – Se acomodó, dejando la expresión cubierta por los mechones de flequillo. – Perdóname... no sé... no sé qué me está pasando...

- ¿Perdonarte por qué, niisan? –Dijo la voz suave y recompuesta, una vez más demasiado cercana.

Edward lo miró, deshilachándose en resignación y culpas, preguntándose él también qué quería decir esa palabrita que siempre reiteraba, ese _perdónperdón, Al, perdónperdón_.

- Yo... no lo sé... por todo... porque...

- ¿Por que me atraganté, es por eso? – Fue cortado el balbuceó.

- Ah... yo...

Una sonrisa compasiva alivió dolores ficticios. La frente de Edward era besada como se besaban los anillos de los reyes de antaño. El principio de lloriqueo desaparecía al ritmo que unas manos se alargaban acariciando un cuello, una chaqueta que ocultaba un torso tibio y aniñado, escabulléndose debajo de la tela hasta la cintura quebrada hacia un costado, una cintura que lo buscaba.

- Yo tampoco me acuerdo muy bien de qué era lo que pensaba mientras te miraba cuando era chico. Pero... – Alphonse caminó con las rodillas, reemplazando con su cuerpo el último retazo de aire que los separaba. - ¿Qué piensas ahora, cuando me miras así y cuando me pides perdón sin que nada haya ocurrido?

Edward sostenía ambos lados de su cadera, observándolo como si no lo oyera. El chico rió. Tal vez Edward pensara _"¿Por qué ríe tanto?"_.

- Vamos, dime, niisan. – Ya incorporado a su lado, con una pierna sugiriendo pasar sobre él. - ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

- ¿Ah—ahora, Al? –Temblequearon las palabras en la boca del rubio, asfixiándose en su propia confusión, sonrojado porque de pronto sí supo qué estaba pensando.

Con ternura, Alphonse lo abrazó, apoyándolo en su pecho y acariciándole la nuca. A Edward los acontecimientos lo llevaron por delante, saltando de una sensación a otra como si estuvieran jugando con él, y algo en su mente le forzó a sacar las manos de debajo de su ropa y abrazarlo a su vez.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Al...? Parece que nos acabáramos de encontrar.

De nuevo el beso en la frente, de nuevo el invertir papeles como un pasatiempo restaurado de la infancia.

- Es que... siento como si... no sé bien cómo explicarlo, niisan. Tengo... tengo una imagen... algo que... creo que es algo que soñé anoche.

- ¿Mnnn...? – Murmuró Edward, ya aletargado por la proximidad del cabello y del latido del corazón y de los besos llenos de un amor inesperado.

- Estábamos en una casa enorme... había... había una mujer, no, dos mujeres, con largos vestidos. Y tú estabas... en el suelo, sí, estabas en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y...

Edward no quiso separarse de la fuente de calidez, pero sintió sobre su cabeza las lágrimas que empezaban a desmantelar la memoria.

- Estabas muerto, niisan... y sentí... tenía tanto dolor dentro mío, tanto, tanto... niisan...

El abrazo se estrechó, como ansioso por destrozarle los pulmones. El mayor no pudo evitar presenciar por milésima ocasión aquel brazo deforme perforándolo, y la Puerta cerrada burlándose de su miseria, y la gran armadura abandonándolo en la nada, y la injusticia y la amargura que se le habían pegado como parásitos a la parte baja del cerebro y en toda la corona del músculo rojo oculto cobardemente entre las costillas.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos: **a veces nos dejamos ahogar en pecados porque incluso eso es mejor que la repugnante mentira cotidiana.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **para beneficio de los lectores, la vida personal que me había brotado se fue al demonio XD… Así que otra vez tengo más tiempo para leer y escribir. Aunque en unos días empiezo la universidad (oh! crecí!), así que no sé bien cómo nos irá. Ya les dije que estoy un poco nerviosa porque me cuesta mucho llevar adelante esta parte del fic… pero sigo con el final muy en claro así que de una u otra forma vamos a ir avanzando. Este capítulo no tiene algo central como los otros y me costó mucho ponerle título… había pensado en hacerlo más largo, pero pasa que me gusta la frase final, así que lo que sigue queda para el próximo capi (que de todas formas aún no lo escribo). Perdón por la mediocridad que se está apoderando de los capítulos… pero a pesar que me enfada cómo trato al argumento, me gusta cómo estoy escribiendo… esta vez la inspiración salió primero de El Astillero, de Onetti, y luego de Rayuela, de Cortázar. Les agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejan reviews, y pido disculpas a los anónimos a quienes no puedo contestarles. Disculpen si me tardo en responder mails… es mi naturaleza, supongo… ya cambiaré para hacerlos felices XD. Y… de ahora en más Daniela Lynx será mi beteadora oficial, al menos mientras ella quiera serlo, así que mil gracias a ella n.n. También gracias por ser mi amiga, que es una persona que en verdad adoro… Y pues nada, eso nomás! Gracias a todos! Besos! Y hasta todo lo pronto que pueda ser!

**L**ila **N**egra

_Lunes, 06 de Febrero de 2006 _


	20. Formas de Callar

**Advertencias para los lectores sensibles**: si estás leyendo estas notas realmente con la idea de no leer el capítulo si indican algo muy pasado de tono, pues… este es el capítulo que no debes leer. Si leíste estas notas sin esa intención… te embromas, pues, te estropeaste la sorpresa.

* * *

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

**Capítulo 20** – _Formas de callar (o formas de no estar solo)_

-Al… esas imágenes… no son sueños.

Alphonse se incorporó, confundido. El _'¿A qué te refieres?'_ era predecible, pero punzante, atravesando la carne débil que cubre al corazón.

-Al… -Repitió Edward, queriendo aferrarse a algo conocido. –Yo morí… y tú me trajiste de regreso.

La reacción fue una suma de expresiones indescifrables que el mayor fácilmente confundía con indicadores de culpa que lo señalaban. El llanto se detuvo para recomenzar con violencia tras unos pocos segundos de desconcierto extremo.

-¿M—moriste…?

-Pasaron muchas cosas… -Murmuró como disculpa. Su vista se paseaba en la nada y sus manos tropezaban con el aire a su alrededor. –No hay tiempo para explicarlas todas…

Alphonse esperó. Su hermano tenía que continuar. No podía callarse ahora.

Entraba viento por la ventana y las puertas del ropero, que ocultaban una obsesión de años, crujieron. La luz de las estrellas se filtraba a través de las cortinas, haciendo dibujos infantiles en el piso.

-…ni ánimos.

Poniéndose de pie, Edward suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza. Habría tenido sentido que se hubiera contagiado y también tuviera fiebre, pero en el momento no se le ocurrió la posibilidad, y se fregó la frente con el índice y el pulgar como único intento de deshacerse de la molestia. Se preguntó cómo habían llegado a esas circunstancias¿Era posible que fueran ciertas esas conversaciones entrecortadas, ese hijo que amenazaba con escapar al nacimiento, esos sueños rotos, esa pesadilla que había sido su adolescencia, y la vida del otro lado, que sabía más a una exacerbación de horror puro que a otra cosa? Pensó en Envy y le dio un escalofrío. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vamos a cenar, ya es tarde.

-P—pero, niisan…

-Estás enfermo, tienes que comer bien y acostarte temprano.

-Niisan… por favor…

Los pasos resonaron en la escalera como un "_basta"_ filoso y dañino. Alphonse lo siguió, acongojado y sin nada de hambre. Una parte de él quería patalear y gritar hasta obtener respuestas, reclamar por lo que había sido suyo desde el inicio pero que le era negado sin mayores explicaciones. No obstante, la otra intuía más allá de sus recuerdos y tenía miedo, agazapada en posición defensiva, preparándose para dar todo de sí en la difícil misión de no permitirse sufrir, de no permitirse caer. El respeto por el dolor de su hermano lo mantuvo en silencio mientras cocinaban y también cuando se ubicaron a los lados de la mesa. Lo miró sorprendido cuando empezó a hablar.

-Odié que Winly te lo hubiera ocultado todo. Pero ahora… creo que entiendo porqué lo hizo.

Edward jugó con su tenedor, buscando las palabras más tolerables. Necesitaba pensar antes de tocar semejante tema, y sin embargo el latido irresponsable de su corazón le advertía que si lo pensaba entonces se acobardaría, se escondería en los infinitos motivos que de hecho tenía para no confesar.

-Estas manos… estas manos mías tuvieron que matar, tuvieron que consentir que mataran, las cosas que presenciamos tú y yo, Al, son monstruosas, son las cosas que nadie jamás querría vivir, y sin embargo nosotros estábamos casi acostumbrados a ellas… Buscábamos la Piedra Filosofal para recuperar nuestros cuerpos, pero supimos que se hacía con vidas humanas… Cuando decidimos desistir, otros la hicieron en nuestro lugar, la hicieron en ti… y cuando yo quise deshacer lo que habíamos hecho, cuando quise eliminar nuestros pecados, éstos se resistieron y yo morí… tú me viste, Roze me vio… y entonces te ofreciste a cambio de mí.

El conocimiento cacheteaba a Alphonse, aguda arma de la infelicidad que el destino le reservaba.

-Pero¿Por qué yo…?

-¿Por qué estabas tú aquí y no yo?

Edward caminó hasta él y lo tomó del mentón. Clavó los ojos en los suyos, transmitiéndole algo físico con la mirada. Alphonse alejó la silla de la mesa, guiado por el instinto.

-Me convencí de que era injusto que otra vez fueras tú el que pagara el precio por mis errores, de que tenía que traerte aunque me costara todo. Sin embargo… sólo fue algo que me dije para aliviar el peso. La verdad es que soy un egoísta y no soportaba una vida en la que no estuvieras.

Entonces, se inclinó y lo besó con ansiedad. Tal vez se hubiera olvidado de que estaban hablando, de que eso estaba mal, de que existía un mundo fuera de ellos. Bajó una mano por su pecho y con la otra se sostuvo de su cintura, usándolo para mantener el cuerpo torcido sobre él. Era como si haber liberado el secreto hubiera roto las ataduras morales que venían conteniéndolo desde el principio. Alphonse alzó unos dedos temblorosos y en exceso cálidos, marcando de sudor la piel tras la musculosa negra.

-Niisan…

Edward lamió y mordió sus labios, apoyando una rodilla en el asiento. Quería sentarse en él pero no se atrevía, cediendo en su postura sólo por la gravedad que lo empujaba, irrespetuosa.

-Al, Al… no podría vivir sin ti, no podría, no podría…

El susurro agitado en su boca, las caricias ardorosas y quizás incluso la fiebre hicieron que Alphonse lo obligara finalmente a doblarse y descansar encima de sus piernas, abriéndolo y rellenándolo de esperanza.

Pensaban, los dos no podían dejar de pensar y analizar, de tratar de entender, de inventar razones y argumentos varios. Se movían con ingenuidad el uno contra el otro, las ropas pegándose a ellos y lastimándoles en la continua fricción. Cuando sonó el teléfono, estuvieron a punto de caerse al suelo. Alphonse reaccionó primero, separándose y atendiendo con un boceto de voz pausada.

-¿Quién era? –Interrogó Edward, de pie, en cuanto divisó la figura retornando al comedor.

- Scieska. Quería hablar con Winly… así que le dije que llamara a Roze.

-Ah… claro… uhm.

Edward se concentró en el suelo, sonrojado. Alphonse le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, pero enseguida se sentó en su sitio y se acomodó, el tenedor ya en su mano.

-Mejor terminemos de cenar, niisan… ¿No decías que tengo que comer para curarme?

-Sí, supongo…

Mientras cortaban y masticaban, Edward trató de resumir algo de sus viajes. Se explayaba en cosas pequeñas y sin importancia, como el duelo con Roy o las horas pasadas en la Biblioteca de Central. Le contó de Youswell y de la primera visita a Lior, que había quedado a medias desde que Roze lo mencionara frente a él. Hizo lo que pudo por describir su relación con Hughes: el nacimiento de Elysia, las charlas en el hospital y en los almuerzos en el Cuartel General, los cumpleaños que llegaron a festejar juntos. No le dijo cómo murió, ni que Roy se los había ocultado. Para qué.

-Suena a que tuvimos una relación muy linda con muchas personas.

-Seh, algo así.

-¿Y hay fotos de esa época? Quiero decir, de nosotros.

-Algunas. Winly solía tomarnos cuando veníamos por el mantenimiento de mi automail. Y Hughes también tomaba una que otra cuando estábamos en Central… era un fanático de las fotos. Creí que habías dicho que te mostraron fotos.

-Me refería a las fotos del señor Hughes. Me las mostró Elysia, una vez que fuimos con Winly y Scieska a merendar con Grazie.

-Ya veo, ni siquiera fotos…

-Winly dijo algo sobre que me haría mal verme con otro aspecto. Pero yo sólo quería verte a ti… no me importaba con qué aspecto estuviera yo.

-Al…

-Lamento mucho no tener esos recuerdos, niisan… me gustaría saber cómo se sentía pasar tanto tiempo junto a ti.

Edward, nervioso, se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso. Comprendió que existen pocas certezas en este mundo, y que menos todavía eran las que estaban a su alcance. Segundo tras segundo no hacían más que duplicar su confusión, entorpeciéndolo y limitándolo, nublando su mente como si necesitara ayuda extra para ello. Tomó la vajilla y la llevó a la mesada, echándole agua y disponiéndose a limpiarla con alquimia, dándole la espalda como si pudiera huir no sólo de su hermano sino también de sus propios sentimientos, de su vergüenza, de sus deseos.

-Una vez… te hice una pregunta. Algo que tenía miedo de decirte… por todo lo que te oculto, por todo lo malo que te ocurrió por mi causa, por todo, todo… Al… ¿Me odias?

La respuesta fue un sonido extraño, un reproche afectuoso. Alphonse se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices a veces?

Rieron, de buen humor, a pesar de que ambos tenían la leve noción de no tener derecho a ello. Para Edward la contestación fue un alivio. Deducía que estaba malversada por la admiración desmedida e injustificada, pero por ahora, eso bastaría.

Cuando acabaron con las cuestiones domésticas, subieron para acostarse. Alphonse entró en la habitación de su hermano para agarrar un pijama limpio del ropero, porque al camisón del día anterior lo había dejado empapado en transpiración por la fiebre. Edward se paró frente a él y le desabotonó la camisa.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-Niisan, yo puedo solo…

-Shhh…

Le acarició los hombros para bajar la prenda y dejarla caer al suelo. Lo observó un momento, su pensamiento yendo a la velocidad de la luz en un intento desesperado por descifrar qué se suponía que estaba haciendo exactamente. Y luego se aproximó, depositando un beso en cada pezón y llevando las manos hasta su cintura. Se apartó para volver a mirarlo, mordiéndose un labio, esta vez sin nada que valga la pena mencionar en su cabeza.

-Niisan…

-Shhh…

Desabrochó el cinturón y retiró el pantalón con movimientos lentos, rozando sus piernas en el camino, arrodillándose y respirando contra él. Alphonse gimió involuntariamente, apoyando una mano en su cabello. Levantó un pie y después otro para quedar totalmente desnudo. Se arrodilló también, urgiéndole encontrarse en los ojos de su hermano.

-No quiero dormir solo…

-Yo tampoco, Al…

Se besaron despacio, con ternura. Alphonse le quitó la musculosa un poco torpemente, desvistiéndolo con absoluta inexperiencia. Sus cuerpos se tocaban y alejaban, cumpliendo una especie de ritual improvisado. Hicieron acopio de valor para levantarse e ir hasta la cama. Se abrazaron, imaginando que si no tuvieran memoria, aquello sería el paraíso.

-Gracias por contarme todas esas cosas, niisan.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Alphonse se acurrucó en el hueco de su axila, delineando los músculos de su vientre.

-Claro que lo hay. Me hace tan feliz que hayas regresado…

Los dedos de Edward se enredaron en su largo cabello. Le intrigaba qué habría en la mente de su hermanito en esos instantes¿Recordaría la silueta de Winly recostada en su misma cama, el bebé del que era padre, la sangre que reaparecía en sus vidas con cualquier excusa barata, los sueños que eran memoria y miedo y enlaces a lo desconocido, la verdad que quemaba y los acorralaba en la demencia? Él sí recordaba, recordaba con constancia como un masoquista profesional, y cada acto suyo tomaba forma como un pecado más del que sentirse avergonzado. No obstante, muy en el fondo de su alma sentía que por una vez estaba haciendo lo correcto; que acostarse allí, en esa posición, con esa persona rodeándolo, con esas ganas de amarlo dominando su corazón, era algo que estaba escrito desde el comienzo, algo que era bello y perfecto; incuestionable.

-A mí también me hace feliz, Al… del otro lado… me gustaba suponer que cuando regresara mi vida se convertiría en esto, en estar contigo así por lo que me restara de existencia… sí… eso suponía…

Alphonse apoyó un codo a cada lado de su pecho, sonriéndole.

-Lograste lo que querías, entonces. Ya no tendrás nada más de qué preocuparte… estaremos siempre así.

"_Al… ¿Qué dices? Te has vuelto loco_". Y tuvo la intención de decirlo en voz alta, pero la lengua de Alphonse en su boca le hizo cambiar de idea, arrastrando las manos hasta su cadera y contribuyendo a que se dispusiera encima suyo.

-Te amo, niisan…

-Yo… yo también… mmm…

Las caricias bajaron, saboreando la piel que alcanzaban con deleite desbordante. Avanzaban con cuidado pero seguros, concretando una fantasía demasiadas veces ensayada. Los sonidos que se desprendían de sus bocas eran interpretables como infinidad de contradicciones: _te amo, perdóname, hermano, por favor_. El gozo enterraba sus culpas por un instante, aún si éstas pujaban por salir con la ventaja de haber reinado en sus almas durante una eternidad.

A medida que Alphonse se desinhibía y se animaba a tomar la iniciativa, Edward se encogía más y más, dejándose arrastrar a una actitud sumisa que se sabía de memoria. Sabía cómo jadear, cómo moverse, cuándo esperar, cuándo susurrar una palabra. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en no confundir la realidad con el pasado, en acordarse de que era su hermano pequeño y no ningún otro quien suplicaba por él en su oído, en ser feliz y apagar las incertidumbres al menos por un rato.

Si bien Alphonse no era especialmente hábil en lo que hacía, eso no disminuía la dosis de ternura y afecto que aplicaba a cada gesto que le dedicaba, y cuando entró en él, obnubilado por el placer, las lágrimas que recorrieron el rostro de Edward nada tenían que ver con el dolor físico.

Edward hubiera querido que fuera más fácil olvidar.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: Ehm. Cuando uno espera un castigo, Dios se encarga de complacerlo. Cambiamos de protagonista un momento. El dolor es una sustancia viscosa que se pega a todos los que cohabitan su espacio. El primer Interludio.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: La verdad hay muchas cosas que decir, pero algo me dice que no es el momento, ne? Sólo… sólo les pido un favor. No juzguen a los personajes… acepto todo tipo de crítica con respecto a la forma de escribir y esas cosas, pero por favor no se olviden que la moral siempre tiene algo de subjetivo y nada está totalmente mal… Ed y Al están siendo castigados por sus pecados… no merecen más ofensa que la que ya viven. Otra cosa… si respondiera reviews anónimos aquí, corro el riesgo de que eliminen este fic de la comunidad. Como creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, si están interesados en que les responda a algo escríbanme a mi mail (lila . negra arroba gmail . com sin los espacios, para el que no lo había copiado antes), o déjenme su mail en el review y pidan explícitamente que les conteste. Esto va para AMINOÁCIDOS también… me gustaría contestarte, pero debo atenerme a las reglas del sitio si no quiero que me echen.

Espero que la gente que esperaba este capítulo lo haya disfrutado, y que los que rogaban por que no llegara, pues… ojalá les haya sido leve.

Gracias extra a los que leen mis notas.

**L**ila **N**egra

_Martes, 14 de Marzo de 2006, sorprendida de haber actualizado antes de lo esperado… yay! Lo que logra un día entero sin internet ni colegio!_

PD: Sí, lo sé, me tardé más de un mes en subir algo que ya tenía escrito… no tengo justificación, apedreenme si quieren.


	21. Interludio La habilidad especial

**Advertencias para los lectores sensibles**: Ehm… si siguieron leyendo hasta acá, quiere decir que no es necesario seguir escribiendo estas advertencias. Así que… las advertencias se despiden cordialmente de ustedes. Cuando haya gore y demás, tendré oportunidad de sorprenderlos. Las advertencias se reirán a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

+ Y al Regresar a Casa… +

**Interludio 1** – _La habilidad especial de los seres humanos._

-Winly. Aquí estamos.

-Sí…

Nerviosa, levantó una mano en el aire, a la espera de que él la tomara. Roy la acomodó en su brazo, caminando a su lado como si la guiara en la oscuridad.

-Me pregunto si…

-No te preguntes. Tener en cuenta las posibilidades que no serán es un malgaste de tiempo.

-Pero no puedo dejar de tener miedo. Quiero ser fuerte para Al, sin embargo…

-Deja de tratarlo como a un niño, preocúpate por ti.

-Uhm.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera. Habían tenido que sacar un nuevo turno, pues Alphonse había desperdiciado el primero. Observaban los detalles de la pared frente a ellos, absortos en la tarea de mantener el silencio a voluntad. No obstante, les resultaba difícil.

-¿Y qué dice Riza de que…?

-Está en el trabajo.

-Ah. Me parecía. Nunca hablé con ella de…

-Tampoco lo ha hablado conmigo. Solemos ignorar los tópicos complejos.

-Uhm…

-Deja de—

-Cállate. Si sigues dándome órdenes, voy a golpearte. Y sabes que soy bien capaz.

-Vaya si lo sé.

El hombre sonrió, forzándola a hacer lo mismo. A pesar de todo, se sentía agradable estar juntos. Le acarició la mejilla, suave, enseguida retirando la mano, enseguida alejándose, enseguida arrepintiéndose. No importaba quién a quién. Lo mismo daba.

-Edward me hizo una visita.

-Lo supuse. Al dijo que había ido al cementerio, pero es tan fácil notarlo cuando miente…

-Iba al cementerio también… aunque antes de eso pasó a hacer averiguaciones.

-¿Dijiste algo bonito?

-Nada que no hubieras dicho tú, según creo.

-Imagino que no se fue contento.

-Imaginas bien.

-No sé qué hacer con él. Realmente quería que regresara, pero ahora todo es tan extraño, él y nosotros¿Sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. Nadie sabe qué hacer con nada.

-Sino no habríamos acabado así… somos un desastre.

-Probablemente.

Rieron, con culpa y lágrimas ocultas. El pasado les pesaba como a todos, y había algo así como nostalgia en cada una de sus palabras. Roy le tocaba el vientre, intentando oír al bebé.

-Es demasiado pequeño como para que sientas nada.

-Si fuera Edward, se estaría haciendo sentir ahora mismo, je.

-Pero por suerte no es Ed.

-¿A él tampoco le dirás lo que no quieres decirme a mí?

-No creo. Tendré que ponerme firme y prepararme para que me insista hasta el hartazgo.

-Es muy sobreprotector con Alphonse…

-Ese no es el problema, aunque no es sólo sobreprotector, sino absolutamente posesivo. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando se enteró de que nos casaríamos.

-Algo me dice que sé cómo debe haber sido…

Winly recordó su intención inicial de callar. Era consciente de la poca sabiduría contenida en la decisión de compartir con Roy cada turno en el médico. Pero también era consciente de que haberlo hecho todo sola se le habría vuelto insoportable.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no podemos añorar un tiempo en que hayamos sido sinceros? Ese tiempo nunca existió ni existirá. Incluso si sufrió cosas terribles, Edward siempre será más feliz que nosotros, porque él tiene algo que añorar.

-La envidia es un pecado capital… y aún si tuvieras razón, puede decirse que estás realizando tu pequeña venganza. Un pasado feliz por un futuro feliz. Le estás arrebatando lo más preciado para él.

-No lo digas así, me haces sonar mala, y sabes que no es eso lo que soy. Además… hay personas a las que no se las puede separar, pase lo que pase.

El hombre, súbitamente cabizbajo, se acercó a ella, amagó un gesto incomprensible y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la pared que los enfrentaba y apoyó allí la espalda.

-No sé si eso es cierto. Los seres humanos tenemos una habilidad especial para ser infelices.

Ella rió. Tal vez fuera a responderle, pensando en cuánto extrañaría estas charlas cuando volviera a Rizembool, cuando el médico pronunció su nombre. Entraron en el consultorio. Salieron.

El día era agradable. Roy ya no la llevaba del brazo, y avanzaban a prudente distancia atravesando una plaza. Winly analizaba las posibilidades.

-No debe ser difícil hacer una cesaria. A mí me suena bastante lógico.

-Es un riesgo innecesario.

-Quizás no lo sea. Quizás sea indispensable.

-No permitiré que mueras.

-No está en tus manos decidir eso.

Otra vez la conversación se les iba de control. Por algún motivo, llegaron a la memoria de Winly varios episodios sobre los hermanos Elric: la determinación de regresar a su madre, el egoísmo de Edward al mantener a Alphonse en la armadura, la compañía abnegada que había resultado ésta durante los viajes, la necesidad del mayor de volver y del menor de traerlo, la absurdísima idea que ambos tenían al respecto de ser responsable el uno de la vida del otro. Pensó en lo que ella estaba haciendo con su prometido, su manera arbitraria y subjetiva de intentar protegerlo.

No hay nada en este mundo hecho por los humanos que no sea arbitrario y subjetivo.

-¿Cuántos días más te quedarás?

-Ninguno. El médico dijo que el bebé está fuera de peligro. Haré reposo, pero en casa. Me voy ya mismo.

Roy no parecía estar de acuerdo, pero no objetó nada. Se acercaba la hora de salida del trabajo de Riza y tenía que retornar a tiempo para preparar la comida. También tenía platos que lavar, pisos que barrer, camas que hacer.

-Es curioso como le rehuímos a lo que amamos.

Winly lo miró de reojo con algo semejante al resentimiento, y sin embargo se guardó para sí cualquier comentario. Aunque quisiera negar la idea desde lo profundo de su corazón, en verdad le resultaba lógica. Comprensible. Fácilmente comprobable.

Se puso una chaqueta. Roze y Edo la esperarían con el almuerzo. Querrían saber que todo estaba bien. Ella lo quería por igual.

Era casi el mediodía. El departamento de Roze estaba a menos de una cuadra.

-Saluda a Alphonse y a Edward de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Adiós.

Roy no dio con ninguna excusa para retenerla más tiempo.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos:** Otras crueldades y venganzas. Motivos, y Alphonse limpiando con lágrimas el suelo, y Edward apuñalando la existencia… No sé bien. Aún no lo termino de escribir.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**: Tengo esto escrito desde hace bastante, pero quería avanzar un poco más en la escritura del capítulo 21 antes de publicarlo. Como dije en algún momento en otras notas de autora, la sola perspectiva de Ed no me basta para contar esta historia… así que de ahora en más habrán interludios. Los interludios no tendrán una periodización específica, ni hablarán siempre de los mismos personajes, ni compartirán la cronología de los demás capítulos, ni serán igualmente largos. Sólo… serán cosas como esto que ven aquí. Así o de cualquier otra manera. Ya el siguiente capítulo retomará la situación de Al y Ed en el capítulo anterior. Como anuncié, aún si me ausento largo, siempre retornaré. Así que seguiré publicando esto… por favor, dejen review. Me es muy útil conocer sus opiniones.

Adieu.

Lila Negra.

_Sábado, 24 de Junio de 2006_


	22. Pobreza de Palabras

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

**Capítulo 21** – _Pobreza de Palabras_

Alphonse estaba sentado, encorvando la espalda hacia delante, con sus manos probablemente enlazadas en el regazo. Cuando Edward despertó, no pudo saber hacia dónde miraba o con qué pensamientos. Apoyándose en las muñecas, levantó el torso, no sin cierta torpeza superior a la propia de tales circunstancias. Notó que le dolía gran parte del cuerpo y consideró la posibilidad de estar enfermo. En muchos sentidos.

-Al… yo… lo siento… siento lo de--

Una sonrisa le cortó la respiración. Tras murmurar varios gracias superpuestos, Alphonse le dio un beso demasiado rápido como para localizarlo en alguna parte y se echó hacia atrás, cubriéndose con la sábana lleno de entusiasmo.

-Gracias, gracias, niisan… te quiero…

-¿G—gracias por qué, Al…?

Ojitos pardos asomaron bajo la tela, brillosos.

-Vi un montón de cosas. Estabas corriendo detrás de mí en un desierto, y también hablábamos en una habitación prestada de una gran mansión, y también entrenábamos en el parque de esta casa, y también jugábamos a las cartas en un tren, y tantas, tantas cosas, niisan… ¡Lo vi, pude verlo, yo estuve ahí!

-¿De—de qué estás ha---?

Entonces, calló. Él también tenía presente la imagen del desierto, de la habitación, del parque, del tren. La emoción le partió los labios en un gesto de alegría. Acabó de reaccionar cuando Alphonse, incorporándose, lo tomó de los hombros y lo zamarreó, exaltado.

-¡Los recuerdos están volviendo ¡Niisan, en ese momento… en ese momento puede alcanzarlos!

-¿E—eso quiere decir que… ya puedes recordarlo todo?

El chico desvió la vista, jugando con las sábanas en sus manos.

-No… fue como si se desplegaran frente a mí todas las memorias durante un instante y quedaran conmigo sólo aquellas que tuviera tiempo de acoger … -Lo miró con una súbita expresión radiante. -¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? Fue… fue tan hermoso… ¡Podía verlo todo! Me sentía yo, realmente yo… quiero recordar, niisan…

Había algo como un grito de demencia corriendo desnudo todo a lo largo del cerebro de Edward. Y corría. Y corría. Y corría.

-Niisan…

Alphonse bajó sus hombros de alma feliz a la altura de las gentes de sueños trozaditos y quemados. Estuvo un rato observando las manchas en el colchón. Se acomodó el flequillo y sonrió.

-Lo siento… no debí pedir eso. Discúlpame, soy tan egoísta… te dejaré seguir durmiendo. No era mi intención despertarte. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras el menor se desprendía de la comodidad del sueño y avanzaba zigzagueante hacia la puerta, Edward comenzaba a procesar la primer parte de la conversación. Pero no acabó a tiempo, y cuando quiso asentir, ya hacía varios minutos que la habitación estaba sorda a su respuesta. Se clavó los dedos en la cara, como queriendo arrancársela. Se puso de pie. Comprobó su carencia de vestimenta.

_"En una de ésas había sido un sueño…"_, pensó, tirando de la ropa de cama y amontonándola en un rincón. Buscó algo qué ponerse. Reunió las colchas con su ropa interior sucia y bajó las escaleras. Abandonó todo sobre la cesta del pequeño lavadero que estaba construido al fondo de la casa, cruzando el patio.

Sentarse a la mesa le representó un enorme dolor, pero igualmente lo hizo. Quería preguntarse por qué no estaba feliz. No obstante, no se atrevió. Antes de alzar el rostro y ver a su hermano, creyó estar confundiendo el tintineo del cuchillo de untar con lágrimas cayendo.

-Al…

Alphonse se restregó los ojos con el brazo. Todavía mantenía la absurda sonrisa.

-Lo siento, niisan… no quería hacerte enfadar… no debería haber hecho eso anoche, probablemente tú no---

La ironía quebró los candados y Edward soltó una risotada que lo paró en seco. Lo miró con sorna, a su propio pesar.

-¿Crees que existe la más mínima posibilidad de que yo no hubiera querido?

-Pues…

Edward resopló. Hizo bailar una tostada entre sus dedos.

-Oh, bueno, es mi culpa por nunca ser lo suficientemente claro…

-Pero creí que… quiero decir… como no me respondiste…

Se le cruzó por la mente el increparle sobre sus pensamientos, sobre sus razones, sobre lo que había sentido al poseerlo, _además_ de reconocer el sinnúmero de memorias. Esquivó la idea hábilmente, con su práctica de años.

-Es que… no esperaba una propuesta así. En realidad… -Volvió a esbozar una risita burlona. –Creía que era _yo_ el que no debería haber hecho eso anoche.

-No, no, yo no debería haber…

-Yo soy el hermano mayor, yo no tendría que…

-Pero si yo fui el que dije que quería dormir con…

-Y yo fui el que empezó con lo de desvestirte…

-Igual si yo no hubiera entrado en la habitación…

-Seguramente yo te habría ido a buscar…

-Si no venías yo también te hubiera ido a…

Se observaron. Hablando, habían llegado a estar uno frente a otro.

-¿Hubieras venido a qué, Al…?

-Hubiera ido a recordarte que te amo, niisan.

Alphonse le acarició la mejilla, dejándole ardiendo como si le prendiera fuego. Algo evitaba que se contuvieran de besarse, y los trazos de labios borraron el sabor a desayuno. Edward lo empujó contra la pared y ya las yemas de sus dedos estaban dejando atrás las caderas cuando pensó algo.

¿Y si hacía esto sólo para recuperar los recuerdos, como una especie de imprescindible sacrificio, como un ridículo ritual que no sabía cómo evadir?

Le vinieron arcadas, y se apartó.

-Tenemos una manía con la cocina. –Comentó, y se volvió hacia su silla.

Alphonse dejó la mirada fija en la pared, esperando, como si tuviera los ojos cerrados e ignorara la lejanía de su hermano. Al fin se mordió la lengua, avergonzado quizás, y buscó en el ambiente la entereza que había perdido.

Mientras sorbía el té, Edward fue atacado por la imperiosa necesidad de herirlo. Sin saber si sus palabras se correspondían con esto o no, dijo:

-Roze quiere casarse conmigo.

Hubo una especie de silencio, de concesión a la víctima de las mal disimuladas puñaladas. Las manos de Alphonse no encontraron ánimos para sostener la taza con propiedad.

-A Winly le encantaría la idea de una boda doble. –Se escuchó la murmuración entremezclada con el patinaje del repasador sobre la loza humedecida.

La conversación se había vuelto en su contra. Consciente o inconscientemente, había requerido otra contestación. Se le escapó insistir:

-¿Y a ti?

Un sollozo flotó en el aire durante una pausa en la frenética limpieza. Edward se arrodilló junto a su hermano, le quitó el trapo e hizo alquimia sobre el suelo, dejándolo impecable de té.

-¿Al…?

-N—no sabía… que estuvieras enamorado de ella…

-Al…

-Sé que fui infantil, pero p--pensaba que vendrías a vivir con Winly y c—conmigo…

-¿Estás llorando?

Al negar moviendo la cabeza, las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus pestañas con violencia, estrellándose en la piel del otro. Entonces el corazón de Edward se regocijó en su egoísmo, extendiéndose sobre él en un abrazo pseudo protector.

-No estoy llorando… pero¿Cuándo habrá tiempo para que seamos hermanos?

Edward tembló. Muy dentro suyo unas palabras se relacionaban con otras, resonando oraciones de otros tiempos, dichas por otras personas.

_"¿Y te atreves a llamarte su hermano? La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo tengo agallas para tomar lo que quiero, y tú solito por propia y estúpida cobardía te pudres en tu frustración."_

¿Cuándo hubo tiempo para que fueran hermanos ¿_Qué_ es ser hermanos?

-Al, yo…

Alphonse volvió a secarse las lágrimas, desprendiéndose del calor del otro y levantándose. Tenía los puños cerrados e ideas extrañas revoloteando en su cabeza.

- Perdona mi egoísmo, niisan. Seguro serán muy felices.

Y salió de la cocina. Edward requirió un tiempo para terminar de sacarse de encima la voz ajena, hasta que al fin pudo incorporarse y acomodar la mesa. No encontró a su hermano por ningún lado, y pasó la mañana trabajando en la casa. Volvió a afeitarse, como reconoció que tendría que hacer a menudo si aquella picazón a lo largo de la mandíbula no desistía de recordarle a su padre.

Se reencontraron a la hora del almuerzo, sin hablar mucho. Alphonse no mencionó en qué había ocupado su tiempo, pero en cambio se encargó de subrayar todo lo que era menester realizar antes de que Winly arribara a la estación. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, resultó ser esa misma tarde.

Edward estaba barriendo el taller cuando la pareja traspasó la puerta. Alphonse había ido a recogerla por cuenta propia, asegurando que gozaba de impecable salud, y nadie se había interpuesto. La muchacha, con su bolso en una mano y el que Edward no tenía presente haberse olvidado en la casa de Roze en el otro, no parecía enfadada con ninguno de los dos, así como tampoco les agradeció las horas dedicadas a la limpieza, y se fue directo a la cama, alegando que el viaje la había cansado. Alphonse subió con ella, y, esquivando la cena, no volvieron a verse hasta el día siguiente.

Al amanecer, todos encontraron entretenido comentar el inconsecuente clima. Durante el desayuno, con cierta timidez, Edward pidió a Winly que revisara su automail. A pesar de las protestas del hermano menor, que pretendía mantenerla en cama más o menos hasta el parto, ella accedió.

- Ehm... ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Claro... no es tan grave como Al cree.

- Ah... me alegro.

- Me imagino.

- Uhm... ¿Winly...?

- ¿Qué?

El tono casi masculino, impersonal, lo hizo encogerse. Descubrió, advirtiendo su propia carencia de tacto, que no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella ocasión no muy agradable para evocar en que la había hecho abandonar la mesa llorando. Como no le saliera ningún sonido, la muchacha retomó el diálogo.

- No es necesario que lo digas, descuida. Ya sé que no era tu intención decir eso el otro día.

- Yo... lo siento.

- Ya, te dije que lo sabía. Sólo... ahórrate el decir otra estupidez así delante de Al¿Está bien?

Edward asintió, vagamente consciente de que no había sido Alphonse quien más sufriera por sus acotaciones, ni tampoco el blanco directo de ellas. Nuevamente el sabor a papeles invertidos le ensuciaba la boca y tuvo necesidad de ofrecer sus servicios apenas Winly terminó, cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía con qué pagarle.

- ¡Entre amigos el dinero no es importante! No tienes que preocuparte, puedes ser mi esclavo hasta nueva orden y así saldarás tus deudas.

La sonrisota de la rubia no daba lugar a objeciones, y aquel día tuvo tanto qué hacer que no alcanzó siquiera a cruzar palabra con Alphonse. Suponía que éste no le había confesado nada de lo sucedido a su prometida, así como tampoco habría mencionado el tema de la memoria y los métodos para recuperarla. Del mismo modo, no tenía idea qué sabrían ellos dos sobre Roze, aunque intuía que tampoco ésta habría dado libertad a ninguna verdad específica. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué haría al respecto, y empezó a considerar la posibilidad que, después de todo, no era tan descabellada.

Por la tarde regresó Tía Pinako, acompañada por un joven que hizo las veces de carguero hasta que Edward se vio obligado por la mirada de su amiga a reemplazarlo. Los elementos recién comprados eran pesados y requerían ser etiquetados y ubicados por todas las habitaciones, actividad para la cual parecía ser él el más indicado sobre la Tierra, ya que Alphonse se encontraba ocupadísimo acompañando dulcemente a Winly a tomar aire al parque.

- Parece que esta familia no está rota todavía¿No? –Siseó Pinako, abriendo una caja y pasándole las herramientas en el interior a su nuevo ayudante.

Edward la miró de reojo. Como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que le aturdía, la única persona con cierta visión objetiva del mundo le hablaba de esas maneras tan _cifradas_. Resopló un poco antes de contestar.

- Esta familia no va a romperse, tía... romperse se rompen los objetos viejos, o las herramientas feas y de materiales raros como esta. –El comentario le valió un golpe en la nuca, pero lo ignoró. – Romperse se rompen los cuerpos como el mío, se rompe la cordura si uno la fuerza demasiado... pero no las familias bonitas como la de Al. Así que no sé de qué tanto te sorprendes.

La anciana sonrió, otorgándole el arma momentánea para que la dejara descansar en una estantería alta. Edward sólo gruñó algo sobre saltearse la cena por segunda vez, y acabó yéndose a acostar antes que la oscuridad del cielo llegara a imprimir miedo en el horizonte. Por muchas reparaciones que Winly le efectuara, había demasiado incurable en él, y se durmió agazapado sobre sí mismo, callando con murmuraciones el dolor que le subía por la garganta.

**Próximos Capítulos**: una llamada telefónica, buenos consejos, la importancia de aportar monetariamente al hogar, remembranzas de ojos azules, los varios significados de la palabra _hermanos_. Y una sobreadjetivación insoportable, pero así ha salido y, paciencia.

**Notas de Autora**: ahora, las buenas y las malas noticias. Las malas son la notable mala calidad de este capítulo y lo que me estuve tardando hasta ahora en publicar, además de que, contra mis designios originales, este capítulo terminó como la mayoría de ustedes predijo en sus reviews. Las buenas, o más bien, la Oh-Gran Noticia del mes es que... chan chan chan... pues, me fui de vacaciones y en una semana escribí tres capítulos y la mitad de dos interludios XD Nunca había escrito tanto para este fic, así que, regocíjense. Teniendo en cuenta regresé a la universidad y que pronto vendrán los exámenes finales, los cuáles en mi caso no son salteables, aprovecharé esta arrebatada inspiración para tener algo que subir en los próximos meses. Por lo tanto, el mes que viene subo sin falta el capítulo 22 (están autorizados a apedrearme de lo contrario... o a mandarme mails de recordatorio, lo que prefieran), y el siguiente (o sea, en octubre aproximadamente) subo el capítulo 23. En esta ocasión, la lectura acompañante fue El Quijote de Cervantes... pero por suerte para ustedes, su influencia fue menor de la que esperaba (como que escribiera algo al estilo de "_la vuestra fermosura_" y arruinaba el ambiente super angst de mis fics xD). Este es un capítulo de transición, tanto porque está en el medio de una forma de escribir muy angst en el capítulo anterior y uno bastante diferente en el siguiente, como por el argumento, así que sepan disculpar… Y... a ver, qué más para decir... creo que eso es básicamente todo. Un placer conversar con ustedes, graciar por su apoyo!

Lila Negra

**Fecha de finalización:** _10 de Julio de 2006_

PD: Oh! Otra vez el Oh Retraso! XD


	23. Reincidencias

+ Y al Regresar a Casa… +

**Capítulo 22** - _Reincidencias_

Alguien hablaba por teléfono.

-Pues no lo hubieras hecho. Es temprano, si yo no estuviera levantada, podrías haber despertado a alguien, ¿Sabes? Deberías ser más considerado con los demás.

Con los oídos zumbándole y un ardor penetrante en el inicio de las piernas, Edward se asomó a la escalera. Se sentía invasor. Sentía que, por una vez, no era él el del secreto, y eso le representaba un enorme sosiego.

-Estoy bien, en serio. Yo soy una chica fuerte. Vete al demonio, ¿Cómo le dices eso a una embarazada sensible como yo? Tengo que dejarte, disculpa.

El tubo fue colgado con un golpe y la mirada de Winly hizo que Edward patinara sobre los escalones. Intimidadoras zancadas se cernieron sobre él y sus miembros agonizantes.

-No recuerdo que vigilar mis conversaciones fuera parte del itinerario.

-¡No estaba escuchando! ¿Por qué clase de tipo me tomas?

-Seh, seh, Edward, lo que digas... ven a ayudarme con el desayuno.

Encogido de hombros y zigzagueando, con un creciente dolor en la carne magullada, la siguió hasta la cocina.

-Oye... ¿Al y tú siguen peleados, o se reconciliaron y volvieron a caer en malentendidos tan rápido?

Edward sólo le pasó la manteca y la mermelada de la heladera, así que ella tuvo que poner los brazos en jarras y subir la voz para cerciorarse de someterlo a un interrogatorio que incluyera las contestaciones que ella estaba esperando.

-Mira, no es que me divierta andar detrás de ustedes recogiéndoles los pedazos de fraternidad, pero me jode y mucho cuando Al deja de hablarme, y eso, invariablemente, ocurre cuando pelea contigo.

Él se rascó la nuca y dio un paso atrás.

-Es... largo de explicar...

-Pues aprende a resumir, Ed, que se te va la vida en tantos rodeos.

Suspirando, Edward se dejó caer en una silla. Ignoró como pudo el _tack_ que parecieron hacer cierta cantidad de músculos y tendones al soltarse con tal pesadez sobre la madera. Empezó a untar tostadas y colocarlas en un plato, según un arbitrario orden, con movimientos automáticos. Llevaba una buena pila de ellas cuando se desembarazó de las primeras murmuraciones.

-No estamos peleados... él... él necesitaba que yo hiciera algo, pero no porque fuera yo, sino porque... porque ese algo debía ser hecho, ¿Entiendes? Y yo... bueno, yo no quise hacerlo. Supongo que lo decepcioné.

Winly se dio un manotazo en la frente, resoplando y alzando la mano libre en el aire como diciendo "_por qué a mí_".

-Pero si serán idiotas ustedes dos. Ve y haz la maldita cosa que te pidió. Seguro que hasta es algo que quieres hacer en el fondo, te conozco y sé que así es.

Él alzó el rostro y la escudriñó, buscando pistas que delatasen sus presuntos conocimientos, su ironía, o algo que justificara el acelerado latido de su corazón. No encontró nada, y debió forzarse a una sonrisa inútil.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Por supuesto que la tengo.

-¿Y con quién hablabas por teléfono?

La pava silbó y Winly fue a apagar el fuego. Sirvió el agua en cuatro tazas. Revolvió una alacena en busca de saquitos de té. Dispuso a su alrededor un frasco con azúcar y otro con miel. Edward alcanzó a notar sus labios curvándose en una mueca extraña.

-Con Roy. Ahora, ve a despertar a Al para que baje a desayunar. Y procura hacer las paces con él, ¿Quieres?

Mientras desaparecía por el pasillo de arriba, escuchó el tono de reproche en las últimas palabras de Winly:

-Y _no_, no es necesario que vayas a despertar a la abuela, por si te lo preguntabas. Ella ya está en el taller.

Entró en la habitación de Alphonse cuestionándose por qué nunca había entrado en la habitación de Tía Pinako. De todas formas, la palpitante figura hundida en la cama deshizo pronto este pensamiento.

-Al...

Unos postigos que le habían pasado inadvertidos alimentaban las penumbras con mansa continuidad. Abiertos de par en par con un gesto brusco, produjeron enseguida movimiento a sus espaldas.

-Sólo un ratito más...

Enternecido, Edward se sentó a su lado, corriendo las sábanas que amenazaban con ocultarlo hasta por encima de los pómulos. La mejilla derecha, pintarrajeada de rojo por las marcas de la almohada, ofrecía un singular espectáculo.

-...aunque sea por esta vez, Winly.

El cariño que fluía por sus venas se paró en seco, atacado por una ráfaga de hielo. Bajando la vista, tuvo que contentarse con respirar entrecortadamente hasta que Alphonse despertó por motivación propia y, desperezándose y estirándose todo a lo largo del colchón, lo llamó.

-Ah, buenos días, niisan...

Queriendo disipar el silencio, el chico insistió.

-¿Qué haces aquí...?

Edward frunció el entrecejo y negó con una inclinación, a pesar de que ello no viniera al caso.

-Está listo el desayuno, Al.

Se levantó sin mirarlo, pues sabía que si lo hacía, manipulado por cosas del destino y leyes universales, no podría abstenerse de besarlo y, obviando lo mucho que Winly dijera, hay cosas que no deben hacerse. Calmó su respiración por orden de su voluntad, sólo para retroceder sobre la victoria de su autocontrol al descubrir una presión leve en su muñeca queriendo retenerlo.

-¿Hasta cuándo estaremos así...?

La frase sonó como un quejido quebrado sólo en lo poco que no tenía de disfraz de algo imperativo, acusatorio. La única respuesta obtenida fue una contenida exhalación y un crujido de nudillos.

-Tal vez ahora... tal vez ahora sea ese momento... y podamos ser buenos hermanos... si quieres.

Edward se volteó, luchando por darse una expresión amable que cuadrara con las expectativas de su hermanito. Volvió a sentarse, tomando con la suya la mano que tiraba de él.

-Al... yo... –Se mordió el labio, intentando pensar con la mayor claridad de que era capaz. -...seré el mejor hermano del mundo para ti. Lo prometo.

Alphonse sonrió e, incorporándose, lo abrazó. Parecía inmensamente aliviado, por lo que el mayor se abstuvo de agregar ninguna de las tantas cosas que le torturaban. No traspasó la frontera autoimpuesta de responder al abrazo y despeinarle el flequillo como si se avergonzara un poco de consentirlo, hiriéndose a sí mismo sin saber exactamente cómo ni con qué propósitos.

Desayunaron y, esta vez, todos se veían de un excelente humor y ni siquiera insinuaban pena alguna. Winly contó varias ocurrencias del pequeño Edo que presenciara durante su estadía en casa de Roze y, luego de eso, se pasaron el rato imaginando cómo serían sus vidas tras el nacimiento del bebé. Alphonse mostró verdadero entusiasmo al respecto, inventando fantasías tan creativas que al final Winly tuvo que callarlo, explicándole que lo que estaba diciendo rayaba demasiado en la estupidez. Rieron, porque no fue tanto un reto como una muestra de afecto. Cuando el chico, todavía describiendo escenas improbables, se puso a guardar los cubiertos ya lavados en un cajón, ella le dio un codazo amistoso a Edward.

-Bien hecho. –Le susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

Sobrellevó el resto de la jornada sin mayores percances, simulando una simpatía típica de él en los buenos días y evitando tocar ningún tema complicado. Tía Pinako dio oficialmente inicio a sus clases en lo que a armado y mantenimiento de automails se refería, pues no iban a permitir que se quedara cruzado de brazos lo que faltara de eternidad, y volver a entrar al Ejército no era una opción que Winly fuera a concederle. Alphonse lo acompañó durante unas horas, interesado tal vez en el trabajo, tal vez en la forma en que tintineaba el automail de su hermano al sostener a sus congéneres. Sin embargo, no tomó mucho que fuera requerido para otros menesteres y, presentando nula resistencia, abandonó el taller.

Edward reflexionó sobre lo extraño que le resultaba vivir en una casa con una familia. Pensó en su compañero de cuarto, allá en Munich, y en cómo ambos también solían evitarse, enfrascándose en innecesarios trabajos que debían repetir constantemente. Era inusual que discutieran y, en cambio, siempre lucían tristes o preocupados, defraudados por la mutua y curiosa convivencia, acumulando secretos que quién sabe si no serían los mismos.

Dejando a Tía Pinako hablar respecto de la importancia de los planos y brindar relevantísimos ejemplos, Edward visualizó la cabeza rubia inclinada sobre dibujos hechos con tinta azul. Escuchó la frase tantas veces pronunciada, ese "_mis futuros cohetes_"; escuchó la voz pausada y suave, desbordante de sentimientos que nunca comprendería a quién estaban dirigidos; escuchó la risita perdida y nostálgica de inmortalidad que sobrevenía sin falta. Sintió en sus manos el lápiz trazando rápidos cálculos en los márgenes de un texto de física, y también cómo el libro le era arrebatado para soportar depuraciones insospechadas.

-Te has confundido aquí, Edward.

Estuvo a punto de buscar a Pinako con la mirada, como si ella tuviera que ver con esas correcciones. Se arrebujó en su sitio, confundiéndose entre diversas herramientas y fragmentos de metal.

-No puede ser, estoy seguro que está perfecto.

-Mira... aquí. Si cambias este número... ¿Ves?

-...matemáticas de mierda.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil... haz hecho algo increíble, yo me tardé años en desarrollar esa fórmula, ¿Sabes?

-Voy a darte una paliza si sigues intentando consolarme. No necesito tu maldita lástima.

-Claro que no... sólo necesitas practicar. Prueba con esta.

El acero rebotando contra su cabeza sí que estaba fuera de su mente. Pataleó ante el sarcasmo de su maestra, pero no le quedó otra que dedicarle atención de ahí en adelante. Tendría que aprender a prescindir de los consejos de su antiguo amigo a la hora de estudiar mecánica.

Winly no se asombró por sus rápidos avances en la materia, sino que, todo lo contrario, le exigió apresurarse, pues precisaría que la reemplazase a medida que su panza de madre fuera creciendo. Hablaron de esto durante la cena y armaron una lista de libros que se vería en la obligación de leer si aspiraba a llegar a algún lado. Su angustia interior se iba disipando, entremezclándose con tantos asuntos que ya no era tan complicado fingir que no estaba allí. Pensó que ese era, al fin y al cabo, el truco que el rubio ejercía año tras año mientras hubieron de compartir el crudo y desprovisto departamento: llenarse a tal punto de proyectos, provechosos o no, que no quedara espacio alguno para el abatimiento.

Por la noche, observando la luna que se filtraba en su alcoba y percibiendo a cada quien dormir en su respectivo sitio, decidió que, después de todo, sí comenzaría a echar de menos al muchacho del Otro Lado, tarde o temprano.

Con imágenes de ojos azules impregnadas en los párpados, se aproximó lentamente al sueño, abandonando sus nervios al sopor del mundo onírico.

-Niisan.

El vocablo lo despertó de forma instantánea, cual si fuera el nombre mágico para abrir la puerta al escondite de los tesoros, arrastrando su vista hacia el rostro que se le encimaba, cauteloso pero sonriente. Antes que preguntara nada, un dedo índice le selló los labios. Alphonse lo tomó del brazo y le hizo levantar en un mandato callado. Sin reparar en el frío que le significaba andar en bóxers y descalzo por la casa, se dejó conducir como un niño huérfano hasta el patio y, luego, hasta el lavadero.

-Al...

El mismo gesto, el mismo dulcísimo dedo índice cerrando sus dudas y, además, acariciando los bordes de su boca, autorizándolo a lamerlo y saborear su piel de disimuladas fragilidades. La sorpresa de encontrar el recinto alfombrado de acolchados fue superada por la de sentir la calidez ya no temblorosa sino firme que recorría su cintura, sus caderas, el elástico de su ropa interior. Su respiración, agitada, violentada por las acciones del otro, le imponía una serie de susurros y jadeos, aunque, obediente, no concretaba oración alguna que se preciara de coherencia.

El cuartito oscuro los acogía no como a delincuentes reincidentes, sino como a piezas indispensables de un plan divino que, como fuera, debía cumplirse. La brisa se acoplaba a sus caricias como un cómplice más y las estrellas, insensibles testigos del nacimiento y caída de imperios, parecían tiritar ante ellos.

Edward se sintió desnudo, no sólo con su cuerpo, que era áspero y estaba preparado para todo, sino con su espíritu débil, hecho niño de súbito, como si la lengua de Alphonse en sus pezones pudiera apagar todos los minutos de experiencia recolectados hasta entonces. Casi no notó ser empujado contra el suelo, ni tampoco el nuevo peso en su abdomen cuando su hermano se sentó en él y palpó su cuello, su clavícula y sus hombros. Le era imposible apartar la concentración de esos absorbentes iris almendra, de esas pupilas que brillaban y le devoraban, instándole a gemir bajito aún sin tocarlo.

Por necesidades físicas, guió sus manos y le enseñó, prescindiendo de sonidos, cómo proceder evitando hacerle daño. Usó alquimia para facilitar ciertas cosas y se las arregló para que sus indicaciones pasaran desapercibidas entre tanta pasión, tanto júbilo adolescente. Besó su frente, una frente lisa y sin memoria que pretendía seguridad en terrenos tan ajenos, y se ofreció completo, sin vacilar ante las verdades que se le alejaban, se le burlaban, se le reían. Ya nada importaba.

"_Seguro que hasta es algo que quieres hacer en el fondo, te conozco y sé que así es"_. Sí... cuánto, cuánto lo conocía. Olió el cabello húmedo de transpiración y saliva cayéndole en la nariz, el aroma a seres humanos, a vida. A felicidad.

Sonrió.

**Próximos Capítulos**: Y porque sólo estaba de viaje, decía no necesitar una novia. Pero ahora, con su promesa de estarse quietecito en casa, ya casi olvidado de la presunta pareja que tanto hubiera podido preocupar a su hermano, Edward bien puede querer satisfacer necesidades distintas.

**Notas de Autora**: Chan chan XD. Oka… primero, las consabidísimas disculpas… ya sé que a estas alturas debería ya estar subiendo el capítulo 23, pero la vida personal, como bien saben todos, es para mí inmanejable, y siempre me hace caer en estos deslices rompe promesas. Algunos reviews anónimos me hicieron preguntas sobre el argumento del capítulo anterior, las cuales CONTESTARÉ AL FINAL DE ESTAS NOTAS, ASÍ QUE LOS INTERESADOS, POR FAVOR LEÁNLAS. Lo puse en mayúsculas porque sé que muchos no leen estas notas y sino no se van a enterar que tal vez las explicaciones sean para ellos. Bueh… ya sabían que este chap sería recargadísimo y blah, en fin, como verán, tuvo un final consideradamente feliz, algo no tan usual en mí, así que disfrútenlo bien. Por lo demás… dejen reviews largos que alimentan el alma OwO.

**Por qué Ed quería herir verbalmente a Al?**: Ed hace mucho que viene deseando tener una relación muy muy muy profunda con Al, y la verdad es que ansiaba hacer el amor con él. El que Al estuviera de acuerdo en hacerlo lo puso realmente feliz, sin embargo que luego le dijese que "_quería hacerlo de nuevo porque así recuperaría las memorias_" le movió a pensar que Al sólo lo estaba utilizando como instrumento pero que en realidad no sentía lo mismo que él. Se sintió traicionado por la esperanza de amor que Al le había ofrecido y además usado, por lo cual, inconscientemente, se generó en él una necesidad de vengarse de ese daño que Al le había hecho. Por eso la necesidad de herirlo. Espero que se haya entendido, sino, vuélvanme a preguntar y yo seguiré explayándome.

**Sobre el párrafo que hacía referencia a _"…intuía que tampoco ésta habría dado libertad a ninguna verdad específica…"_**: quiere decir que Ed supone que Al no le contó a Winly que tuvieron relaciones ni que necesitan seguir teniéndolas para recuperar sus memorias. También piensa Ed que no sabe cuánto saben Al y Winly sobre lo que Roze le propuso, pero le parecía que Roze no le había contado nada a Winly ni sobre la propuesta ni sobre el beso incestuoso que había presenciado. Luego Ed se pregunta a sí mismo qué le responderá a Roze y llega a la conclusión de que no sería tan loco decirle que sí y aceptar sus condiciones. Chan. (perdón por eso último xD)

Ahora… me marcho, a ver si hago todo lo que debo y la próxima actualizo más o menos en fecha, o sea, en un mes (lo que vendría a ser noviembre, por este retraso que me ha ocurrido). Saludos cordialísimos a todos, y que aproveche.

Lila Negra.

**Fecha de Finalización**: _13 de julio de 2006_


	24. Pretextos

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

**Capítulo 23** - _Pretextos_

Alphonse se había encargado de devolverlo a su pieza del mismo modo en que se lo había llevado. Así que Edward, no habiendo entendido en absoluto lo ocurrido, tuvo que arreglárselas para serenarse e intentar descansar, al menos, lo que le quedaba de madrugada.

-Hermanos... él habló de ser _hermanos_... –Susurró a la oscuridad antes de ceder al sueño, moviendo las manos en un intento por representarle al mundo lo incomprensible que le resultaba todo.

El día siguiente fue lo que uno llamaría normal. Levantarse, asearse, compartir las comidas, atender a las lecciones, trabajar en la casa. Sólo hacer las compras le significó un momento interesante, ya que visitó el pueblo por primera vez desde su estadía en Amestris y saludó a algunos de los tantos que lo creían muerto.

-No, no, sólo estaba de viaje. –Era su reiterativa respuesta que, por lo demás, era totalmente cierta.

El aire estaba tranquilo, quedo, y, por lo tanto, comparándolo con el transcurso cotidiano de su vida, por demás enrarecido. Sabía que el idilio no duraría. No obstante, estaba harto de temer, y prefirió cegarse a su destino, convenciéndose de que, quizás, sus pecados habían sido perdonados y tener esperanzas no era una locura.

Por la noche, infirió que Alphonse estaría muy agotado, porque no apareció por su cuarto y le dejó dormir en paz hasta bien entrado el amanecer. Para entonces, con el cuerpo un poco más acostumbrado a sus actuales actividades, y en consecuencia menos dolorido, no se tomó tan mal como podría haberlo hecho el ser despertado por un valde de agua fría.

-Órdenes de Winly.

Ante la patética excusa, se vio en la obligación moral de agarrar a su hermano por la cintura y arrojarlo a la cama, donde lo torturó con cosquillas y otros juegos infantiles que le habían valido no escasos síndromes de abstinencia durante sus años de Alquimista Nacional.

-Recordé... –Empezó a decir Alphonse entre carcajadas, con lo que consiguió alejar los dedos de su ombligo -...recordé que, aún cuando yo no era más que una armadura, tú igual me abrazabas mucho.

Edward suspiró y se sentó en un costado.

-Seh... no dejabas de ser mi hermanito después de todo, ¿No?

-Extrañaba mucho sentir tu piel...

-Uhm... lo sé...

Sonrojándose por razones que, fríamente vistas, eran estúpidas, escapó a ver como el chico estiraba un brazo para acariciarle las piernas.

-Es hermoso saber... que extrañaba lo que ahora puedo tener.

Y entonces Alphonse sonrió de tal forma, que Edward cuadruplicó su sonrojo, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse, murmurando irrelevancias sobre no ser una propiedad que pudiera _tenerse_, aunque en verdad no estaba en condiciones de interpretar ni sus propias palabras.

Riendo, el menor le besó los hombros por detrás y salió de la habitación, recomendándole con actuada seriedad secarse aprisa para ahorrarse un resfriado. Entre improperios balbuceados, Edward arrojó a un lado la ropa a medio poner y corrió hasta el baño, para darse una ducha y deshacerse de aquel agua que quién sabía de dónde la habría sacado su hermano.

Hacia el atardecer Winly estuvo con mareos, lo cual les permitió descubrir que se habían acabado los analgésicos. Los Elric salieron a comprar juntos como si se propusieran traer una cantidad imposible de sostener por sólo una persona, y abusaron del pésimo pretexto para pasear por los campos de Rizembul durante algunas horas.

Alphonse estaba encantado con sus memorias nuevas, pero no podía compartirlas con nadie más que con su hermano, y de pronto, de manera bastante inesperada para el otro, confesó que a veces le fastidiaba que en la casa hubieran más personas que ellos dos. Edward le mimó la cabeza y le concedió sentarse por un rato en la ladera de un cerro al que solían acudir de pequeños.

-Oye, niisan... ahora empiezo a comprender... es que, te han pasado tantas cosas y tan complicadas, y seguro no lo puedes hablar con mucha gente... ¿Te sientes mal por eso?

-A veces. –Admitió Edward, tras cavilarlo unos segundos.

-Uhm... y... ¿Quién es esa gente con la que puedes hablar?

Se acostó de espaldas sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos, pensando.

-Si necesitaba ayuda, podía hablar con Roy o con la sensei. Para ciertas cosas... para ciertas cosas hablaba con Winly. Pero en general... pues, contigo. Solía hablar mucho contigo.

-No lo digas en pasado...

No reconoció el reproche en el tono de voz y, entretenido todavía con la idea de compartir el hogar solamente con Alphonse, arrancó una pajilla y se la puso en la boca.

-Y... eh... no… no me contaste mucho acerca del Otro Lado.

-¿Del Otro Lado…?

-Sí. Al principio pensé… no sé, que sólo me buscabas. Pero, bueno, eso fue bastante tonto de mi parte, ¿No? Estuviste allá seis años… debías de tener amigos… hasta quizás… una novia…

-¿Una… novia?

Recién entonces la inocente fantasía esbozada por su hermano perdió el efecto narcótico sobre él. Alzó una ceja que simulaba desconcierto pero que era desmentida con facilidad por el rubor que se expandía por sus mejillas. Le irritó que Alphonse se mostrase repentinamente ansioso y se preguntó, molesto, si acaso esperara y prefiriera una contestación afirmativa.

-¡Sí! ¿Tenías una novia allá?

Como otras veces en que la decepción lo superaba, fingió indiferencia y masticó la pajita.

-Yo… no, no tenía una novia, ¿Cómo pudo metérsete eso en la cabeza, Al? No tenía tiempo para esas cosas, no importaba que fueran seis años o mil, yo sólo quería recuperarte.

Aunque no llegó a notar la sonrisa involuntaria de Alphonse, tuvo que abrir los ojos al sentirlo tomar su brazo y recostarse prácticamente encima suyo.

-Entonces, ¿Estabas siempre solo?

-Pues… -Edward desvió la mirada, especulando con el resultado de sus palabras. –Te dije que papá también estaba allá.

-Sí, pero dijiste que sólo viviste unos meses con él. ¿Qué pasó después?

-¿Después…? Bueno…

-¿No había nadie especial?

-¡Pero qué dices, Al! ¿A qué te refieres con especial?

-No sé… ¿No tenías amigos?

La insistencia había llegado a un punto crítico. Doblando el automail sobre su frente para esquivar los rayos del sol, tomó la determinación de que, al fin y al cabo, desprenderse de algunos recuerdos no haría daño a nadie.

-Bien… sí hubo alguien… alguien que me ayudaba a investigar.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Se llamaba…

Frunciendo el ceño, trató de concentrarse. La conversación le incomodaba, haciéndole sentir que, de algún modo, lo había traicionado durante su estadía en ese mundo ajeno. No obstante, era consciente de que cualquier respuesta sería mejor recibida que un silencio en exceso prolongado.

-…Heiderich.

-¿Heiderich? –Alphonse soltó una risita de niño. –Suena gracioso. Es un nombre raro.

-Sí, supongo.

-Oye, ¿Y cómo era? –Siguió el chico, acercándosele con creciente interés, como si saber un número suficiente de datos sobre su pasado funcionara como permiso para adueñarse de él.

-Eh… Era… Era un muchacho tímido… pero también muy inteligente. Y… estudiaba conmigo. Era bastante optimista, así que cuando yo estaba a punto de darme por vencido… él siempre venía a animarme, e investigaba junto a mí, a pesar que… a pesar que no sabía qué estaba buscando exactamente.

-Ow. Entonces era una persona muy buena. –Concluyó Alphonse, apartándose porque ya se le volvía incómodo respirar en esa posición.

Edward hizo una pseudo sonrisa. Le danzaba en la memoria la ocasión en que había llamado a Heiderich '_hermano'_, después que éste ya le hubiera advertido como mínimo siete veces que no le dijera así. Una frase le quedaba patente de aquella discusión: _'¿¡Por qué no te olvidas de ese maldito mundo imaginario de una vez!?¡Es imposible regresar a un lugar que nunca existió!_'. Pero no iba a contarle eso a Alphonse. Era un detalle absolutamente prescindible.

-Sabes, no creo que Winly considere muy correcto de nuestra parte el habernos desviado del camino.

-No creas, Winly es muy comprensiva.

-De todas formas... –Se giró para verlo a la cara, extrañado. –Oye, ¿De dónde sacas que Winly es comprensiva, estás seguro de que hablamos de la misma persona?

Alphonse rió y, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, lo besó en la boca. Luego se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus pantalones del pasto que se les hubiera pegado.

-Bueno, bueno, si tantas ganas tienes, nos volvemos y listo.

Sin lograr que sus labios se acostumbraran al hecho de que el beso había sido interrumpido, Edward tartamudeó algo sobre que no le importaría mucho retrasarse unos minutos extra. En respuesta, recibió otro beso, y enseguida un tironeo de su muñeca que lo obligó a levantarse y seguir adelante. Aunque le representó cierto esfuerzo intelectual, eventualmente cayó en la cuenta de que Alphonse lo manipulaba con una capacidad estupenda.

-Sabes, Al, eres un chico extraño.

-Y amas que sea así, ¿Cierto?

-Bueno, debo reconocer que cuando estás de tan buen humor como hoy das un poco de miedo.

-¿Miedo, yo? Ahora te daré razones para tener miedo.

Y, sin otro aviso que ese, Alphonse le lanzó una patada. Edward, a pesar de no haber luchado en mucho tiempo, reaccionó rápido, no sólo esquivándolo sino, además, dirigiéndole un puñetazo al estómago. También él fue evadido con facilidad, y les llevó casi una hora terminar la pelea. Edward, con las piernas inmovilizadas bajo el poder de una rodilla y los codos incómodamente estirados más allá de su nuca por los dedos de su hermano, escupió tierra a un lado.

-No era necesaria la demostración.

-Pero fue divertido. Y además, te gané. Como siempre, añadiría yo.

Cuando Alphonse se inclinó con una excelente predisposición al beso, Edward aprovechó para rodar y quedar sobre él, haciéndole tantas cosquillas como precisó para lograr extraerle el gimoteo de "_perdí, estábienestábien, perdí_" que estaba deseando oír. Por conocerlo demasiado, apenas logró esto se incorporó y echó a correr, ahorrándose la inconfundible venganza que ya se gestaba en los ojos almendra.

-¡A que llego antes que tú!

-¡Tramposo, niisan, eres un tramposo!

-¡Yo no soy tramposo!

Pero por muy veloces que fueran no hubo modo de rehuir la suspicacia de Winly, que con gran habilidad notó que esa cantidad de horas no eran necesarias para cumplimentar la tarea que les había mandado, y a pesar de su mareo y su continuo dolor de cabeza, los persiguió por toda la casa para que sintieran en sus carnes no sólo la fuerza de su ira, sino también la de su llave inglesa, que era por cierto mucho más temible.

Durante la cena hubo una tregua entre todos, y los Elric no tuvieron más que prometer encargarse de la limpieza y la cocina de la casa por completo durante las próximas dos semanas para escapar a peores reprimendas que las efectuadas.

Alphonse se fue a dormir primero y Pinako como la mayoría de las veces se volvió al taller en cuanto acabó la comida, por lo que Edward se quedó a solas con Winly, lavando los platos y haciendo sobremesa respectivamente.

-Sí que te fue bien en eso de hacer las paces.

Él sonrió, avergonzado de cosas indecibles hasta para sí mismo.

-Seh... gracias por el consejo.

-De nada. Aunque espero que no confundas hacer las paces con otras cosas.

Con un ágil movimiento, Edward evitó que el plato que pretendía estrecharse alegremente contra el suelo lograra su cometido. Volteó su rostro sudado y tembloroso para preguntar, con un hilo de voz:

-¿Q—qué quieres decir con otras cosas?

Winly resopló, parándose con dificultad y acariciando su vientre.

-¿Qué voy a querer decir? Que no le metas ideas raras en la cabeza. Que no le alejes de esta familia y de su vida, ¿Entiendes? Tú eres muy de apropiarte de las personas como si fueran cosas tuyas. Está muy bien que sean hermanos como siempre debieron serlo, pero nada de arrebatarle su independencia ni de convencerlo de iniciar viajes peligrosos e innecesarios por ahí, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Soltando el aire que venía guardando desde que ella comenzara a hablar, Edward guardó la vajilla seca en la alacena.

-Claro... nada de viajes.

-Más te vale. –Murmuró ella, dándole un coscorrón y retirándose a su habitación.

Edward estuvo un rato dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa, sin hacer nada en realidad, repitiéndose mentalmente "_nada de viajes, nada de viajes_".

-Bueno... eso no es un viaje. A menos que se lo tomara metafóricamente... nah, Winly no lo considerará un viaje. –Dijo a su soledad.

Se sonrió e, ignorando completamente a Roze, al casamiento, al bebé, a su pasado, al Otro Lado y a la existencia del mundo en general, subió las escaleras silbando.

**Próximos Capítulos**: Sería errado pensar que recordar es una actividad feliz. El recuerdo, como el amor, es una de las más eficaces armas de Dios para mantener a raya la superpoblación induciéndonos al suicidio. Y Alphonse está por descubrirlo.

**Notas de Autora**: este capítulo es el final de una especie de trilogía, de un recreíto del angst en dosis excesivas propio de esta historia. Los capítulos 21, 22 y 23 los escribí juntos en un tiempo de buen humor, mientras leía el mejor texto paródico que haya conocido, y pensé en hacer caso a un consejo que me había dicho un profesor que tuve en un taller de escritura: la tensión en una historia larga no debe ser infinita, debe haber descansos para que el lector no muera en el intento. Ahora tenemos una nueva Beta-Reader, Lina, a la cual debo agradecer porque me ayudó mucho con este texto, pero lamentablemente recurrí a ella muy tarde y, aunque me hizo cambiar de opinión sobre el asunto del recreo, ya no hacía a tiempo de modificar el capítulo. Les pido perdón por eso, y por los dos días de retraso. Y les aseguro que, si este capítulo les resultó tedioso, no será igual con el siguiente (aunque sobre la fecha de actualización no aseguro nada). Creo que habían preguntado por el papel de Heiderich… pues verán, cuando armé el argumento de YaRaC no había visto la película, así que no lo pensé con Hei dentro. Decidí incluirlo mucho después, y por lo tanto no es un personaje central, pero habrá que ver… bueno, me callo ya. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas. Ojalá no los esté decepcionando.

Lila Negra.

_Fecha de realización: 27 de Julio de 2006_


	25. Interludio De libertad y amor

+ Y al Regresar a Casa… +

**Interludio 2** – _De libertad y amor_

_¡Ramera! ¡Zorra!_ Gritaba para sus adentros, como si de súbito le asqueara aquel irreprimible deseo que él mismo había engendrado en ella. Le dio una patada que la dejó de lado en el suelo, sollozante. Sin preguntarse si había aún móviles para sus acciones, volvió a separarle las piernas y a introducirse en ella con tanta violencia como pudo. Repetía, desbordantemente absurdo, las palabras en su cabeza _Ramera, ramera_, sin darles lugar en el enrarecido aire de Lior, pero hambriento por descubrir cómo sonarían pronunciadas con la torpe voz de Edward. Casi se le escapa susurrárselas en el oído, de puro placer que le daría ver su cara de horror, no obstante, contrariándose en su corazón, se dijo: _el deber ante todo_. Subía la mano por sus muslos, por sus caderas, por su moreno vientre y sus pezones alzados, ¡Tan poco virgen ella, tan abarrotada de manos de decentísimos oficiales! Largó una carcajada, sofocándola enseguida con gemidos y murmuraciones carentes de sentido.

-¡Oh, mi pequeña! –Se le ocurrió de pronto exclamar, burlándose porque todo el asunto le resultaba en exceso chistoso. Ella hacía oídos sordos a sus necedades, como si en su cerebro todo se transformara en dulces frases de amor, en rosas despinadas, en chocolates el día de San Valentín, ¡Y en mil tonterías más, pues quién sabe qué imaginaba ya su mente afiebrada de esclava liberada por sorpresa, borracha de tortura! Los meses pasados en la improvisada celda que los militares prepararon para los prisioneros tomados en su pueblo se le habían incrustado todo alrededor de las neuronas, cancerígenas angustias que le devoraban la conciencia a pasos agigantados. Este hombre, este muchacho, ostentando una última puerta a la cordura, la había desencadenado, azuzándole memorias e invitándola a huir con él. Pero, ay, es tan mentirosa la libertad…

Agitados, recorrían el espacio de la carpa con sus cuerpos llameantes, chocando de cuando en cuando con unos cadáveres cubiertos de colchas que él hábilmente le había hecho creer que eran un cúmulo de basura. Por mucho que se lo negara, por dignidad o lo que fuera, lo cierto es que él estaba excitado como nunca, recordando sus correrías de adolescente hacía años y años y años… después de esto, el viejo deseo habría de renacer y no abandonarle nunca, absorbiéndolo y consumiéndolo, pero ahora, ahora era entera novedad y estaba fascinado con la capacidad para embriagarlo que acababa de adquirir la realidad. Sin autoobjetarse a pesar de sus ridículas excusas, se explicó racionalmente que tendrían que repetir el acto en múltiples ocasiones si quería asegurarse de embarazarla. Ella no presentaría resistencia: había enloquecido y haría de ella lo que quisiera. Pensar en esto lo hizo besarla frenéticamente, mordiendo sus deliciosos labios abundantes en sangre. Y otra vez, retumbándole en el cráneo: _¡Ramera, zorra!_ Pero ningún insulto disminuía su necesidad de ella, aumentándola en cambio a niveles rayantes en la demencia. Había olvidado incluso que algún soldado podría oírlos, allí mal escondidos en medio del campamento del Ejército, y, cuando uno en efecto lo hizo, tampoco se cuidó de evitar que ella presenciara el consecuente asesinato.

-Shhh, shhh, mi querida… -Se apresuró a canturrearle, acariciándole el cabello con cariño de padre. –Tú no has visto nada, tú no has visto nada…

-Yo no he visto nada… -Fue la maquinal respuesta, cediendo siempre ante los falsos ojos dorados.

Estuvieron suficientes horas así como para que él perdiese la noción del idioma, incapaz ya de formular siquiera los insistentes _ramera, zorra_, reemplazándolos por agudos y prolongados _ahhhhh_… En la mañana, a ella le dolía todo el cuerpo y, sumisa, no se quejó cuando él pretendió subírsele encima. Amoratada y ojerosa, deliraba en sueños de niña, haciéndole jurar que se casaría con ella apenas terminara la guerra.

-¡Te lo juro, te lo juro! –Afirmaba él, sin molestarse en disimular la sonrisa socarrona que ella, ciega de dolor, no podía percibir.

-¡Jurámelo otra vez, por favor! –Rogaba, apretándose contra él, escapando del frío de la verdad por instinto natural.

-¡Te lo juro una y mil veces! ¡Me casaré contigo y tendremos muchos hijos!

Él seguía riéndose, tal vez disfrutando de los futuros tiempos, cuando pudiera mofarse de quien tendría que cumplir sus disparatadas promesas. La levantaba luego en el aire, viéndola desnuda y queriendo que esa carne no se le agotase jamás, apoyándola en el estaca que sostenía la carpa hasta que ambos caían sobre la arena, vencidos por el peso de tanta estupidez amontonada. ¿Qué pensaría su madre de ese juego? ¡Oh, seguramente reiría como él, con ese gusto mórbido que sentía por desparramar el pecado, para justificarse más tarde, cuando tuviera ocasión de declarar _tengo que limpiar esta ciudad corrompidísima_…! ¡Tan gracioso y bello es este mancillado mundo!

-¡Puedo jurártelo cuanto quieras, porque es verdad! ¿O acaso no confías en mí?

-Claro que confío… sí, confío… confío…

-Dímelo, dímelo otra vez….

-Confío… confío en ti…

Feliz con oraciones tan sublimes, tan alejadas de todo lo posible, él terminó, exhausto. Mucho más tarde, ella despertó y se encontró sola. No entendiendo porqué habría desaparecido, lo llamó. Se cubrió como pudo con las mantas de los muertos, no discerniendo los ojos salidos y la sangre seca del resto de las cosas allí apiladas. Salió y caminó por el desierto, tambaleándose, buscándolo. Durante días pudo escucharse todavía, violando el silencio, aquel llamado, aquel ruego:

-¡Edward…! ¡Vuelve!

**Próximos Capítulos: **agregando a lo ya advertido en el apartado del capítulo anterior, puedo decir que habrá renovación de discusiones viejas. ¡Oh, éramos tan felices!

**Notas de Autora**: mientras termino el capítulo 24, pensé en dejarles este Interludio de regalito de Navidad. Recuerden que les dije que los interludios no respetarían cronologías: este se remonta en el pasado hasta volverse contemporáneo a la serie. Si a demasiados lectores les resulta incomprensible, publicaré más adelante otra cosilla que anduve escribiendo y que viene a ser la explicación de esto. Pero estuve pensándolo, y preferiría no tener que hacerlo. Estoy iniciándome en este tipo de escritura, con sexo hetero y algo de tortura, así que toda opinión será en extremo agradecida. La buena influencia del momento fue Naná, de Emile Zolá. Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para las fiestas y para los días ordinarios todavía más.

Adieu.

Lila Negra.

_Fecha de realización: Lunes, 25 de Diciembre de 2006_


	26. Sinceridad Herida

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

**Capítulo 24** – _Sinceridad herida._

Esa semana fue estupenda. El buen clima y la cantidad de clientes que por arte de magia concurrió al taller le habían mejorado los ánimos a todos, callando dudas y secretos. Edward prácticamente no se permitía recordar el Otro Lado, lo que lo habilitaba a sonreír con considerable mayor frecuencia, y Alphonse por su parte parecía encantado con sus nuevas memorias. El balcón se había transformado en su paraíso personal, donde se tiraban boca arriba en cuanto se deshacían de sus tareas, a maravillarse con las estrellas y unir poco a poco las imágenes que lo asaltaban en sueños. El lavadero no había presentado objeción a sus otras actividades, menos inocentes éstas, con lo que se ganó una dedicación extra en la limpieza. Los mareos de Winly eran ocasionales y sólo una vez vomitó, justificando que los hermanos sacaran el sillón afuera para lavarlo. Como se entretuvieran haciendo otras cosas allí al concluir, se vieron en la responsabilidad de repetir el lavado, por lo que el mueble acabó la velada bastante feliz.

El sábado, Alphonse gozó de que una sombra de su pasado le recargara con suficientes energías como para revolotear por sobre su hermano todo el día, ametrallándolo a interrogatorios. Tenía bailándole en el cerebro desde la madrugada la silueta de una mujer rubia, de labios pronunciados, y cada vez que la imaginaba sentía una gran calidez, seguida de estremecimientos y otras cosas menos agradables y más incongruentes. Al principio, ninguno de los dos daba con el nombre de la muchacha, así que reiteraba toda descripción que le enviciara la mente, y hasta intentó dibujarla, intrigando al otro aún más que antes con la evidencia ridícula que representaba aquel monstruo de papel. Lo entusiasmaba la intuición de haber compartido algo muy grande con ella, de haber tenido un sentimiento muy bello a su respecto, y se preguntó si habrían estado involucrados amorosamente. No dio a esto voz, aunque lo tenía de tal forma interesado y sumido en fantasías, que dio un respingo cuando, tras una de sus constantes reflexiones silenciosas, Edward apartó el automail cuyo funcionamiento trataba de descifrar, y dijo:

-Tal vez sea Marta.

-¿Te acuerdas de ella?

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, se parece a eso que describiste unas… ¿Cuántas, mil veces? –Le golpeó en la cabeza con un trozo de metal que tenía al alcance, por molestarlo nomás. –Era una militar rebelde, te había raptado junto con otros pero al final acabó de nuestro lado. Ya que veo que te importa tanto… podemos ir a buscarla si quieres.

-Pero, pero… ¿Qué era de nosotros?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sus herramientas.

-Nada, sólo la escondimos a cambio de transporte… a mí no me daba buena espina, pero tú le hablabas mucho, como si fuera uno de tus gatos abandonados. Así que, ya te dije, si quieres saber de qué le hablabas, podemos ir a buscarla. Debe estar en algún sitio.

Eso le dio material a Alphonse para mantenerse ocupado pensando, cerrada la boca, el tiempo que Edward necesitó para desarmar y armar el automail que en teoría sólo debía revisar, por el momento, superficialmente. Avanzaba en sus estudios con una rapidez sorprendente, tanto, que el domingo en la noche salió al patio a festejarlo.

El menor lo esperaba con un salto de cama de raso rojo que le devoró la consciencia durante algunos minutos. El chico sonrió triunfante, aliviado porque no tenía idea de si lograría el efecto deseado. De esto último se aseguró por completo al sentirse acorralado contra la pared exterior de la casa, con todos esos besos repartidos por su expuesto pecho y cuello. Ninguno contempló la posibilidad de provocar pocas alegrías en el resto de la familia si eran notados, pero por suerte el viento frío se encargó de aconsejarles escabullirse en la construcción del fondo, cuyo suelo estaba colmado de velas y pétalos de rosas.

-Sabes, no es como si hubiera pasado algo especial. La mecánica es fácil, en realidad… -Opinó Edward, recostándose para probar la suavidad de las flores.

-Bueno… ¿Prefieres que quite todo esto?

-Nah… sólo me preguntaba qué excusa podría poner la próxima semana para hacerte vestir así de nuevo.

Hubo risas que sin cuidado cedieron su lugar a jadeos, y pronto tanto el raso de uno como los tan típicos bóxers celestes del otro no ocuparon un lugar importante en la escena. Edward ya no lloraba en situaciones así, aprendiendo rápido a desterrar las coincidencias que lo atormentaban, aunque no podía bajar los párpados, temiendo olvidar la amabilidad y ternura de los rasgos de Alphonse. Le gustaba recorrer con las yemas sus sonrisas, siempre tan dulces, y memorizar sus gemidos, que eran intensos y, sin embargo, delicados. Por eso enseguida reconoció algo extraño en el grito prolongado y lastimero que liberó al acabar, y predijo el llanto que continuó. Lo ayudó a colocarse a su lado, sosteniéndolo de los codos para que cesara de temblar y gimotear.

-Al, Al, qué te pasa…

- Sangre… toda esa _sangre_…

Con la vista en blanco y la piel húmeda por las ininterrumpidas lágrimas, Alphonse se dejó abrazar por su hermano, pugnando por poner en oraciones lo que pintarrajeaba de dolor cada uno de sus órganos.

-Tanta sangre… niisan… salía de mí, toda esa sangre… salía de mí…

Edward estaba desorientado. Solía relacionar los relatos de su hermano con los suyos en un instante, pero esto no le poblaba de viejos horrores individuales, no le penetraba con la furia de la injusticia conocida. Le frotó la espalda, brusco o desesperado, o demasiado amante, conformándose con calmarlo aunque no supiera qué lo había aterrado así. Alphonse se desbordaba en infelicidad, imposibilitado de concretar una comunicación con sentido, hasta que por fin un vocablo se destacó de entre los hipos y quejidos.

-…_mentiroso_…

-¿Al…?

Y Alphonse se oscureció, agujereando con incertidumbre y miedo los ojos dorados del mayor, repleto de un resentimiento involuntario. Profirió: ¡_Mentiroso_!, inexplicable, rebelde, herido por misterios que se negaba a transmitir, y en pos de ello se puso de pie y echó a correr. Cuando Edward quiso levantarse para seguirlo, descubrió su muñeca atada al suelo con alquimia y se estuvo un buen rato antes de poder introducirse en la oscuridad ya débil de la madrugada.

Llamándolo, anduvo errante y apenas vestido durante aproximadamente una hora. Temblaba cuando comprendió no sólo que no iba a encontrarlo pronto, sino que además alguien podría despertarse y chocar con todo el desorden del lavadero, lo cual, según le parecía, bien era posible que desencadenara ciertas sospechas. Volvió, barrió cada beso, eliminó cada frase romántica, hizo del amor amontonado un bollo de nada, dio vueltas inútiles al edificio. Estaba escarchado, desparramado en la hierba, cuando Winly se acuclilló junto a él.

-Te golpearía por tu estupidez, pero en esas condiciones no sentirás nada y sería un desperdicio de mi fuerza. ¿Quieres decirme por qué demonios estás tirado en el parque, hoy de entre todos los días, con lo fresco que se ha puesto?

Edward, con frágil lentitud, se giró, requiriendo testimonios de que no alucinaba. Sus vacías cuencas, desapareciendo en la profundidad de las ojeras, hablaban en exceso.

-Perdí a Al...

-¿Qué?

-...Al. Perdí a Al...

Ella bufó sin convicción, acostumbrada a la minúscula capacidad oratoria de sus amigos. Lo obligó a incorporarse.

-Bien, ahora me explicarás de qué cuernos hablas antes de que una lluvia de patadas te lo haga recordar. ¿Quieres decir que Al no está en su habitación?

-Yo no sé qué pasó... yo... no sé qué hice mal...

Lo miró, sabiéndolo idiota, y se contuvo de expresarlo en palabras. Se metió dentro y retornó en cuestión de segundos, trayendo varias mantas.

-Una corazonada me llevó a pensar que iba a ser imposible convencerte de que vayas adentro, así que... –Se fijó en la pradera bullente de rocío, atraída por su indiferencia. –Voy a traerte a Al.

Y era verdad, porque eso es lo que fue a hacer. Lo halló en un café del pueblo, tomando lo que, adivinaba, sería su sexto o séptimo té de tilo. No le resultó tan absurdo como en realidad era, a pesar de la velocidad con que identificó sus ropas como hechas con alquimia a base de desperdicios o quién sabe qué.

-Al.

Él tardó en reaccionar. Sus maneras infantiles, que contrastaban con las duras marcas que la angustia había trazado a lo largo de sus mejillas, revivían en su gesto de huerfanito acogido por un recién adquirido pariente.

-Winly... –Supuso ella que quiso decir con aquel sollozo ahogado.

Y se lanzó a abrazarla, llorando a borbotones. Ella le acarició el cabello, cariñosa, protectora, tan hermana mayor como Edward nunca sería.

-Vámonos a casa, Al.

Él alzó el rostro enmarcado en agua y, tan lúcido y lógico como estaba, murmuró:

-No tengo dinero para pagar la cuenta.

Suspirando, la rubia le palmeó la nuca. Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo, pagó, le emprolijó la chaqueta mal diseñada, lo agarró de una manga y se lo llevó lejos.

-Había sangre, Winly...

-Lo sé, Al, lo sé...

-Y estaba dentro de mí...

-Lo sé...

-¿Por qué niisan no me dijo nada...?

Ella se detuvo en mitad de una calle, presionando los dientes. Lo observó, como con nostalgia.

-Por eso lloras, ¿Verdad? No por la sangre. Lloras por Ed.

Alphonse se hundió en sí mismo y se autoacusó con su carencia de una respuesta aceptable. Winly se tragó la mueca de desprecio que le amenazaba al borde de los labios y lo arrastró al hogar. Cuando llegaron, Edward todavía estaba arrinconado sobre el pasto, pero puesto que su hermano se escondió tras la muchacha, no hizo nada. Ella disimuló con excelencia su tristeza y le ofreció comida al más pequeño.

-Mira, Al… está bien si no quieres hablar ahora. Lo que sea que te haya pasado por la cabeza… es como los días en que tenías fiebre, ¿Verdad? Quiero que entiendas que, lo que sea, no es culpa de Ed ni mía, ni tampoco tuya. Así que tranquilízate, piénsalo… pero no vuelvas a huir. Vas a matarnos a todos de preocupación, y creo que no quieres eso, ¿No?

Él asintió y mordió una galleta. Luego pidió disculpas, la estrechó como si acercarse a su inexpugnable corazón fuera a fortalecerlo, y dijo irse a vestir arriba. Ella se rascó la frente, exhausta.

-Ah… qué haré con esos dos… ¡Cierto… Ed!

De regreso en el parque, se quedó viéndolo con un resabio de ternura. Finalmente fue por él y lo convenció de que entrara a beber algo caliente.

-Al está arriba, no te preocupes… oye, ¿Cómo supiste que se había ido? ¿Por qué estaba enojado contigo?

Edward, convertido en diminuto manojo de nervios y soledad, se acomodó en la silla.

-No sé porqué… no sé porqué huyó… ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Crees que pueda ir a hablarle ya?

Colocándole un vasito de café enfrente, Winly negó con un chasquido de lengua.

-Tal vez sería mejor esperar un poco… Mencionó la sangre, es probable que haya tenido alguna pesadilla.

-Uhm… sí, eso debe ser…

Ella casi suelta una risotada: así de obvio era que Edward estaba ocultando alguna cosa. Apoyó en la mesa su propio vasito de café con un golpe y lo escudriñó.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme, Ed?

Él se atajó con las palmas.

-N—no realmente…

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que Al faltaba en su cama?

-F—fue una casualidad… yo justo me levanté para… para…

_Piensa, estúpido. Te pudiste haber levantado para un millón de cosas._ , pensó Edward, sin obtener mucho a su favor.

-¡Ah, ya sé! –Exclamó Winly de súbito, repartiéndole agujas por toda la espina dorsal. -¡Estabas tratando de hacerle recordar! Apuesto a que te lo habías llevado a tu pieza para contarle a escondidas todas esas experiencias escabrosas que compartieron, hasta que Al, naturalmente, enloqueció y se fue corriendo.

_Bueno… suena mejor que cualquier excusa que yo puediera inventar…_ . Edward sonrió avergonzado, queriendo y no queriendo a un tiempo saber en qué diablos se estaba sumergiendo. Hizo de cuenta que había sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-Oye, no es tan malo como lo pintas… Al merece saber cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

Winly se cubrió la cara con los dedos, buscando el hilo de aquel razonamiento. Desvió la mirada, intranquila.

-¿Piensas que… esté preparado para toda esa información?

-Claro que sí, si pudo vivirla, también puede oírla de mí.

-Pero… yo no sé. Tengo miedo, Ed. No quiero perderlo… aún es un niño.

Él no entendió en absoluto qué pretendía significar con ello, no obstante, cierta sensación que se desprendía del "_no quiero perderlo_" le hizo exasperarse. Pareció cobrar valor.

-No tienes porqué tener miedo, Win, él y yo sabemos lo que hacemos. Además… no creí que lo consideraras un niño… después de todo, si vas a casarte con él…

-Eso es otra cosa, Ed.

-¿Otra cosa…?

-Sí, quiero decir… mira, déjalo. Lo importante ahora es ver qué le dijiste a Al para que se pusiera así y arreglar el asunto. No podemos tenerlo murmurando una y otra vez "_sangre_", encerrado en su alcoba.

Testarudo, Edward terminó su café e insistió.

-No, no, no quiero dejarlo… Si Al se puso así es por el stress, por tantas cosas que tiene que pensar… el casamiento es parte de eso, no puedes simplemente decirme que lo deje.

-Por Dios, Ed, ¿Sacarás el tema con cada pretexto que se presente? ¿Tanto te molesta el maldito casamiento?

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que Al sea feliz, ¿Está bien?

-¡Ed, el casamiento no tiene _nada que ver_ con que haya huido hoy! ¿Quieres concentrarte de una vez en la cuestión?

-Sí, pero, ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de esto? Quizás ahora sea un buen momento.

**Próximos capítulos**: Quizás el próximo capítulo sea mejor momento todavía.

**Notas de Autora**: Este capítulo está muy relacionado con el siguiente y tuve que cortarlo así, como quien diría, en cualquier lado. El capítulo 25 fue uno de los primeros que escribí, y al terminar esta parte lo forcé un poco para engancharlo con lo que debía continuar. A pesar de todo, me gusta como quedó. Trabajé mucho con este texto, había momentos en que me hartaba de corregirlo y quería arrojarlo a la basura… pero valió la pena, al menos, dentro de mi consciencia, que ya se verá si ustedes me lo aprueban o no. Mañana me iré de vacaciones, por lo que, como digo siempre, desapareceré pero probablemente traiga el material que me mantendrá viva todo el año. Les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews… tardo en contestarlos, pero siempre lo hago, así que por favor sigan enviándolos, que me hacen mucho bien. Les deseo un feliz 2007.

Ante cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden escribirme a lila . negra arroba gmail .com

Lila Negra.

**Fecha de Finalización**_: Miércoles, 06 de Septiembre de 2006_


	27. Verdades

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

**Capítulo 25** – _Verdades_

-¡Pareciera que sólo te interesara separarnos!

-¡Lo que hago es tratar de protegerlo! ¡Es mi hermano menor, sabes!

-¿Y qué te creés que estoy tratando de hacer yo...?

-¿Eh...? No tengo idea de lo que tratas de hacer, ¡Pero le estás imponiendo un rol que no le corresponde a su edad!

-¿Que no le corresponde a su edad? ¡A su edad tú habías matado a varias personas, Ed! Eso es lo que lo tiene llorando en su habitación; ¡No eres quién para decir qué cosas se hacen en una edad o en otra!

-¡Pues no lo hice porque quisiera, yo sé que él me comprende! ¡No tenía otra opción!

-¡Nosotros tampoco!

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Podrías no haberle seducido! Porque sé que lo hiciste, ni siquiera eran novios y---

-¿Crees que me pareció divertido?

-No lo sé, tú dime.

-No seas idiota, Edward, ¿Realmente piensas que yo hago esto para mi conveniencia?

-Te dije que no sé porqué lo haces, pero ciertamente no es por el bien de Al.

-¿Y por el bien de quién sino? ¡Todo esto lo hago por Al! ¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo voy a protegerlo!

-¡Eso es lo que _yo_ estoy haciendo!

-¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes nada de nada! ¡No puedes aparecerte después de seis años y reclamarlo como si fuera tu posesión! ¡Al es una persona y tiene sentimientos que deberías considerar!

-¿Y por qué no los consideras tú, eh?

-Ah, así que ahora piensas que él sería feliz, sin importar la porquería que le hagas recordar, siempre y cuando esté lejos del bebé que llevo en mi vientre, ¿Te parece que Al es el tipo de persona que puede abandonar sin más lo que cree es su responsabilidad?

-¡O sea que te estás aprovechando de su lealtad y su honestidad! ¡Que él sea bueno y que haya pasado cosas difíciles no justifica tu comportamiento! ¡No lo hubieras seducido en primer lugar!

-Deja de recriminarme siempre lo mismo, no tienes idea de cómo sucedió, usas una palabra que apenas comprendes… hace un momento hablábamos de algo con sentido, y ahora… Sabes, tuve buenas razones para hacerlo, así que cállate.

-¿Buenas razones? ¿Qué podría ser una buena razón para que te burles de su inocencia?

-¡No lo pongas de ese modo, para mí no fue algo agradable de hacer!

-Ah, no, seguro que preferirías haberte revolcado con alguien con más experiencia…

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

-¿No decías que no te gustó? ¿Tan mal lo hace Al?

-¡No des vuelta mis palabras! ¡Lo que dije es que lo que hice no fue un juego para mí, lo hice porque no me quedaba otra!

-Sí, claro, ahora trata de arreglarlo.

-¡_Tú_ trata de arreglarlo, si eres tú el que lo rompe todo! ¡Al y yo estábamos felices antes de que vinieras!

-¿Qué...?

-Vivíamos tranquilos y sin ninguna preocupación, pero desde que llegaste está todo el tiempo preocupado por la posibilidad de defraudarte, de no ser tan perfecto como el Alphonse que recuerdas, y habla de lo mismo una y otra vez, no piensa en nada más, encima como si fuera poco le llenas la cabeza de esas memorias horribles tuyas, y, ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Ha empezado a oler a ti! ¡No sé qué demonios hacen cuando están a solas pero siempre le queda tu perfume impregnado en todo el cuerpo!

-Es que... Nosotros...

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¡No se comportan como hermanos en lo más mínimo! ¡Si quieres separarnos no es porque te parezca demasiado joven ni nada de eso, ni tiene que ver ni un poquito con lo que pasó hoy, son simples y egoístas celos!

-¡No es eso!

-Sí es eso, ¡Y es más que obvio! ¡Nunca fuiste bueno disimulando nada!

-¡Cállate! ¡Qué sabes tú de mis motivos para hacer las cosas!

-¡Pues nada, la verdad, porque no entiendo qué te llevó a desarrollar esa obsesión enfermiza por tu hermano!

-¡No es enfermiza, yo amo a Al!

-¡Entonces déjalo en paz!

-¡No le estoy haciendo nada malo!

-¿Ah, pero yo sí?

-Eh...

-Dímelo, si lo amas tú está bien, pero si lo ama otro lo pervierte, es eso, ¿No?

-No quise decir eso...

-¡No quisiste, no quisiste, pero igual lo dices! ¡A la mierda con lo que quisiste decir, Ed!

-Pero es que tú no lo amas, al menos no de esa forma, ni él te ama a ti, se les nota de...

-¡Cállate! ¿Te crees que no sé bien que si estuvo a mi lado estos años sólo fue para sufrir menos tu falta?

-¿Y entonces por qué ahora no le dejas ser feliz?

-¡Porque ya no depende de mí! ¡Y mucho menos de ti!

-¡Pero qué dices!

-¿Piensas que es mejor que tenga este hijo sola? ¿O preferirías que lo aborte? Una muerte más no te hace nada, ¿Eh?

-¡Deja de joder con eso! ¡Odio matar, Win, y ni te imaginas las cosas que debieron ocurrirme para que lo haga!

-¿Y qué cosa es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Que me mude y desaparezca, hacerle creer que morí de una extraña enfermedad? ¿Que le diga que no lo quiero y tenga mi hijo sola? ¿Eso le gustará más a Al, Ed?

-¡No digas estupideces, sólo no se casen y ya!

-¿Para qué, para que puedas ser su amante sin que te pese en la consciencia?

-¿Es que tengo alguna razón para que deje de pesarme? ¡Haga lo que haga siempre estoy arruinándolo todo! ¿No, Winly? ¿No es eso lo que dijiste?

-¡Pues sí! ¡Te fuiste, te fuiste cuando te necesitábamos y _eso_ lo arruinó todo!

-¡No podía hacer más! ¡Al había desaparecido para salvarme cuando _yo_ era el responsable de todos sus sufrimientos!

-Ah, ¿Y ahora vas a hacerlo feliz? ¿Esto que estás haciendo lo hará feliz?

-Mierda, Winly, no lo sé, ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?

-¡Podrías, para empezar, no estar siempre pensando en ti mismo! ¡Quizás tu propuesta no sea la mejor para todos!

-¡Ah, porque la tuya es tanto mejor!

-¡Por lo menos no incluye ni incesto, ni madres solteras, ni homosexualidad, ni concubinato, así que te voy ganando!

-¡Pero la mía incluye amor verdadero, y eso vale por todas tus malditas convencionalidades, carajo!

-¡No sabes nada del amor verdadero, Ed, si el único que conoces es el de tu hermano! Nunca en tu vida dejaste que nadie más se te acercara…

-¡No había nadie que me importara que quisiera hacerlo!

-¿Nadie que...?

-¿Ahora qué?

-Nada. Sabes tan poco del amor, Ed. Realmente eres un niñato, infantil como tú solo.

-Deja de hablar sola, quieres, ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A nada, a nada! ¡Nadie que te importe te quiso más que Al, es cierto, porquen nunca nadie te importó además de él! ¿Por qué eres siempre tan ciego?

-¿Pero de qué coño hablas? ¿En quién tendría que haberme fijado, eh?

-¡Pues en mí, idiota!

-¿Eh...? Winly, ¿Estás celosa de Al?

-¡Ahora no! ¡Ahora me importas una mierda! Lo único que quiero es que Al sea feliz, y estoy segura de que no lo será contigo y tu pervertida desviación sexual.

-¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Lo amo en el sentido más puro de la palabra!

-¡Claro! ¡Has tenido _sexo_ con él, Ed! ¡Con tu hermanito de 16 años!

-¿Qué—cómo lo sabes?

-Te dije que no eras bueno ocultando cosas. Y Al es igual. Se les ve en los ojos. Y porque una vez estaba besándolo, cuando me llamó _niisan_.

-...

-Al principio quise negarlo, pero llegó un momento en que fue demasiado obvio. El otro día se había quitado la remera y tenía marcas rojas en el pecho y el abdomen, ¿Quién crees que se las hizo?

-...

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo.

-Pues... Lo siento. Él... Él no quiere engañarte.

-Vale, pero lo hace. Y me da igual, ese no es el punto. El punto es que con esa actitud no vas a ningún lado, no lo estás salvando de nada.

-Y bueno... ¿Pero de qué lo estás salvando tú? No entiendo... no entiendo porqué tuviste relaciones con él.

-Porque _debía_.

-¿Debías? ¿Por qué, porque te recordaba a mí...?

-¡Claro que no, pedazo de imbécil!

-¿Entonces...?

-Ya te dije que todo esto sólo es para protegerlo.

-¿Protegerlo de _qué_...? Ya no hay más peligros, nadie tratando de conquistar el mundo, nadie causando guerras a propósito, ningún homúnculo... bueno, quizás sí, pero está de nuestro bando, es decir, ¡No hay nada malo más allá de nosotros mismos! ¿De qué mierda lo proteges, Win?

-¡Si te lo dijera, ya no estaría protegiéndole!

-¿Qué?

-Mira, ya deja de presionarme, haz lo que quieras, pero no lastimes a Al. Trata de pensarlo dos veces antes de contarle cosas de su pasado, y si vas a insistir en ser su amante, pues... sélo, pero por favor convéncelo de que no es algo malo. No quiero que viva avergonzado.

-Win... yo... lo siento mucho.

-Ah, y ahora lo sientes. Vete a la mierda, Ed.

-Pero... eso de lo que lo quieres proteger... ¿No crees que yo también podría protegerlo si me lo dijeras?

-¡Otra vez el mundo gira alrededor tuyo! ¡Si yo digo que puedo protegerlo, es porque puedo! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda, maldita sea!

-A mí se me hace que estás tan infeliz con esto del casamiento como yo...

-¡Si estuviera infeliz no me estaría casando!

-Es que no te ves precisamente feliz ahora...

-¡Si no estoy feliz es sólo por ti y tu puta intromisión! ¡Nadie te había llamado, sabes!

-Sí que me llamaban...

-¿Qué andas murmurando?

-¡Que sí que me llamaban! ¡Al me llamaba, me llamaba con todas sus fuerzas!

-¡Otra vez con eso, otra vez tú y Al, tú y Al, tú y Al! ¿Es que no existe nadie más en el mundo? Habías dicho que habías conocido un chico en el otro mundo, ¿No? Dijiste que vivías con alguien, si mal no recuerdo. ¿Qué hay de ese chico, no lo extrañas también?

-...

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Al.

-¿Eh...?

-Alphonse. Se llamaba Alphonse.

-Uhm... ¿Y cómo era?

-Pues... unos centímetros más alto que yo. Tenía el cabello rubio... le gustaban los gatos. Y cada vez que veía uno no podía evitar el lle—

-Ah, ya. Por _eso_ le querías.

-...

-Al ya había asumido que no volverías.

-Él nunca perdió la esperanza.

-Sí la perdió. Por eso se siente tan inferior a ti, porque sabe que tú nunca te rendirías a la hora de reencontrarte con él. Lo que no sabe es que tú lo haces porque a esta altura de la vida estás completamente _enfermo_.

-¡No estoy enfermo, mierda!

-¡Sí lo estás, Ed! ¡Se te nota a la distancia! ¡Deja de esforzarte por contagiar a Al! Él no dejó de ser inocente por relacionarse conmigo, dejó de ser inocente por lo que _tú_ le hiciste y por lo que _aún_ le haces.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Al nunca dejó de pensar en mí…

-¿Y por qué crees que se sintió tan culpable cuando te vio llegar? ¿A qué te parece que se debió esa bienvenida fría el primer día?

-¿Eh...? ¿A qué... a qué se debió?

-¡Ay, pero si eres estúpido! Esa noche me confesó haberte visto en el camino, haberse convencido de que era su imaginación y llegar tarde a propósito, sólo por el miedo a encontrarte, lo que efectivamente pasó.

-¿Miedo...? ¿Por qué me tendría miedo...?

-¡Porque no se animaba a decirte que había abandonado la búsqueda! ¡Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo!

-Pero... si yo lo amo... él sabe que yo lo amo, no me importa lo que haya hecho...

-¡No, Ed, tú amas _al otro Al_, a ese Al que él _no recuerda_!

-¡Eso no es cierto, son la misma persona y los amo de la misma forma!

-¡Pues sí es cierto para él, sino pregúntaselo! No sabes lo que le costó reunir fuerzas para decírtelo la vez que irrumpiste en el baño...

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Pues le pregunté porqué se miraban tan raro y me contó. Le convencí de que si hablaban las cosas se solucionarían, así que cuando, durante la fiesta, subiste a tu habitación, lo mandé arriba con la excusa de llevarte algo de comer.

-¿Lo hiciste... a propósito? ¿Desde el principio querías juntarnos?

-Bueno, _no_ de la manera en que están juntos ahora, pero sí, quería verlos unidos como cuando éramos pequeños. Sé perfectamente lo mal que les hace a ambos estar separados.

-Winly...

-Pero si esto que hacen ahora es la única forma de estar juntos que tienen, pues... yo no puedo impedírselos. Pero, diablos, Ed, piensa también en mí y en el bebé. Al y yo vamos a casarnos y esa es la última palabra.

**Próximos Capítulos**: …Alphonse también tiene derecho a expresarse.

**Notas de la Autora**: sólo quería avisarles que la cosa viene con retraso… si tienen paciencia, todo llegará. Lo próximo será un interludio largo. Que comiencen bonito sus años lectivos.

Lila.

_Fecha de Finalización: Viernes 3 de Junio de 2005_


	28. Interludio El muñeco falaz

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

**Interludio 03** – _El muñeco falaz_

"_Dije yo en uno de mis transportes de ánimo: todos los hombres son falaces."_ (**Salmo 115)**

Al despertar, mi primera certeza fue: estoy en casa, durmiendo, niisan está aquí. Palpaba su respiración, no podía ser otra la que me estaba humedeciendo la piel de tan cercana, de tan dulce. Mi segunda certeza: ¡Madre! Percibía el olor a la sangre, a la tiza, a los elementos químicos de la lista maldita que tuvimos que memorizar. Y la tercera: ...muerte. Porque recordé el sótano con las velas tiritando, la tormenta clamando desde fuera del hogar para advertirnos, la gran boca negra abierta frente a mí y estirando sus tentáculos fibrosos. Hasta que mi visión se aclaró y no reconocí lo que me rodeaba. Me volteé y tartamudeé algo, ¿Quizás me preguntaba si soñaba? Tuve frío y sólo esto, el contacto helado del suelo enrojeciendo mis poros, me demostró mi desnudez. Tanteando con una torpeza inconcebible di con una chaqueta negra, una tela áspera y manchada, inmunda... me cubrí con ella mientras mis ojos buscaban a niisan, ¿Dónde estaba? Me avergonzaba la simple idea de que me viera desnudo y entumecido allí, a pesar que solíamos bañarnos juntos; hacíamos todo juntos, de hecho. Y de pronto, la mujer. Podría haber estado a mi lado desde el principio; el mundo se me mostraba en etapas, sabedor de cómo la totalidad de la verdad me habría atravesado hasta destruirme.

Era una mujer morena, alta, que yo no había visto en mi vida. No sé si pensé que fuera hermosa... la relacioné con mi madre, tal vez porque arrullaba a un bebé. Tenía un rostro perturbado que me asustó y, volviendo sobre lo pensado, deseé que no fuera mi madre, deseé que no tuviera nada que ver conmigo; deseé que niisan me llamara y rompiera el ensueño. No sentía su zamarreo ni podía escuchar lo que me decía. Yo contemplaba el techo y las paredes, y sin embargo, no veía nada, registrando los espacios como meros lugares carentes del cabello rubio de niisan, de su cuerpo tibio, de su brillo dorado. Ante mi falta de reacción, la mujer me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mí. Poseía la fuerza propia de la desesperación, de la locura. Me arrastró; yo era un bulto inanimado tapado apenas con mi ropa oscura oliendo a cadáver; y entonces algún objeto, una roca, un pedazo de cemento, un trozo gigantesco de lo que fuera se desplomó a nuestro lado, ¡Paf!, como un disparo de la suerte mal apuntado, y la consciencia de lo terrible me superó: el universo se venía abajo, justo sobre mí, justo sobre esta criatura de miembros embotados, ¡Se venía abajo sonriente, dispuesto a hacerse un festín con mis venas aplastadas! Me levanté jalado por los hilos de la invisible voluntad de niisan. Sin liberarme, la seguí. Ella aún tironeaba, hasta que quedó atrás el salón de fiestas donde estábamos y entramos en una cueva, en una ciudad, sí, eso era, una ciudad gris dentro de una cueva. También esto acompañaba el total proceso de descomposición y pensé que no había escapatoria, que era el fin, un fin árido y solitario, sin mi madre, sin Winly, sin niisan.

_Ayúdame_, y como la voz no se correspondía con ninguna que hubiese oído antes, me demoré en hacer algo al respecto. Era la mujer, señalándome un chiquillo que, acurrucado contra un edificio, sangraba en cantidades voluptuosas. Sentí terror, verdadero terror, y otra vez miré hacia los lados rogando por que niisan apareciera, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estábamos? Sostuve al chico de la cintura, sería de mi edad, ¡Rojo, lleno, rebosante de rojo! Después vi que le faltaban dos extremidades, tenía los muñones mal vendados supurando un hedor a podredumbre que se me hacía familiar, y mi necesidad más imperiosa fue vomitar; pero la mujer nos conducía con tal apremio que me era imposible detenerme. Y, si bien mi mente se obstinaba en gritar _¡La transmutación humana, madre, niisan!_, mis pies corrían por mi supervivencia, soportando a cuestas a la masa de carne y sangre que era el herido, tropezando porque mis piernas parecían haber estado aletargadas por años. No es un sueño, ¿No ves? Es una pesadilla.

Cuando estuvimos a salvo, cuando los mil puentes y escaleras fueron recorridos, arrojándonos entre los asientos de un templo que aparentaba no tener la intención inmediata de devorarnos, la mujer, exhausta, me habló.

-¿Al... Alphonse?

No recuerdo si le contesté o no.

-¡Eres tan hermoso! ¡Y tan pequeño...!

De súbito, estrepitosa, se elaboró en mí la comprensión de que aquellas palabras no eran una pura afirmación sino una condena: yo, hermoso y pequeño, para siempre, sólo eso, hermoso y pequeño, sólo eso. Podría decirse que es un concepto en exceso complejo para ser elucubrado a los diez años, que tal vez se me antojara después; no obstante, mi corazón, mi cabeza, no iban al ritmo de esa edad falaz. Aunque no recordara nada más que infancia, aunque mi única visión fuera la de niisan y yo corriendo pradera arriba para alcanzar a nuestra madre y abrazarla como los niños que éramos, había un rastro abominable en mis arterias, alguna cosa ajena a esa inocencia que se me hacía tan mía. Hermoso y pequeño... ¡Oh, tan hermoso y pequeño!

Tras pocos segundos, ¿O fueron horas?, se aproximó un joven rubio, otra misteriosa presencia sobreponiéndose al conjunto de absurdos.

-¿Al... Alphonse?

Que se repitiera la estúpida interrogación me contrarió, ¿Quién podría ser sino Alphonse? Él se puso a llorar y me estrechó como si tuviera razones de sobra para amarme.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo! ¡Pero estás a salvo, al fin! –Giró el rostro y llamó a alguien. –¡Niisan, niisan, ven aquí, es Alphonse!

Vino a sumársenos un muchacho mayor, un adolescente. Aunque sonrió, enseguida frunció los labios, conteniendo una mueca, e hizo una pregunta innovadora.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

Conocía a niisan y lo conocía mucho. Se le notaba en la voz, que le tembló al pronunciar su nombre. Otra vez, inspeccioné en derredor.

-¿Niisan no está con ustedes? –Dije yo, ahora. Mi tono me era anormal, como si me oyera a través de un interminable conducto abarrotado de desperdicios.

Los hermanos me observaron sin entender, la mujer me ofreció la expresión más triste esbozada nunca, y el de la sangre no aportó más que su semblante de desmayado. Como un elemento en la secuencia sin duda no encajaba, repasé mi oración y decidí que algo malo le había ocurrido a niisan. Entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde está niisan?

Todos desviaron la mirada a un tiempo y yo me exasperé.

-¿¡Dónde está niisan!? ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?

La mujer suspiró, como si desde la eternidad estuviera resignada a que los acontecimientos no siguieran ninguna lógica, o a que las buenas acciones estuvieran predestinadas a fallar. El joven más alto fue el que intervino.

-Entonces... ¿No recuerdas?

-¿No recuerdo el _qué_? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron con niisan?

El pequeño quiso presionar en el abrazo para evitar que me escapara y al fin lo consiguió: mi cuerpo estaba débil y, como si no fuera suficiente, lo ahogaban infinitos estremecimientos. Me sonrió con ostensible compasión y murmuró:

-Somos tus amigos. No le hicimos nada a Edward, nosotros tampoco sabemos dónde está. Mi nombre es Fletcher, él es mi hermano Russell, a ellos no los conozco. Pero no vamos a hacerte daño. Tampoco entendemos qué sucede ni porqué estás así.

-¿Así _cómo_?

-Sin recuerdos...

-...y con un cuerpo de niño. –Acabó Russell.

Un resorte se desencandenó en mí, alzándome de un salto. Fue tan sorpresivo que no lograron contenerme. Comencé a gritar.

-¡Niisan! ¡Niisan! ¡Niisan, dónde estás!

Y salí corriendo. Huí porque estos individuos estaban dementes, ¡Todos ellos! Eso era indiscutible. Me había olvidado de que estaba desnudo, sólo corrí espantado, corrí y corrí. Era la madrugada y las calles estaban pobladas de todo lo malo, de todo lo tenebroso. Yo no sabía de aquel costado del mundo, de aquel pavor que me invadía cada vez que chocaba con un extraño, yo no sabía de la noche y la niebla. Me escondí en un callejón y agarré cualquier trasto inservible. No sé con qué hice un círculo alquímico y fabriqué una manta. Me tapé con ella, recostado en los adoquines húmedos. Susurré, inconsecuente, _niisan, niisan_, hasta que el cansancio me doblegó.

Lo siguiente es muy confuso. Tenía fiebre, por lo que no puedo ordenar cronológicamente los sucesos. Creo que lo primero que vi fue una cabellera amarillo gastado y dije:

-Niisan.

Pero era Fletcher. Eso lo supe después, el día que recuperé la consciencia y confesaron haberme atrapado pronto, mis rodillas de niñito aturdido no habían ido lejos. Me habían conducido a un hospital, alquilando un albergue para ellos. La mujer se llamaba Roze, había sido amiga de niisan y mía. Se guardaba un secreto imprescindible, era evidente; como fuera, mi agotamiento me impedía demandarle explicaciones. El que se desangraba estaba vivo, era un milagro, pensé yo; no tenía nombre.

Los hermanos sabían de la sensei y se comunicaron con ella. Esperaron a que yo estuviera sano para hacerlo, porque temían que pretendiera que yo viajara, desatendiendo mi estado lamentable. En verdad, yo estaba bien. Pero a veces deliraba, hablaba de grandes agujeros que querían tragarme y monstruos indescriptibles. Ya estaba tranquilo cuando arribó la sensei. Aprendí rápido a callarme la boca cuando brotaban las imágenes. Eran muchas y muy espantosas. No fue tan difícil disimular los escalofríos. Izumi sólo quería enterarse de cómo me sentía. Sé que los asuntos importantes los habló con los otros.

Luego: viajes. Había disturbios, ninguna parte era segura… una rebelión en el Ejército, eso es lo que oí. Pero, ¿Qué puede saber alguien como yo, alguien tan pequeño y tan hermoso? Lo esencial y real es que fuimos de una ciudad a otra, paramos en casa de la sensei y finalmente me llevaron a casa de Winly. Ella perdió el juicio al verme.

-¡Dios mío, dios mío, eres Alphonse! ¡Al, el pequeño Al, nuestro pequeño Al!

Me abrazó frenéticamente y fue cuestión de minutos que acabara declarando: tan hermoso, tan pequeño. Le habían relatado la situación por teléfono, pero aún así la conmoción era sobrecogedora para ella.

-¡Seis años! ¡Seis años sin ver esta carita tuya!

Nadie me había dicho nada de seis años. Levanté el rostro y advertí que ella era bastante más alta que yo. Winly parecía tener la edad de Russell, o incluso más. Quizás por el miedo, insistí en la búsqueda inútil de niisan.

-¿Dónde está niisan? –Fue lo que dije apenas llegar.

Ella dio una negativa suave, frágil, y se metió dentro, mientras Fletcher me apretaba un hombro. Me entretuvieron un rato afuera, pero de todas formas yo escuché el llanto desconsolado. Era sencillo pronosticar pocas tardes bonitas.

Pronto me acostumbré a las mentiras. Todos las decían y ninguno podía evitar que yo las descubriera al instante. Ante cualquier nadería musitada yo silenciaba mis preguntas, haciéndome el que les creía, enterrándome en antiguos libros, persiguiendo mis laberínticos hilos de pensamiento. Yo tenía diez años, es cierto. También tenía un hogar, alimento diario, caricias y susurros dulces constantes. Pero, oh, la vejez y el desamparo pueden tomar vestidos tan inapropiados.

Continué pidiendo por niisan a cada persona que cruzaba la puerta, y como todos me esquivaran, un mediodía bajé las escaleras, me senté de espaldas a la cocina donde Winly preparaba el almuerzo, y anuncié, con voz clara:

-Me dirás, ahora, qué pasó con niisan.

Y me contó algo que no podía ser. Me dijo: ha desaparecido. Me dijo: algo terrible les pasó a ustedes, sí, dijo exactamente eso, ni más, ni menos, algo terrible les pasó a ustedes, y entonces tuvieron que pasar abundantes penurias para resolverlo. Tu cuerpo, dijo, tu cuerpo no estaba bien, y Edward, quiso decir niisan, pero le dijo Edward, no Edo, no, le dijo Edward y yo nunca le había escuchado llamarle así, y Edward quería arreglarlo. Lo arregló, dijo, como si yo fuera una pieza de automail rota, eso no lo dijo pero lo pensé yo, lo arregló y entonces desapareció.

-Niisan no está. –Interrogué sin signos de pregunta.

-...no está.

-Y no va a volver.

-...no lo sé.

-Yo lo haré volver.

-Al... no... no sabemos si---

La corté con un gesto tan brusco que representé tener siglos de edad más que ella.

-He dicho que yo lo haré volver.

La gente que no comprendía pensaba que éramos felices. Me dejaban en el parque jugando con Den y todo estaba bien. ¿No ves, no ves? Me figuraba yo que se comentaban entre ellos, ¿No ves que es un niño común, después de todo? Cuando, tras una conversación con Roze o alguna visita del chico que sangraba, que empezó a presentarse como Julián, me poseían las fiebres, no tenía más que encerrarme en el armario y esperar. Así fue como hallé las demás chaquetas negras, todas como esa que usé en la construcción que se desmoronó. Winly dijo que habían sido de niisan, que eran todas parecidas porque no crecía demasiado, y me describió por entero su atuendo habitual. Quedé deslumbrado, aunque también me reí mucho. Y además, pensé: podré identificarlo en cualquier parte; se viste siempre igual y con ese sobretodo tan llamativo. Me hice uno similar, sólo por diversión, y ella me ayudó, sólo por compasión. ¡Yo me veía tan hermoso y pequeño con aquel disfraz!

Convencí a la sensei de que volviera a enseñarme y mantuve asidua correspondencia con todos mis recientes íntimos. Fui falso, es cierto, pero necesitaba sus amistades. Alguien, en algún momento en que estuviese desprevenido, de alguna manera, soltaría una verdad. Y yo iniciaría la lenta reconstrucción de mi pasado, y del camino que me guiaría hacia niisan.

Excepto por las ocasiones en que enfermaba, recuerdo todo de ese tiempo con exagerada exactitud. Tenía pánico a olvidarme de algo y anotaba la mayor parte de lo que me sucedía. Encontrar a niisan se volvió una especie de llave: él me sacaría de este infierno, de este cúmulo de sinsentidos.

Sin embargo, la nueva información me dio una lección severa. Niisan había dado su vida por un Alphonse que yo ignoraba. Niisan era un hombre, ¡Un hombre que yo ignoraba! Mi último recuerdo de él era un muchachito terco apoyando sus manos sobre un círculo de tiza. Yo no lo buscaba a él, tonto, tonto de mí, yo buscaba una fantasía mía, yo buscaba, ¡Oh, tan hermoso y tan pequeño! Buscaba otra mentira, una tan grande que pudiera eclipsar a todas las demás.

Durante una fiesta, una que daban una pareja llamados Roy y Riza que también conocían al Alphonse que para mí estaba muerto, al Edward que para mí no existía todavía, durante esa fiesta fue cuando me invadió la sabiduría. Buscar a niisan era buscar una mentira. Buscarme era buscar una mentira. Y, ¿Para qué quería buscar mentiras extra, como haciéndole un obsequio al destino? Me emborraché, pero recuerdo bien lo que siguió. Cuando Winly se recostó en la cama de la habitación que arrendábamos para pasar la noche en Central, me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de que me miraba de un modo curioso. Hicimos algo que yo no había hecho nunca pero que pertenecía al mundo en que yo vivía, a ese mundo de simulaciones e hipocrecías, y, cerca del límite entre la ebriedad y el sueño, distinguiendo aún los que aprendí como sus senos y como las líneas de sus costillas y como el hueco de su axila, fui iluminado: la condena se cumpliría. Yo sería hermoso y pequeño para siempre, sólo eso, un muñeco vacío, un títere, eternamente inocente en mi absoluta carencia de verdades, ¡Pero tan hermoso y tan pequeño!

**Próximos capítulos**: el hombre como instrumento, como arma de Dios. Una llamada invita a nuestro héroe a huir del sinsentido de las discusiones con Winly y Alphonse. Qué hacer cuando es uno y no otros los que hacen de este universo un infierno gigantesco?

**Notas de la Autora**: si encuentran incongruencias entre este relato y los de Winly e Izumi en los primeros capítulos, es simplemente porque no todas las personas cuentan las cosas de la misma manera. Me hice un poco de lío con las fechas, si encuentran algún error grave o no comprenden algo, avísenme. Como siempre, recuerden que yo puedo tardar, pero que inevitablemente volveré. Dejen comentarios, por favor.

_Fecha de finalización: Martes 30 de Enero del 2007_


	29. La Picana de Dios

+ Y al regresar a casa… +

**Capítulo 26** – _La picana de dios_

Edward contemplaba ya desde hacía un rato el suelo un poco sucio del local, juntando y separando las manos debajo de la mesa. Detrás de un mostrador, un hombre gordo y de sonrisa resignada se paseaba apilando tostadas y manejando la caja registradora.

-¿Por qué me has citado aquí…?

Entró alguien en el restorancito, anunciado por el golpeteo de las campanillas que colgaban de la puerta. Había poca gente, los más, desanimados, con boletos de tren que les llevarían lejos de sus familias por trabajo u otras cosas, olvidados todos de la gracia del sol haciéndose sitio por las ventanas. Poner en la estación de tren un negocio de comidas, especializado en desayunos y meriendas, no era la fórmula de la riqueza inmediata, pero funcionaba para mantener a una familia promedio en Rizembul.

-Prometí no rendirme, y no lo haré. Esperé bastante ya.

-Pero…

La mesera, que por los rasgos y las maneras se delataba hija del dueño, les sirvió té, comentándoles alguna cosilla del todo prescindible como lo bonito del clima o vaya a saber quién qué. Cuando la soledad retornó, con su invariable generosidad, Edward se encogió de hombros y se decidió a alzar los ojos antes de terminar su oración.

-…aunque está bien que luches por tu felicidad, no puedes forzar a otros a participar de ella…

-¿Por qué no?

-Eh…

Exhalando con la esperanza de ahuyentar así al universo, metió su cucharita en el frasco del azúcar. Cuando Winly lo despertó en la mañana con un grito creyó que era por puro despecho, e incluso, habiendo sido arrastrado hasta el teléfono y habiendo identificado la voz que le reclamaba del otro lado, se preguntó si la rubia no habría planeado toda la situación desde el principio, con esa maldad tan femina que surge viscosa de las heridas inflingidas en el orgullo. No obstante, la forma ridícula en que Roze le rogaba que fuese a aquel cafetín, al menos por respeto a ella que había viajado hasta allí (y quién le había pedido que lo hiciese, era un misterio), lo disuadieron de tales ideas, porque era consciente de que Winly no era chica que procediera por caminos tan complejos. Trató de imaginar cómo sería la vida con Roze. Pero no pudo. Se rascó la nuca.

-Realmente no entiendo qué quieres de mí…

-¡Que seas el padre de Edo!

-¿Pero por qué yo?

-¡Porque tú _eres_ el padre de Edo!

Se estuvo un rato viéndola fijo a sus negras pupilas, en un desesperado intento de comprender qué podía querer decir aquella respuesta.

-No entiendo.

Ella se mostró indignada, luego la sobrepasó alguna imagen terrible que se le dibujó en el alma y, con el pecho atravesado de promesas, se puso a llorar. Se tapaba la cara con las manos y sollozaba bajito, murmurando para sus adentros. Edward, que nunca sabía qué había en el corazón de las mujeres, ni de los seres en general, se asustó por su reacción y se puso de pie, estirándose para acariciarle la espalda sin dejar de tener el mueble de por medio, fingiendo como podía una expresión amable y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que no viniera nadie a golpearle por molestar a una señorita.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, Roze… No es mi culpa no entender, tienes que admitir que tu posición es un poco… bueno… ya sabes… pero por favor, no te enojes…

-Pero tú, tú eres… -Restregándose las lágrimas con las palmas, Roze, desolada pero con un asomo de calma, preguntó: -¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo?

-¿Olvidar qué?

-¡Lo que pasó! –Y se volvió a cubrir el rostro, queriendo sin duda esconder el sonrojo que se apoderaba de él.

Predispuesto a caer en la locura en cualquier momento, Edward respiró hondo, buscándole sentido al asunto con verdadera sinceridad. Probablemente estuviera pensando que su vida habría sido más fácil sin la existencia de las mujeres. Aunque pronto se retractaría de ello, cuando comprobara que no hay persona en la galaxia con la que sea fácil relacionarse si se es Edward Elric.

-Roze… mira, yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero esta conversación no va a ningún lado. Porqué no mejor te vas a tu casa y…

-¡No! –Le interrumpió ella, bajando ahora los brazos y dando un golpe sobre la madera barata. -¡No voy a irme hasta que me des una respuesta!

-¿Una respuesta a qué?

-¡A la pregunta que te hice! –Tomó aire y repitió: -¿Serás un padre para Edo?

Tal vez entonces se encendiera el generador de energía del cerebro de Edward, porque, con súbita claridad, recordó que el problema radicaba en una amenaza, en la posibilidad de que Roze delatara su relación con Alphonse, fuera cual fuera, que ni él ni nadie lo sabrá jamás, a Winly. Pero Winly no había requerido que nadie le informase de nada, le alcanzaba con lo lista que era por ella misma. Estuvo tentado de largarse a reír, de hecho se podría haber tirado al suelo sofocado por las carcajadas, pero la delicadeza que pocas veces se manifestaba en él le tiró en esta ocasión de cada tembloroso tendón suyo, manteniéndolo quieto y casi con un gesto de dulzura en la curvatura de los labios.

-Roze... –Comenzó, preparando el discurso en su cabeza. –Puedo cuidar de Edo como un amigo. Verás... me habías amenazado, ¿Recuerdas? Bueno... la verdad es que Winly sí sabe. Quiero decir, me habías preguntado si ella sabía, y sí, ella sí sabe. No tienes con qué amenazarme, eso quiero decir.

Se expresaba torpemente y el desagrado que esto le representó lo hizo sacudirse, como buscando algún hilo que hubiera perdido. La tomó de las manos, quizás, o casi seguro, sin pensar. Ella, todavía con la memoria de algún pasado extraño muy presente, aumentó su rubor, nerviosa hasta el punto de paralizarse. Fue el tiempo necesario para que Edward repasara los acontecimientos del día anterior: Alphonse había huido; Winly lo había traído de regreso; luego, la estúpida, absurda y desconcertante discusión. Finalmente: Winly pasando las horas sin dirigirle la palabra más que con ironías, Alphonse encerrado en su habitación con la obvia intención de morir allí, Tía Pinako ignorando a todos soberanamente. Edward había acabado por irse al cementerio y dar vueltas a la tumba de su madre hasta la puesta del sol. No tenía ánimos ni para insultarse. Por la noche, la casa estaba desierta; al parecer, no le habían esperado para cenar y, como era de suponer, Winly no se había cuidado de dejarle una porción de comida. Se fue directo a la cama, y lo siguiente que oyó fueron las chillonas palabras _Ed, ¡Teléfono!_ ¡Ah, qué recuerdos! Dejó la frente gacha en un arranque de arrepentimiento, diciéndose que hubiera sido fantástico estar de buenas con Winly en una situación así, que bien le podría haber ayudado ella a entender a Roze y salir del embrollo sin mancharse de sangre. Suspiró y, al levantar la vista, contuvo el aliento, atemorizado ante aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y expectantes.

-Y yo... yo no estoy enamorado de ti. Lo siento. No puedo ser tuyo, ni de Edo.

Ella se mostró condescendiente, con una ternura profunda y confusa.

-No podría pedirte que fueras mío. Sólo quisiera que me aceptaras como propiedad, que me permitieras a mí ser tuya.

El cabello rubio tembló sobre sus párpados y tuvo que desviar la mirada. En el fondo, Edward sabía que nada había sido suyo más que en sueños, y el ofrecimiento resultaba de repente apetitoso. Pero entre sus manos no eran las manos de Roze las que veía, sino las de su hermano, siempre tan cálidas, siempre tan hermosas, siempre tan amadas. Ahora, iba a mentir, y, como toda mentira, le daría una imborrable punzada en la sien.

-Yo no quiero ser dueño de nadie, Roze. Las personas no somos objetos. Y si piensas que entendiste lo que quise decir con las palabras _"lucha por lo que quieres"_, pues, te desengaño, no has entendido nada. –Y luego, como para sí, como para asegurarse de que lo había dicho y de que era su voz la que perforaba el ambiente, reiteró: -Yo no quiero ser dueño de nadie.

La soltó y se bebió el té como si hubiera estado aguardando por ese preciso instante para hacerlo. Tuvo que reconocer, por los concéntricos y constantes círculos en el agua, que aún temblaba.

-Perdóname. –Fue la respuesta de ella, que parecía conmovida y hasta humillada.

Después de eso, se dedicaron a un prolongado silencio. Edward no creía indispensable interrogarla respecto a su presunta paternidad sobre Edo, y como el último _perdóname_ se le hacía una linda conclusión al tema, tuvo el desliz de retroceder en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre el perenne tema del casamiento de Alphonse. Podía imaginar al chico vestido de gala, impecable y precioso como sólo él podía serlo, llevando del brazo a una Winly resplandeciente. Y podía imaginarse, también, su propia y decadente figura en un rincón oscuro, solitario y abandonado, el rincón oscuro exactamente opuesto al de Roze, quien, aunque con su hijo en brazos, estaría de igual modo solitaria y abandonada, melancólica. Los casamientos son un evento tan alegre, murmuría alguien en algún lugar, desatento a las angustiosas sombras arremolinándose en torno a ellos.

-Aunque… -Y este sonido próximo a la sumisión lo devolvió al mundo donde no había pronunciación de los votos ni damas de honor. –Aunque yo no te guste… ¿Podrías visitar a Edo de vez en cuando? Es realmente importante para él. Eres el único con el que habla.

-Yo… Claro. Sí, los visitaré. Es una promesa. También pueden venir a casa cuando quieran.

-Gracias.

Entonces ella sonrió como recibiendo un premio inmerecido, y además uno de excelente calidad y prestigio. Sacó de su bolso unas galletas y se las entregó, todavía reflejando en su expresión el brillo del sol.

-Las hicimos Edo y yo. Me hizo jurarle que te las haría probar.

Si bien era innegable que temía ser envenenado, o, por lo menos, que lo sedaran para secuestrarlo, Edward accedió a comer algunas. Demostraron ser tan buenas que los entretuvieron allí por algún tiempo más.

-Edo… continúa teniendo pesadillas. Las tiene desde que es un bebé. He consultado varios médicos, pero no me aconsejan más que esperar. Contigo ha hablado… eso mejoró mi fe. Insiste en que tú lo protegerás de ese hombre con el que sueña.

-Entiendo. Yo iré a verlo. No puedo hacerlo ahora… pero lo haré. Por lo que me dijo, ve la escena de un crimen. No sé porqué sueña con eso, sin embargo, ya lo averiguaré. No te preocupes.

Roze siguió agradeciéndole lo que restaba de su cita. Hasta que se puso de pie e informó: _está por llegar mi tren_. Pagó la cuenta y le tendió la mano. Incómodo, él la tomó y la acompañó a recorrer el borde del andén, pintando un cuadro de parejita apenas iniciada. Si se arrojaban ahora, tenían buenas posibilidades de no tener que asistir a aquel casamiento maldito… Encontrar ese pensamiento en su mente hizo que Edward _en verdad_ deseara arrojarse. Sin embargo, no logró concretarlo, porque fue conducido hasta la pared de afuera del restorancito y ambos se apoyaron allí, a demasiada distancia de las vías.

-Gracias por todo… y, si un día cambias de parecer sobre lo otro…

-No cambiaré de parecer, en serio. Lo siento.

Cosa que era incapaz de dilucidar en este instante, concentrado como estaba en que podía ser que no asistiera al casamiento después de todo, porque su hermano, en estas veinticuatro horas de llanto desencadenado por algún motivo aleatorio que debía de ligarse a su responsabilidad por esto o por lo otro, acaso hubiera rebasado el límite de odio idóneo para no invitarlo.

-Pero aún así… quiero que sepas que la propuesta siempre estará en pie.

¿Qué si hasta le impedía ser su testigo? Tal vez Winly comprara una casa lejos, sabía que podía conseguir el dinero si lo deseaba, sí, muy lejos, lejísimos, y a él no le darían la dirección, para salvar al pobre y pequeño Alphonse de su perversión, de su enfermedad. Sí, porque era Edward quien lo arruinaba todo, quien lo llenaba de porquería, era Edward cuya sola presencia bastaba para constituir una condena general.

-Te amo, Edward.

-¿Eh…?

Pero su _eh_ se transformó en una abertura para un beso inesperado. Roze se había inclinado sobre él, justo cuando oía la bocina del tren que se acercaba, y lo estaba besando. _Ser mía_, pensó Edward, y también pensó _no me importa que Al y Winly se casen_. Pero como era vergonzante apelación a la falacia, se vio en la obligación de pensarlo muchas veces, sosteniéndola primero por los antebrazos, apretando luego su cintura, esforzándose por ser consciente de la belleza de sus curvas y, sin embargo, reincidiendo en el _no me importa que Al y Winly se casen_, absorto en ello con el grado de insensatez justo como para dejarse llevar e ignorar sus propias acciones. Tal fue así que la mordió, y la mordió fuerte, mordió aquel labio inferior moreno y voluptuoso, quizás porque, en la frustración de no lograr lo que quería, lo hubiera dominado un ansia de tomar venganza sobre ella. Roze se hizo a un lado, lamiéndose la sangre, queriendo ocultarla rápido para no tener que tomar represalias. Estaba serena, como si, conociendo de antemano los acontecimientos, los hubiera aceptado. Edward quiso disculparse, pero el traqueteo del tren que arrivaba lo detuvo.

-Este es el castigo que Dios me da por haber concebido alimentar tu pecado. Pero tú, que no crees en Dios, no deberías permitirle usarte para sus planes.

Y tras manifestar sentencia así de simple y perfecta para alegrarle el día a uno, Roze se subió a un vagón y despareció.

**Próximos Capítulos**: otro breve interludio nos lleva a un mundo lejano, con preocupaciones muy distintas… el misterio es la respuesta buscada. La soledad como resultado del afecto verdadero.

**Notas de la Autora**: les suplico que sepan comprender mis tardanzas y que, a pesar de ellas, no me abandonen. Trabajo en este fic constantemente. Estoy encontrándome con dificultades a la hora de mantener a cada personaje dentro de su personalidad y eso me retrasa todavía más. Este capítulo tiene fallas, podría haber seguido trabajándolo… pero sino, no lo hubiera publicado nunca. Un dato: para los que preguntan siempre por el pasado de Ed, pues, pronto se nos comenzará a revelar todo eso.

**Picana**: por si alguien tiene la dicha de no conocer esta palabra, paso a explicarla. Aquí en Argentina se hizo conocida gracias a que los militares y policías la utilizaron bastante durante el último golpe de estado (no sé en los anteriores). Se trata de una porra de alto voltaje que, si se aplica en lugares como las axilas, resulta en un perfecto elemento de tortura… Espero comprendan los muchos sentidos del título de este capítulo.


	30. Interludio La carta del padre

**Interludio 4** – _La carta del padre_

* * *

Era uno de aquellos días en que Edward experimentaba un profundo desgano. El cielo, que se había empecinado en volverles cotidiano su gris parduzco, ni siquiera se mofaba de él. Sólo estaba quieto, sin esperar nada. Había algo de espeso en el aire, algo que no sabía ni a muerte ni a familia y que Edward no podía identificar. Los pasos inquietos de Heiderich frente a la cocinita y, luego, acercándose, eran parte del todo vacío. 

-Edward... –Tragó fuerte, dudando sobre hacer la pregunta. Aguardó y colocó una taza humeante sobre la mesa. -¿Aún buscas a ese hombre, el que se disfrazaba de muchas personas?

Pareció que no hubiera sido oído. No obstante, tras alejar el café con leche de su vista con un vago gesto de repugnancia, resonó la voz dura en el pequeño apartamento.

-No se disfraza, Alfons, se _transforma_. Podría estar aquí mismo, podría ser tú, y yo no lo sabría. No hay disfraz tan perfecto. Él ha pasado a este lado conmigo. Yo lo he visto. Estoy seguro de que sabe algo. Debe de tener la clave... sí, él sabe mucho más que yo sobre la Puerta. Tiene que saber. Por supuesto que aún lo busco. Cuando lo encuentre, me ayudará a regresar.

Y entonces, el silencio. Era un silencio reiterativo entre ellos, consumidor, enviciante. Los invitaba a permanecer callados durante horas infinitas, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Les arrugaba la piel como siglos asentándose en sus rostros. Mientras se prolongó ese silencio, Heiderich se bebió el café de su compañero.

-Mi padre me ha escrito. –Anunció al fin.

-Ah.

Su padre vivía en una ciudad sureña y le escribía periódicamente. La noticia era tan estúpida e innecesaria que Edward estuvo a punto de dirigirle su atención. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y Heiderich tuvo que alargar el papel hasta él para obtener una réplica decente.

-Léela.

_Hijo, estoy preocupado. Ha habido muchos asesinatos extraños en el lapso de unas semanas._

Buscó entrelíneas. Quizás, fuera interesante.

_...y todos estaban desangrados. Estoy investigando, me intriga cómo lo harán. No encontré todavía ningún método con resultados tan exactos..._

_...se ha empezado a hablar de vampirismo. Es una tontería, porque tú sabes que..._

_...lo encontraron en un baño, en una posición obscena. Dicen que muchos están así, los hallan muertos en lugares y poses burlonas..._

_...por eso estoy preocupado. No hace distinción de clases entre las víctimas, ni de partidos..._

_...hay testigos. Muchos testigos. Pero no es coherente. Lee la nota periodística que te adjunté._

Pasó enseguida al recorte. Se comentaba que, aunque el procedimiento era el mismo en todos los casos, los diversos testigos describían sujetos ridículamente contrarios:

_...un hombre, de aproximadamente 35 años de edad, pelirrojo..._

_...tenía facciones dulces, como de un niño..._

_...su cabello era casi verdoso..._

_¡Una piel tan blanca, tan, tan pálida!_

Algunos habían reconocido a sus propios hijos o vecinos, aunque la mayoría de estos tenía excelentes coartadas. Era, sencillamente, inexplicable. Sonrió.

-La piedra roja, su alimento... se hacía con humanos. Tiene sentido que ahora utilice sangre. ¡Ja! Las leyendas de tu mundo son las verdades del mío.

Heiderich, aislado en la ignorancia a la que se lo había confinado, lo miró ansioso, porque era fascinante verle tan bella expresión de triunfo, y fantaseó con alguna cosa que no puso en palabras pero que lo mantuvo contento al menos hasta que llegó la siguiente frase.

-Bien, Alfons... muchas gracias. Voy a preparar mis valijas.

Y la ansiedad se convirtió en terror. Saltando de su sitio, Heiderich tiró de su brazo.

-¡Espera!... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué? Voy al pueblo de tu padre. Gracias. Realmente... muchísimas gracias.

Una expresión de gratitud sincerísima y luego, nada. Temblando, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo, observando desde allí, con los ojos débiles, cómo Edward tomaba lo que necesitaba para su viaje de un estante y de otro.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**: Y al fin convergerán en el mar las aguas de tantos ríos contaminados en el mundo. Se ensaya la verdad, se ensaya la confianza. 

**Notas de la Autora**: De ahora en más, para alegría de los que se preguntaban por el pasado de Edward, pues, se iniciarán las confesiones. Sin embargo… me he alejado del animé, e incluso un poco del internet mismo. Yo me prometí acabar esta obra, pero ya no puedo atenerme a las reglas de los fics. Ya no quiero que mi Edward sea el Edward de Arakawa. Así que… seguiré, pero con mi estilo. Los diálogos se alejarán de lo racional, y no me importará. Este es el único modo que he encontrado de impulsarme a continuar e, incluso así, será de a largos intervalos, por lo cual abusaré cada vez más de su paciencia. A los que me acompañaron hasta aquí: GRACIAS. Y a los que aún deseen acompañarme… espero aprender de ustedes esa increíble paciencia suya, bellos lectores. Felices fiestas para todos y ¡Ánimo!

**Fecha de Finalización**_: Jueves, 25 de Enero del 2007_

**Lila.**


	31. Confianza

**Capítulo 27** – _Confianza._

_En ti, Señor, he puesto toda mi esperanza: no sea yo confundido eternamente._** (Te Deum)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Casi el mediodía. Edward regresaba al hogar, las piernas débiles, soportando el peso de su inconcluso corazón. El sol le borraba la sombra y los sentidos, dejándole crepitar en la piel una luz ardiente. Contrario a su propia suposición, no estaba sordo al universo por completo, pues al ingresar en la cocina oyó la sentencia con perfecta claridad:

-Al te vio.

-¿Eh?

-Que Al te vio. Besando a Roze. –Hubo una mirada fugaz pero terrible, autoexplicativa, de parte de Winly.

-Ah, es que… yo…

-Sí, lo que digas. Pero te aconsejo dar unas vueltas para pensar qué le dirás a Al antes de subir las escaleras, porque como le hagas llorar de nuevo, te prohibiré entrar en mi casa.

Fue bastante para hacerle retroceder sobre sus pasos, internarse en el lavadero y decidir pensar. Decisión audaz si las hay.

_-A Winly le encantaría la idea de una boda doble_.

Ah… eso. Eso había dicho el tonto, tonto Alphonse. Si los malentendidos fueran sanguijuelas, no habría otras más gordas que las de la familia Elric. Lo que quedaba por decir era un exceso de oscurecimientos. Tanta palabra acumulada le empantanaba el paladar, creando una blanca extensión entre los objetos y sus nombres. Pero para que el agua se viera limpia, alguien tendría que tomarse el trabajo de ensuciarse hasta los codos y quitar el fango que aguardaba en el fondo. Salió.

Ignoró el azul inquisidor, su preocupación dulce, su amor de mujer, su decepción. Hizo del subir una ceremonia, reafirmando su determinación en cada escalón. Dio tres golpes en la delgada madera que lo separaba de su hermano.

-¡No hay nadie!

Y la voz de Alphonse fue pura, transporte de identidad.

De una patada, derribó la puerta sellada con alquimia. Contempló a aquella masa convulsa, húmeda de llanto, arrinconada contra el borde de la cama; un hoyo en el suelo cuyas manos enguantadas amagaban el gesto de ahuyentarlo. Mas él, que de algo tenían que servirle la edad, las memorias extra, la costumbre del horror, se le adelantó, encadenándole las muñecas.

-Esta vez… hablaremos.

El tironeo incesante y las lágrimas le hicieron compadecerse. Arrodillándose, le secó y besó las mejillas.

-No voy a casarme con Roze, fue un malenten--

-¡¡Dijiste que me amabas!!

A esto Edward reaccionó con un espasmo. No era lo que esperaba; no se le parecía ni un poquito. Atinó a la inmovilidad, las pestañas como atadas a las cejas.

-¡¡Y dijiste… dijiste que podía confiar en ti!! ¡¡Que podía _confiar_…!!

-S—sí puedes conf--

-¡¡NO!! ¡Son todas mentiras, mentiras, eres igual a todos los otros, la misma maldita cáscara repleta de mentiras!

-A—Al, de qué estás ha--

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero oír más nada! Es todo falso, falso, a nadie le importo en realidad, a nadie le importaré nunca… y yo creí… yo que creía que tú…

La cara de niño estaba contraída de rencor, prescindiendo de palabras para vomitar el odio insaciable. Forcejeaba con las cadenas semejando un animalito rabioso, una pequeña y bella mascota que hubiera sido malamente descuidada por sus dueños, maltratada, violentada sin motivo. Tenía los ojos irritados como si hubiera querido arrancárselos, y fallado.

Edward, por su lado, estaba consternado. No le resultaba razonable relacionar el asunto con Roze. No, en lo más mínimo.

Estuvieron así largo rato, apartados, sin verse, luchando con sus respectivas tendencias a la confusión. Winly estimó propicio el no llamarlos a almorzar.

-Marta… -Habló Alphonse, al fin. -…está muerta.

-¿Q—qué?

-No sólo eso. Sé que no es lo único en que me mentiste. Porque todos me han mentido siempre, en todas las cosas. Marta era mi amiga, una amiga verdadera. Murió dentro de mí, me tendrían que haber matado a mí, pero no, no, yo era esa estúpida armadura y sólo podía cobijar su sangre… ahora está muerta. No podemos ir a visitarla. Estúpido niisan.

-Yo… yo no lo sabía… muerta… Al, perdóname, yo…

-Y… Roze… Vas a casarte con Roze, ¿No es cierto? No querías que yo me casase, pero te casas tú.

-No, no, Al, eso quería decirte, que nada de eso es cierto…

Y entonces, hubo algo que Edward nunca le había visto. Una expresión de burla, sobradora, lindando con el asco. Alphonse descreía. Descreía de todas las cosas, porque nada existía en este mundo que no estuviera dispuesto a herirlo al primer descuido.

-Estoy… estoy diciendo la verdad…

-¿Y lo de hoy?

-Eso fue un error… ella me besó.

-¿Te forzó?

-No, sí, quiero decir…

-Ajá. No, pero sí.

-Al… nunca… nunca te había visto así.

-Tanta mentira rindió sus frutos.

-Qué estás diciendo… Al, mi pequeño hermano, tú no eres así…

-Tú Al tal vez no lo fuera. Te he dicho que yo no soy él.

El fulgor de las sábanas y las paredes decrecía, arrastrado por la tarde que venía a consumirse en silencios. Quedaba, sin embargo, un brillo gris en las cosas, un resplandor de sueño que ralentizaba los movimientos y guardaba los sonidos, distanciándolos de la lengua seca.

-Al… ¿Qué te hizo odiar así?

-_Tan pequeño, tan hermoso_… -Decía Alphonse entre dientes, sonriéndose. La pregunta le dolió demasiado y no estuvo seguro de conocer la respuesta. Sólo entornaba los párpados, queriendo huir.

-¿Qué te hizo odiar así?

-Niisan, tú deberías comprender… Desperté desnudo y sin nada, en un nido de muerte. Nadie jamás me explicó cosa alguna. Me obligaban a asumir como natural la ignorancia: tú habías desaparecido, todos eran de pronto mayores que yo, había sangre por todas partes; y sin embargo, nada de esto tenía razón de ser. Por nada podía preguntarse. Esperaban que yo fuera pequeño y hermoso. Y lo fui. Pequeño y hermoso. Nada más… ¡Nada más!

Como empujado por la exclamación, Edward se echó hacia atrás. El aire, denso, pasó a ocupar su lugar y no quería permitirle volver a su posición, por lo que permaneció así, inclinado. De alguna forma, comprendía. Entrelazando las manos ocultas entre las rodillas, con la mirada baja, sonrió.

-Si creías que yo debería comprender… ¿Por qué no habías sido sincero conmigo? Parece que llegué tarde para protegerte, como siempre. Entiendo que me odies. Esperaba que lo hicieras, de todas maneras.

Alphonse exhaló un vaho tembloroso, esquivando la imagen de su hermano como él esquivaba la suya. Intentó acomodarse, pero las cadenas lo reubicaron en la misma pose ridícula.

-Eso es lo peor. Que no puedo odiarte. –Y ante eso, Edward levantó la frente, buscando pruebas de lo que acababa de oír. –Eres tan porquería como todos, tan mentiroso como todos… pero a ti no puedo odiarte.

-Al…

-Lo que más me dolió al verte fue la posibilidad de que yo no te gustase. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Pero cuando me dijiste… me dijiste que me _amabas_… te creí. Planeé, todavía tan ingenuo, fundar una nueva vida sobre eso, una vida verdadera que comenzaba con un amor verdadero. Fui tan estúpido, niisan. Otra y otra vez, tan estúpido…

Nuevamente, las lágrimas. No obstante, éstas caían lento, reprimidas, hijas ya no de la angustia, sino de la resignación. Edward se aproximó y, como si no fuera percibido, se le habilitó a acariciar los pómulos mojados, los hombros caídos, y al fin estrecharlo contra sí, suave.

-Perdóname, Al…

-No… no harás que te crea de vuelta…

-Yo no te mentí, debes creerme.

La cabeza cobijada en su pecho negaba, olvidada de todo, mecánica.

-Al. Yo cuidaré de ti. Debes creerme. Te amo, es la única seguridad que me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora. Lo de Marta… no lo sabía. Lo siento, pero no podía saberlo. Y Roze… tienes razón, yo no me aparté cuando me besó. Pero no me casaré con ella. No quiero nada con ella. Ya se lo he dicho, puedes preguntárselo.

Otro gran espacio se abrió en el tiempo. Alphonse estaba quieto, como desmayado. Edward permanecía en tensión, a la expectativa. Acariciaba, automático, el pardo cabello sedoso y desprolijo. El rojo del poniente ya se apoderaba de las cosas, torneándolas con su dorado ciego. La cama se anaranjaba en soledad, preponderante sobre los demás objetos que se entintaban mínimamente, dominados por sus propios colores. Edward observaba a los minutos demorarse en los muebles con deliberada mala intención, con el deseo explícito de perturbarlo y apagarle el ánimo de defenderse de la vida. Imperceptible, mudo, desapareció las cadenas porque su vista lo atormentaba. Pensó en su llegada a Rizembul y en las aspiraciones extrañas que había traído. También pensó en que se le había pronosticado, allá del Otro Lado, que no había posibilidad de honestidad para él.

Entonces el pequeño, sin alzarse y como ajeno, como distante, habló.

-¿Crees en la felicidad, niisan?

Y luego el último rayo les rozó los flancos, ensanchándoles las sombras, penetrándolos de negrura. El cielo temblaba pero no se le iba la esperanza de que el día volviera.

-Creo… -Quería decir la verdad. Debía decir la verdad. –Creo en ti, Al.

Ahora sí Alphonse se mostró, y eso que mostraba recuperaba la luz, ignorando que ésta había huido y que la noche no era amenaza sino hecho. Mostró además las manos, como si nunca hubiesen estado amarradas, y las elevó para sostener el rostro de Edward, que se caía por la presión del recuerdo.

-Tonto, tonto niisan. Eres lo único que tengo. La felicidad eres tú.

Y se encorvó para ir a acurrucarse en el hueco de su cuello, abrazándose a él y poniendo todo su empeño en no pensar. No lo conseguía, y sentía dolor en muchos sitios. Edward, que no entendía, sufría por motivos iguales.

-Niisan… no quedó nada de su cuerpo. De Marta. Pero aún así quisiera… cerca de mamá… quisiera…

-¿Construirle una…?

-Sí. Sí, quiero construirle algo bonito adonde pueda llevarle flores.

-Está bien. Mañana iré contigo y lo haremos.

-Al despertarnos.

-Está bien.

Contenidos uno en el otro, palpitaban al unísono. Las primeras estrellas coronaban el agua marchita acumulada en sus ojeras. Había viento, y tinieblas, y vacilación. No obstante, estaban mejor: estaban menos solos que antes. Solos, pero menos.

-Y no verás más a Roze.

-¿Al…?

-¿Qué? No quiero que vuelvas a verla.

-Pero, Al… yo le prometí… le prometí visitar a Edo. Ya sabes que tiene esos sueños y que yo soy el único que…

-¡No quiero que la veas! —Exclamó el menor, indignado—. ¡Siempre tienes excusas! Pero ahora no quiero que la veas. Hoy yo iba a buscarte, ¡Creí que estarías triste por lo que había sucedido! Y en cambio, estabas… estabas… besándola... ¡Como si tal cosa!

Edward lo soltó para agarrarse la nuca, que le abrumaba dándole punzadas. Sentía vergüenza y, al mismo tiempo, un raro tipo de regocijo: había ido a buscarlo, a él, al culpable, había ido para redimirlo. Había ido, y había sentido celos.

-Al… Yo no quería ir, yo quería quedarme contigo y nada más, aún si me aborrecías. Pero… mira, te doy mi palabra de no visitarla sin ti… de no estar a solas con ella… lo que quieras…

-Y yo tengo que confiar, ¿uh?

-Dios, Al… haría cualquier cosa por ti. Debes creerme. Si tan sólo supieras todo lo que he hecho para recuperarte…

La noche se asentaba en sus discusiones circulares. Con sus estómagos inflados de sentimientos, no percibían el hambre que los carcomía. Las horas, de algún modo, no existían. Parándose, andando hasta la cama y sentándose allí, disponiéndose para la dura jornada, Alphonse habló con la autoridad que le pertenecía.

-Dímelo. Dí qué hiciste y lo sabré.

Edward se mordió el labio, hundiéndose en los ojos amados y temidos.

-Está bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Próximos Capítulos**: interludios, monstruos, sueños: no una historia sino la sensación de una historia: no una vida sino una preparación para la muerte: he ahí las proporciones de la verdad.

**Notas de la Autora**: como prometí, tardé todo lo que pude en subir este capítulo. Decidí no corregir ciertas cosas para poder hacerlo. Por ejemplo, la forma de expresión de Al, que es altamente OOC. Pero ustedes ya estaban avisados de estas cosas. Seguiré actualizando así, siempre entre largos espacios, con un rumbo torcido. Estoy escribiendo poesía y otras obras originales; lo cierto es que no me apetece escribir fanfics sobre esta serie. Pero _Y al Regresar a Casa..._ tendrá el final que merece. Tiene que ser así, no puedo permitirme el abandono. Mis mejores deseos a todos, ¡hasta luego!

_Este capítulo fue comenzado el 02 de Enero de 2007, y su corrección acabó hoy, 30 de Agosto de 2008._


End file.
